


Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin

by Pepsipez



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 123,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsipez/pseuds/Pepsipez
Summary: ¿Y si un buen día fueras simplemente tomado a un lugar donde todas las comodidades comunes no están presentes, en el inicio mismo de la adolescencia? En ese lugar extraño, nuestros protagonistas aprenderán sobre ellos mismos, sobre lo que los une, sobre su linaje y lo que son capaces de hacer uno por el otro, en una aventura sobre heroísmo, crecimiento y afecto.





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace muchos años, casi por accidente, viendo la TV abierta buscando algo remotamente parecido a Saint Seiya, animé que me definió de muchas formas, me encontré con Card Captor Sakura. Mucho de mí cambió entonces, y eso fue en mi temprana adolescencia, la serie y sus matices me siguieron por muchos años, y aun cuando me hice un adulto, la seguía disfrutando como la primera vez. Y casi veinte años después, siendo ya un hombre con estudios y jefe de familia, con un empleo de verdad y siendo que no me considero un otaku, nos anuncian que la serie continuaría, y mi niñez volvió.
> 
> Independientemente de lo que cada quien opine sobre la secuela (que en lo personal me pareció bastante mala), al menos a mí me dio inspiración. No es mi primer trabajo en este mundillo del fanfiction, a decir verdad hice uno bastante fumado hace muchos años sobre esta misma serie (el primero en mi haber a decir verdad), pero esta será la primera vez que haga un trabajo serio al respecto.
> 
> Pero no pretendo abrumarlos con mis pensamientos, vine a presentarles una historia y se las dejo a continuación, esperando la disfruten tanto como yo. Trataré de actualizar en la medida de las posibilidades de mi tiempo, y para quien me haya seguido de otro fandom, ¡gracias por volver a darme la oportunidad de dejarles una nueva historia! Si es la primera vez que me lees, bienvenido, espero que te guste, y si es así, házmelo saber a través de un review.
> 
> P. S.: Sólo como nota aclaratoria, nos ubicamos un par de años después de los eventos de "La Carta Sellada", y se consideran los eventos del arco "Clear Card".
> 
> Sin más, los dejo con la obra.

 

**Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin.**

**Prólogo.**

**_Distrito de Tomoeda, prefectura de Tokio, Japón. Finales del otoño, en la actualidad._ **

Llegar al punto en que estaban los hizo hacerse la pregunta: ¿Era realmente necesaria esta confrontación?  
El estar ante la incertidumbre, no necesariamente ante la muerte o la pérdida del ser amado, la hacía, al menos a ella, replantear su papel y la necesidad de estar en medio de todo ese conflicto en primer lugar. No era como si pudiera simplemente darle la espalda a todo, como si rechazar el compromiso que hizo con las cartas fuera una alternativa, así que de momento, la suerte estaba echada.  
Él, por otro lado, sentía que su responsabilidad aumentaba a cada segundo mientras que la situación salía cada vez más de su control, y maldijo su propia debilidad y cuan mala había sido la elección de no confiar en ella.  
Entre el remolino de colores azarosos y sonidos sin sentido, ella puede ver a su mejor amiga aferrarse con terror a su inseparable cámara de vídeo, y a su guardián, majestuosa bestia, gritando su nombre con impotencia.  
Él mira con desdén al causante de su desgracia, que conserva un gesto estoico mientras su inseparable reloj de bolsillo se pulveriza; y a su mentor y amigo gastando en vano los conocimientos de sus dos vidas en tratar de detener lo inevitable.  
Al final se miran. El esmeralda y el ópalo coinciden, y de alguna manera saben que su única esperanza está en mantenerse unidos a ese ser especial y amado, que aún hoy, después de tanto tiempo, no han logrado concretar que son ellos mismos el uno del otro.  
Ella aferra su cetro con una mano y extiende la otra hacia él. Él aumenta la fuerza de la mano que sostiene su espada y extiende la otra hacia ella.  
El vendaval amenaza con separarlos definitivamente y sólo un grito de guerra es lo que podría hacer posible que permanezcan juntos a pesar de todo, así que sin dudarlo, ambos lo profieren al unísono:

—¡Sakura!  
—¡Xiao-Lang!

El milagro se da. Al menos parcialmente. Contra todo pronóstico, logran tomarse de la mano, lo que los alivia a ellos, pero consterna a sus amigos, que con incredulidad los ven desaparecer sin dejar huella junto con el espectáculo de luces en el que estaban inmersos.  
El británico, agotado, es el primero en reaccionar. Apunta con ira su báculo solar hacia el responsable de su tragedia. El fuego consume el asfalto, los árboles y postes de luz, pero es tarde ya. Kaito se ha marchado. Como en una película Eriol grita su nombre, colérico. Tomoyo lo toma del brazo, tratando de calmarlo.  
Ellos no están, no importa cuánto los buscaran sus amigos. La magia de tiempo es de lo más poderosa, pero también es impredecible y temperamental. El hechizo final pudo haberlos dejado en un eterno bucle temporal, pudo haberlos hecho envejecer hasta desaparecer, pudo haberlos llevado a otra época… es difícil saber.  
El inglés tiembla de ira, pero más de miedo. Ningún desafío que él les hubiera hecho pasar los hubiera puesto en peligro de verdad, siempre eran riesgos calculados, a tal grado que no debía preocuparse por lastimarlos ni física ni emocionalmente. Ahora era diferente, porque no sabía si habían sido llevados a otro lugar o si simplemente habían dejado de existir ahí mismo, ante sus ojos. El miedo era por ellos, pero la ira era principalmente contra sí mismo. Debió haberlos entrenado mejor, debió prevenirlos y no sólo asumir que podrían hacerse cargo, desafiarlos para que conocieran el miedo de verdad, pero al menos de momento era tarde.

—¿Hiiragizawa…? ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos…?— Pregunta la otra jovencita luego de unos segundos de silencio, bajando la cámara como quien sabe que ha grabado un evento tan infame que nadie debería verlo de nuevo.  
—¡Eriol! ¡Di algo! ¡Explica qué ha pasado!— Le increpa Cerberus, que de pronto le pareció más grande y amenazador que nunca.  
—No lo sé—. Responde el hechicero al fin, derrotado, gesticulando dubitativamente. Cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido en esta vida o la anterior sabía que era una persona que nunca dudaba—. Pero aunque débil, puedo sentir la presencia de ambos todavía…

Después de eso, el silencio sepulta el templo Tsukimine, donde tuvo lugar el combate y su actual conclusión, a la luz de la luna del otoño.

* * *

Cuando todo termina, él escucha su nombre a la distancia, como en un sueño, mientras la obscuridad lentamente empieza a ceder. Siente un par de palmadas ligeras en las mejillas, y al abrir los ojos, siente que no pudo haber pedido algo mejor como primera imagen al despertar.  
Sakura da un suspiro de alivio al verlo reaccionar, ella misma no tenía más de unos segundos de haber despertado, estaba adolorida y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sonríe con precaución pues la aterraba la idea de enfrentar sola aquella extraña situación. En un impulso, lo estrecha entre sus brazos, él se deja hacer y corresponde a la delicada muestra de afecto con una igual.

—¿Estás herida? ¿Te hiciste daño?— Pregunta él en un susurro, mientras que el buscar una hipotética herida le sirve de pretexto para acariciar su espalda.  
—Creo que no. ¿Y tú?  
—Tampoco… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
—No estoy segura… —Diciendo eso, hace un barrido visual alrededor de dónde están. En su mente hace un recuento: el templo Tsukimine, Eriol finalmente llega desde Europa, Yuna D. Kaito se revela como antagonista mostrando un poder hasta entonces desconocido para ellos, Tomoyo le confecciona un hermoso kimono, puesto que era noche de festival, Xiao-Lang viste uno también cortesía de ella, y no el nuevo traje.

Él muchacho hace un tipo de análisis diferente. El aire se siente extraño, el aroma es distinto, en parte porque su batalla se llevó a cabo en una fría noche de finales de otoño, y el color del cielo y el clima actual coinciden más con una muy cálida madrugada de verano.  
Xiao-Lang había tenido una vida dedicada y rodeada de magia. Sus entonces catorce años de vida habían sido conjuros y artes marciales, además de educación adicional y una agenda demasiado rigurosa aún para un adulto. Sólo unos años atrás descubrió que la vida era algo más que eso, al encontrar guía en unos ojos verdes repletos de vida, una sonrisa contagiosa y una amabilidad que no parecía conocer límites, cualidades desconocidas para él que rivalizaban sólo con el inmenso potencial mágico de su dueña.  
Sakura tuvo una niñez de felicidad a pesar de la tragedia. Huérfana de madre en su temprana infancia, tuvo la fortuna de una familia buena y amorosa a pesar de la ausencia, y una vida tranquila sin muchos sobresaltos. Luego descubrió sus capacidades mágicas, sin embargo no fue la magia por sí misma la que cambió su vida, sino la seria actitud de un rival en quién pudo admirar la determinación y la disciplina, los cautivadores contrastes de una personalidad tímida y huraña, pero valiente y confiable, y la cortesía de un caballero ante cuyos encantos no se pudo resistir.  
Él fue el primero en admitir que su corazón no le pertenecía más, que era de ella. Ella no lo admitió antes, no por orgullo o vanidad, sino porque era despistada, y no pudo darse cuenta en primer lugar.  
Y a pesar de estos catorce de edad en la vida de ambos, de una larga ausencia que jubilosamente pudieron remediar, de aventuras y desventuras juntos, de confesiones sinceras y dramáticas, con todo y eso, son sólo dos adolescentes… no hay experiencia en el amor romántico que los lleve por un camino claro de como actuar. Amor puro e inocente, gigantesco pero torpe, maravilloso y causante de una gran felicidad, pero abrumador.  
Sakura buscaba en su móvil alguna pista, pero no había señal, el reloj digital de la pantalla seguía marcando unos minutos antes de la media noche.

—Esto está mal… —Susurra el chico luego de caminar unos pasos y deteniéndose abruptamente. El arco Torii ante él era tan revelador como confuso.  
—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta ella, a su lado.

Casi todo alrededor del arco es distinto a cómo lo recordaban, la calle asfaltada detrás de ellos ya no estaba, en su lugar había un largo camino de tierra y adoquines rústicos, y el desnivel antes cubierto de concreto era una colina desnuda y repleta de vegetación. Al fondo, el templo era apenas reconocible.

—Este lugar…  
—Es el templo Tsukimine… pero… ¿cómo…?

La pregunta estaba sustentada en la simple lógica: Tomoeda es un suburbio muy cercano a la capital, en las noches puede verse a la distancia la Torre de Tokio siempre iluminada, sin embargo, mirando hacia donde dicho edificio debía estar, sólo era observable Venus, confirmando que el alba llegaría de un momento a otro.  
No tuvieron posibilidad de reflexionar más. El azul profundo comenzó a dar paso al índigo que en pocos segundos se convertirían en el amanecer, más allá de eso, ocurrió algo realmente preocupante. La tierra se sacudió por sólo un momento, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlos agacharse mientras se tomaban de la mano, asustados. A no mucha distancia, el grito de guerreros volvió aún más desconcertante el cuadro, y una nube de humo iluminada por lo que parecía un gran incendio se hizo visible sobre la copa de los árboles no muy lejos de ellos, opacando la salida del sol.  
Sin poder reponerse a la sorpresa, el ambiente se llenó de ruido de metal chocando y el silbido de saetas que cortaban el aire, cascos de caballo y olor a quemado. Había un conflicto armado, muy cercano a ellos, lo que sea que hubiera pasado los había llevado a uno de los peores lugares posibles: un campo de batalla.  
Sakura se quedó clavada al piso, se aferró a su báculo mirando hacia donde el sonido le indicaba que era el origen de la pelea, irremediablemente comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron.  
Xiao-Lang sentía algo parecido, pero sumado a ello estaba la ira de verla temerosa y no poder darle al menos el consuelo de hacerla sentir segura. Con todo el aplomo que su incertidumbre le permitió, se puso delante de ella y empuñó su espada, expectante.

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así comenzamos esta aventura. Espero que nos veamos muy pronto, y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión al respecto. ¡Saludos!


	2. Los Héroes Fortuitos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos, internautas! Les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia.
> 
> Y por cierto, debo hacer una pequeña introducción: sé que muchos de ustedes, por el tipo de afición que nos une, son buenos conocedores de algunos aspectos de la cultura japonesa, sin embargo, en algunos capítulos encontrarán notas aclaratorias sobre algunas palabras o situaciones marcadas con la leyenda "NdeA:".
> 
> Sin otra cosa que introducir, los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 1.**

**Los Héroes Fortuitos.**

Haciendo un rápido recuento, todo había cambiado en sólo unos minutos. No más de una hora antes, Sakura y Xiao-Lang habían estado disfrutando de un festival nocturno de otoño. Se habían despedido como era habitual, habían ido a casa y preparado sus alarmas para llegar a la escuela al día siguiente y volver a verse, comer juntos, jugar el emocionante juego de las insinuaciones, quizás hablar de un poco de magia y trivialidades, escuchar con resignación a Tomoyo hablando de los nuevos trajes o de algún nuevo gadget… pero el misterio alrededor de las cartas transparentes se desenmascaró de forma súbita.  
Literalmente no habían tenido oportunidad de cambiarse de ropa cuando fueron convocados en el templo Tsukimine. No había sido otro que el mismísimo Eriol Hiiragizawa quien los había llamado, revelando que finalmente, El Momento había llegado.  
Y después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. La nueva amiga de Sakura, Akiho, estaba involucrada aunque de forma inconsciente, a diferencia de su enigmático mayordomo, un hechicero poderoso y carismático, pero de ética cuestionable.  
Los detalles ya no eran relevantes, hubo una contienda mágica de proporciones titánicas, y viéndose superado, Kaito, su recién revelado contrincante, activo una magia antigua, difícil de controlar y cuyos resultados podían ser peligrosamente aleatorios.  
El resultado término por afectar a la maestra de cartas y al futuro heredero del Clan Li, y si bien los había mantenido con vida, el precio había sido llevarlos hasta el lugar actual: frente a un templo Tsukimine que a pesar de ser irreconocible, no dejaba lugar a dudas que era el mismo en que habían estado desde el principio, con algo muy parecido a una guerra llegando rápidamente hasta ellos, temerosos y confundidos, preguntándose si cuando fueran alcanzados tendrían una forma de negociar.  
La víspera fue breve: para sorpresa de ambos, no fue un ejército el que los abordó, de hecho, el ejército sonaba varios cientos de metros más lejos.  
Fue magia. Un dragón más grande que una casa se abrió paso entre los árboles, derribando algunos a su paso e incendiando las copas de otros tantos con sus garras. La bestia era como Xiao-Lang los recordaba de la mitología de su natal China: un reptil alargado ligeramente parecido a una serpiente, cuadrúpedo, sólo que el que tenía enfrente estaba completamente formado de fuego, con crines y bigotes parecidos a los de un bagre resplandecientes en llamas cian. A pesar de que el monstruo estaba aún a una distancia razonable de ellos, el calor que emitía era ya abrasador.

El ser, sin embargo, no prestó la mínima atención a la pareja, su objetivo parecía ser el templo. Reptó hacia el arco Torii dejando huellas al rojo vivo en la tierra, y pasando de largo a un lado de ellos.  
El primer impulso de Xiao-Lang fue dejarlo pasar nada más, llevándose a Sakura a buscar refugio y esperar a que todo terminara, pero algo dentro de sí no se lo permitió. A su lado, la chica puso una mueca de frustración. Ella tenía su cetro, pero no tenía ninguna carta, así que no podía hacer nada, pero coincidía con su acompañante en que un impulso casi orgánico la exhortaba a proteger el templo.  
Ver al monstruo abrirse paso chamuscando parcialmente el arco fue la última señal para él, sintió en sus entrañas que si aquella bestia llegaba al templo algo terriblemente malo pasaría. Tomó uno de sus talismanes y luego de conjurar, un relámpago impactó el costado del dragón, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que sus patas flaquearan. Fue un gran impacto, por desgracia, eso hizo que finalmente la bestia notara su presencia.  
Aun enfrentando a cartas, seres mágicos u otros hechiceros, nunca habían estado en presencia de una amenaza semejante. El dragón dejó de gruñir y a través de sus ojos incandescentes estudió a los chicos, Xiao-Lang se puso en guardia mientras preparaba un segundo talismán y Sakura se apostó a su lado, aún sin saber de qué forma podría ayudarlo.

—No podemos dejarte pasar…— dijo el chico más para sí mismo que para el dragón. Acto seguido, lanzó un segundo trueno directo a la cabeza de la bestia, pero pasó de largo sin impactarlo.

El monstruo se había disuelto en el aire, dos figuras cayeron al suelo en su lugar: un jovencito alto de cabellera lisa, corta y negra enfundado en un elegante traje tradicional de iridiscente amarillo, si bien el atuendo les pareció lejanamente familiar, lo cierto es que no era chino y definitivamente tampoco japonés. A su lado, una niña de cabello obscuro a la cintura sostenía una espada  _Je Dok_  (muy similar a una katana), enfundada en un traje similar de tonos turquesa.  
Por interminables segundos se miraron los cuatro sin mover un músculo. Luego, la chica sonrió y susurró algo ininteligible a su acompañante sin dejar de ver a la pareja de Tomoeda. Él asintió y le devolvió el gesto con la confianza de quien se sabe superior. Ninguno de los dos pareció sorprendido o conmovido de como Xiao-Lang había conjurado un relámpago, aunque sería tonto asumir que se sorprenderían luego de que ellos mismos habían formado parte de un dragón sólo unos segundos atrás. Por mucho que a la maestra de cartas o a su acompañante les hubiera gustado seguir pensando en lo último, no tuvieron oportunidad. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, ambos recién llegados pasaron a las hostilidades y libraron la distancia con ellos en un santiamén.  
Xiao-Lang apenas pudo interponer la hoja de su espada al momento que el filo de la chica se encaminaba hacia su cabeza. El choque fue mucho más potente de lo que Li calculó considerando la estatura y la complexión de la chiquilla, chispas saltaron del acero y la fiel espada del chico hizo un par de fisuras donde fue impactada, mientras su dueño retrocedió forzadamente un par de pasos, sorprendido.  
El otro muchacho ya estaba frente a frente a la maestra de cartas, y susurraba alguna especie de mantra que Sakura no comprendía (nunca había escuchado el idioma en el que era recitado), pero mientras eso pasaba, un miedo hasta entonces desconocido para ella comenzó a invadirla, e inevitablemente comenzó a retroceder. El jovencito estiró sus delicadas manos hacia Sakura, y sólo un momento después, la magia que mantenía al cetro en su tamaño real comenzó a decaer. Ella lo notó, y de inmediato trató de no perder la concentración, peleando contra su temor, y tratando a su vez de evitar que aquél desconocido se acercara más.  
A unos metros de ellos, el duelo de espadachines hacía que Li diera todo lo que tenía. Él había estudiado esgrima chino desde muy pequeño, y todos sus instructores coincidían en que era un practicante muy competente; la chica frente a él, sin embargo, no daba tiempo siquiera de admirarla, era más talentosa, rápida, certera y fuerte que él, de tal suerte que Li no tuvo en todo el combate la oportunidad de contraatacar una sola vez. Lucharon duramente por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente, en un movimiento desafortunado, ella arrancó la espada de las manos del chico, que cayó varios metros fuera de su alcance.  
Sakura trataba con toda su fuerza mental de mantener el cetro, su intuición le decía que si se convertía en llave la perdería para siempre. Su oponente, cada vez más cercano y confiado, parecía regodearse en los pensamientos de Sakura, como si pudiera escucharlos o sentirlos, y dicha condición empeoró cuando ella notó que Xiao-Lang estaba desarmado y a merced de su contrincante.  
La chiquilla de la espada miró jubilosa a su oponente, que agotado ponía una rodilla al suelo, respirando con dificultad. Ella sonrió con desdén y se preparó para dar el golpe final.

—¡NO!— Gritó Sakura con toda su fuerza al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Su grito cambió algo. No a nivel auditivo, sino a nivel mágico. El cetro de la estrella dejó de pelear contra ella, consolidándose y resplandeciendo, y de sentir su aplomó, ella lo abanicó contra quien la asediaba. Una de las puntas de la estrella metálica hizo un corte profundo en la sien y ceja izquierda del acosador, que trastabilló mientras retrocedía, dando un lamento ahogado.  
A pesar de eso, la desconocida tomó impulso y con una fuerza temible lanzó la estocada apuntando al torso de Xiao-Lang.  
Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse, por eternos segundos los cuatro se quedaron quietos y en silencio, hasta que finalmente, el pequeño lobo levantó la vista, devolviéndole el aliento a Sakura, y mostrando que había logrado interceptar la hoja con sus palmas juntas a unos milímetros de que tocará su estómago. Aunque la prensión no había sido perfecta, pudo evitar una muerte segura, pero las manos le comenzaban a sangrar copiosamente.  
Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y de su kung-fu, desvió la trayectoria de la hoja y se acercó acuclillado, tratando de patear las piernas de la espadachina para derribarla y desarmarla; sin embargo, ella había superado ya la sorpresa inicial y se alejó de él de un salto a unos metros de distancia, donde el otro muchachito, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro donde Sakura lo había golpeado ya la esperaba.  
Sakura se plantó a un lado de Li, ante la mirada hostil de aquellos guerreros desconocidos, pensando que era una de las únicas veces que alguien intentaba de forma seria e inescrupulosa hacerles daño. A ella al menos la inquietaba mucho, en especial porque no conocía siquiera a ese par, y de buenas a primeras habían intentado (y casi logrado) herir de gravedad a uno de ellos.  
El sonido de cascos de varias decenas de caballos se hizo muy fuerte desde las afueras del templo, mientras que desde el templo mismo se pudieron ver varias lámparas de aceite colgadas de bambúes, llevadas ahí por una comitiva pequeña a paso presuroso.  
Los dos desconocidos tomaron eso como una señal y se tomaron de la mano. Él lanzó una amarga sonrisa a Sakura, al tiempo que la otra niña apunto amenazante con su sable a Xiao-Lang. El dragón se formó una vez más, haciendo que los cazadores de cartas se cubrieran el rostro para protegerse de la llamarada inicial, y al siguiente momento, el dragón hizo camino hacia el cénit, agregando "heridos" a la larga lista de dolencias que ya arrastraban para ese momento.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a dar algo de claridad al lugar, revelando una espesa vegetación. El rocío estaba combatiendo con sorpresiva efectividad los incendios que la bestia había provocado.  
Aún con la mente nublada por la impresión y el reciente combate, Sakura sintió que lo mejor sería que su cetro se volviera llave, y así lo hizo, no hubiera sido fácil explicar a las personas qué era y para qué servía, al final, para ella el secretismo respecto a su magia era una práctica común.  
El grupo de jinetes que habían escuchado antes los alcanzó primero. Sin haber detenido a los animales, la vanguardia de la comitiva saltó a tierra desenvainando sus  _daitos_ y  _yaris_ **(1)**  apuntando a la pareja con ellos.

 **NdeA (1):**   _El Daito es la espada larga del juego normal de dos espadas que solía llevar un samurái. La Yari es una lanza, podían ser simples o de hasta tres puntas, de largo entre uno y siete metros._

Entre el intrincado compendio de sinsentidos que seguían siendo los últimos acontecimientos, era más que evidente la vestimenta y usanza de aquellos hombres en armaduras tradicionales. Samuráis, todos ellos, casi medio centenar, todos muy airados mientras terminaban de desmontar y rodeaban a los chicos con cautela, como si cualquiera de los lastimados adolescentes fuera a saltar sobre ellos de un momento a otro.

—¡ _Gaijin_ **(2)**!— Gritó el más cercano, señalando con vehemencia a Xiao-Lang.

 **NdeA (2):**   _Manera informal de llamar a un extranjero_.

Él sabía que en algún círculo de la sociedad japonesa (por fortuna cada vez más pequeño gracias a la modernidad), los extranjeros no eran bien vistos. En épocas antiguas se les daba el apelativo con el que él mismo estaba siendo llamado, y podía resultar bastante ofensivo dependiendo de quién lo dijera y en qué contexto se estuviera. Si bien su vestimenta era tradicional de Japón, su ascendencia china era más que evidente, lo que sólo fue ratificado cuando uno de los soldados tomó su maltrecha espada del suelo.

—La espada del  _gaijin_ , general. Él es uno de los hechiceros—. Dijo el hombre de forma incriminatoria, dirigiéndose al único que se mantenía sobre su caballo.

El sujeto en cuestión, un hombre mayor, miró con suspicacia a un maltrecho jovencito extranjero sentado en el suelo y a una muchachita temerosa a su lado, examinó la espada sin emitir palabra por unos segundos.

—Una hermosa espada  _Jian_ … lástima que se haya estropeado—. Dijo al fin el hombre después de la inspección, y asegurando la espada ceremonial de los Li en las alforjas de su caballo. —Dejen a la chica al cuidado de la gente del templo, tomen al muchacho, seguramente tendrá una gran historia que contarnos.

Xiao-Lang no se inmutó, permitió de hecho que un par de soldados lo levantaran de los brazos para tomarlo en custodia, no habría sido inteligente resistirse estando cansado, desarmado y en semejante desventaja numérica. Sakura, por otro lado, estando al borde del llanto que había soportado desde que llegaron a dónde sea que estuvieran, se abrazó de su cuello y se resistió a soltarlo. No iba a permitir que se lo llevaran, si querían hacerlo, tendrían que cargar con ella también.

—Creo que está cometiendo un error, general—. Se escuchó en una melódica voz femenina a unos pasos de donde la escena se desarrollaba. La familiaridad de la voz hizo que Sakura diera un respingo y buscara a su dueña.

En el acto la mayor parte de los soldados en el lugar hicieron respetuosas reverencias y mantuvieron la frente baja. No así el anciano en la montura, que si bien mantuvo una actitud sosegada, pareció mostrar cierto fastidio.

—¿Y qué la hace pensar eso, sacerdotisa?

Antes de que esa pregunta fuera formulada, los soldados habían soltado ya al chico, y él y su acompañante pudieron finalmente ver a quien hablaba… o al menos algo parecido. La docena de personas llegadas del templo eran exclusivamente mujeres, la mayoría ataviadas con  _hakamas_ y kimonos, y espadas sin desenvainar en los cintos, excepto por las dos mujeres al frente. La más alta de las últimas, de largo y lacio cabello violáceo llevaba un bonito  _haori_   **(3)**  sobre sus hombros, al parecer demostrando un rango superior. A su lado, una mujer un poco más pequeña y menuda vestía un atuendo blanquísimo que sin lugar a dudas correspondía al de una sacerdotisa, era ella quien había hablado, sin embargo, su rostro estaba oculto bajo un velo igualmente blanco que hacía imposible ver sus facciones. Ella respondió con suavidad:

—Porque estuve presente durante la batalla, estos chicos no son sus enemigos.  
—¿En serio? Porque no me pareció verla por aquí…

 **NdeA (3):**   _Un Hakama era un atuendo común de los samurái cuando no llevaban encima una armadura. Consistente en pantalones divididos amplios y normalmente iban en combo con un kimono. El Haori era un abrigo ligero que podía o no acompañar al conjunto de hakama y kimono._

Antes de que el anciano pudiera continuar, la jovencita levantó la mano. A su señal, un hombre bajó de un salto desde la copa de un árbol cercano, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pues nadie notó su presencia sino hasta ese momento. El sujeto estaba vestido con una armadura completa hasta el rostro, dejando sólo visibles sus ojos marrón encendido, acercándose al rojo.

—Tengo ojos en todos lados, general—. Dijo con un matiz solemne la sacerdotisa, haciendo que el anciano lanzara un casi imperceptible suspiro de resignación.  
—Bien… ¿Sabe qué pasa con estos jovencitos?— Preguntó el viejo al recién llegado, aparentemente habituado a este tipo de escenas.  
—Por supuesto, general—. Respondió altivo y con una voz profunda, mientras se quitaba el casco y la máscara, dejando al descubierto unas facciones duras, pero demasiado juveniles. No debía tener más de dieciséis el samurái aquél—. El  _gaijin_  fue un prisionero de guerra, perdoné su vida a cambio de que se volviera mi sirviente, por eso es que sabe utilizar una espada, no es más que un campesino con entrenamiento militar que trabaja para mí. No iba a mandar a un soldado de verdad como primera línea de defensa contra esa cosa.  
—Bien…— Dijo el viejo después de reflexionarlo un poco, considerando que visto de esa manera, no parecía un disparate—. ¿Qué hay de la chica?

Le tomó una fracción de segundo a Xiao-Lang decidirse por entrar a la discusión. Sin lugar a dudas, el hombre que por razones desconocidas parecía defenderlos tenía una muy buena mentira preparada para la situación, pero quizás el resultado de dicha mentira no le gustaría, y al menos por ese día, estaba harto de pagar por malas decisiones ajenas. Apretó los puños y tomó todo el aire que pudo, y dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo:

—Es mi esposa.

No fue sino hasta que la afirmación salió de su boca que tomó conciencia de las dimensiones de sus palabras. Luego del silencio inicial, esperó a que cualquiera comenzara a reír, creyéndolo una broma. Es decir… ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¡tenía catorce años…! Pero las risas no llegaron  **(4)**.

 **NdeA (4):**   _Como ocurría en buena parte del mundo antes del s. XIX, a veces los matrimonios arreglados se llevaban a cabo entre personas muy jóvenes, y no necesariamente con su consentimiento o con consideración a sus deseos. En épocas más antiguas y dependiendo de la cultura, una mujer podía ser madre desde los doce o trece años y esto era visto con normalidad._

—¡Pues eso resuelve el misterio!— Dijo con cierto alivio el general, aparentemente contento de ahorrarse un interrogatorio—. Le sugeriría que no enviara hombres tan jóvenes al frente de batalla, sin importar cuan buenos guerreros sean o si son japoneses o no, eso resulta cruel incluso para mí. Y tú, muchacho…— Dijo dirigiéndose a Xiao-Lang—…instruye a tu mujer para que no te siga a todos lados.  
—Ímpetus juveniles—. Ironizó la sacerdotisa para cerrar la conversación—. Gracias por su ayuda, general. Ahora debemos atender los daños al templo y curar las heridas de estos sirvientes.  
—No le importa que conserve la espada, ¿verdad?, de cualquier manera, no puede ya usarse en combate.  
—En absoluto. Es suya.

La primera compañía bajó la guardia y volviendo a sus monturas comenzaron a deshacer lo andado con destino desconocido, ante la mirada de desazón de Xiao-Lang, observando como su fiel espada le era retirada, quizás para siempre. Pasados unos minutos, la sacerdotisa se levantó el velo, haciendo que por enésima vez en esa jornada, Sakura estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Están heridos?— Preguntó con amabilidad, pero solemnemente.  
—¿¡Tomoyo!?— Gritó la maestra de cartas.

La joven puso un gesto de desconcierto, todos de hecho. Luego de reflexionar un poco, sonrió mientras escrutaba a la pareja con curiosidad para preguntar:

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

* * *

Nunca antes alguno de los dos había estado al interior del templo. Esta vez, sin embargo, pasaron del piso principal de culto y fueron conducidos por un pasillo hasta una sala muy espaciosa que parecía ser un dormitorio o una sala de reposo. A pesar de ser un lugar amplio, el tener a casi una veintena de personas juntas ahí se antojaba como una muchedumbre. Sólo cuatro se sentaron en la pequeña mesa ubicada cerca de una gran ventana: de un lado, la sacerdotisa junto con la chica de largo cabello que parecía ser su escolta en jefe, y del otro lado, Sakura y Xiao-Lang. El muchacho que había intervenido por ellos se fue más cerca del muro y sin ningún tipo de atención a que la mayor parte de los presentes eran mujeres, comenzó a quitarse la armadura, para luego sentarse recargado sobre la pared, mientras usaba una ramita como mondadientes.

—Déjennos—. Ordenó la samurái, y a su comando el resto de la compañía abandonó el lugar cerrando tras ellas.

Quedando sólo ellos cinco, la sacerdotisa dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad:

—Empecemos por lo obvio: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo es que aparecieron afuera del templo justo cuando estaba bajo ataque? —Preguntó sin rodeos. Había tratado de sonar lo más seria y dominante posible, pero incluso Sakura, tan distraída como era pudo notar que más que precaución había un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.  
—Soy Xiao-Lang Li—. Comenzó el chico mientras cerraba sus aún sangrantes palmas sobre una de las orillas de su kimono—. Vengo de Hong-Kong, y llevo unos años viviendo en Tomoeda.  
—Y yo soy Sakura…— Dudó por un momento, pero al final llegó a la conclusión que era mejor respaldar la historia que el chico había iniciado—. Li… Sakura Li. Soy originaria de Tomoeda.  
—Disculpen la descortesía, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?—Dijo la sacerdotisa con preocupación auténtica al reparar en que las lesiones de Li seguían sin tratamiento. —Arashi, ¿Podrías traer algo de agua y vendajes?

La samurái se levantó en el acto y sólo unos momentos después regresó con varios utensilios de curación y algo de agua. Estaba por comenzar con los remedios cuando Sakura agradeció su atención, indicando que ella se haría cargo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, vas a mancharte de sangre…—Susurró Xiao-Lang, apenado.

Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos por un instante y dedicándole una sonrisa sutil, pero cargada de una inmensa ternura, y comenzó a lavar sus manos con delicadeza. Por decirlo en términos simples, sus ojos estaban llenos de ella, por unos segundos hizo desaparecer su dolor, mientras esas mismas manos que habían detenido la hoja de una espada, ahora eran tratadas con el mismo afecto con el que se trata a un niño pequeño. La mirada de gratitud de Li era difícil de describir con palabras.  
La sacerdotisa, entre divertida e incómoda por la escena se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo parte del encanto. Algo cambió en ese momento en la muchachita de blanco, de pronto ese aire de solemne aristocracia desapareció ante el brillo de unos ojos curiosos y alegres, y bajo el peso de una actitud relajada y cordial que ambos adolescentes agradecieron. Ella comenzó las presentaciones:

—La joven a mi lado es la  _Gunso_ asignada al templo, Arashi Arisugawa—. De escuchar su nombre, Arashi hizo una reverencia—. El cretino junto al muro es Kurogane, es el dueño de la villa de Tomoeda, y por tanto, señor de este templo—. El muchacho hizo un mohín—. Y por último, aunque sorprendentemente parece que ya lo sabían: soy Tomoyo Amamiya Tsukuyomi, soy la  _kekkai_ **(5)**  del feudo y una de las siete  _kekkai_  que protegen Edo. Y ya que dicen ser de Tomoeda… no recuerdo haberlos visto antes, y créanme, yo conozco a todo el mundo por aquí.

 **NdeA (5):**  Un Gunso sería el equivalente a un sargento, podía comandar a un pelotón de 50 a 200 soldados. La palabra "Kekkai" hace referencia a la figura mítica de una barrera espiritual que protegía de los malos espíritus o del destino mismo a una región o un grupo de personas.

—¿Entonces esto es Tomoeda …?— Preguntó Sakura en un susurro.  
—¿Y este es el templo Tsukimine…?— Secundó Xiao-Lang.  
—Sí, uno de los feudos que protegen Edo—. Repitió la autoproclamada Tomoyo, poniéndose de pie e invitando a los muchachos a mirar por la ventana.

  

El templo se ubicaba sobre una colina, y la ventana en cuestión apuntaba hacia Tokio. Cuando la pareja echó un vistazo no eran visibles los emblemáticos titanes de acero y hormigón de la capital nipona. Había en su lugar extensos terrenos de cultivo y ganado, algunas casas aglutinadas cerca del centro urbano y varios castillos dominaban el paisaje bajo cielos limpios que permitían ver el horizonte sin ningún tipo de oposición.  
Sakura sintió un mareo cuando la lógica comenzó a ganar terreno sobre su situación, había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces estuvo a punto de desmayarse ese día.  
Xiao-Lang sintió también un vuelco en el estómago, y tratando de no mostrar debilidad, fue el que se atrevió a confirmar sus sospechas con una pregunta:

—¿Podría decirme que año es este, señora Amamiya?  
—Uh, ¡Qué formal! ¡Y qué preguntas tan raras hacen ustedes!— Respondió ella cada vez más alegre, no por otra cosa sino porque los recién llegados le causaban un gran interés. —Es el año nueve del emperador Yasuhito, ¿Cuál es el año en el calendario de los extranjeros?—Preguntó dirigiéndose a Arashi, a la que parecía tratar más como una amiga cercana que como a una sirviente o soldado.  
—Mil setecientos dieciocho—. Respondió ella sin dudar.

Los cazadores de cartas se miraron por un momento y luego nuevamente al horizonte, la expresión en sus ojos estaba entre la sorpresa y el pánico… ¿Qué les había hecho Kaito?

—¿Mil setecientos…?— comenzó Xiao-Lang en un hilo de voz.  
—¿Dieciocho…?— Concluyó ella en el mismo tono.

El emblemático " _Hoe_ " de Sakura fue tan fuerte y tan prolongado que cada guardia dentro del templo dio un respingo al escucharlo.

**Capítulo 1.**

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es así como arrancamos formalmente el arco de esta historia. Si tienen alguna duda, no dejen de hacérmela saber, al igual que sus opiniones al respecto, son muy importantes para mí.
> 
> Por cierto: gracias esta plataforma es completamente nueva para mí, y acabo de recibir mi primer kudo, aunque aún me falta familiarizarmo con los términos y significados, deber ser algo bueno. Espero que la historia les esté gustando y los invito a estar al pendiente, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar pronto.
> 
> ¡Saludos y hasta la actualización!


	3. De nuevo en casa por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos.
> 
> Con ustedes, el capítulo dos. Espero se entretengan con él, ahora que comenzamos a dar más forma a la historia, y que me hagan saber sus inquietudes e impresiones al respecto. Así que quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios a través de un review. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 2.**

**De nuevo en casa por primera vez.**

**_Villa de Tomoeda, Edo, Nihon, Periodo Tokugawa, principios del verano de 1718._ **

La tarde comenzaba a caer. En muchos aspectos el día había resultado largo y agotador como ninguno que cualquiera de los dos recordara. Luego de una charla larguísima con la sacerdotisa, el tiempo parecía correr con mucha lentitud.  
Caminaban por el senderillo que según los recuerdos de ambos debería llevarlos hacia la primaria Tomoeda donde se conocieron. No había calles asfaltadas, no había siquiera una fracción de las casas o los habitantes a los que estaban acostumbrados. Lo único que pareció lejanamente familiar fue un rudimentario puente que pasaba sobre el pequeño arroyo, donde algún tiempo atrás Xiao-Lang daba discurso de despedida y agradecimiento a Sakura sin decirle que volvía a casa.  
La recién conocida Tomoyo había conseguido que tuvieran un lugar donde dormir mientras investigaba como ayudarlos, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué, ni siquiera ellos estaban totalmente seguros de lo que les había pasado, y se lo habían expresado así unas horas atrás. Lo que sí se pudo concluir era que ambos eran usuarios de magia, y que Kurogane había atestiguado como hicieron frente a los mellizos, detallando que no sólo pelearon por su supervivencia, sino en protección al templo, lo que terminó de darles la gratitud y la confianza de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Te duele mucho?— Preguntó Sakura, recordando las lesiones de Li.  
—Para nada. Hiciste un gran trabajo—. Respondió él, sonriente. Y era verdad. Los cortes en sus palmas eran profundos y dolorosos, pero de alguna manera, la maestra de cartas había logrado apaciguar el dolor y acelerar la sanación.

A unos pasos delante de ellos, Kurogane, ahora vistiendo un  _hakama_  y llevando sus espadas al hombro con ligereza los guiaba a través de sus tierras. Visto desde casi cualquier ángulo, Kurogane aparentaba mucha más edad de la que tenía, a sus dieciséis había alcanzado una estatura muy superior a la del promedio, su tono de voz era muy grave y combinado con su parquedad de palabras y su actitud autoritaria, daban como primera impresión a un hombre temible. De lo poco que los chicos pudieron escuchar estaba que a pesar de su juventud era un estratega consumado y un espadachín eximio, durante la conversación con la sacerdotisa, con quién por cierto tenía una fuerte amistad desde su temprana infancia, se mencionó su tragedia, pero ningún detalle salió a flote. Con suerte sería una conversación futura.  
Después de andar por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, finalmente pudieron ver una aldea. Su guía mantuvo un rostro serio, casi indiferente mientras que pasaba por la calle principal, al tiempo que las personas del poblado (qué al menos a esa hora del día estaba compuesto principalmente por mujeres embarazadas, niños y ancianos), dejaban sus actividades momentáneamente y saludaban con una reverencia al dueño de la villa. Los que tenían más edad miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados, mientras que los niños corrían entre sus piernas sin prestar atención, haciendo que la maestra de cartas recuperara al menos de momento el buen humor que la caracterizaba. Se detuvieron a la sombra de un gran cerezo, ahora cargado de frutos, frente a una vieja construcción.

—Para pagarme el alquiler vendrás a trabajar a los campos de arroz todos los días—. Dijo Kurogane con frialdad a Xiao-Lang, señalando con su espada la puerta de la diminuta casa semiderruida, luego barrió con la mirada a Sakura y agregó: —Sólo vendrás tú, no creo que ella aguante una jornada completa. ¡Abuela Miu!  
—¿Por qué no dejas de ser un patán con todos? —Sonó en la voz de una mujer de edad muy avanzada y que con mucha lentitud salió de la casa vecina. Estaba encorvada y cada paso parecía demandarle un gran esfuerzo, pero la luminosa sonrisa en su rostro compensaba las penurias de la vejez—. Y no tienes que gritarme, respiras tan fuerte que te escuché desde que entraste a la aldea.  
—Quiero que te hagas cargo de estos dos. Se van a quedar unos días en la villa mientras arreglamos su regreso a casa. Encuéntrale a la muchacha algo que pueda hacer y…  
—Sí, sí. Ya puedes irte—. Dijo la mujer sin mirarlo a la cara y sacudiendo la mano, restando atención a las palabras del samurái y tratándolo como a cualquiera de los otros niños, que parecían tenerle especial afecto. Con la delicadeza de una abuela tomó las manos de la chica, clavando sus ojos pequeños y acuosos en los de ella—. ¿Quién es esta bellísima flor? Porque estoy segura que tienes nombre de flor, no podría ser de otra forma, ¿verdad? —Sakura sonrió sin saber qué hacer o decir—. Y tú, hombrecito… eres apuesto para ser un  _gaijin_ … más te vale tratarla bien, no voy a permitir que cualquiera venga a mi país y se robe mis flores así como así…— Dio un par de palmadas sin fuerza en la mejilla de Li—. ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora son míos! —Exclamó la mujer volviendo a Kurogane, que ponía cara de resignación al escucharla hablarle así.  
—¿Por qué no me muestras un poco de respeto? Soy el dueño de la villa.  
—Yo te cambié los pañales, igual que a tu padre, y también a la mayoría de los rufianes a los que tienes por samuráis. Cuando superes eso tendrás mi respeto—. El samurái dio un profundo suspiro, mientras entornaba los ojos.  
—Una hora antes del amanecer, mocoso—. Indicó a Li, cerrando con esa frase la conversación. Sin más, dio la media vuelta, regresando por donde llegó.

* * *

El sonido de las cigarras para esas horas de la tarde era ensordecedor. En especial si se estaba en la cima de una montaña donde pocos hombres suelen ir. El templo abandonado en la cumbre del monte Ontake era justamente el lugar descrito. Jung Chung-Hee miraba con sus ojos grises el espectáculo que las breves llanuras y el océano le daban desde tan privilegiada posición en la isla Tsushima, a unos mil kilómetros de la capital. A él en lo personal le gustaba ese lugar porque podía ver desde un punto neutro su natal Joseon  **(1)**  más allá del mar, y a una distancia semejante el objeto de su interés: Nihon.

 **NdA (1):**   _Actual Corea._

A través de su nada despreciable tiempo de vida, que dado su aspecto maduro más no decrépito no evidenciaba los cerca de doscientos años que abarcaba, había estudiado cada aspecto del pueblo japonés a detalle, incluso había adoptado algunas de sus costumbres y filosofías de vida, puesto que el propósito de su misma existencia dependía de un único objetivo: la caída y desaparición de Edo.  
Por supuesto, era una campaña sumamente ambiciosa para un hombre cualquiera, en especial si estaba solo, pero eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía diferente a él: no era cualquier hombre, y aun cuando no tenía ejércitos a la vista, definitivamente no estaba solo. Se reconfortaba pensando precisamente en eso mientras bebía la más ardiente taza de té en el más ardiente de los días del verano, pues al igual que pasaba con su viejo espíritu, sus sentidos no eran capaces de sentir estímulos comunes como el dolor o los cambios de temperatura, de hecho, el tomar té era completamente simbólico, pues desde varias décadas atrás no necesitaba siquiera alimento.  
Aquello que lo mantenía vivo aún ahora después de casi dos siglos era lo único que necesitaba. Le daba su tan asombrosa longevidad, vigor sobrehumano, agudizaba sus sentidos, mantenía incorrupto su intelecto, le daba reflejos y fuerza casi irresistibles, y había potenciado sus habilidades mágicas más de lo que ningún hombre de este lado del globo hubiera logrado antes. Producto de magia muy antigua, matizado con mucho dolor añejo, y una insaciable sed de venganza.  
Su poder mágico, sin embargo, tenía un punto débil: la distancia. Sabía que tratar de atacar la capital de Nihon sin las debidas precauciones y desde un punto tan alejado no sólo comprometería su misión, sino su vida y todos los conocimientos que había logrado acumular después de tanto tiempo, así que después de años de estudio y práctica había conseguido la respuesta para subsanar dicha carencia. Satisfecho miró hacia el oriente y cerró los ojos con autosuficencia.  
Cualquier persona carente de habilidades mágicas habría pasado por alto el distante espectáculo de luces en lo alto del firmamento, aun cuando era muy llamativo. El dragón de fuego reptaba en el cielo como una pequeña nube traviesa que poco a poco fue cerrando distancia con Chung-Hee, hasta que después de unos minutos aterrizó ruidosamente a unos metros del hechicero, sacudiendo con estrépito las copas de los árboles y poniendo en vuelo a todas las aves en un radio de varios cientos de metros. El fuego se extinguió, revelando a los mellizos que hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo al hombre aquél.  
El viejo no se inmutó. Dio un sorbo a su té y se puso de pie con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de Tomoeda, Teayang?— Preguntó dirigiéndose al chico, dándole la espalda a ambos y comenzado a caminar hacia los terrenos del templo. Ellos lo siguieron.  
—Nada excepcional, padre. No es siquiera el feudo más poderoso de Edo, no tiene un ejército numeroso y su  _kekkai_  es sólo una niña. No será un problema tomarlo, podría ser incluso el primer feudo en caer.  
—No estoy de acuerdo—. Intervino la chica de la espada—. Es cierto que no tiene algo que destaque, pero creo que eso podría cambiar. Ya antes habíamos estado ahí y habíamos podido tomar el  _Gi_ **(2)**  de soldados y pobladores sin mayores problemas. Hoy hubo mayor oposición.

 **NdeA (2):** _Gi, Chi o Ki, es un término extendido por todo oriente lejano para conceptualizar el flujo vital de energía de las personas, animales, o de prácticamente cualquier cosa viva._

El hombre volvió ligeramente su cabeza sin dejar de caminar, intrigado.

—¿Mayor oposición, Dal?  
—Un par de hechiceros. Unos jovencitos, tal vez de la misma edad o menores que la  _kekkai_ , el chico no era tan poderoso, pero es bueno con la espada, soportó un combate conmigo y al final no pude acabar con él. La chica, por otro lado… bueno, que Teayang te muestre lo que puede hacer.

El hombre por fin abrió los ojos y dio la vuelta para examinar a su "hijo" de cerca. Tomó con delicadeza su barbilla y miró detenidamente la cortada que Sakura le había propinado al chico dragón en el rostro. Él mejor que nadie sabía que era casi imposible hacer algún daño a cualquiera de los dos chiquillos con armas convencionales, y sabía también que cuando algo finalmente lograba lastimarlos, sanaban en sólo segundos. Esa herida, sin embargo, no compartía esa característica. Un minúsculo reguerillo de sangre manchó los dedos del hombre.  
Al parecer, Tomoeda tenía en posesión algo que ningún otro lugar o poblado tuvo antes contra él, pero los habitantes no eran siquiera conscientes de ello. Lo normal habría sido que se sintiera inquieto o amenazado, pero en lugar de eso, lo que sintió fue algo parecido a la emoción por lo desconocido, sensación que había abandonado muchos años atrás.

—Lo mejor será que descansen por unos días, mis niños. Pronto nos acercaremos más a la capital, pero debemos ser discretos. Ellos no deberán sentir mi poder hasta que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para aplastarlos con mis propias manos… hasta que sea tan tarde que nada, ni siquiera la hechicera que acaban de conseguir, pueda salvarlos de su condena.

* * *

Minutos después de la partida del guerrero, Sakura y Xiao-Lang entraban recelosos en la cabaña que se les había ofrecido. El lugar tenía únicamente dos habitaciones, una que hacía las veces de sala de estar de duela desgastada y opaca, tenía espacio para una fogata al centro y era más amplia de lo que parecía desde afuera. Al fondo tenían una habitación separada sólo por una puerta corrediza que se atoraba sin dejar abrir o cerrar totalmente. Por todos lados había polvo, hojas y telarañas, algunos de los paneles de papel en los muros se habían roto y había muchas corrientes de aire por su causa. No era precisamente un lugar acogedor.

—Sí, es espantosa, pero nada que unos días de dedicación no solucionen. Tenemos mucho trabajo, Sakura—. Dijo alegre Miu observando a la pareja registrar el lugar. —Voy a preparar algo para cenar y volveré enseguida. Podrían aprovechar para acomodar sus cosas. ¿Dónde están sus cosas, por cierto? —Los chicos se miraron en silencio, dudando sobre qué responder a la anciana. Ninguno de los dos cargaba siquiera con su cepillo de dientes.  
—Justo aquí, abuela Miu. —Arashi entró a la cabaña con una gran bolsa de tela.

Arashi debía tener al menos veinte años. Era delgada y de largo cabello muy lacio y negro con destellos violeta muy sutiles. Su tono de voz podría describirse como "preciso", no era tan alto como para molestar ni tan bajo como para no escucharlo, y sus modales eran exquisitos. De personalidad introvertida, pero no tímida, su actitud mostraba una admirable disciplina que Xiao-Lang reconoció de inmediato y la hizo acreedora de su confianza.  
Mientras ella y la anciana se saludaban, Li no pudo evitar confirmar algo que había notado la primera vez que la vio: a diferencia del resto de las mujeres a las que comandaba y que custodiaban el templo, su indumentaria samurái estaba incompleta: en lugar de cargar un juego  _daisho_  en la cintura, sólo estaba el  _shoto_ **(3)** , y por lo poco que sabía de los guerreros de Japón antiguo, andar sin alguna de las dos espadas era algo impensable. Se hizo el propósito de averiguar a qué obedecía esa conducta.

 **NdeA (3):**   _Daisho es el nombre que recibe el juego de dos espadas que un samurái cargaba usualmente. Se obtiene de la combinación de los nombres individuales de dichas espadas en virtud a su tamaño: Daito y Shoto (largo y corto)._

Arashi retomó su conversación con los chicos luego de que Miu abandonará el lugar:

—En el templo pensaron que esto les sería de utilidad, lo comenzaron a reunir mientras conversaban con la sacerdotisa. Espero que no tengan inconveniente con utilizar ropa usada de las guardias del templo y sus familias.  
—¡Muchas gracias, señorita Arashi!— Dijo la maestra de cartas, que ruborizada por la pena no podía siquiera ver a la cara a la samurái.  
—No hay nada que agradecer. La señora Amamiya también me hizo saber que deseaba que fueras a visitarla mañana al atardecer, después de que hayas repuesto fuerzas. Está muy interesada en ti y en saber más sobre el lugar del que vienen—. Luego se volvió hacia Li—. ¿Kurogane te reclutó para trabajar con él?  
—Sí…— Respondió el chico, dubitativo.  
—Es un tipo duro y un poco abusivo, pero si te ganas su confianza puede ser un jefe muy justo y de los que mejor compensa a su gente, es un asunto de familia. Sólo no dejes que te moleste, y no te tomes muy a pecho sus comentarios, puede ser… exageradamente directo—. Mientras decía eso, cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y echó una mirada reprobatoria al lugar—. Y al parecer no pudo darles algo un poco más decente.  
—Está bien para nosotros, no creo que nos quedemos mucho tiempo aquí.  
—Aun así, sería recomendable que el ambiente fuera bueno, si piensan tener hijos querrán que vivan con cierto decoro, ¿no?  
—¿Hijos…?— Preguntaron al unísono y se miraron el uno al otro instintivamente y de inmediato cada quien se volvió hacia otro lado, mas rojos si es que eso era posible.

El motivo era evidente: a pesar de todo el amor profesado y todos los sentimientos recíprocos, eran más los contras a ese panorama. El primero y más importante: eran muy jóvenes. El segundo, igual de importante: ¡Eran muy jóvenes! Dejando claro que eran muy jóvenes, ni él había tenido el valor para preguntarle directamente sobre el actual status de su relación, y ella no había podido concretar en palabras exactamente qué era él de ella. Utilizar el término "novios" sonaba como una palabrota y hasta ese día no se atrevían a utilizarla. Por otro lado, para el segundo grado de educación secundaria, si bien ya conocían en la teoría el proceso para engendrar a un hijo, lo cierto era que dicho escenario sonaba como algo que ocurría en otro planeta para cualquiera de los dos.

—¡No seas indiscreta, niña!— Reprendió Miu desde la puerta, seguida de cerca por un par de jovencitas cargadas con viandas que desprendían apetitosos aromas al aire.  
—No era mi intención incomodarlos—. Se disculpó con sinceridad la joven guerrera haciendo una reverencia—. Por favor, utilicen con libertad las cosas que traje, nos honraría mucho que lo aprovecharan considerando el servicio que dieron al templo siendo ajenos a él. Esa era mi misión con ustedes hoy, mañana al atardecer vendré por la señorita Li para escoltarla al templo. Me retiro por ahora—. Arashi se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
—¿E Ir a dónde, mujercita? Ven y siéntate a cenar—. Reprendió la anciana mientras ella y las chicas preparaban una improvisada mesa.  
—Gracias, abuela Miu, pero…  
—Sorata sigue de viaje, ¿no? Ninguno de mis niños cenará solo en mi guardia. Te librarás de mí cuando muera, mientras ese día llega te sentarás a cenar conmigo.

A diferencia de Kurogane, Arashi no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por discutir y tomó por buenas las palabras de la anciana. Tomó un asiento cerca del improvisado hogar que las chicas que venían con la abuela habían encendido. Hablando de ellas, eran dos muchachitas de la edad o un poco mayores que los cazadores de cartas, y no paraban de echar miraditas y sonrisas a Xiao-Lang, que llanamente no reparó en ellas.  
La cena fue austera tanto en contenido como en porciones. Algo de arroz hervido y panecillos, nada de carne, pero el sabor compensaba la sencillez de los platos, confeccionados sin duda con mucho afecto, tanto así que cada comensal quedó bastante satisfecho con lo recibido. Luego hubo un poco de té para sobremesa junto con una conversación trivial.

—¿Y de verdad es abuela del señor Kurogane?— Preguntó Sakura mientras la mujer daba un sorbo a su té.  
—Todos aquí son mis nietos. Ustedes también lo son a partir de ahora.  
—Sus nietos de verdad se sentirán celosos todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Hubo un breve silencio que sólo podía significar que Sakura, en su inocencia, había tocado un tema sensible. Sin embargo, la mujer miró con infinita dulzura a la chica, y dio un nuevo sorbo a su té.

—La vida me privó de mis hijos y mis nietos hace mucho tiempo ya, pero aún tengo mucho amor que dar, y por eso lo aprovecho en todos los que viven en la villa. Ahora mismo deben estar muy cansados como para escuchar las historias de una vieja que apenas puede andar en pie por sí misma, pero si quieres saber más, te lo contaré todo en otro momento, ¿te parece bien?— Sakura sólo asintió bajando la mirada con algo de culpabilidad. Li la secundó—. ¡El sol caerá pronto y los hombres comienzan a regresar! Los dejaremos solos para que descansen. Mañana seguramente tendrán mucho que hacer.

Al escuchar esas palabras y sin necesidad de recibir orden alguna, las dos muchachitas comenzaron a levantar los trastes utilizados y en sólo unos minutos habían desaparecido con rumbo desconocido. La anciana y Arashi se despidieron cordialmente y dejaron al fin a la pareja en soledad.

* * *

A partir de ese momento fue como presenciar un atardecer igual al que comenzaba a ocurrir afuera. Toda la calidez del ambiente se fue apagando gradual, pero muy rápidamente a medida que pasaban los minutos luego de que la anciana saliera de la casa. Tanto así que nuevamente se hicieron presentes las carencias del inmueble, su abandono y la muy poco favorable iluminación.  
Li observó en silencio a Sakura mientras preparaban el par de rudimentarios futones que venían con el resto del parco equipaje prestado. Ella se mantuvo silenciosa, casi ausente mientras acomodaba los camastros mecánicamente.  
El sol se había ido ya. Él tomó una de las únicas dos velas disponibles y sin saber encender nada sin un fósforo o un encendedor moderno, recurrió a uno de sus últimos talismanes para producir algo de fuego. La fantasmagórica luz se mecía al ritmo de la brisa veraniega, mientras que afuera, la orquesta de cigarras, ranas y grillos era difícil de ignorar. Los dos futones quedaron uno junto al otro, y al menos a él, en consideración a todo cuanto había ocurrido ese día, el cuerpo le exigía a gritos algo de descanso. ¿Quién sabe? Con algo de suerte podría despertar en su apartamento alquilado, revelándole que todo había sido un largo y confuso sueño.  
Y entonces, gracias a la mortecina luz del pabilo, la miró como nunca antes la había podido apreciar. Por desgracia, esas no eran buenas noticias. Sakura, aún retraída, miraba sin mirar la cabecera del futón sobre el que estaba sentada. Y él conocía en parte esa mirada ausente, la había visto algunas veces antes, siempre siendo la antesala al llanto, después de una pérdida o de una decepción.

—¿Sakura…?  
—Tengo mucho miedo…— Disparó ella impulsivamente al escuchar su voz. —No sé dónde estamos, no sé cómo llegamos aquí… no tengo la más remota idea de cómo vamos a regresar a casa—. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. ¿Qué va a pasar con papá y con mi hermano? Tomoyo, Eriol y Kero deben estar muy asustados… tal vez nos creen muertos… ¿viajamos en el tiempo…? ¿Lo has hecho antes? ¿Sabes cómo volver?— Preguntó como si no pudiera dejar de hablar, como si abrumar al muchacho con preguntas los acercara más a una solución.  
—No. Nunca me había pasado… aún en el mundo de la magia, el tiempo es un misterio. Pocos magos pueden manipularlo y sólo hay leyendas sobre los que han podido viajar a través de él. Pero te prometo que no descansaré hasta que encontremos una forma de volver.

Trató de sonar lo más convencido posible al decir esas palabras, aunque la verdad era que él estaba igual de confundido y asustado que ella, pero no se iba a permitir ser débil en su presencia… y no por algún tipo de orgullo masculino, sino porque al verla al borde del colapso sabía que debía mostrar fortaleza, para que ella pudiera tener esperanza… porque esa era la principal fuente de poder de Sakura.  
Ante sus palabras ella trató de sonreír, pero fracasó. Al encontrar los ojos de él sintió que el nudo en su garganta iba a ahogarla. Irremediablemente comenzó a hipar y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas en un llanto incontrolable, ella trató de enjugar sus ojos con las mangas de su kimono, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. No recordaba haber llorado así desde muy pequeña.

—Pe-perdóname… qué pena que me veas así…  
—Tranquila… estamos juntos. Yo estoy aquí para ti. Vamos a encontrar una solución—. Dijo él con voz baja, se acercó e hincó ante ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Esas palabras y el ser estrechada de esa manera le dieron un raro sentimiento de confort… y era raro porque no calmaron su impulso de llorar, sino al contrario. Lloró intensamente por largos minutos, incapaz de moverse por miedo a que él desapareciera si ella lo permitía, hasta que finalmente, luego de resistirse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el sueño la venció.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta la actualización!


	4. La princesa y el campesino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos.
> 
> Les presento el capítulo tres de esta narración. Quien me haya leído sabrá que siempre hay un punto en estas historias donde los personajes tienen que entrar a situaciones para nada buenas o cómodas para ellos (o para los lectores), pero lo hago en pos del crecimiento de los mismos… y porque me encanta hacerlo.
> 
> Con sinceridad creo que ese es uno de los factores que me trajo aquí en primer lugar. Si algo nos quedó debiendo CLAMP con el último arco canon fue el desarrollo de personajes, y si hay un momento donde podemos ver eso como un tema central, es durante su adolescencia: nuestros protagonistas están atravesando la etapa más importante de sus vidas, aquella que definirá que tipo de personas serán en su madurez, y donde temas que durante la niñez pasaron por alto deberán ser explorados y definidos en su totalidad, pasando experiencias gratificantes en el mejor de los casos, o a través de traumas a superar, cosas tan importantes como el afecto, la muerte, el dolor, la sexualidad y la realidad misma serán vistos a través de los ojos de sus (y mis) personajes favoritos, y espero poder darles una montaña rusa de emociones en ese aspecto.
> 
> No se olviden de contarme qué piensan al respecto a través de un review.

Teniendo desde siempre una disciplina tan rigurosa, era casi natural que Xiao-Lang abriera los ojos mucho antes del primer trino de las aves matutinas. Se incorporó a medias sobre el futón y examinó su entorno aún sin estar totalmente despierto. Estaba obscuro, no había luces artificiales afuera y podía ver claramente las estrellas a través de uno de los paneles faltantes en las paredes. A pesar de ser verano, la hora hacía que se sintiera algo de frío, y apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz, buscó a lo único que realmente lo mantenía vinculado al concepto de hogar. A menos de dos metros de él, en el otro futón, Sakura dormía abrazada de una manta en absoluta calma. Era algo que él no había visto nunca, y aun cuando le producía una gran dicha, en su mente sentía que estaba vulnerando de forma indebida una parte de su intimidad. Suprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de acariciar su cabello, principalmente por miedo a despertarla por accidente y que viera que todo lo pasado en los últimos días era real; para él, ella merecía descansar un poco más.  
Con delicadeza la cubrió con la manta que él mismo había usado unos momentos atrás y en absoluto sigilo abandonó el dormitorio hacia la otra habitación de la casa.  
Sin estar completamente seguro sobre qué hacer a partir de ese momento, buscó en la bolsa de tela un atuendo adecuado para el día, si sus suposiciones eran correctas tendría que trabajar en el campo, y a pesar de que en su corta vida había hecho un sinnúmero de cosas diferentes, la agricultura real no había sido una de ellas.  
Apareció un asunto entonces que no había contemplado y que lo inquietaba un poco. Salió a la luz cuando hubo seleccionado la ropa a ponerse y se quitó el kimono: su ropa interior y su camiseta correspondía a una prestigiosa marca de ropa juvenil, que además de mostrar una manufactura automatizada y materiales poco comunes para la época, tenía el logotipo en caracteres occidentales. Conservarla significaría dar muchas explicaciones difíciles e innecesarias, por ejemplo tratar de hacer entender a alguien la razón de llevar calzoncillos con el nombre de otra persona en ellos.  
Habiéndose cambiado, enredó lo mejor que pudo la ropa incriminatoria y se hizo el propósito de destruirla en la primera oportunidad, pero aún había otro problema. El monitor de su móvil decía que habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que llegaron a ese ahora, la batería estaba cerca del cuarenta por ciento, y sabía que apenas se terminara no podría utilizarlo más… de cualquier manera, no era como si hubiera muchas personas a quienes llamar en el poblado, y según la fecha dada por la sacerdotisa, Meucci inventaría el teléfono más de ciento cincuenta años después de ese momento. Pensó en que también debería destruirlo, pero después de analizarlo con más detenimiento notó que no contaba con un medio para desaparecerlo por completo y que no sería responsable dejar pistas de su lugar de origen; así que de momento, lo conservaría y lo ocultaría. A su regreso le comentaría a Sakura de dicho plan.  
El vecindario tenía un intrincado sistema natural de canales interconectados de forma subterránea, que hacía que por todos lados hubiera pequeños estanques donde peces y ranas nadaban con libertad. El chico se acercó al que estaba en la parte posterior de su improvisada residencia a la sombra de un segundo cerezo, se aseó lo mejor que pudo, prestando especial atención a sus manos que aún no terminaban de sanar y volvió a vendarlas. Echó un último vistazo a la casa y luego salió a la calle principal.  
Afuera, fue cosa de unirse al grupo de hombres y mujeres que iban en una dirección común, tanto los terrenos de cultivo como de otras actividades económicas estaban en los alrededores del templo y fue allá donde se dirigió, pensando en si debía preguntar por Kurogane para que le asignara una tarea.  
Al poco, se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en qué podría hacer para mejorar la casa y que Sakura estuviera más cómoda, de cualquier manera, iba a empezar a pagar por su alojamiento a partir de ese momento. Tal vez para él no sería la gran cosa, desde los diez años había vivido o bien con Wei o a últimas fechas totalmente solo y en el extranjero, pero Sakura nunca se había alejado de su familia más que para ir a pijamadas con Tomoyo o para algún viaje escolar, y tragó saliva cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía si estarían ahí por una semana o un año… o incluso si este era un nuevo comienzo definitivo…

* * *

El sol ya iluminaba con fuerza cuando Sakura pudo abrir los ojos. Se desanimó un poco al notar que estaba en la casa que se les había cedido, pero no tanto como cuando notó que Xiao-Lang no estaba, y que probablemente se había marchado desde la madrugada. No pudo evitar un cálido sentimiento de gratitud cuando vio que la había arropado antes de irse. Tomó la manta adicional y buscó con éxito que parte de la esencia del chico aún estuviera impregnada en ella. Eso le recordaba que mientras encontraban una solución a su problema, ella no era Kinomoto, sino Li.  
Seguía triste y atemorizada por los últimos acontecimientos, aunque pensando con mayor claridad, estaba hasta cierto punto agradecida y feliz de que fuera Li su acompañante. Aún para ese momento sentía un escalofrío difícil de ocultar cada vez que él hablaba, o que la miraba con la intensidad con que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Comenzó a preguntarse en qué momento habían cambiado los papeles de esa manera.  
En retrospectiva, más específicamente cuando recién se conocieron, no se agradaban, a pesar de que Sakura es el tipo de persona que podía ver lo mejor de todos y todos eran de su agrado en principio. Él le daba un poco de miedo: era más serio que ninguna persona que hubiera conocido antes (eso incluía a su propio hermano, que ya era mucho decir), era sincero hasta lo hiriente, no tenía filtro en decir que no le gustaba su compañía, la miraba con desdén, y al parecer creía honestamente que ella era tonta y que sólo iba a entorpecer su misión de capturar las cartas Clow. Sin embargo, la historia terminó dándole la razón a Sakura, mostrándola no sólo como una hechicera competente y poderosa, sino también dueña de una compasión que no tenía límites, capaz de dar amor y ayudar a todos a su alrededor a buscar su felicidad. Cuando él cayó en cuenta de esas virtudes, enrojecía y se volvía torpe hasta lo hilarante cada que la veía, inexplicablemente tartamudeaba y daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro iba a salir corriendo al no poder con la presión (incluso así lo hizo un par de veces).  
La chica sonrió y se dio un coscorrón simbólico al pensar en cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de todas las señales que le dio.  
Ella, por su parte, tampoco fue totalmente indiferente a lo que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos. Pasó de sentirse cómoda con su presencia a hacerla una necesidad. Ya para cuando comenzó a convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, el no contar con él en una aventura era impensable, y de forma inconsciente se encontró a sí misma fabricando escenarios donde él podía ser incluido de una forma u otra; le alegraba sobremanera el saber que estaba cerca y le daba seguridad su compañía cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Y él era el primero en ser consultado cuando ella se probaba un nuevo traje, porque de hecho le importaba lo que él pensara de su apariencia, y por motivos que descubrió hasta mucho después, sentía mariposas cada que él se quedaba tieso y mudo ante la pregunta "¿me veo bien con este traje?" que ella le hacía.  
Y sólo para su registro personal, hubo un par de ocasiones que fueron puntos álgidos entre ellos y que ella atesoraba en su corazón: uno de ellos en un ascensor intervenido mágicamente que los dejó encerrados por unos minutos, y una larga caída. A pesar de que fue ella quien cayó, estaba muy tranquila, sólo le tomó un instante convertir una carta y ni siquiera tuvo que usar su báculo para hacerlo, y regresó flotando con toda calma. Unos centímetros antes de llegar vio el terror absoluto en los ojos del chico mientras que gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón. Sí, estaba mal que ella se alegrara de su consternación… pero eso le dejó en claro cuánto y cuan sinceramente se preocupaba por ella, y eso la hizo muy feliz. Justo iba a agradecerle por preocuparse, cuando él, aliviado de verla a salvo, la tomó en brazos con delicadeza. Ningún chico antes lo había hecho y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¡Señorita Li!— Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar que la llamaban desde la puerta.  
—A… ¡Adelante!— Dijo levantándose de un salto. La felicidad de sus recuerdos dio paso a una fuerte incomodidad, no por haber sido interrumpida, sino porque cayó en cuenta de su situación… llevaba el mismo kimono con más de un día entero de uso, no había tenido tiempo de asearse, y eso no era lo peor.

Al salir al recibidor se encontró con una de las dos muchachitas que habían traído la cena la tarde anterior, de cabello castaño y en cola de caballo, de apariencia y modos cordiales, pero fuera de eso, nada destacable.

—¡Buenos días! La abuela Miu nos espera en su casa, me pidió que viniera por usted y… ¿está bien, señorita Li…?— La pregunta obedecía a que Sakura tenía el gesto algo apagado y se tocaba el estómago.  
—Buenos días… la verdad es que no tanto… perdona que te moleste con algo tan raro, pero… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces en confusión y luego asintió, esperando.

* * *

Llegar a los campos de cultivo fue algo totalmente nuevo para Xiao-Lang, se presentó ante Kurogane, quien apenas si reparó en su llegada, e instruyó un capataz para que le diera alguna tarea que hacer, entre tanto, Li observó interesado como el samurái y un pequeño grupo de sus hombres contemplaban lo que sin duda eran los planos de Edo y las colinas circundantes.  
Al no tener la mínima experiencia en las faenas propias del campo, fue puesto en las tareas más básicas y menos deseadas. Desde unos minutos antes del alba hasta el final de la jornada recorrió incontables veces el camino de ida y vuelta entre el arroyo y el campo, cargando casi su equivalente de peso en agua a cada vez.  
Su primer intento fue un fracaso. Su equilibrio flaqueó en un resbalón y se fue de cara al fango, echándose encima toda el agua que traía, todo campesino que vio este evento rió con fuerza ante su infortunio. Él, empapado, enlodado y adolorido se puso en pie, impertérrito, y volvió a la carga sin una palabra de reproche o queja. Al paso de las horas, su inicial torpeza desapareció y se volvió uno de los más eficientes irrigadores.  
Sólo cuando el sol estuvo cerca del cénit notó cuan hambriento estaba. Y entonces, una vez más, descubrió la generosidad de los nativos de Tomoeda. Sin hacer preguntas, prácticamente por la fuerza, un grupo de muchachos cercanos a su edad lo unió a su almuerzo, casi tan rudimentario como la cena de la noche anterior, con algo de pescado seco; pero lo realmente interesante era la compañía. En su ambiente escolar normal, la mayor parte de sus amistades eran mujeres, y sin ánimos de sonar desagradecido, podría decirse que él era el "amigo invitado" en una época donde la etiqueta y el respeto son parte fundamental de la convivencia. Estos muchachos, sin embargo, eran malhablados, con un humor muy agudo y absolutos invasores del espacio personal, apenas terminaron las viandas y el grupo comenzó con los juegos de azar y los chistes subidos de tono, de ahí se enteró que sólo otro de ellos, el mayor, un gordinflón unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que él, era el único realmente casado.  
Xiao-Lang, por supuesto, tuvo que pagar su tarifa de humor a sus expensas: Cuando preguntaron por su nombre y él se los dijo, ninguno de ellos intentó siquiera repetirlo.

—A partir de ahora te llamarás "Taro"—. Había resuelto uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder del grupo, un muchachito delgaducho y de cabello alborotado, que respondía al nombre de Junichiro, un poco holgazán, astuto y de expresión eternamente alegre. Por su actitud y apariencia Xiao-Lang pensó en Tom Sawyer de Mark Twain al verlo.  
—Pero ese no es mi nombre…  
—Tu nombre es raro y difícil de pronunciar. Así que en más serás sólo "Taro"—. La palomilla rió al escuchar la determinación de su jefe, que contento sonreía ante su propia genialidad, luego obscureció el gesto para decir: —A menos, claro, que quieras defender tu nombre en un duelo…

La propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Li, sin embargo, pensando en que era otra época con otras costumbres, asintió y se alejó unos pasos, acudiendo a la filosofía de "a donde fueres, lo que vieres…" y tomó la guardia  _Siu Nim Tao_.  
Por largos segundos él y Junichiro se miraron en completo silencio por unos instantes.

—No esperas que de verdad pelee contigo, ¿o sí?— Dijo el chico, consiguiendo que una nueva tanda de risas hicieran a Xiao-Lang bajar la guardia, confundido. Junichiro se acercó y pasó un brazo amistosamente sobre sus hombros—. Eres raro, "Taro", pero eso me agrada de ti, además, hay un rumor de que tú y tu esposa pelearon contra el dragón que trató de atacar el templo hace dos noches, y no soy tan tonto como para tratar de pelear con alguien que enfrentó a esa bestia y vivió para contarlo…— El muchacho guardó silencio unos segundos, como tanteando el terreno. Luego agregó: —y también dicen que tu chica es una verdadera belleza…

Junichiro retrocedió un par de pasos, agitando las manos a modo de disculpa, intimidado seguramente de la mirada que Li le dedicó al escucharle hablar sobre Sakura. Pero no dejó de sonreír y su actitud fresca era en realidad muy del agrado de Xiao-Lang. De algún modo se sentía cómodo con todos ellos, y tenía la sensación de que había conseguido amigos de forma directa y no a través de alguien más por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

No hay vergüenza más triste que la que no se comparte. Sakura aprendió esa lección ese día mientras regresaba de los confines del bosque más cercano a su nuevo hogar provisional, de una primitiva letrina, guiada por la chiquilla que la visitó minutos atrás.  
Lo cierto es que estaba abrumada, no podía terminar de habituarse a cada circunstancia nueva, a no saber qué pasaba más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver, y que en casa resolvía echando un vistazo a su móvil o charlando con cualquiera que estuviera mejor enterado que ella. Echaba de menos el humor bobo de Kero, que su padre la consintiera y hasta los irritantes desplantes de su hermano… pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más necesitaba era el siempre incondicional afecto y respaldo de su mejor amiga. Suprimía tanto como podía el recordarla y luego pensar en la sacerdotisa homónima y su increíble parecido con ella, pues sabía que tarde o temprano sucumbiría ante las ganas de llorar.

—¿Era muy diferente el pueblo de donde vienen, señorita Li?  
—Eh… un poco… bueno, mucho en realidad. Empezando en que hay mucha más gente que aquí… y por favor, llámame Sakura.  
—¡Claro! Por favor, llámame Hana… y entonces si vienes de un lugar con mucha más gente… ¡No me digas…!— Dijo la chica tapándose la boca con sorpresa, haciendo que Sakura se inquietara un poco al pensar que tal vez dijo de más en el comentario. —¿Tú y el señor Li vienen de Hong-Kong? ¡Siempre he querido conocer esa ciudad! ¿Es muy grande?, ¿Hay mucha gente? Dicen que ahí viven más de cinco mil personas.  
—Sí, hemos estado allá… aunque en realidad creo que Tok… Edo es más grande—. Respondió sin saber realmente qué decir. Ella si había estado en Hong Kong casi cuatro años atrás, pero conoció la metrópolis industrializada y con más de siete millones de habitantes.

* * *

Hana resultó ser una chica muy agradable, Sakura conocería a su hermana menor Karin en casa de Miu minutos después, se enteró que eran hijas de un matrimonio que viajaba en una caravana dedicándose al comercio, y en sus ausencias eran cuidadas por Miu (o viceversa).  
Y hablando de Miu, la mujer, aparentemente dueña de una gran intuición, obsequió a Sakura con una sorpresa que parecía hecha a su medida. Luego de los saludos y el agradecimiento por la invitación, la mujer indicó a las hermanas que hicieran los preparativos para comer, y guió de la mano a la maestra de cartas a otra habitación de su casa.  
Al cerrar tras ellas, Sakura notó que la temperatura de la habitación era bastante alta, y la luz del día se colaba a través de los paneles de papel dando una excelente iluminación. Había sólo un par de banquillos, algunos cubos de madera, un biombo y una enorme tina también de madera repleta de agua que emitía vapor. Un cuarto de baño listo.

—¿Qué es esto abuela Miu?— Preguntó Sakura.  
—Creo que es justo lo que necesitas hoy, pequeña—. Dijo la mujer, mientras alcanzaban el biombo, y con delicadeza comenzó a deshacer el nudo del obi del kimono de Sakura, haciendo que diera un respingo. —¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿el  _gaijin_ no te ayuda a quitarte esto?  
—P-¡Por supuesto que no…!— Respondió ella, escandalizada.

La vieja rió discretamente ante las reacciones de la chica mientras la desvestía, y terminada dicha faena, la hizo sentarse en uno de los bancos.  
Algo en el fondo de la memoria corporal de Sakura despertó en momento en que el agua caliente tocó su piel. La transportó a uno de los más profundos y ocultos recuerdos en su memoria, y que ni siquiera sabía que conservaba. En dicho recuerdo, fugaz y difuso, miró hacia arriba después de que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cabeza. Ahí vio unos caireles húmedos que definitivamente había visto muchas veces, en fotografías casi siempre diferentes del comedor de su casa, una mujer de ojos verdes masajeaba su cabello produciendo espumas en el proceso. La evocación es reforzada por las manos de Miu lavando el cabello de Sakura, que ensimismada trata de absorber cada deseado segundo y grabarlo en su memoria permanente para siempre.  
Esa no era la primera vez que tenía algún tipo de contacto con su madre fallecida, pero por primera vez la interacción se dio a través de un recuerdo compartido por ambas. En el tiempo que duró la evocación, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que Nadeshiko sabía que a través de los ojos de esa niña de menos de tres años estaba viendo directamente a otra versión de su hija.  
Sakura, conmovida, susurró la palabra "mamá" abrazándose los hombros. Miu dio cuenta en parte de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir y no se detuvo hasta terminar. Como si realmente fuera su abuela. Terminó de asearla y luego la ayudó a entrar en la tina.  
El alivio del agua caliente y los cuidados de la anciana habían recargado casi en totalidad las energías de la maestra de cartas, esto aunado a los no intencionales, pero afortunados recuerdos, tuvo como resultado algo parecido a un resurgimiento a su naturalmente alegre proceder, de tal suerte que sólo un poco después sostuvo una nueva y muy animada charla con la anciana, sentada a un lado de la tina. Charlaron sobre todo y sobre nada, por un tiempo considerable, hasta que las yemas de los dedos de Sakura se arrugaron.

—Bueno, comeremos algo ahora y luego debemos vestirte con algo especial. Arashi llegará antes de que anochezca y te llevará al templo—. Dijo preparando paños para ayudar a secar a la chica cuando saliera de la tina. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Miu retomó la charla en un tono un poco más serio—. Muchas veces, a lo largo de mi vida me pregunté de la razón por la cual ocurren las cosas. Cuando aparecieron ustedes dos ayer y escuché que habían enfrentado al dragón, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no podían ser sólo un par de héroes fortuitos. Ustedes llegaron aquí por alguna razón importante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura no pudo evitar reconocer esa sensación que llegaba a ella cuando tenía un sueño premonitorio que devenía verdad.

—En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo tiene lugar lo inevitable…— Susurró para sí misma, recordando las enseñanzas de su único mentor.  
—Es por eso que debes hablar con la sacerdotisa. Creo que ella puede darnos una mejor idea de cuál es la verdadera razón de su presencia aquí.

Sakura asintió, pero luego de salir de la tina y mientras Miu cepillaba su cabello, mantuvo un muy reflexivo silencio. Ella sabía que su presencia ahí no podía ser catalogada de otra forma más que como un accidente; pensar que obedecía a un propósito predeterminado era dar demasiado crédito al azar. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar que efectivamente pudo ser un hecho predestinado. El verdadero problema con ese último escenario era que aparecía una vez más en su vida la premisa del destino, y ella nunca le gustó la idea de no controlar su camino.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a enfilarse al occidente, Xiao-Lang calculó que faltarían unos minutos para las cuatro de la tarde, y secó el sudor de su frente con la ahora muy sucia venda que cubría sus manos. Los otros campesinos, incluida su nueva palomilla comenzó a cargar con sus utensilios y lentamente caminaban hacia una gran casa cerca del centro de los campos que hacía las veces de administración.  
El edificio, al igual que prácticamente cualquier construcción que hubiera visitado hasta ese momento, era custodiado por samuráis, estos hombres hacían las faenas de una rudimentaria policía, cuidando el orden y mirando siempre con atención al horizonte, Li asumió que esperando a que el dragón volviera a aparecer.

—Son asombrosos, ¿no?— Preguntó Junichiro al ver a Li observando a los guerreros.  
—Sí.  
—No te hagas muchas ilusiones. Los campesinos no nos volvemos samuráis así como así, sólo habiendo nacido en casa de samuráis o mostrando tu valor podrías aspirar a ello, te pagarían mucho mejor y no tendrías que estar cubierto de lodo todo el día.  
—En realidad no es como si quisiera volverme uno. No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo en el pueblo.  
—¡Mocoso!— Sonó en la grave y potente voz de Kurogane. Xiao-Lang de algún modo supo que le hablaba a él. Cuando hubo llegado frente al samurái, este dio con indiferencia un pequeño saco que podría pesar unas tres libras, estaba lleno de arroz, y por lo que Li había visto era casi el doble de lo que los otros campesinos estaban recibiendo como pago—. Esto es tu paga del día y algo más por tus otros servicios al templo. Pon a comer a tu esposa, está muy flaca como para aguantar el trabajo en el campo.  
—Gracias.

Xiao-Lang tomó la bolsa, pero tensó las mejillas. No le gustaba Kurogane, no le gustaba su actitud y le gustaba menos aún el que hablara de forma tan malintencionada de Sakura. Mientras que todo mundo hacía reverencias cuando hablaba con él, Xiao-Lang le sostenía la mirada, desafiante, aun cuando estaba más de treinta centímetros por debajo de su estatura. Esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para el samurái.

—¿Algún problema?— Preguntó al fin Kurogane, tratando de sonar lo menos amistoso posible.  
—Para nada—. Respondió Li en la misma tónica.

Caminó un par de pasos de espaldas sin romper el contacto visual con él, y finalmente emprendió el camino a casa.

* * *

Al salir de la casita, acompañada por Arashi, el contraste fue simplemente demasiado para Sakura: Por un lado, no podía negar que el sólo ver a Xiao-Lang llegar a casa le producía mucha felicidad; por otro lado, cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar que estaba hecho una miseria. Estaba casi totalmente cubierto de lodo salvo por su rostro, incluso las vendas en sus manos aún lesionadas rebosaban mugre, su paso y porte no tenían el mismo aplomo de siempre, se le notaba exhausto.  
Ella, por el contrario, lucía radiante, Miu la había ataviado con un bonito kimono blanco con rosa que resaltaba su belleza hasta un nivel que Tomoyo no había alcanzado aún en el más osado de sus proyectos.  
Cuando finalmente dio cuenta de su propia apariencia, Li bajó la mirada, avergonzado, sintiéndose diminuto.  
Y no era únicamente por como lucía… siempre, desde que la conoció supo que ella era especial en muchos niveles, incluyendo la magia. Él es quien había nacido en el seno de una familia de tradición mágica ancestral, quien había entrenado día a día para ser más fuerte y más capaz, y en cuyos hombros tarde o temprano recaería la responsabilidad del liderazgo de su dinastía. Él era el hechicero de linaje.  
Sakura no compartía esa tradición, era una chica de clase media de los suburbios de Tokio, y su responsabilidad para con su familia se limitaba a tener una carrera o una familia, o incluso ambas, pero su destino y futuro estaban completamente ligados a su propia voluntad, nada la obligaba a seguir un camino o cumplir con una agenda como pasaba con él.  
El llegar a esta época hizo pensar a Li en que la balanza de la realidad se ajustó mostrando la verdadera condición y lugar de cada uno. Ya antes, en representaciones artísticas o de otras formas la había pensado a ella como una princesa, y era no sólo por su belleza, sino por su carisma, carácter y poder. Él, sin embargo, no podía pensarse como su príncipe… ¡Demonios! Sentía casi como si fuera de otra especie y con suerte podría ser apenas su mascota. Tal vez su lugar real era en el que estaba: un humilde campesino que sólo podría rendirle pleitesía a su princesa sin aspirar a más.  
Se odió a sí mismo por tener semejantes sentimientos hacia la misma persona que era la más importante para él.  
Sakura, notando en la mirada renuente de su acompañante esos sentimientos, tomó impulso para recibirlo con un abrazo, pero él retrocedió un paso, deteniéndola a la distancia.

—Es un hermoso kimono, no quisiera arruinarlo, debería asearme primero.  
—Sí…— Musitó ella, comprendiendo de alguna manera su incomodidad—. Debo ir al templo ahora, probablemente vuelva por la madrugada. Por favor, come bien y descansa.  
—Gracias, así lo haré.

Sakura, conmovida y con la mirada baja, pasó a su lado, encaminándose a la calle principal, Arashi la siguió, saludando a Li con una reverencia al pasar junto a él.

—Quita esa cara. El trabajo duro dignifica—. Susurró la samurái al pasar junto a él.

Li entró a la casa, ahora un poco mejor ambientada, con aroma a comida despedida de un cesto junto a la pequeña hoguera ahora encendida. Pensó con detenimiento las palabras de Arashi y se encaminó hacia el patio posterior, donde el estanque le ayudaría a pensar con un poco más de claridad.

* * *

Fue hasta que el templo se hizo visible que Sakura abrió conversación. Trató de conseguir un poco más de información sobre lo que la sacerdotisa quería de ella, pero Arashi parecía realmente no saber nada.  
Cuatro años de actividad mágica ininterrumpida la habían dotado de algunas facultades, como una intuición más aguda, clarividencia involuntaria, y por supuesto, respuesta sensorial aumentada a la actividad o los seres mágicos. Esta última se puso de manifiesto al momento que puso un pie sobre el sendero que conducía a la entrada principal al templo. No tenía en claro exactamente qué tipo de actividad era, pero podía sentir su poder oprimiendo su pecho. Trató de buscar soporte en la samurái, pero su escolta se había rezagado un par de pasos, justo detrás del arco Torii.

—No puedo seguirla, Señorita Li. Al parecer la Señora Amamiya impuso algún tipo de protección que evita que yo pueda continuar. La esperaré justo aquí o la alcanzaré más tarde, buena suerte—. Arashi la obsequió con una educada sonrisa por pura empatía, pudo leer el temor en los ojos de Sakura, y no se le ocurría otra forma de alentarla a continuar.

Y aun sintiendo algo de temor e incertidumbre, había algo extrañamente familiar en ese ambiente que parecía admitirla sólo a ella dentro del templo, luego de agradecer con un asentimiento a Arashi, la maestra de cartas enfiló hacia la entrada principal del edificio, y aunque pudo ver luz en su interior, se antojaba un poco obscuro y amenazador.

—¿Señora Amamiya?— Preguntó elevando un poco la voz.

Aquello que la había alterado era que una vez rebasado el umbral, la habitación había obscurecido casi totalmente. Sakura era perfectamente visible, y también una pequeña área del suelo de duela alrededor de ella, no así el resto del inmueble o el menaje del mismo. Lo único que ella podía ver era un cuadro al centro de la estancia. Pensó que era un retrato de tamaño real, pero al acercarse más y dar cuenta de su movimiento, notó que en realidad era un espejo.  
A la distancia pudo ver su propia silueta imitando sus movimientos, pero a medida que cerraba paso con el mueble, la figura reflejada fue cambiando poco a poco. Dejó de prestar atención a los cambios cuando notó que su reflejo estaba sólo en el espejo frontal, y que había un sinnúmero de espejos acomodados equidistantemente uno detrás de otro que se perdían en la obscuridad. Instintivamente se giró sobre sus talones, sólo para descubrir que a la misma distancia detrás de ella había nuevos espejos, pero ninguno le regresaba imagen alguna.

—No puedo ocultar cuán feliz me hace que estés dentro de este espacio, Sakura—. Dijo la melódica voz de la sacerdotisa, provocándole un sobresalto a la maestra de cartas.  
—Me alegra que mi presencia la haga feliz, pero… me gustaría saber a qué se debe esa felicidad… y la verdad es que me gustaría verla y hablar directamente con usted…  
—Claro, disculpa mis modales una vez más… ¡por aquí!— Exclamó, haciendo que Sakura se asomara por un costado de su propio espejo, viendo exactamente a dieciséis lugares atrás a la sacerdotisa. Que comenzaba a aproximarse a ella. —¿Qué es lo que ves en estos espejos, Sakura?

Primero echó un vistazo a los que estaban detrás de ella. El suelo sobre el que estaba de pie era perfectamente visible, incluso los espejos del lado opuesto, pero ella misma no podía verse, lo mismo se repetía en los que estaban detrás de este. Mirando hacia el otro lado y hacia el primero que había visto, era visible su reflejo, comportándose como naturalmente debería hacer, pero como una peculiaridad, junto a ella, del otro lado del cristal, estaba su mejor amiga, con su largo cabello azabache cayendo con naturalidad por sus hombros y espalda, pero imitando también los movimientos de su espectadora. Miró con timidez hacia un espejo detrás del suyo, encontrando con sorpresa que en ese había alguien diferente: Nadeshiko, su madre, junto a Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo se reflejaban en él, y trató de ver un poco más allá, encontrando a personas diferentes, todas mujeres, hasta que llegó a donde la sacerdotisa se reflejaba, dieciséis lugares detrás.

—Hay muchas personas en los espejos, pero en el mío estamos mi mejor amiga y yo…— Informó, un tanto desconcertada por el extraño comportamiento del lugar.  
—¿Tu mejor amiga…? ¿ella tiene algún tipo de parentesco contigo?  
—Bueno… en realidad, es mi prima segunda.  
—¿Ella también es una hechicera?  
—No. De hecho, no tiene ningún tipo de poder mágico… ¿Qué son estos espejos, señora Amamiya?  
—Estos espejos son la representación de mi genealogía a través del tiempo, hacia atrás de mi propio lugar están todos mis ancestros, todas las mujeres de mi familia desde mi madre ocupan un lugar aquí… pero no puedo ver nada más allá del mío—. Sakura asintió comprendiendo, por eso ella no podía ver hacia adelante—. Los espejos detrás de mí son mi pasado, y los que están delante son mi futuro.  
—Entonces ¿cómo es que yo puedo ver a su familia?— Preguntó Sakura.  
—Pensé que ya habías intuido eso… eres un poco despistada, ¿verdad?  
— _Hoe_ …  
—Esta es la línea de vida de la familia Tsukuyomi Amamiya, todas las mujeres de esta línea están vinculadas por el destino a la protección de Tomoeda… ¿el nombre Tsukuyomi o Amamiya te resultan familiares?

Sakura efectivamente reconocía el apellido.

—Amamiya era el apellido de soltera de mi madre y de la señora Sonomi, y también el de mi Bisabuelo… Eso quiere decir qué…  
—Así es, Sakura. Somos familia—. Dijo la sacerdotisa, conmovida. —Eso confirma que tu llegada no es producto del azar, hay una razón superior que te trajo a este lugar y a este ahora—. Le puso las dos manos sobre los hombros y miró con tal intensidad a la maestra de cartas, que ésta sintió un escalofrío. —Es hora de que aprendas algo más sobre tu herencia y tu linaje.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Fin.**


	5. Linaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esperando la encuentren entretenida.
> 
> Antes de ir a la narración, tengo algo igual de importante. A partir de este capítulo cuento con la invaluable asistencia de un beta que me echa la mano en corrección de estilo, consistencia y una valiosa segunda opinión.
> 
> Gracias Luf5.
> 
> Sin otra noticia, disfruten el capítulo y no se olviden de comentar, es importante para mí saber lo que opinan respecto a la historia.

**Capítulo 4.**

**Linaje.**

El estanque no era precisamente cálido, pero la temperatura era muy agradable. Así que por enésima vez Xiao-Lang tomó una inspiración profunda y se sumergió para nadar los menos de cuatro metros que el diminuto volumen de agua le permitían recorrer, y cuando su mano tocó la orilla del estanque, se dio la vuelta para flotar bocarriba, relajado. La ausencia de luces artificiales sólo corregida por algunas velas en una de las orillas de la poza permitía la sublime visión de un cielo despejado, con más estrellas de las que el chico jamás había podido contemplar, mientras el brazo de la vía láctea se exhibía petulante en todo su esplendor.  
Las estrellas tenían un significado especial para él: eran el símbolo de la magia de Sakura y de muchas maneras la definía; representaban el potencial de una fuente casi eterna de poder, la esperanza inagotable, la voluntad de brillar a pesar de todo, y como un extra nada despreciable, una belleza incomparable que lo inspiraba.

—Es muy hermoso, ¿verdad?  
—Es increíble. —Respondió él, embelesado.  
—Ojalá en casa las noches fueran así de claras, no podría retirar mis ojos del cielo.

"Sería como tratar de dejar de verte". Ese pensamiento nunca se convirtió en palabras, pero pensarlo fue el detonante que regresó a Li a la realidad. Comenzó a manotear mientras se hundía y tragaba agua, aun cuando no era tan profunda como para siquiera taparlo más allá del pecho. Ofuscado, ya de pie y recuperando el aliento se volvió hacia su interlocutora. En la orilla vio a Sakura, sumergida hasta los hombros, se reía con ganas, y aun cuando Sakura era una jovencita que destacaba por ser muy sonriente, no siempre se reía a carcajadas como lo hacía en ese momento, cortesía del desasosiego del lobito.

—¿Estás bien? No quise asustarte. —Dijo al fin, recuperándose.  
—Estoy bien. —Respondió torpemente, dándole la espalda— A... ¿a qué hora llegaste?  
—Hace un momento, pero te veías tan relajado que no quise interrumpirte. Creo que al final eso también me salió mal.  
—Ya veo... —Dijo apenado. Tratando de distraerse con el entorno. Pensaba a toda velocidad en cómo demonios se había distraído tanto como para no verla o al menos escucharla cuando llegó.

Por desgracia para él, encontró en su recorrido visual algo que hizo la situación aún más comprometedora. En una de las ramas del cerezo, el bonito kimono que le había visto unas horas atrás estaba colgado cuidadosamente, a un lado de su propia ropa. Cuando razonó las implicaciones en su observación, sus músculos se tensaron de tal modo que temió que en cualquier momento le daría un calambre. Tenía que volver menos incómoda la situación, y la única manera que se le ocurrió fue a través del diálogo.

       

—¿Cómo te fue en el templo? —Preguntó mientras se agachaba un poco, tratando de cubrirse con el agua y sin darse la vuelta.  
—Estuvo bien, creo... me enteré de muchas cosas. —Xiao-Lang esperó por largos minutos que la chica continuara, pero no lo hizo. Escuchó y sintió entonces el movimiento del agua. Ella estaba caminando hacia él— ¿Sabes, Xioa-Lang...? —Preguntó con su usual timidez en voz muy baja— Me siento algo cansada, no acostumbro estar despierta hasta tan tarde... tengo mucho que contarte y también quiero saber qué tal estuvo tu día... pero, ¿podríamos hablarlo mañana en el desayuno?

Dichas esas palabras, pudo sentir en las vibraciones del agua que ella se había incorporado por completo. Sintió su aliento en la espalda.

—Claro... lo hablaremos con calma en la mañana.  
—Gracias... ahora mismo sólo quisiera dormir... —Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, mientras su voz se hacía temblorosa, como si dudara en como continuar esa conversación...— Eh... Xiao-Lang... tú también deberías ir a dormir conmigo...— De inmediato trató de corregir: —¡E-Es decir, no conmigo, tú y yo...! bueno tenemos los futones y eso...

El silencio fue abrupto, natural de quien no sabe cómo continuar una charla que se había puesto rara. Y él claramente pudo sentir como ella sacaba las manos del agua y las dirigía hacia él, a su espalda... tal vez la retórica fue confusa, pero el mensaje era muy claro... ¿para qué fingir que no sabía hacia donde iba encaminada esa conversación?  
Li tenía una muy vaga idea de lo que podría pasar desde ese punto, su mente rápidamente dio múltiples recorridos en sus conocimientos, luego en sus experiencias, y como último recurso en su imaginación, tratando de encontrar aunque fuera un acercamiento a cómo debía comportarse el resto de la noche... pero estaba completamente en blanco. Sí, habían sido días locos, con muchas penurias y todo eso, y probablemente ese era el desenlace que compensaría los malos momentos y las lesiones... sintió ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra el cerezo al recordar que no hace mucho había rechazado la bienintencionada invitación del señor Wei de darle "la charla", considerando con razón que ya no era un niño y que viviría solo en Japón, peligrosamente cerca del objeto de su afecto.  
No había más que pensar. Sakura, como siempre, había sido la osada, la que había echado de lado el miedo a lo desconocido, y que en su audacia seguramente lo conduciría a él a una dicha hasta entonces desconocida... así que él correspondería a su valor.  
Se dio la vuelta para estrecharla entre sus brazos dispuesto a todo.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Li abrazaba con fuerza la cesta donde estuvo la cena de la noche anterior. Se sentó en el futón absolutamente desconcertado, con la boca seca, el corazón agitado y reguerillos de sudor cayendo por sus sienes. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, buscó a su lado, encontrando el futón de Sakura vacío, seguramente ella no había vuelto del templo. Nunca pensó que dos sentimientos tan diferentes como eran la decepción y el alivio pudieran coexistir en su mente en semejante armonía, despedazando su tranquilidad.  
Se levantó como pudo y salió al patio posterior, justo donde estaba el estanquillo, descubriendo que todo continuaba igual que como lo había dejado la noche anterior luego de darse un baño. Observó las estrellas, escuchó en las cercanías el inicio de las actividades en las casas aledañas, era hora de comenzar con las faenas diarias.  
Regresó a la casa y comenzó a encender el fuego, tomó la bolsa de arroz y algunas especias. Prepararía un gran desayuno. Todo esto lo hacía mientras su humor iba mejorando gradualmente, en especial porque a pesar del desquiciante contexto de la ensoñación que acababa de tener, definitivamente había sido un buen sueño, además de que su propia reacción tonta le pareció de lo más graciosa. Quizás se lo contaría a Sakura, aunque tal vez sería mejor no hacerlo... es decir... ¿cómo podría sin insinuarle nada raro en el proceso?

* * *

—Cada espejo es una generación. —Comenzaba a explicar Tomoyo mientras caminaba al lado de Sakura, observando ambas los espejos de sus antepasados comunes— Yo, al igual que tú, sólo soy capaz de ver hasta el mío. Tu espejo está dieciséis lugares adelante, es decir, vienes de dieciséis generaciones en el futuro de la mía... —La sacerdotisa, ahora mostrando aquellos ojos centelleantes que la maestra de cartas había visto en su propia Tomoyo cuando era presa de una gran excitación, le tomó las manos— Cuéntame, Sakura, con toda sinceridad... ¿Vienes del futuro?  
— _Hoe_... S-sí...  
—¿De qué época? —Preguntó luego de dar un agudísimo grito. Simplemente no podía ocultar su emoción.  
—Eh... no sé si sea correcto hablar al respecto, he visto muchas películas donde pasan cosas malas por hablar de eventos del futuro... —Respondió rascándose la nuca.  
—¿Películas?  
— _Hoe_... —Más allá del enorme parecido físico con su mejor amiga, esa chica le inspiraba una gran confianza, y no parecía mentir al respecto de su parentesco. Así que acudiendo a su intuición, que al menos hasta ese día no le había fallado, decidió compartir algo de información. —Si este es el año mil setecientos dieciocho, entonces... nos separan más de trescientos años. Y olvide lo de las películas, por favor...  
—¡Trescientos años en el futuro! —Dijo en un grito la sacerdotisa— Dime, dime: ¿Todos los hechiceros del futuro pueden viajar en el tiempo?

Escucharla decir eso hizo que Sakura se enterneciera un poco, le dio a entender que para aquella jovencita los hechiceros del futuro eran como los autos voladores para sí misma.

—Xiao-Lang dice que el tiempo es muy misterioso, y que son muy pocos los hechiceros que pueden controlarlo...  
—¡Claro! ¡Tu esposo, el  _gaijin_! Entonces ustedes deben ser muy poderosos. Y el hecho de que ustedes estén casados siendo de países distintos significa que Nihon ha dejado su estúpido hermetismo y finalmente se decidió a compartir sus tradiciones mágicas con el mundo. —Sakura sintió su posición aún más comprometida. Había al menos un par de enormes mentiras y muchas malas interpretaciones en lo que acababa de decir la sacerdotisa, la cual continuó: —A mí me instruyó mi madre en nuestra tradición y artes mágicas, son propias de la familia Amamiya y de Tomoeda, aunque comparten las raíces de las tradiciones mágicas nacidas en Edo. Pero por fortuna, mi madre era de mente abierta y pude recibir algo de educación formal en China e Inglaterra. ¿Tú fuiste a alguna escuela de magia o te instruyeron en casa? ¡Espera, espera! ¡No me digas! ¿La familia de tu esposo te educó? Porque a mí también, bueno fueron sólo unos meses, pero aprendí muchísimo de los Li, ¿siguen siendo uno de los clanes mágicos más poderosos de China? ¿Qué me dices de las escuelas nacionales? ¿Asististe a una? ¿Los no magos siguen teniendo sus tontos prejuicios contra los hechiceros...? —Se detuvo por un momento al ver a su descendiente abrumada, imaginándola con garabatos por ojos mientras su cabeza se meneaba— ¿Estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas?  
—No es eso... pero... —La maestra de cartas reculó un poco en su afán de compartir información con su tatara-al-infinito-abuela, no por miedo a darle más información de la necesaria, sino porque se dio cuenta de cuan ignorante era de su propia condición como usuaria de magia... es decir... ¿educación mágica formal? ¿Tradición familiar? Nunca estuvo ni cerca de semejantes términos, no fue sino hasta que descubrió el libro de las Cartas Clow que dio cuenta de sus habilidades, y de no haber sido por ese evento, seguramente sería la adolescente más normal del mundo, teniendo la misma vida y preocupaciones normales que los siete mil millones de habitantes de su época. Y no habría conocido a la profesora Mizuki, a Kero, Yukito, Yue, Eriol, y por supuesto, a Xiao-Lang. Sintió algo de responsabilidad por eso y creyó que lo mejor sería decirlo— En realidad, no recibí ningún tipo de educación mágica... no sabía siquiera que existían escuelas de magia, descubrí prácticamente por accidente que puedo utilizarla, y fue también un accidente el que nos trajo aquí, sólo soy una cazadora de cartas... y Xiao-Lang no es mi esposo... no creo que sea siquiera legal que alguien se case a mi edad de dónde vengo, él es mi... eh... es mi... es complicado... él tuvo que mentir ese día para evitar que nos separaran.  
—¿No son esposos? —Dijo Tomoyo y señaló con inocencia la mano izquierda de Sakura— Pero su hilo...  
—¿Qué hilo? —Preguntó Sakura, levantando la zurda a la altura de su rostro y mirándola con curiosidad.  
—¡Olvídalo, no es importante! —Esquivó la sacerdotisa, y luego guardó un breve silencio.

Sakura no podía leer sus expresiones y decir si estaba decepcionada, aunque más bien daba la impresión de que sentía algo de pena por ella, y no sabía cuál de las dos opciones sería peor. La chica continuó:

—Pero... ¿entonces no sabes si la Escuela Tentai no kinko aún existe en tu tiempo, o la Academia Luna Nova, o el Colegio Hogwarts, o los Calmécac...?  
—Lo siento... no sé nada de eso... de dónde vengo, la mayoría de las personas no cree en la magia, y quienes la usan como Xiao-Lang o yo debemos mantenerlo en secreto. —Bajó la voz, escuchándose a sí misma y sintiendo cuan penosa era realmente su situación— La verdad es que hasta la fecha nadie me ha enseñado sobre magia y todo lo he tenido que aprender sobre la marcha.  
—¿Entonces tu madre no te transmitió sus conocimientos? ¡Eso es inconcebible! ¡Debió darte al menos la primera instrucción a los diez o antes...! —Exclamaba escandalizada mientras levantaba las manos, parecía realmente molesta. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Sakura bajaba la mirada, con un rictus de amargura que de inmediato desarmó a la sacerdotisa— ¡Ay, no! Dije algo indebido, ¿verdad? Discúlpame...  
—Descuide... mamá no pudo hablarme de nada de eso, ella murió cuando yo tenía tres.  
—Lamento escuchar eso... de verdad, discúlpame por ser tan poco sensible— Tomó sus manos y esperó en silencio a que la chica se recompusiera un poco, luego comenzó a contarle: —Normalmente, nuestra herencia mágica nos es transmitida de generación en generación a través de nuestras madres, siempre es recomendable que sea antes de comenzar nuestra adolescencia, cuando podemos explotar al máximo nuestras habilidades, descubrir nuestro tipo de magia y recibir el entrenamiento más adecuado. Yo fui enterada de mis habilidades y la responsabilidad que llevaba hace ocho años, cuando tenía nueve. Soy una hechicera de protección. ¿Qué tipo de hechicera eres tú?

Sakura puso una sonrisa tonta, y se rascó la nuca una vez más. No sabía qué tipo de hechicera era, no sabía siquiera que hubiera "tipos" de magos, cada nuevo descubrimiento la hacía sentir más y más ignorante.  
La sacerdotisa dejó lado su alegría y con seriedad gesticuló con sus manos, haciendo desaparecer los espejos y regresando a la normalidad el salón de culto del templo, y con un chasquido de dedos se encendieron todas las lámparas de aceite del lugar. Puso sus manos en la espalda y caminó a lo largo del salón con Sakura como su acompañante, reflexiva, hasta que Arashi apareció en el umbral, sentándose cerca de uno de los muros. La sacerdotisa regresó de sus cavilaciones, y miró a Sakura con intensidad, haciendo que la maestra de cartas se inquietara.

—Definitivamente no es un accidente que estés aquí, Sakura. No sólo eres una hechicera, sino que compartes mi linaje y herencia, y aunque esté mal decirlo de este modo, puedo sentir tu poder, y es inmenso... tu llegada, por otro lado, arroja un rayo de esperanza en medio de una época de tribulación para nosotros. El hecho de que no tengas instrucción mágica no es realmente un problema... es más bien una oportunidad. Como dicen los Li: "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias..."  
—"Sólo tiene lugar lo inevitable". —Completó Sakura por segunda vez en menos de un día.

La sacerdotisa pasó unos minutos en silencio, dando vueltas alrededor de una maestra de cartas cada vez más ansiosa, mirando con sus ojos azules entrecerrados a los verdes de su descendiente, como tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio que la hiciera retractarse de lo que estaba a punto de proponerle.

—Tengo una oferta para ti, Sakura... déjame enseñarte lo que sé y con ello ayúdame a proteger Tomoeda y a lo que amo. A cambió, utilizaré todo mi poder, recursos y conocimientos en buscar una forma de mandarte de vuelta a tu hogar. Piénsalo cuando regreses a casa, mientras duermes, y mañana dame una respuesta.  
—D-de acuerdo.  
—Pero mientras ese momento llega... ¿te importaría charlar un poco más con nosotras? —Dicha esta oración, se volvió a Arashi, llamándola a unirse a ellas con un gesto.  
—¡Claro que no! ¡Estaría encantada, señora Amamiya!  
—Gracias. Y por favor, llámame Tomoyo... después de todo, somos familia.

Sakura no puedo responder más que con un asentimiento. Sin quererlo, la sacerdotisa tocó una vez más un lugar sensible en la mente de su descendiente, a la que se le humedecieron los ojos de inmediato, pensando en su propia Tomoyo y en cuánto la extrañaba.

* * *

—¡He vuelto! —Exclamó Sakura animada, notando que la casa tenía luz y se escuchaba actividad al interior.  
—Bienvenida. —Respondió Xiao-Lang, sonriente.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer a continuación, y era fácil intuir por qué: las palabras recién dichas eran las propias que se escuchaban en cada casa en el Japón moderno entre las parejas. Seguían sintiendo algo de pena de convivir, pero de alguna manera ambos comenzaban a madurar esa parte y a asumir el papel que debían jugar mientras encontraban la forma de volver a casa. A ambos les hizo gracia y rieron un poco, y luego la chica se sentó junto a la hoguera mientras él le alcanzaba palillos y un tazón de arroz que recién acababa de cocinar.

—¿Cómo te fue en el templo? —Preguntó el chico mientras se servía su propia ración de desayuno.  
—Estuvo bien, creo... me enteré de muchas cosas. —Xiao-Lang no pudo evitar sentir un  _deja-vu_ — ¿Sabes, Xioa-Lang...? —Preguntó con su usual timidez en voz muy baja— Me siento algo cansada, no acostumbro estar despierta hasta tan tarde... tengo mucho que contarte y también quiero saber qué tal estuvo tu día... pero, ¿Podríamos hablarlo por la tarde, en la cena?  
—Claro, lo hablaremos con calma entonces.  
—Gracias... ahora mismo sólo quisiera dormir... —Dijo en un susurro apenas audible—, Eh... Xiao-Lang... tú debes ir a trabajar, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Me iré apenas termine de desayunar y...

* * *

El abrupto silencio de Li hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara. La pequeña porción de arroz quedó a milímetros de su boca cuando se volvió a su acompañante y no pudo verlo más.  
No estaba en casa, y no eran palillos lo que sostenía, sino la llave de la estrella. La miró desconcertada, notando que sus manos estaban sucias y llenas de raspones, y luego levantó la vista sólo para ver la villa arder. La gente corría con cubos de agua para apagar las casas, el cielo era opacado por enormes nubes de humo que se iluminaban a la luz de aquel incendio nocturno. Al intentar ponerse de pie sintió como las rodillas le flaqueaban, e irremediablemente cayó sobre ellas, incapaz de caminar.

—¡Xiao-Lang! —Gritó al reconocer la figura que salía a trompicones de una de las calles. Él la escuchó, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella. Por un momento eso la alivió, hasta que pudo ver más de cerca al chico.

Li se quedó de pie a unos pasos, observándola con la mirada perdida y nerviosa. Lucía muy agitado, como si tuviera dificultades para respirar. Sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, y su rostro tenía espasmos, gruñía y una cantidad importante de saliva espesa escurría de su barbilla. Era una visión abominable y Sakura no pudo evitar un nudo en la garganta, producto del miedo.

—¿Xiao-Lang...? —Preguntó, sintiendo un pánico como no había sentido antes en su vida.

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico corrió torpemente hacia ella, literalmente dando un rugido. El brillo en sus ojos se había ido, su antes siempre serio rostro ahora estaba congestionado de algo que iba más allá de la ira... era salvajismo puro, animalesco y atroz... y definitivamente tenía intención de atacarla.  
Sakura estaba petrificada de miedo, y simplemente se quedó esperando a que él la alcanzara. Cuando Li finalmente saltó hacia ella, un tercer individuo se interpuso, impactando con el hombro al muchacho, que salió despedido un par de metros y cayó torpemente sobre su costado, levantándose de inmediato y preparándose para devolverle el favor en una embestida.

—¡Llévensela de inmediato! —Sakura reconoció a su salvador al instante. La voz de Kurogane era muy peculiar y difícil de olvidar— Lo lamento, mocoso... —Dijo con voz baja. Parecía lamentarlo de verdad mientras desenvainaba su sable.

Escuchó rugir a Li otra vez, y vio a Kurogane levantar el sable sobre su cabeza. Ella sabía cuál sería el desenlace...

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —Gritó Sakura mientras un par de personas la arrastraban, alejándola de la pelea.

* * *

—¿Sakura?  
—¿Eh...? —Respondió ella, sobresaltada.  
—Que debo irme ahora. Por la tarde volveré y hablaremos.  
—¡Ah, sí...! E-Está bien, nos veremos más tarde.

El chico salió, uniéndose al contingente de pobladores que hicieron camino hacia el templo, mientras que ella observó su plato vacío con aprehensión.  
Ya antes había tenido visiones, en algunas incluso entraba en un trance donde perdía la noción del tiempo tal y como acababa de sucederle, y había dos cosas por las que dichas visiones no le gustaban: en primer lugar, sus recuerdos quedaban completamente en blanco en cuanto a lo hecho en los últimos minutos antes de reaccionar. En segundo lugar, siempre resultaba ser una visión profética, hasta ese día, inequívoca.  
No era que la visión no hubiera sido lo suficientemente horrible como para no alterarla, estaba más bien en una especie de shock... la villa en llamas, Xiao-Lang atacándola, Kurogane confrontándolo... y su sentido común gritándole cuál sería el resultado si esa pelea llegaba a darse.  
"Fue sólo un sueño", se dijo, seguramente producto del parco descanso, los acontecimientos y las noticias, definitivamente mucha información para sólo un par de días y su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Lo pensó así, porque una parte de la visión era un sinsentido absoluto: Xiao-Lang atacándola. De entre todos los escenarios posibles, ese resultaba el más absurdo. Era definitivamente obra del cansancio, una mente saturada de información puede darnos como resultado una alucinación bastante perturbadora y molesta. Eso, al igual que las visiones premonitorias también la había afectado alguna vez en el pasado.  
Así, después de aligerarse un poco la ropa, dio un profundo bostezo y comenzó a preparar el futón para dormir un poco. Despertaría por la tarde para tener lista la cena. Se recostó mirando hacia el techo de la cabaña, pensando en la rutina a desarrollar a partir de ese día. Esa fue una razón adicional para tumbarse a dormir en ese momento, debía pensar en compañía de Morfeo sobre las revelaciones y propuestas de la sacerdotisa, y también establecer el tipo de convivencia que tendría con su obligado compañero de habitación. Para nada era que le molestara tenerlo, simplemente que ella nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de administrar un hogar en ausencia de su familia y eso le daba algo de miedo.  
En su mente de jovencita enamorada alguna vez había fantaseado sobre un escenario como el que tenía enfrente: imaginó una vida con Xiao-Lang, imaginó cada detalle, como el tipo de casa que quería tener, llegó incluso a pensar en estudiar alguna profesión y al término, tener una boda. Llegado a ese punto, en un muy gratificante frenesí que le erizaba la piel abrazó una frazada, cubriéndose el rostro y dio vueltas sobre sí misma, tumbada como estaba... y pensar en tener hijos... uno o dos tal vez... se enteró a oídas que el bisabuelo Masaki tenía en mente heredarle la casa de campo, y aunque ella no era precisamente dada a recibir regalos de la nada, ese obsequio en particular se ajustaba perfectamente a su fantasía.  
Imaginar a Li hecho todo un hombre hizo que se abanicara el rostro con la mano, nerviosa, preguntándose cómo es que podía hacer tanto calor a esas horas de la madrugada... y es que a últimas fechas, él había embarnecido mucho, también había ganado algunos centímetros de estatura y su rostro no era ya el del adorable niño que conoció, revelando a un jovencito varonil, con un mentón obscurecido por los primeros vestigios de barba, su tono de voz también era un poco más grave, y esa actitud seria y relajada simplemente la enloquecía.  
Por desgracia, había notado que en el salón de él más de una suspiraba igual que ella al verlo, incluso entre sus compañeras y amigas llamaba la atención y cada vez les era más difícil ocultarlo, aun cuando Sakura sabía (y le alegraba bastante) que él sólo tenía ojos para ella. Tomoyo constantemente hacía bromas sobre su apariencia que la hacían sonrojar, dar manotazos al aire y cubrirse el rostro cuando le hacía preguntas incómodas a propósito de él. Recordando lo último, se juró a sí misma retribuir esas bromas cuando Tomoyo encontrara a esa persona especial para ella.  
Y así, cada palabra aleatoria que aparecía en su mente afectada por un sueño que comenzaba a ganar terreno la llevaba al mismo lugar: una boda, con un gran pastel blanco, como el vestido que habría de diseñarle Tomoyo, como las flores del ramillete, blanco como las sábanas donde finalmente...  
Y al llegar a ese razonamiento, su mente la protegió haciéndola dormir. Aunque sería más justo decir "desmayándola".

* * *

A apenas unas millas náuticas de las costas de Hiroshima, la isla de Kanawa era habitada principalmente por pescadores viviendo en diminutos pueblos. No tenía siquiera un ejército propio entre sus pocas hectáreas de terreno. Era de esos sitios que por sí mismos no eran un destino, sino sólo un lugar de paso. Chung-Hee miró sobre su hombro hacia dicha isla. Él y sus hijos la habían visitado sólo unos minutos atrás, y ahora se dirigían a Hiroshima a bordo de una diminuta embarcación pesquera. Su bote atracó entre gritos de soldados que abordaban varias decenas de barcos de guerra que comenzaron a zarpar justo en la dirección de la que él venía llegando, mientras que varios cientos de curiosos, trabajadores del puerto y comerciantes miraban con aprensión hacia la mencionada Kanawa, que exhalaba una enorme cortina de humo negro al cielo.  
Teayang, luciendo como un muchachito cualquiera, ató el bote a la dársena mientras que la pequeña Dal tomaba las pocas pertenencias de su padre y lo ayudaba a bajar del bote, en un muy bien estudiado acto de "inocentes viajeros" que poco a poco los acercaba a Edo.  
Al ser sólo un anciano acompañado de un par de muchachitos, todos vestidos como japoneses e intercambiando cualquier diálogo exclusivamente en japonés, no llamó en absoluto la atención. Los soldados los ignoraban al pasar junto a ellos, los habitantes les cedían el paso respetuosamente, totalmente ignorantes de que ese trío había provocado la tragedia de la isla que era visible a través del mar.  
Chung-Hee era un ladrón de  _Gi_. Utilizaba a sus niños para provocar y exaltar cualquier sentimiento, como el miedo, el odio, el dolor o la ira, y él simplemente canalizaba esos sentimientos convirtiéndolos en energía mágica, depositándolos en sí mismo o en los chicos, como contenedores ambulantes. Las consecuencias para quien perdía el  _Gi_  podían ser terribles: para un usuario de magia podía representar ver sus habilidades disminuidas por días, meses o incluso permanentemente, y en una persona o animal sin magia el perjuicio era directo a su energía vital, llevándolos desde el desmayo o el agotamiento crónico hasta el coma o la muerte. Su reciente visita a Kanawa cumplió ese propósito: reabastecerse y continuar por medios no mágicos su camino a la capital, para poder utilizar allá toda la magia contenida.  
El hombre aprovechó la poca atención que ganaba para atravesar el puerto hacia la ciudad, buscando cualquier medio para ayudarse a continuar su marcha hacia el oriente y hacia la capital de Nihon, fingía con pericia la ignorancia, pero lo cierto es que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Así, finalmente detuvo su marcha a unos metros de una pequeña posada donde un grupo más o menos numeroso de viajeros descansaba y comía en una larga mesa al exterior del local. Junto a ellos, había algunas carretas repletas de toda suerte de mercancías, custodiadas por un par de samuráis. Chung-Hee escrutó con discreción a toda la comitiva, buscaba al que pareciera más amable. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, hizo su movimiento.

—Qué terrible lo que pasa allá, ¿no? —Preguntó fingiendo cansancio en la voz al hombre alto y fornido, pero de rostro afable y sonrisa instantánea que tomaba un poco de té, mirando hacia donde el humo se levantaba.  
—Sí... últimamente ha habido muchos ataques de ese tipo. Mi esposa me envió recién una carta donde me contaba que mi villa ha sido atacada ya varias veces. No hay ejército atacante, los muertos son presa del fuego y los que no son alcanzados por él no tienen marcas de haber sido atacados por armas... debemos apresurarnos y llegar a casa cuanto antes.  
—Lo mismo digo... —El viejo señaló a los mellizos, que se sentaban con naturalidad en los bancos del local—. Mis nietos y yo debemos llegar cuanto antes con mi hija a Setagaya, en Edo, pero sólo podemos caminar unas horas al día, no tengo el vigor que en antaño y ellos sólo son unos niños...  
—¿En serio? —Dijo el hombretón, sonriendo aún más y con voz despreocupada— Pues esa sí que es una afortunada coincidencia. Nuestra caravana va hacia Edo también, yo vivo en Tomoeda, creo que podríamos ayudarlos llevándolos en alguna de las carretas... podría no ser lo más rápido, tenemos algunas entregas que hacer aún, pero evitarían caminar la mayor parte del trayecto, y estaríamos allá en unos veinte o veinticinco días.  
—Y yo podría pagarles por el servicio—. Dijo Chung-Hee, agitando una bolsita donde resonó metal.  
—¡No se diga más entonces! Aprovisiónese bien que saldremos en sólo unos minutos, señor...  
—Abe. Kobo Abe. Ellos son mis nietos Taiyo y Tsuki. —Mintió el viejo hechicero.  
—Es un gusto, Sr. Abe. Soy Sorata Arisugawa.

* * *

Las primeras horas del trabajo de Xiao-Lang podrían calificarse como "regulares". Saludó a sus nuevos amigos y comenzó a hacer su ruta de irrigación voluntariosamente. Sin embargo, poco antes de las nueve de la mañana, Kurogane se había acercado al arroyo, y sin ningún afán de fingir algo diferente, se dedicó por largos minutos a auditar las labores de Li. Éste echó su carga encima y comenzó a hacer camino a los campos de cultivo, y Kurogane lo siguió a unos pasos de distancia mientras comía una manzana, llevando al hombro su sable largo.  
Hablando de sables, el que llevaba el dueño de la villa era diferente a los genéricos que cargaban los demás. Era mucho más largo, seguramente para compensar la estatura de su portador, y el mango no era común, sino que estaba tallado en plata con la forma de un dragón. Una pieza realizada por un artífice de alto nivel, pues a pesar de la enorme belleza y finura de los acabados, no parecían disminuir en absoluto su funcionalidad.

—Deja eso. —Dijo repentinamente el samurái, haciendo que el chico regresara de sus pensamientos— Ven conmigo, hay mucha maleza que retirar de los campos de pastoreo. Date prisa.

Li notó de inmediato el tono hostil del samurái, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, se limitó a seguirlo de acuerdo a sus demandas, al final, Kurogane era su jefe.  
Sólo bastaron unos minutos de faena para que los vendajes de las manos del chico se rasgaran y terminaran cayendo. Los cortes en sus manos estaban aún en proceso de cicatrización, y al tener que tirar de la maleza para deshacerse de ella, irremediablemente volvieron a sangrar.  
El chico se detuvo sólo un momento, tratando de ignorar tanto como le era posible el entumecimiento de sus manos y el dolor de espalda por estar encorvado todo el tiempo, y discretamente miró sus palmas ahora llenas de lodo, savia vegetal y sangre, notando que tratar de cerrar los puños le demandaba un gran esfuerzo y le provocaba mucho dolor. Observó con aprehensión los extensos campos que alimentaban a vacas y novillos perezosos, y calculó que sin detenerse terminaría la limpieza del campo en al menos tres días.  
Nunca, aún ante un panorama como el que tenía enfrente, se permitiría renunciar. Era un lema de la familia Li, pero también una cualidad personal de Xiao-Lang, y aún con todo el trabajo físico que tendría en el futuro inmediato, debía hacerse un espacio para continuar sus investigaciones y hallar un modo de regresar a su propio tiempo.

—¿Quieres dejarlo? —Las palabras, dichas por Kurogane en un tono que iba de la indiferencia a la burla lo trajeron de vuelta a la Tierra.  
—En absoluto. —Dijo resuelto el chico, volviendo de inmediato al trabajo.

No le iba a dar a ese altivo y prepotente samurái la satisfacción de verlo rendirse.

* * *

Hana y Karin hicieron una respetuosa reverencia frente a Li a sólo unos pasos de llegar a la casita. Él respondió al saludo y ambas jovencitas siguieron su camino entre risitas y a paso presuroso. Él, por otro lado, había aprovechado para comprar algunos vegetales y otras cosas para dejar de comer sólo arroz como habían hecho desde que llegaron a la villa.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Anunció tratando de sonar lo más enérgico posible.  
—¡Bienvenido! —Respondió Sakura, indicándole con un gesto que echara un vistazo a la estancia.  
—Veo que has hecho algunas mejoras...  
—Sí, arreglamos los paneles de las ventanas y pulimos la duela. —Indicó ella con modestia— La cena está lista, y yo debo ir nuevamente al templo hoy, tal vez eso se vuelva una rutina... y hablando de rutinas, creo que deberíamos hablar al respecto de la nuestra.

Li tomó asiento a un lado de la fogata, un poco dubitativo en cuanto a lo que Sakura llamaba "rutina". Ella solícita tomó las compras del chico.  
Al retirar el pequeño cuenco en el cual los vegetales estaban, pudo ver la desastrosa condición de las manos de Xiao-Lang. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, y su expresión se obscureció. Él trato de ocultarlas en su espalda, pero fracasó rotundamente. Ella susurró algo como "vuelvo enseguida" y regresó en un parpadeo con agua y artículos de curación, se sentó frente a él y repitió la tarea de lavar sus manos.

—Con todo lo que supe anoche de la sacerdotisa, creo que no tenemos otro remedio que asumir que llegamos aquí por una razón superior. —Dijo Sakura con calma, distrayendo a su interlocutor del toque de sus manos— Por cierto, ella ya sabe que no somos esposos, pero cree conveniente que mantengamos esa fachada.

Los próximos minutos, Sakura contó lo acaecido la noche anterior en el templo, la noticia de su linaje fue tomada con sorpresa, pero con alegría por parte del chico, y ella también le compartió su intención de acceder a la propuesta de Tomoyo, después de todo, era el único camino que los acercaba a la esperanza de volver a casa.  
Y terminado el tratamiento, antes de poner vendas limpias sobre las manos del muchacho, en un impulso la chica dio un beso suave en cada palma, haciendo que la derecha de él se quedara sobre su mejilla. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y por un momento fugaz estuvo tentada a alejarse de un salto y disculparse por un comportamiento tan inapropiado...  
Sin embargo, ver la expresión indefensa de Li ante semejante muestra de legítimo afecto la hizo desistir. Sus recuerdos la llevaron hasta el día que él volvió a Tomoeda con la promesa de quedarse para siempre, y pensó en que desde ese momento, las cosas se habían puesto más bien lentas... ella sinceramente deseaba que todo marchara mejor entre ellos, veía a otras parejas contemporáneas y en comparativa ellos no habían podido siquiera superar la barrera del contacto a causa de su timidez... y pensándolo concienzudamente no había nada malo en que se demostraran afecto y pudieran estar juntos sin sentirse avergonzados. Así que armada de valor y conteniendo la respiración, mantuvo la mano del chico en su rostro y le sostuvo la mirada, casi desafiante.

—Es un hecho que no somos esposos, Xiao-Lang.  
—Al menos aún no...  
—¿Qué somos entonces? —Preguntó sintiéndose dueña de la situación, aunque a nada de retractarse, disculparse e ir a ocultarse al dormitorio hasta que llegara la hora de ir al templo.  
—No... no lo sé...— Y él de verdad no lo sabía. Estaba trabado en estado "sin puntos de vida" como había bautizado Daidoji a la situación en la que estaba.

Ella, con el corazón repleto de satisfacción al poder ver en un estado tan puro el alma misma del chico, comenzó a vendarlo con delicadeza.

—Vamos a descubrirlo antes de volver a casa, ¿te parece bien?  
—Sí... —Dijo él. Ella notó que se estaba conteniendo, como si no hubiera terminado de hablar.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Yo... yo... ¿yopuedoabrazarte?  
—¿Perdona?

Xiao-Lang tomó aire y reintentó:

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Fue ella la que rodeó su cuello al escucharlo, mientras que él pasó con timidez sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Y por qué pides permiso...? Ya lo has hecho antes y nunca me habías preguntado... No contengas ese impulso cuando lo sientas, ¿de acuerdo?  
—D-de acuerdo. —Él estaba auténticamente sorprendido... se supone que él era el protector, proveedor y líder en su actual situación, pero era ella la que parecía haber madurado más en sólo un par de días.  
—Ahora cenemos, que Arashi vendrá por mí en poco tiempo.

Sakura se separó de él y comenzó a servir la cena, mientras que Xiao-Lang la observaba con aprehensión, incapaz de quitar la sonrisa estúpida que le había nacido en el último abrazo, preguntándose si era posible sentirse más feliz de lo que era en ese momento.

**Capítulo 4.**

**Fin.**

 


	6. Responsabilidades y miedos profundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una nueva entrega para ustedes, internautas!
> 
> Les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero la disfruten y les anticipo que vendrán cosas emocionantes, muy emocionantes en el futuro. No se olviden de dejarme su opinión o ideas en un comentario. Los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 5.**

**Responsabilidades y miedos profundos.**

Así, inmersos en la rutina y los roles que aceptaron implícitamente para cada uno de ellos, las primeras dos semanas de estadía en Japón feudal habían volado. Sakura había accedido a ser instruida por Tomoyo, aunque lo cierto era que casi todas esas primeras noches en el templo habían sido de charlas sobre magia, unas más interesantes que otras, algo de historia familiar, y mucho, mucho té. Cada crepúsculo, Arashi acudía a la misma hora a la villa y pasaba la noche junto con la sacerdotisa y la maestra de cartas en el templo.  
Xiao-Lang, por otro lado, se había convertido en algo así como el juguete de Kurogane, y a capricho del segundo tenía que hacer uno u otro trabajo, cada uno más laborioso, inútil o humillante que el anterior. Daba la impresión de que quería romperlo, averiguar cuál era el límite de sus buenos modales, y finalmente tener una razón para echarlo de la casa prestada y no tener que pagar más por sus servicios... esa era al menos la percepción del chico, pero no existía hasta el momento una declaración que asentara esa suposición... de hecho, aun cuando pasaban buena parte del día juntos en tanto el samurái no tuviera entrenamiento o junta militar, apenas si se dirigían la palabra.  
La convivencia entre la pareja, por otro lado, se había robustecido bastante, aunque en el colmo de las ironías apenas si pasaban juntos algunos minutos al día: en la madrugada durante el desayuno, cuando Sakura volvía del Templo y Xiao-Lang iba al campo, y al atardecer, durante la cena, cuando él volvía y ella iba. Aun así, en el tiempo libre ambos hacían un arreglo aquí y allá a la casita, Sakura traía desde el templo libros prestados por la sacerdotisa y ambos los leían en tiempos diferentes, y Li surtía una cada vez más variada dieta.  
Arashi y Sakura habían congeniado bastante bien a pesar de cuán diferentes eran sus edades y personalidades, y ahora, en el día quince desde su llegada, charlaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa durante los minutos que les tomaba llegar al Templo. Esa noche, sin embargo, al estar a unos pasos del arco Torii, la samurái detuvo a Sakura con un toque delicado. La maestra de cartas preguntó sin palabras el porqué de la interrupción de su camino.

—Demos unos minutos a la sacerdotisa, tiene una escena como esta al menos una vez al mes y no querrás estar cerca cuando eso sucede.

Dichas esas palabras, la maestra de cartas miró con curiosidad el salón de culto, del que dos figuras salieron con paso presuroso. La menuda figura en traje ceremonial blanco de Tomoyo fue la primera, seguida de cerca por Kurogane, enfundado en kimono y hakama negros. Parecían discutir, pero la maestra de cartas estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar más que alguna sílaba cuando alguno elevaba la voz de más.  
El cuadro resultaba hasta cierto punto desconcertante, en el poco tiempo de conocer a esta Tomoyo, había encontrado que la joven sacerdotisa de diecisiete años era apenas diferente de su mejor amiga, algo efusiva e incluso extravagante, pero amable y de excelentes modales. Esa noche, sin embargo, la mujercita gesticulaba con vehemencia y levantaba las manos frente al samurái, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados cara a cara desde su cerca de medio metro por encima de ella, respondiendo con un tono de voz semejante, señalándola, y haciendo temer a la maestra de cartas que de un momento a otro la abofetearía.

—Parecen muy molestos. —Susurró Sakura.  
—Las grandes mentes no suelen pensar igual y normalmente entran en conflicto. Y se pone peor si dichas mentes son tan apasionadas como las de esos dos.  
—Ojalá puedan resolver su problema...  
—Creo que sólo podría haber un punto de catarsis para ellos—. Resolvió Arashi indiferente.  
—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?  
—Coito.  
—¿¡ _HOEEE_!?  
—Violento y ruidoso, que establezca quién tiene el poder en el enredado  _Ukiyo-e_   **(1)**  que es la vida de esos dos.  
—¿Qué es un  _Ukiyo-e_?

Arashi le dedicó entonces una mirada centelleante y rara.

—Te prestaré uno un día. Tengo varios. —Dijo luego, lo que hizo que Sakura pusiera una sonrisa torcida de falso agradecimiento... había algo sospechoso en las palabras de la samurái.

 **N. de A1:**   _El Ukiyo-e era una forma de expresión artística que se realizaba en grabados de madera, precediendo a la imprenta moderna, podríamos decir que fue un precursor del Manga como lo conocemos en nuestros días, y al igual que un Manga moderno, podía contener toda suerte de escenas en sus grabados, desde paisajes, retratos y eventos históricos hasta escenas de la vida cotidiana, e incluso material explícito para adultos. Estamos asumiendo que nuestro personaje habla de uno de estos últimos._

Cuando miraron nuevamente hacia el templo, Kurogane estaba ya a sólo unos pasos de su encuentro. Hizo algo que estaba entre el asentimiento y la reverencia como saludo para ambas y abandonó el lugar en un silencio muy tenso.

—¿Y ustedes qué están esperando para entrar? —Preguntó (gritó) con rudeza la sacerdotisa, casi logrando que las chicas echaran a correr hacia ella.

* * *

—Es testarudo, grosero, tosco, intransigente, no escucha razones y me duele el cuello siempre que hablo con él, es ridículamente alto...

Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos, en los cuales la sacerdotisa había despotricado en cualquier cantidad de insultos y quejas a propósito del samurái entre sorbos de té hirviente cuya temperatura era ignorada al calor del enojo. Sin embargo, no planteaba jamás cuál era el verdadero problema con él o la causa de sus discusiones.

—Yo admito que tiene un temperamento complicado, en tanto tú admitas que es un buen hombre. —Dijo Arashi, con su usual seriedad.  
—Eso nunca lo he puesto en duda. —Resopló la chica.  
—También lo conoces desde que ambos eran niños y en ese entonces se llevaban muy bien, ¿recuerdas?  
—¡Pero ya no somos niños!  
—Es muy responsable, centrado, disciplinado, culto y un guerrero al que personalmente temería enfrentar.  
—Lo es, pero...  
—No es un desagradable a la vista, y más de una mujer ha considerado su estatura como un atractivo adicional, y su voz...  
—¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!? —Espetó Tomoyo, colorada, derramando su té.  
—Nada en realidad. A lo que quiero llegar es a que él es el dueño de la villa, y tú la sacerdotisa, este pueblo depende de ambos, lo menos que podríamos esperar es que se llevaran bien para beneficio de todos.  
—¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Es un absoluto cretino! ¡Aprovecha el momento menos pensado para venir a importunarme...!  
—Quizás podríamos ayudarte un poco más si nos dijeras qué es lo que viene a decirte en primer lugar. —Arashi dijo eso concentrando sus ojos infinitamente serenos en la sacerdotisa, que de inmediato se quedó muda y con los dientes tensos en una extraña mueca que ni de lejos podría compararse con una sonrisa.  
—¿Por qué no intenta lo contrario a confrontarlo? —Intervino Sakura, recordándole a ambas que estaba ahí.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Bueno, cuando Xiao-Lang hacía algo que me molestaba, no lo confrontaba... evita muchas peleas y mantiene un ambiente cordial. En realidad, hasta la fecha no le he echado en cara jamás por cosas que no debía hacer y sin embargo hizo...  
—¿Cómo qué? —Inquirió Arashi. Al ser la mayor del grupo, parecía ser la única con autoridad para cuestionar a ambas.  
—Bueno... hace algún tiempo, con un problema que tuvimos, me ocultaba cosas... pero era para protegerme... —Respondió la maestra de cartas, dubitativa.  
—¿Te hubiera afectado de alguna forma saber sobre el problema? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa.  
—En realidad, no...  
—¿Tenías forma de ayudar de haberte enterado?— Secundó Arashi.  
—Pues sí... creo incluso que pudimos haberlo resuelto más rápido.  
—¿Y entonces por qué te lo ocultó? Eso no tiene sentido... —Dijo con un gesto acusatorio Tomoyo.  
—Eh... quizás tenía razones importantes para no decírmelo...  
—Si es mejor hechicero que tú, es justificable que te protegiera. —Turno de Arashi.  
—Es un gran hechicero, pero mentiría si dijera que es mejor que yo...  
—En efecto, no lo es, pude sentir su poder también y es apenas una fracción del tuyo. —Turno de Tomoyo.  
—B-bueno, él sí es un mago entrenado, además de esgrimista...  
—¿Y trató de enseñarte algo durante dicho problema? —Turno de Arashi.  
—No que yo recuerde.  
—Pues podrá ser un mago entrenado, pero mantenerte ignorante de una situación de riesgo siendo que pudiste haber ayudado fue una terrible decisión... —Turno de Tomoyo.  
—A-admito que pudo no ser la mejor elección, pero...  
—Te subestima—. Turno de Arashi.  
—¡No...! No creo que me subestime...  
—Entonces es idiota—. Turno de Tomoyo.  
—Hoe... ¿no estábamos tratando de encontrar una forma de resolver su problema con el señor Kurogane?  
—A mí me parece más entretenido tu caso. —Turno de Arashi.  
—¿Entretenido?  
—"Serio", quiso decir "serio". La verdad es que creo que ese tema deberías hablarlo con tu "no esposo" en algún momento. Eres una Amamiya, aunque seas mujer, eres una de un importante linaje y gran poder, no deberías permitir que se te someta de ninguna manera. —Turno de Tomoyo.  
—¿"Aunque sea mujer"? Eh... de dónde vengo, las mujeres y los hombres somos iguales.  
—¿Y aun así permites que te subestime?— Turno de Arashi.  
—¡Que no me está subestimando! Él... él sólo quería lo mejor para mí... —Dichas esas palabras, Sakura bajó el rostro, parecía muy afectada, haciendo sentir culpables a las otras dos mujeres.

Durante el silencio resultante, la samurái se ausentó unos minutos, regresando al poco con una pequeña maceta y una enorme y hermosa flor de rosal, Sakura había visto varias alrededor del templo, habían sido cultivadas y cuidadas con mucha atención según parecía. Arashi colocó la maceta en el suelo, ante las dos chicas.

—Hace siete años, cuando comenzaba el camino de la espada, vino un extranjero muy particular a este pueblo. Era comerciante y floricultor—. Levantó el rostro y miró a un punto indeterminado del espacio, sonriendo sutilmente, algo rarísimo dado su carácter—. Don Antonio Narváez de Rodríguez y Vivar. Era andaluz, de España. Durante los meses que estuvo aquí, movió cielo y tierra para que lo desposara, él cultivó estas rosas en el templo para mí. Era una excelente partido, de haber aceptado su propuesta, probablemente ahora estaría dando la vuelta al mundo o viviendo en Europa, pero mi corazón ya tenía dueño en ese entonces. Pero eso no es lo que quiero enseñarte.

La chica dio la bellísima flor a Sakura para que la apreciara. Era un ejemplar excepcional, grande, de pétalos tersos en color rosa intenso y maravilloso aroma. Luego de examinarlo por un minuto o dos, la maestra de cartas devolvió la flor. La samurái comenzó a explicar:

—La belleza tiene una función en la naturaleza: la supervivencia y la protección a través del entorno. Con las personas es lo mismo, una mujer bonita como eres tú tendrá a alguien queriendo salvaguardarte de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarte... pero esa no siempre es la mejor decisión. El dolor es lo que te da dirección y fuerza. —Ante la mirada sorprendida de ambas espectadoras, Arashi estrujó violentamente los pétalos, tomándole sólo un instante que la flor quedara reducida a un montón de despojos, se tomó unos segundos más para machacarlos entre sus manos de tal suerte que quedara apenas una masilla muy aromática. Sakura sintió que era una lástima que algo tan bonito hubiera sido reducido a nada de forma tan repentina— Pero también ese dolor cumple otro papel más importante aún: libera el verdadero potencial. —Dichas esas palabras, lo que quedó de la flor fue depositado cuidadosamente en la tierra de la maceta— Él y tú deben darte la oportunidad de fracasar, de ser lastimada, y de buscar un crecimiento verdadero, de otra manera, él no te estará ayudando en realidad. Si de verdad te ama, sabrá entender lo que acabo de enseñarte.

La samurái acercó la maceta a Sakura, dándole a entender que debía llevársela a casa. Ella la miró con aprehensión por largos segundos.

—Hablando de dolor... creo que ha llegado el día en que comencemos a hacer lo que realmente vinimos a hacer. —Dijo Tomoyo, poniéndose de pie repentinamente. Las otras dos la imitaron, pero Arashi se alejó hacia uno de los muros, dando espacio a las hechiceras— Sakura... muéstrame lo que sabes hacer y cuéntame tu historia completa.

Después de dudarlo un poco, la chica tomó la llave que pendía de su cuello y la puso frente a su rostro. Sería la primera vez que exhibiría de forma tan deliberada sus habilidades ante alguien además de sus amigos cercanos. Estaba muy nerviosa, y prácticamente susurró sus palabras mágicas, iluminando con el sello de la estrella el suelo del salón de culto.  
Al grito de "Libérate" el cetro de la estrella se materializó, haciendo que los ojos de Tomoyo resplandecieran.

—Justo a esto me refería—. Dijo la sacerdotisa, satisfecha, y extendió las manos hacia Sakura—. ¿Podría...?  
—¡Claro!

La maestra de cartas puso su cetro sobre las manos de Tomoyo. Ella, al recibirlo hizo un gesto momentáneo y echó un rápido vistazo a la vara, y sólo unos segundos después lo regresó a su dueña.

—Veo que el objeto te tiene un gran apego.  
—¿Un gran apego?  
—Sí. Los objetos mágicos como tu cetro, aun cuando no están "vivos" por definición, albergan pensamientos y sentimientos rudimentarios, como la lealtad a su dueño. —Dichas esas palabras, mostró sus palmas a Sakura. Había algunas abrasiones leves en ellas que observó sorprendida— Creo que realmente no tienes idea del tamaño de tu poder. Un hechicero joven es capaz de encaminar en la dirección que desee sus habilidades, basado en sus talentos, gustos y cultura. Así, la tradición de Nihon es crear barreras que protegen a nuestra gente; los chinos, como el clan Li tienen especial predilección y conocimientos en la manipulación de los elementos, tu "no esposo" es un ejemplo claro; los ingleses y casi toda Europa van por los encantamientos y la alteración del entorno, mientras que en América son consumados ilusionistas y metamórficos capaces de encarnar en animales y entrar en contacto íntimo con los espíritus de la tierra. Escuchemos tu obra hasta este día y veamos en qué grupo podemos ubicarte.

Las siguientes horas, la maestra de cartas contó los últimos cuatro años de su vida. Pensó por un momento que el nombre de Clow Reed significaría algo para la audiencia, pero no fue así, y a partir de ese momento asumió que el Mago Clow probablemente aún no nacía para esa época, o aún no había hecho nada importante. Tomoyo estaba a punto de dar una conclusión sobre los talentos de Sakura al llegar a la narración del juicio final contra el guardián Yue, pero se detuvo cuando Sakura argumentó que había más.  
El gesto animado y curioso de Tomoyo fue ganando seriedad e interés a medida que escuchaba como es que el mazo de las cincuenta y tres Cartas Clow fue convertido a Cartas Sakura y alimentado a partir de dicho cambio por su propio poder, sosteniendo luego un combate con la reencarnación del creador original de dichos objetos mágicos y venciéndolo. Luego puso una sonrisa pícara que compartió con Arashi mientras Sakura contaba cómo se había concebido a la carta  _Hope_. Se puso mejor cuando escuchó acerca de los sueños proféticos que tenía desde pequeña.  
Oscureció el gesto al oír que Li había tomado y ocultado el espíritu de las Cartas Sakura, aun cuando él no era capaz de manipularlas sin arriesgar su vida, y abrió los ojos de más al escuchar que a causa de ese último evento, ella había comenzado a recolectar nuevas cartas que aparecieron de la nada, y de ahí llegó a su confrontación con Yuna D. Kaito, cuyo resultado los había llevado hasta su llegada a la situación actual.

—¿Y bien...? ¿Alguna idea del tipo de hechicera en el que podría convertirme...? —Preguntó Sakura con timidez.  
—Creo que sí, pero debo reflexionarlo antes de dar un posible veredicto. Es hora de que vayas a descansar. —Los ojos de Tomoyo alcanzaron tal nivel de brillo que Sakura sintió la misma familiar ansiedad que experimentaba al ver un nuevo traje hecho para ella— Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Sakura.

La maestra de cartas rió tontamente con las manos sobre el pecho. Algo le decía que en realidad era Tomoyo la que se iba a divertir a sus expensas.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a golpear con fuerza a pesar de que llevaba tan solo unos grados por arriba del horizonte. La pequeña comitiva, compuesta por algunas carretas, varios jornaleros y custodiada por un puñado de guerreros marchaba diligentemente hacia el occidente.  
Kurogane, al frente, evitaba charlas triviales, manteniéndose concentrado en dirigir el camino de la caravana.  
Al estar recorriendo la ladera de una colina, Xiao-Lang trató sin mucho éxito de reconocer alguno de los lugares que conformarían en algún momento el valle y el puerto de Tokio. Para ese momento, de acuerdo a lo que había investigado, Edo no tendría más de un millón de habitantes repartidos entre la capital y sus feudos circundantes.

—Es increíble el tamaño de la ciudad desde cerca. Este debe ser el reino más grande del mundo. —Exclamó Junichiro.

Xiao-Lang dio la razón al chico, aunque él sabía que en otros lugares del mundo había ya ciudades mucho más grandes y que esa misma ciudad tendría en el futuro más de doce veces la cantidad de gente que tenía en ese momento. El panorama de la creciente y próspera capital del país lo distraía momentáneamente, porque pensaba en lo sucedido esa misma madrugada, antes de salir de casa, en la que Sakura se había comportado diferente, cordial como siempre, pero un poco distante, y no creía haber hecho nada que ameritara ese cambio de actitud... al menos no recientemente.  
El viaje que hacían era para transportar alimentos al vecino feudo de Ota, donde según se enteraría, habían recibido un ataque igual al que recibió Tomoeda sólo unos días antes de la llegada de Sakura y Li a esta época, su  _kekkai_  había repelido el ataque, pero casi le costó la vida, se perdieron muchos cultivos y cabezas de ganado, y varias villas fueron reducidas a cenizas.  
Fue el mismo Kurogane quien ofreció la ayuda, y nunca dio una explicación para hacerlo. Las noches previas había solicitado a sus trabajadores preparar el cargamento y ahora estaban a sólo unos pasos de dejarlo en su destino.  
Las charlas triviales de la caravana se detuvieron al entrar a la calle principal de la villa de Ota. Varias decenas de casas chamuscadas y abandonadas cortaron toda intención de conversación entre los integrantes del grupo, que miraban a los habitantes tratar de reintegrarse a sus tareas cotidianas y derribando algunas de las casas, seguramente para iniciar la construcción de nuevas.  
La caravana detuvo la marcha en el arco Torii de un templo que Xiao-Lang jamás había visto y se preguntó si en su época aún existiría, allí, unos cuantos hombres y mujeres hicieron una respetuosa reverencia a los recién llegados, y al menos a él, la muestra de respeto lo hizo sentir raro.

—Bienvenido a Ota, Señor Ou. —Dijo uno de los hombres de edad avanzada dirigiéndose a Kurogane, el cual respondió con una reverencia igual de solemne. Era la primera vez que Xiao-Lang escuchaba su apellido— Reciba la gratitud de nuestro pueblo por la ayuda que nos está brindando.  
—No es necesario agradecer. Es nuestro deber, Señor Soseki. —Dijo en su usual parquedad de palabras el samurái, luego se dirigió al anciano a un lado del primero, saludándolo con otra reverencia, pero menos formal— General Issa.

Li no había reconocido a ese segundo anciano sino hasta que escuchó su voz al responder el saludo. Era el que estuvo a punto de llevárselo prisionero el día de su llegada, pero al no estar montado en un caballo ni llevar la armadura puesta, la única referencia que tenía era el título y su voz. Y recordaba también que él conservaba su espada en algún lado. No era necesario mucho para recuperarla, sólo llegar hasta ella y entrar en contacto físico, de esa manera podría utilizar la técnica en la cual la espada se fundía con su espíritu y tenerla permanentemente con él de nuevo.

—¡Todos ustedes! ¡Sigan al general a donde les indique para repartir las provisiones! —Dijo enérgicamente Kurogane a la compañía.

El lobito sintió que no podía tener una mejor oportunidad, con suerte, el general tendría un destacamento cerca, y con más suerte, su espada podría estar resguardada ahí... aunque existía la posibilidad de que la tuviera en otra locación, tal vez en alguno de los importantes castillos en el centro de Edo, desconocía la jerarquía del general; incluso podían haberla fundido ya... y era preferible que no fuera de esa manera, volver a imbuir un objeto o arma con magia requería tiempo y un gran consumo de energía.  
Sonrió fugazmente. Sin embargo, su alegría se desvaneció al ver que Kurogane tenía un largo rato mirándolo prácticamente sin pestañear. Podía no agradarle, pero no podía negar que era un sujeto sumamente inteligente, y seguro que para ese momento ya había imaginado todo lo que Li pensó.

—¡Tú y tú!— Exclamó señalando a dos guerreros, luego se volvió a Li y a quien estaba más cerca de él: —¡Junichiro, Mocoso! ¡Ustedes irán conmigo!— Los cuatro obedecieron en el acto, Xiao-Lang, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar un matiz de reproche al acercarse al samurái, que cruzó los brazos, dando una inspiración profunda, exasperado— Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿hay algún problema?  
—No. —La respuesta de Xiao-Lang fue tajante, sin embargo, se arrepintió sólo un momento después, y lo encaró nuevamente, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba: —Aunque ahora que lo menciona, sí tengo un problema, tengo un nombre, y me sentiría mucho mejor si lo utilizara: Li, Xiao-Lang Li.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El contexto le daba cierta seguridad a Li: Kurogane era un hombre honorable, no atacaría a un campesino, menos aún si dicho campesino estaba desarmado y a sabiendas de que su petición era legítima. Después de un complicado par de minutos, el dueño de la villa comenzó a andar hacia el interior del templo, seguido de cerca por aquellos a quienes había solicitado.

* * *

—El feudo está prácticamente desprotegido. No hay nadie más en nuestras villas que pueda hacer de  _kekkai_ , y yo no sé siquiera si voy a sobrevivir.

Xiao-Lang, junto con Kurogane y los demás rodeaban el lecho de la mujer de mediana edad que relataba su historia con voz cavernosa y tosía cada cuánto. El samurái guiaba la entrevista:

—¿Encontró algún patrón o alguna pista sobre el enemigo? Nosotros hasta la fecha sólo sabemos que son un par de muchachitos a los que la gente llama "los mellizos", que son hechiceros y que juntos forman al dragón que ha quemado nuestros pueblos. Nos damos una idea de su posible procedencia por su vestimenta.  
—Ya me parecía que sus atuendos eran curiosos, ¿de dónde son?  
—Del continente, lo más seguro es que sean de Joseon. Sin embargo...  
—¿Sin embargo...?  
—He combatido antes con hechiceros y espadachines por igual, en mi niñez acompañé a mi padre a cazar brujas, forajidos y hasta demonios, y nunca conocí a ningún mago que pudiera hacer las cosas que ellos hacen. La niña tiene un dominio de la espada y una fuerza que son completamente inconsistentes con su edad y peso, no he tenido oportunidad de batirme directamente con ella, pero nadie le ha sobrevivido un duelo...  
—En realidad, alguien sobrevivió—. Intervino de la nada Junichiro, haciendo que todos concentraran su atención en Li.

El silencio duró hasta que el chico se sintió incómodo.

—Sinceramente creo que tuve mucha suerte ese día... pero coincido con el señor Kurogane en su apreciación: no tiene el tamaño o la musculatura para ser tan fuerte y rápida, mi espada es de un tipo especial de acero que sólo forja mi familia, y está galvanizada con magia, podría soportar hasta un disparo...— Se detuvo justo antes de decir "calibre punto treinta y ocho" recordando dónde (o mejor dicho "cuándo") estaba—, sin recibir daño. Sin embargo, mi espada sufrió muchas fisuras.  
—Y me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido con una técnica tan mediocre. —Resopló con acritud el samurái—. Lo importante es que dudo seriamente que esos dos sean humanos. Mi madre sabía sobre esas cosas, y si algo me enseñó a propósito de las criaturas mágicas racionales es que no existen en la naturaleza. Tienen un creador y obedecen a un propósito. Ellos dos son quienes queman nuestras casas, pero nuestro verdadero enemigo podría ser alguien más... alguien, por cierto, muy poderoso.

El grupo guardó silencio nuevamente, entre reflexiones. Li no pudo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad... seres creados por hechiceros, capaces de razonar por sí mismos, que obedecían a un propósito, tal vez órdenes, dando la ilusión de voluntad... como las cartas Clow y sus actualizaciones.

—A petición del emperador es que no se han guardado registros de los ataques de estos seres. Es importante para él que El Imperio no se sienta amenazado y es responsabilidad del ejército imperial y de los señores feudales de Edo guardar discreción y asegurarse de terminar con el problema.

Todos se volvieron a la puerta del recinto, desde donde el general acababa de dar ese pequeño discurso con voz plana.

—Me parece injusto que no quede registro de lo que hemos pasado a causa de estos niños. —Respondió Kurogane con voz igual de plana, pero contenida— Mucha gente ha muerto, y "no sentirse amenazado" no me parece una razón lo suficientemente importante para...  
—Lo que es importante no lo decide usted.  
—¿Y quienes hemos perdido todo en medio de esta crisis, general? La memoria de quienes nos dejaron debe ser honrada en la historia de alguna manera.  
—Es cierto, y la forma correcta de hacerlo es a través de la justicia, no es papiro y tinta con lo que dará honor a los que perdimos, sino con acero y sangre. Y le recomendaría modular un poco su tono de voz, recuerde su lugar y con quién está hablando. —El viejo militar cambió sus espadas de mano mirando al piso con algo parecido a la culpa en el gesto—. No es el único que lo ha perdido todo, señor Ou.

Kurogane se puso de pie y dio un profundo respiro, luego de lo cual recuperó totalmente la compostura.

—La sacerdotisa de Tomoeda y yo haremos lo necesario para proteger a nuestra gente, pero no espere que mintamos o simplemente olvidemos lo que está pasando.  
—Le suplico que piense con calma sus acciones. El mundo se hace cada vez más pequeño, occidente se acerca peligrosamente a nosotros, amenazando con romper nuestra cultura, tal como ya hicieron con China, necesitamos que sepan que Nihon es una nación moderna, pero fuerte y cimentada en principios, no en superstición. Allá afuera, el avance tecnológico sustituye lentamente a la magia, la química está sustituyendo a la alquimia, y las armas de fuego reemplazan a la espada... estoy seguro que en el futuro las sacerdotisas y hechiceros no serán necesarios, y algún día no habrá más samuráis... el emperador comprende eso, y sabe que si queremos competir en este mundo cambiante, debemos abandonar ciertas prácticas y demostrar que podemos hacernos cargo de cualquier problema sin apoyarnos en creencias arcaicas. Aquellos a los que perdimos no serán olvidados, al contrario, serán los cimientos sobre los cuales nuestra nación se levantará una vez más.  
—Claro. Samuráis, hechiceros y gente normal muriendo por su tranquilidad para que él pueda fingir que es quien no es. Es difícil pensar que un emperador así merezca que luche por él—. No dio tiempo al militar de responder. En su lugar, dio la cara a la sacerdotisa recostada—. Gracias por su hospitalidad y la de su pueblo. Volveremos al nuestro a continuar preparándonos para otro posible ataque.

* * *

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Sakura luego del extraño mutismo en que Xiao-Lang se había mantenido desde su vuelta a casa y que continuaba aún en ese momento, en que terminaban de cenar.  
—No es nada... —Respondió él, haciendo una sonrisa casual. De inmediato notó que Sakura ponía un gesto de inconformidad apenas perceptible.  
—¿Sabes...? Creo que te reservas demasiado las cosas... sé que puedes decir que no hay ninguna razón para que confíes en mí, pero... cuando éramos más pequeños podías decirme cosas porque era tu amiga... en nuestra actual situación siento que le tienes más confianza a otras personas que a mí...  
—Por favor, no pienses así. —Respondió él, con esa molesta sensación de culpa que genera el secreto a la cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse—. Es sólo que... bueno, estuvimos en otra villa hoy y he visto otros ataques de los dos chicos que enfrentamos a nuestra llegada... podrían ser seres mágicos y no personas. Pensaba en eso, pero como tú tienes que estudiar en el templo, creí lo mejor sería no preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas...  
—Xiao-Lang. —Dijo ella, acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre la de él—. Es importante para mí que no me ocultes las cosas.  
—Está bien.  
—Quiero que me prometas que no me ocultarás nada en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Te lo prometo...— Dijo él, poco convencido, pero disimulándolo extraordinariamente.

Sakura puso su mano a la altura de su rostro, señalando con el meñique a Li.

— _Yubikiri Genman..._

Li sonrió con el corazón derretido al ver a la chica ante él, con la cara toda seria pidiéndole la promesa del meñique. Una sensación semejante a una corriente eléctrica recorrió todos sus chakras, mientras experimentaba una extraña necesidad de hacer algo... no sabía qué, podía ser cualquier cosa en tanto fuera en compañía de Sakura.

— _Yubikiri Genman_ —. Correspondió entrelazando su meñique con el de ella.  
—Lamento la intromisión—. Se escuchó desde la puerta.  
—¡Buenas noches, Arashi! ¡Estaré lista en un momento!

Sakura se incorporó de un saltó para ir al dormitorio, y regresó con una pequeña bolsa de tela. Entre tanto, Arashi y Xiao-Lang se saludaron. Para muchos tal vez no era perceptible, pero Li notó de inmediato que la actitud de la samurái hacia él también había cambiado... se imaginó que de alguna manera él era tema en las conversaciones de Sakura con ella, y se sintió un poco incómodo al respecto. Sabía que, por ejemplo, Daidoji y Sakura hablaban de él, pero la prima de Sakura era una amiga mutua, no así con la sacerdotisa y la samurái.

—¡Volveré por la madrugada! Toma un baño y descansa bien—. Se despidió alegremente, Arashi hizo una reverencia y ambas se marcharon.

Una vez solo, el gesto taciturno de Xiao-Lang volvió.  
Los mellizos y su posible procedencia mágica ciertamente estaban en su mente, debía planear una estrategia para combatirlos si había una próxima vez. Lo que realmente lo tenía preocupado era algo más mundano e inmediato: su relación con Kurogane iba de mal en peor, el tipo se volvía cada vez más insufrible, y de seguir por ese camino, que era lo más probable, eventualmente tendrían que buscar otro lugar donde quedarse y conseguir un nuevo empleo... y no era que él no pudiera adaptarse al trabajo, pero el trato que recibía rozaba con lo absurdo.  
Sin embargo, ese era un problema sólo suyo, Sakura no debía enterarse, él lo resolvería de alguna manera, y entre más tranquila estuviera ella, sin enterarse jamás en el mejor de los casos, era mejor para ambos.  
Porque eso era lo correcto, ¿verdad?

* * *

—¿No vamos al templo? —Preguntó Sakura al notar que su guía continuaba derecho en una vereda, en lugar de tomar la desviación a su destino de todas las noches.  
—Hoy no. La sacerdotisa me pidió que te llevara a otro lugar—. Respondió con una sonrisa serena.

Sin estar muy segura del plan, Sakura siguió a Arashi por cerca de media hora, subiendo la colina, por una brecha cada vez menos evidente y que en algún punto comenzó a darle dificultades para continuar. La noche había caído por completo sólo unos minutos antes, cada vez había más arbustos invadiendo su camino, y al echar un vistazo al cielo, cayó en cuenta de que apenas si podía ver una fracción de las estrellas ahora ocultas entre las copas de los árboles.

—Tomoyo te espera un poco más adelante, a partir de aquí yo no puedo continuar.

Las palabras de la samurái fueron como un balde de agua fría para Sakura. Trató de decir algo, pero el miedo la tenía en trance y observó con incredulidad a Arashi sentarse a un lado del sendero.

—Y... ¿y a dónde debo ir...?

La chica se limitó a señalar con el dedo montaña arriba.  
Sakura emprendió el camino a paso más lento de lo usual. Pensaba, tratando de concentrarse sólo en el camino ante ella, en que era terrible para manejar la obscuridad y la soledad. Desde muy pequeña esas dos propiedades habían sido su mayor problema, y aún en la actualidad sentía algo de repelús cuando la luz de la luna no se colaba por la ventana de su habitación por las noches. Tenía una idea muy vaga acerca de la existencia de los fantasmas o los espíritus malignos, no porque no tuviera a quien consultar sobre su existencia, sino porque incluso pensar o hablar de ellos le producía gran malestar y evitaba el tema a toda costa.  
De forma indirecta, allá en la época de captura de cartas en la primaria, Xiao-Lang había insinuado que era capaz de sentir la presencia de fantasmas, y en más de una ocasión había escuchado algo semejante de su propio hermano, incluso ella misma interactuó fugazmente con el fantasma de su madre. La única inferencia lógica que podía obtener de eso, era que de ninguna manera podía descartar la existencia de espíritus, y lo que era más, muchos bosques de Japón eran bien conocidos por albergar leyendas a propósito de dichos espíritus. Llegando a esa reflexión fue que reparó en que estaba sola a la mitad de un bosque, en total obscuridad y en ausencia de luz eléctrica o incluso civilización hacia casi cualquier dirección.  
Su mente trató de calmarla llevándola a temer sobre riesgos reales, como lobos, osos, serpientes o salteadores de caminos, pero todo eso parecía benigno ante la posibilidad de hallarse ante un alma en pena u otra cosa peor... trató de guiarse con el Cinturón de Orión para seguir una trayectoria recta, pero por más que avanzaba parecía no ir en realidad a ningún lugar.

—¡Tomoyo!— Exclamó. Esperó en silencio a que llegara una respuesta. Lo único que obtuvo, no obstante, fue el murmullo de la brisa estival, que hizo volar a algunas aves nocturnas. Intentó llamar una vez más, y otra. La respuesta fue la misma. Su pulso cardiaco comenzó a aumentar, y su respiración cada vez más acelerada dificultaba su andar, y aun cuando trataba de concentrarse, su paso se entorpecía y la hacía dar traspiés continuamente.

Estaba enfrentada a uno de sus miedos más profundos. Presa de este miedo, comenzó a divagar, pensando en cosas a cual más trivial o aleatoria. Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación cualquier indicio de civilización, como la luz de lámparas de aceite, y entonces optó por usar uno de sus últimos recursos y que Xiao-Lang le pidió que sólo utilizará en casos extremos.  
Con cuidado hurgó entre los pliegues de su kimono, extrayendo su móvil.  
Mantuvo presionado con más fuerza de la necesaria el botón de encendido. El aparato tenía varios días apagado, así que con alivio la chica vio aparecer el logotipo del fabricante en el monitor, confirmando sus esperanzas de que tuviera algo de batería aún.

—Dos por ciento... eso debería bastar para llegar... pues a cualquier lugar...— dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

Trató de buscar su ubicación en una aplicación de GPS, y de inmediato tuvo que suprimir el impulso de abofetearse, al preguntarse exactamente de qué satélite iba a recibir señal en una época donde el único satélite existente era la Luna.  
Encendió la potente linterna de la cámara, echó un vistazo en una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sin importar la dirección señalada, sólo había bosque en su camino. Ni una brecha, ni un indicio de ruta trazada por el hombre.  
Miró de vuelta al cielo, buscando sus estrellas guía, y un poco más segura, trató de continuar la marcha de acuerdo a lo indicado.  
Entre la luz led y el monitor del móvil fue cosa de cinco minutos para que la mitad de la energía disponible fuera consumida, y Sakura vio con miedo que no se estaba acercando a ningún lugar. Ahora su paso era lento y dudoso, no tenía certeza de absolutamente nada y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber usado su teléfono, pues apenas se apagara, no tendría forma de utilizarlo nuevamente.  
El momento tan temido finalmente llegó. Aterrada, la maestra de cartas vio el monitor del aparato volver a mostrar los sellos del fabricante mientras la luz de la linterna se apagaba, dejándola nuevamente entre penumbras, apenas aliviadas por la incipiente luz de las estrellas que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Quizás era sólo una impresión suya, pero los ruidos del bosque se hicieron más intensos aún, entre el canto de lechuzas, el aleteo de murciélagos, y los pasos presurosos de reptiles o roedores. Trató de seguir su marcha, pero con lo agitado de su respiración, el sudor frío y la garganta seca como la tenía, sintió que caería desmayada de un momento a otro.  
Así, a un paso de rendirse y sentarse a llorar en el primer árbol que se lo permitiera, vino la esperanza en su auxilio: a unos metros adelante, vio a la sacerdotisa. O al menos eso creyó.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué me hiciste venir a este lugar a mitad de la noche...? ¡He tenido mucho miedo y...!— Sakura se detuvo al ver que la chica no se movía o siquiera parecía reaccionar a su llegada. —¿Tomoyo...?

No hubo respuesta. No podría haberla si tu interlocutor tuviera una capa plana de piel en lugar de rostro.  
Para una jovencita de catorce años que padecía bogifobia, estar en medio de la nada ante el más espeluznante ente en el universo era demasiado. Se erizó cada cabello sobre su cabeza, y luego del golpe de adrenalina las fuerzas estuvieron a nada de abandonarla y dejarla tendida sobre la tierra.  
Profirió un grito agudísimo salido directamente desde su corazón, y sin saber exactamente hacia donde, comenzó a correr tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no era perseguida, por desgracia para ella, la cosa venía flotando a unos centímetros del suelo a buen ritmo, siguiendo sus pasos. Y si eso no era suficiente, cada árbol o arbusto que era tocado o simplemente rebasado por la criatura era consumido por una obscuridad que hacía desaparecer incluso el cielo estrellado.  
"No debo desmayarme, no debo desmayarme" pensaba a toda prisa. Al mirar nuevamente hacia enfrente estuvo a centímetros de chocar contra un árbol caído que bloqueaba completamente la brecha, y en un acto reflejo dio un salto triangulado en el tronco de otro árbol para hacer una pequeña pero impresionante acrobacia que le permitió continuar su escape.  
El aterrizaje, no obstante, no fue perfecto. El terreno irregular la hizo dar un traspié que produjo dos eventos funestos: el primero fue un esguince en el tobillo que la hizo irse de bruces, el segundo fue la caída de su móvil lejos de su alcance, entre las raíces de los árboles cercanos.  
Trató de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor no se lo permitió, y miró con terror la cima del obstáculo que acababa de superar para encontrarse con la criatura. Era difícil saber si la cosa la miraba a ella, principalmente porque no tenía ojos.  
Al ver sus intenciones de acercarse hasta ella, Sakura comenzó a arrastrarse de espaldas mientras buscaba con desesperación entre su ropa, entre una obscuridad cada vez más absorbente.

—¡No te acerques! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡LIBÉRATE!— Gritó al encontrar su llave.

La luz del sello de la estrella bajo sus pies iluminó el lugar fugazmente al convertir la llave en cetro, pero al extinguirse, la obscuridad fue casi absoluta. La criatura estaba a un par de metros de ella, y comenzaba a levantar la mano derecha, lista para tocar a la maestra de cartas.  
Sakura buscó por todos lados, el negro estaba por consumirlo todo, no tenía ninguna carta que pudiera ayudarle aunque fuera a escapar, o contrarrestar la obscuridad...  
La última fracción de cielo que quedaba visible mostraba un único lucero de resplandor inusual. Si bien ella nunca había estudiado los astros, tenía cierto conocimiento de sentido común sobre sus posiciones y destellos, por ello le pareció tan poco usual que esa estrella emitiera tal cantidad de luz... a menos claro, que... que no fuera una estrella. La confirmación a su teoría llegó cuando quedó inmersa en la obscuridad que la criatura generaba. El lucero prevaleció en la negrura y comenzó a hacer movimientos espirales hacia abajo, más concretamente hacia Sakura, sólo había una explicación para el comportamiento de la diminuta luz que la alcanzaba, una Carta Transparente... ¿pero cómo...? Estaba en una época donde al parecer nadie había escuchado sobre cartas mágicas, ni siquiera las del Mago Clow. Pero pensaría en eso después.  
Decidida en que no tenía nada que perder, giró sobre su espalda para alejarse lo más posible de su atacante, y con toda la fuerza que pudo se impulsó con sus brazos y la pierna sana en un salto, levantando cuanto pudo el cetro y que tocara la pequeña luz.

—¡CONSOLÍDATE! —Ordenó. El efecto fue el esperado. Se formó un cristal gigante, simétrico y resplandeciente, donde algo parecido a una estrella fugaz estilizada podía verse entre las distorsiones prismáticas del material. Pensó en un nombre al azar, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a activar el poder del objeto, que le ayudara a terminar con esa espantosa situación—¡ _RADIANCE_!

Ella no tenía forma de saberlo, pero el destello resultante fue visible a varias decenas de kilómetros a la redonda. Una corona de intensa luz blanca se formó a unos metros del suelo sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que la criatura retrocediera con actitud temerosa, moviéndose como un pez flotando en el aire, perdiendo completamente el cobijo que le daba la obscuridad.

—¡Ahí están! ¡De prisa! ¡Y no abran la boca para nada!

La voz de Tomoyo a poca distancia dio un profundo alivio a la hechicera, al igual que los pasos de un grupo de personas. A los lados de Sakura pasaron a toda prisa las mujeres que componían la guardia personal de Tomoyo, espadas en alto, listas para el ataque. El grupo compuesto por ocho guerreras comenzó a buscar herir a la criatura, que viéndose rodeada trató inútilmente de escapar.  
Sakura iba a hacer un comentario cuando la mano de la sacerdotisa cubrió su boca con firmeza, al volverse a verla, Tomoyo cruzó sus propios labios con el índice. Lo siguiente que vio Sakura se quedaría permanentemente en su catálogo de cosas increíbles.  
Saltando por arriba de ambas, Arashi cruzó el aire como una flecha. No iba armada, pero corrigió esa carencia en pleno vuelo: al abrir su mano derecha, una espada de deslumbrante acero salió desde su palma, el mango, que daba la apariencia de estar hecho de hueso, tenía una única incrustación en cristal rojo, tal vez rubí, y de sólo alcanzar a la criatura, pasó el filo de la espada con potencia a mitad de su cabeza. La muchacha cayó al suelo girando sobre sí misma, quedando de pie y en guardia para una segunda embestida que no fue necesaria.  
El estruendo fue equiparable al de un trueno cayendo muy cerca, el ser, partido por la mitad, detonó lanzando una potente onda expansiva que sacudió las copas de los árboles y lanzó polvo y sobre el rostro de todos los presentes, dando paso a la común serenidad de una noche de verano.  
Arashi miró a los alrededores, luego interrogó sin palabras a su equipo, que una a una daban un asentimiento. Confirmada la derrota del monstruo, la chica levantó su espada dando un grito de victoria que las demás corroboraron con uno igual, envainando sus espadas al terminar. Su propia espada desapareció sobre su palma, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Estás herida?— Preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura con ansiedad.  
—Me lastimé el tobillo y creo que tengo un par de raspones nuevos en la cara... pero estoy bien... —Dicho esto, la carta que parecía manufacturada en acrílico aterrizó en la mano de la chica, pero a diferencia de todas las que había capturado y utilizado en el pasado, se disolvió en el aire al entrar en contacto con ella.  
—Te dije que era una pésima idea hacerla venir aquí. —Reprochó con calma la samurái al acercarse a ellas.  
—Sí... te haré caso la próxima vez.  
—Ya he escuchado eso antes.  
—Perdóname, Sakura... pensé que dar un paseo por el bosque sería una buena forma de probar tus habilidades... era muy probable que te encontraras con algún fantasma o demonio, pero no pensé que sería una  _Yuki-Onna_ **(2)**...

—Claro... las probabilidades eran bajísimas. —Dijo con ironía Arashi cruzando los brazos.  
—Pero por fortuna, traje a Arashi y a sus chicas, ya vimos que fue una buena medida para salvarte de su ataque...  
—O para recuperar tu cadáver.  
—¿Recuperar mi cadáver?— Se sobresaltó la maestra de cartas.  
—¡No! ¡Ella está exagerando!— Trató de restar importancia la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
—Yo nunca exagero—. Respondió la samurái con indiferencia.

Entre ambas ayudaron a Sakura a ponerse de pie. La comitiva emprendió la marcha, con tal seguridad que sin dudas conocían el camino hacia el templo desde ese punto apartado del bosque.

**N. de A2:** _"Mujer de las nieves", criatura mitológica del folklore japonés._

Unos minutos después, de vuelta en el templo, el tobillo de Sakura era tratado por Arashi mientras que Tomoyo iba de un lado a otro, frenética.

—Entonces yo estaba en lo cierto...  
—¿Acerca de qué? —Preguntó luego de agradecer a Arashi por el tratamiento, al ser una atleta nata, Sakura sufría ese tipo de lesiones todo el tiempo y nunca le tomaba más que unas horas recuperarse por completo.  
—Del tipo de hechicera que eres... —Puso una mirada culpable por un momento—. Sé que me perdonarás por esto, así que te cuento mi plan: pensé que obtendría algo al exponerte al miedo, no sabía sin embargo que tuvieras tanto miedo a la obscuridad... es un alivio saber que ya te curamos del él.  
—¿Curarme...?— Lo cierto es que Sakura no creía haber curado su miedo... de hecho, era peor ahora que sabía que había cosas siniestras en el bosque aledaño a la villa.  
—Y gracias a eso descubrimos tu verdadero talento. Me diste una pista cuando me contaste sobre aquellos objetos que llamaste cartas transparentes y que aparecieron de la nada. Aun cuando en la magia hablamos de "creación" de cosas tan abstractas como vida o inteligencia, nada que exista se origina en la nada misma. Todo tiene un origen en algo que existe, y con tus cartas es lo mismo: esas cartas no simplemente aparecieron... tú las creaste únicamente con tu poder mágico, igual que con la que apareció hoy y te ayudó a enfrentar a la  _Yuki-Onna_. Sabía que eras poderosa, pero no pensé que tanto...  
—No entiendo a qué te refieres...  
—Digamos que eres como un unicornio entre los que podemos usar magia, la heroína de la que las otras heroínas escucharon en los cuentos que les contaban sus madres antes de dormir... eres una hechicera de proyección.  
—¿Eso es bueno?  
—¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? ¡Básicamente significa que tienes la facultad de crear cualquier cosa! Si puedes imaginarlo, existirá sin importar cuantas reglas de la naturaleza rompa... supongo que no debí ponerlo en esos términos... sólo dame un momento, tengo muchos libros que hablan sobre tu habilidad y como utilizarla, será la primera vez que trate de instruir a alguien tan poderoso... ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Sakura miró a Tomoyo correr y dar saltitos a la biblioteca del templo, mientras pensaba que ella podría estar exagerando, no entendía a cabalidad lo que la sacerdotisa trataba de decir, sus ideas al respecto eran bastante difusas... sintió emoción y miedo, aunque la última ganaba terreno rápidamente sobre la primera.

—Por cierto... —Dijo Arashi tocando el hombro de Sakura.

No dijo nada más, solo le extendió el móvil que había dejado caer en el bosque, y que ella había olvidado por completo. Sakura casi arrebató el objeto de la mano de la samurái, asustada, y lo guardo presurosa en su kimono. Arashi miró al suelo, con algo parecido a la vergüenza en el gesto, como si supiera que vio algo que no debía ver.

—Gracias. —Susurró Sakura.  
—No hay de qué... pero deberías ocultar mejor lo que sea que traes ahí.  
—¡Estamos listas! ¡Aún faltan unas horas para la madrugada, así que debemos aprovechar! —Exclamó Tomoyo cargando varias decenas de rollos, y los dejó caer en el suelo ante las otras dos chicas. Tomo asiento junto a ellas, y dejando de lado su euforia, tomó las manos de Sakura—.  Significa mucho para mí que hayas llegado aquí... no sólo por lo que acabamos de descubrir, sino que tu ayuda podría representar la supervivencia de mi gente.

La maestra de cartas asintió con entusiasmo recobrado, al ver sustentada la petición de la sacerdotisa en una razón legítima, sintió que lo correcto era esforzarse para ayudarla.

**Capítulo 5.**

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí la actualización. Espero que la hayan gozado, y si así fue, mi recompensa será un comentario.
> 
> ¡Hasta la actualización!


	7. Tragedias pasadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> Ha llegado la hora de un nuevo capítulo en esta historia. Detrás de todo héroe o villano existe un trasfondo y eso es lo que les voy a contar hoy, y esto será la antesala para comenzar el ascenso a la cúspide del arco argumental. Espero lo disfruten, y como siempre no dejen su opinión y comentarios en un review.
> 
> Por cierto. No puse disclaimer al inicio (sí, es muy tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca): Los personajes expuestos en esta obra son propiedad de sus creadores y pertenecientes a las obras "Card Captor Sakura" (CLAMP), "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles" (CLAMP) y "X-1999" (CLAMP), además de menciones de personajes, eventos o situaciones de otras obras cuyo origen será expuesto al final del capítulo donde hagan aparición. Tanto los personajes tomados de otras obras y los que son originales, están inspirados en la ficción y el único propósito al que obedecen es al esparcimiento, aun cuando algunos de los eventos son hechos históricos verificables.
> 
> Sin otro comentario que hacer, los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 6.**

**Tragedias pasadas.**

—Y esa es mi historia de amor—. Terminó de contar Sorata luego su larga narrativa a través de las montañas a bordo de la carreta de mercaderías—. ¿Qué hay de usted, Sr. Abe? Yo ya le he contado toda mi vida y sobre mi pueblo, pero apenas sé algo más que su nombre...  
—No hay mucho que contar en realidad, muchacho—. Respondió el hechicero disfrazado mientras fumaba. Detrás de él en el compartimiento de carga los chicos miraban al paisaje en silencio.  
—Apuesto a que hay una gran e interesante historia tratándose de alguien de su edad... con todo respeto. ¿Tal vez alguna tragedia?  
—¿Una tragedia?

El viejo echó un vistazo a los chicos e involuntariamente su mente lo llevó al pasado.

* * *

**Jung Chung-Hee.**

**_Pyeongyang, Norte de Joseon, finales de la primavera de 1592._ **

Chung-Hee nunca había comprendido a la realeza. Les servía únicamente porque gracias a ellos obtenía beneficios y una vida acomodada en su rol de hechicero y médico, pero su incomprensión hacia su diplomacia y sus modos hacía que gradualmente se decantara por el desagrado.  
Él comprendía lo que la amenaza de Nihon representaba para ellos, esa pequeña isla era lo suficientemente poderosa como para armar una guerra contra un gigante como era China a base de su férrea disciplina y sus ejércitos devotos. Su país, entonces, se encontraba en una encrucijada: el loco regente de Nihon exigía que se inclinaran ante él y dieran todas las facilidades a sus tropas para alcanzar China, pero si fracasaban, serían traidores de sus vecinos del norte y una invasión sería inevitable. En cualquier camino que eligiera el rey, ellos perdían.  
En un último intento de disuasión, había intentado convencerlos de que solicitaran apoyo de China y asegurara las ciudades, si lo que decían del regente de Nihon era cierto, de un momento a otro tendría barcos de guerra en sus costas, listos para abrirse paso hacia el norte sin importar lo que estuviera a su paso, pero los políticos eran obstinados.  
Consciente de su fracaso, el hechicero cabalgaba a toda prisa dejando el palacio en dirección al sur, debía llegar a Hanseong **(1)**  recorriendo casi doscientos kilómetros en sólo dos días, aún a caballo se antojaba como una campaña casi imposible, pues el animal debía descansar al menos unas horas; él mismo, a sus sesenta y ocho años tampoco tenía tantas energías... pero era cuestión de vida o muerte llegar. Todo cuanto tenía estaba en aquella ciudad.

 **NdeA1:**   _Actual Seúl. La división de Corea en dos naciones diferentes se dio hasta inicios del s. XX._

Con casi ocho horas de camino recorrido dio una tregua a su caballo, que poco antes de detenerse a descansar había reducido la velocidad dramáticamente. Él esperaba a que el sol cayera por el horizonte para hacer menos arduo el andar del animal quitando al sol como factor. Lo alimentó y dio de beber, y el mismo trató de reponer fuerzas con la carne seca que cargaba para casos como ese; pero su propio cuerpo no era ya tan vigoroso como fue en sus mocedades. Mientras esperaba a que los últimos rayos del sol lo abandonaran, cabeceó un par de veces, presa de un cansancio fulminante, pero pensar en lo que estaba en juego lo hizo recuperar bríos.  
En la capital hacia donde iba, de la cual el rey había huido días antes y dejado un señuelo, albergaba el centro político más importante del país, también a los ejércitos y a la mayor cantidad de habitantes civiles de toda la nación. Chung-Hee vivía ahí: era viudo desde unos años atrás, y su familia actual comprendía a su única hija, su yerno y los hijos de ellos, un par de mellizos que habían hecho que recuperara la felicidad en su ancianidad. Todos ellos habían tenido vidas acomodadas, no conocían los horrores de la guerra, y era precisamente a eso que obedecía su apremio. Iría a toda prisa por su familia, los tomaría con lo que pudieran cargar y los llevaría a China o a Manchuria antes de que las tropas llegaran, allí ellos podrían comenzar nuevas vidas y él podría terminar la suya en paz.  
No fue capaz de ver las estrellas al obscurecer. Como era común en esa estación del año tuvo una noche más bien turbulenta, un torrencial con tormenta eléctrica golpeó al jinete que continuó su marcha a sabiendas de que era peligroso, el caballo podía resbalar, podía chocar contra algún objeto no visible en la obscuridad, podía incluso ser alcanzado por un rayo... y con todo y esos escenarios, no llegar a tiempo a casa seguía sonando como lo más aterrador.  
Una vez vio a los japoneses en acción. Su estilo de lucha siempre le pareció elegante, depurado y honorable; pero del mismo modo, su concepto del honor, en especial durante la guerra, era cruel y sanguinario, y al igual que muchas cosas en Nihon, matar era un arte que había sido perfeccionado por siglos.  
Trató de concentrarse en el camino, porque sentía que pensar en la guerra lo alejaba más y más de casa. Chung-Hee miró a cielo en busca de algún indicio que le diera esperanzas, pero éste era un negro vacío que arrojaba agua y rayos con ira sobre el jinete, y él sabía que condiciones así sólo podían ser un presagio funesto, y que significaba que probablemente la ciudad estaba bajo asedio o quizás ya había sido tomada, y tendría que negociar la salida de su familia de ella a través de su patrimonio o servicio... pero no importaba. Los sacaría de ahí, incluso por la fuerza si era necesario, su magia era mejor que la espada a pesar de sus años.  
La pendiente de la colina por la que descendía fue el inicio del fin. Una de las patas delanteras de su montura entró en un desnivel demasiado profundo e hizo que ambos cayeran, la inercia lanzó al jinete varios metros adelante y se impactó pesadamente sobre su pecho, y como si no fuera suficiente, el caballo rodó por encima de él antes de quedar tirado un poco más adelante. El anciano se trató de incorporar sin éxito un par de veces, saboreando su sangre entre sus dientes junto con el agua lodosa sobre la que había quedado su rostro, en el tercer intento, en el que logró quedar sobre sus rodillas, supo que se había roto dos costillas y le sorprendió no haber quedado inconsciente.  
Dándose sólo unos segundos para recuperarse, alcanzó como pudo a su caballo, que empapado y maltrecho lo miraba con sus enormes ojos negros, tumbado sobre su costado, dando relinchidos bajos y lastimeros. El hechicero lo examinó, y con horror vio que se había cumplido uno de los peores panoramas posibles en su actual situación: dos patas rotas. El animal no tenía futuro.  
El dolor de su cuerpo estaba llegando a lo incapacitante, el tiempo apremiaba, el clima no le ayudaba en absoluto, estaba varado a la mitad del camino sin poblados cerca y a la mitad de la noche, y ahora también sin montura. Tomó el mango de la espada  _Je-Dok_  que siempre llevaba con él para al menos acabar con el sufrimiento del caballo, y la levantó sobre su cabeza para terminarlo de un solo golpe... y un potente rayo partió el cielo iluminando la colina por un par de segundos, dándole la lucidez que necesitaba con una epifanía.  
En su juventud estudió rituales chinos antiguos que explicaban la forma de obtener poder de cualquier lugar, aunque era más fácil de cosas vivas, y una vez obtenido dicho poder, podía canalizarse a prácticamente cualquier cosa: salud, energía vital, magia... eran técnicas tabú desde muchos siglos atrás, encontradas por él por pura casualidad y conservadas sólo en su memoria, prohibidas por la facilidad con la que corrompían a sus practicantes, incluso él, cuando era joven y más poderoso, nunca se atrevió siquiera a imaginarlo... pero las circunstancias eran extremas esta vez. Volvió a envainar el sable y la mirada de anciano desesperado cambió por la de un hombre determinado y capaz de cualquier cosa. No se iba a permitir fallarles.  
Recordaba carácter por carácter el procedimiento, las implicaciones y resultados, y que una vez tomado ese camino no habría vuelta atrás... debería aislarse a esperar la muerte en las montañas para no lastimar a nadie, pero primero encontraría y salvaría a su familia.  
Juntó sus manos frente a su pecho, entrelazando los dedos salvo por los índices, que mantuvo rígidos y hacia el frente. En el suelo sobre el que estaba arrodillado se dibujó el ying-yang en luz violácea que simbolizaba su magia y al equilibrio. Comenzó a recitar el primero de los doscientos caracteres que componían la invocación sabiendo que no podía interrumpirla o tendría que empezar de nuevo, pero cada palabra dicha robaba un poco de su poder mágico y sus energías. Todo en la naturaleza, en la realidad misma, tiene un costo. El hacerse capaz de robar  _Gi_  del entorno tenía uno también, que el mago estaba pagando en ese momento. Llegar a la última palabra podría costarle la vida misma... pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso, cumpliría su misión o moriría en el intento, pero lo cierto es que morir no era realmente una opción.  
Durante los primeros segundos pensó que podría estar haciendo algo mal, se atrevió a abrir los ojos en la palabra cincuenta y vio que el ambiente no cambiaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, no renunció. Fue cuando estaba a la mitad del camino que notó los verdaderos efectos de lo que estaba haciendo: sus piernas comenzaron a acalambrarse de un modo que no había sentido antes, su respiración se hizo pesada y dificultosa, y pensó que la taquicardia que sufría concluiría con un infarto de un momento a otro... pero no se rindió. Habiéndose acercado al final del ritual, pudo ver que el símbolo violeta bajo sus pies había devenido completamente en rojo, y el ying-yang había dado paso a un entramado de varios círculos concéntricos, él, que había heredado esa marca mágica de sus ancestros y maestros sabía que cualquier cambio significaba la renuncia al equilibrio, y que estaba cada vez más cerca de la corrupción... pero estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio.  
Dicha la última palabra, la revelación de su éxito se exhibió deteniendo por un instante la tormenta que caía, en el cuál el hechicero pudo ver las partículas de agua suspendidas en el aire a su alrededor, y observar en todo detalle un relámpago surcar el cénit. Sin embargo, no pudo presenciar más del espectáculo. Abatido y sin fuerzas se desvaneció sobre su caballo agonizante, en un estupor semejante al coma.  
Abrió los ojos como platos un par de minutos después, inyectado de una vitalidad que no había sentido en muchos años, se incorporó apoyándose en el caballo, que se sacudía entre convulsiones. La pequeña luminosidad en las manos del hechicero aún en contacto con el animal eran la prueba de que el ritual había resultado, sintió algo de lástima por su montura, pero no se retiró, pues sabía lo que estaba pasando: la energía vital restante del animal estaba entrando en su cuerpo, dándole fuerzas, sanando sus heridas, reavivando y maximizando sus sentidos. Unos segundos después el trabajo estaba hecho, el jinete se irguió ya sin lesiones y dejó el cadáver de su compañero en el camino, miró hacia el negro sendero que tenía adelante, y tuvo la sensación de que debía empezar a correr... y así lo hizo. Sus pies eran ligeros, y tenía la certeza de que era más rápido que cualquier caballo; no usó siquiera los caminos, escaló a trote los montes y nadó a través de los cuerpos acuáticos que se metían en su camino, acudiendo al conocimiento de que la distancia más corta entre dos puntos era la línea recta. A cada kilómetro avanzado se sentía más vigoroso y ágil, seguramente a causa de que todo lo vivo que estaba a su paso daba su cuota de  _Gi_ , y el hechicero entendió el porqué de la prohibición a estas técnicas. En su mente inició entonces un debate, el cual concluyó en que no renunciaría al nuevo poder al que acababa de acceder, podía hacer desde ese momento grandes cosas por su país, por el mundo incluso, después de todo, era un hechicero veterano de grandes conocimientos en filosofía, historia y política, en su juventud había sido soldado, y era también un médico respetado con ejercicio en todo Joseon y parte de China, habiendo tratado incluso a los gobernantes de dichas naciones.  
Su soliloquio mental terminó al superar la última colina. Había viajado durante toda la noche, dejando la lluvia varios kilómetros atrás; faltaría una hora a lo más para la llegada del alba, cosa que hizo que la visión que tuvo desde su elevación fuera más impactante. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al ver las murallas de Hanseong derribadas y la ciudad en llamas. Las tropas de Nihon habían llegado antes de lo previsto y seguramente el asedio fue la tarde anterior, concluyendo con la caída de la ciudad durante la noche... al parecer el ejército Nihon no aceptó una rendición y arrasaron con todo.  
Aterrorizado, el mago bajó a saltos por la ladera, viendo que varias divisiones de soldados japoneses abandonaban la ciudad por su puerta norte. Pensó mientras escalaba por una de las murallas sobre el lugar en que su familia pudo haberse ocultado y trataría de encontrarlos antes del amanecer para sacarlos en el mayor sigilo posible... el plan tenía sentido y podría funcionar, pero una pequeña voz en el interior de su cabeza era menos optimista, y poco a poco comenzó a ganar terreno, anunciándole lo inevitable... "No, ellos están bien", pensaba mientras corría entre los incendios.  
Su hogar estaba en uno de los sectores más cercanos al palacio. Al acercarse, estuvo muy cerca de tropezar con una escuadra de lanceros que parecían estar finiquitando a los sobrevivientes, fueran soldados o civiles... y el miedo del hechicero se hizo más profundo y lacerante.  
Entre los edificios que comenzaban a colapsar presa de las llamas, el humo y la necesidad de reptar entre cadáveres, Chung-Hee apenas si pudo reconocer su vecindario. Según los cuerpos que había observado con renuencia, los lanceros acababan de pasar por ahí, e intentó suprimir su deseo de atacarlos, sabiendo que los superaba y por mucho con sus nuevas habilidades, pero primero lo primero.  
Sorprendentemente encontró que su casa apenas si había resentido el paso del fuego, así que tan rápido como pudo derribó la puerta, gritando el nombre de sus hijos. Y un dolor que hasta ese momento no creía posible lo golpeó de lleno.  
Ahí, en la estancia de la casa estaba el matrimonio acompañado de sus gemelos. La mujer junto con su esposo abrazaban a los dos niños en actitud protectora, vistos fuera de contexto parecería que los cuatro dormían en el prado en un bonito día de campo, esa ilusión solamente era rota por los sutiles, pero contundentes impactos de lanza que los cuatro tenían en el pecho, herida única, directa, y que seguramente no produjo dolor. Trabajo sin dudas de un profesional.  
El shock fue tal que él permaneció estoico por un par de minutos, incluso se dio tiempo para buscar y confirmar la ausencia de signos vitales en los cuatro acudiendo a sus conocimientos médicos, pero confirmando apenas la muerte de la pequeña Dal, el llanto comenzó a caer de sus ojos. Se aferró a las manecitas de sus dos nietos, pensando que la muerte de un niño era un evento aberrante incluso para la naturaleza... y que él tenía que equilibrar la balanza.  
Presa de una ira indescriptible gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, con tal pasión que las vigas de madera de la casa se cimbraron. El grito, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido. El mismo grupo de soldados hizo camino de regreso hasta hallar la casa, que ya para ese momento estaba comenzando a arder.

—¡Hay uno adentro!— Gritó un soldado en japonés. Idioma que el hechicero dominaba.

La docena de samuráis, enfundados en  _tankos_  y armados con espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas rodearon la fachada de la casa, de la cual el viejo salía lentamente, dando la impresión de que las llamas lo respetaban. Desenvainó lentamente su espada, acción que hizo que los soldados se pusieran en guardia, mientras gritaban que el hombre estaba armado. No dieron mucha importancia al principio. Era sólo un viejo maltrecho y sucio, armado sólo con una espada y en total soledad. Creyeron que controlarlo no demandaría el mínimo esfuerzo. Nada los preparó para ese día.  
Un arquero hizo un tiro certero a la cabeza del anciano. Y no, no fue suficiente. La flecha fue interceptada a mano desnuda por el hechicero, y eso fue lo último que el grupo de militares supo con certeza. En un momento, dos de los soldados gritaban de dolor, derribados, tratando de detener las escandalosas hemorragias que sufrían en las rodillas, habiendo perdido una pierna cada uno. Confundidos y atemorizados, uno a uno fueron incapacitados a una velocidad inverosímil, heridos de forma no letal, mutilados, perdiendo brazos completos y piernas. El combate terminó en menos de un minuto, con un montón de guerreros sollozantes incapaces de pelear, o al menos huir, tendidos sobre charcos de sangre bajo la mirada impasible de un verdugo que no parecía tener prisa en matarlos.  
La casa a sus espaldas finalmente se desplomó, dibujando un dragón con sus llamas, sepultando entre cenizas lo que quedaba de su humanidad.

—¿Por qué no sólo terminas con nosotros? Obtuviste tu venganza y restauraste tu honor... —Preguntó el samurái sin brazo derecho y que parecía el líder del grupo luego de sacarse el casco, incapaz de contener la sangre que se le escapaba por el muñón en el hombro.  
—No puedo restaurar algo que no perdí, soldado estúpido. —Respondió el viejo con desdén—. Yo no voy a hacer lo mismo que ustedes, no voy a desperdiciar la vida por algo tan banal como el honor de su regente.  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Esperar a que nos desangremos?  
—No. Ustedes tendrán un fin más noble. Serán los primeros en ayudarme a evitar que más familias sean destruidas por sus tontas guerras.

Tal como pasó con su caballo, los doce guerreros sintieron como la vida les era literalmente drenada por un largo par de minutos. Cuando todo terminó quedaron sólo los cascarones marchitos de lo que habían sido hombres robustos, y Chung-Hee cayó sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer la espada a un lado mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba a toda la energía recibida.  
Pasó los siguientes minutos sollozando, incapaz de ponerse de pie. Su aflicción era tal que sentía una imperante necesidad de terminar con su propia miseria, de reunirse con los que amaba si es que algo así era posible después de lo que había hecho, y a ciegas buscó su espada, dispuesto a terminarlo todo de una vez.  
Alguien tocó su hombro, una mano infantil, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Como pudo secó sus lágrimas, y vio una silueta pequeña y delicada a contraluz, opacada por el incendio y la luna en el cielo desde su ángulo. Él sabía que no podía ser Dal, su nieta, la misma pequeñita que vio asesinada en brazos de su padre y cuyos restos seguramente eran consumidos por las llamas a sus espaldas. Contra esa lógica, sin embargo, la niña levantó la espada del suelo y la ofreció al anciano. Buscando corroborar su locura, el viejo miró al otro lado, ahí, junto al deslumbrante amanecer vio a Teayang, con sus modos serenos y delicados tal como los recordaba, con las manos en la espalda y ofreciéndole una sonrisa limpia.  
A nivel subconsciente ese había sido su deseo, más específicamente él hubiera deseado morir en su lugar, pero lo único que su magia podía ofrecerle a su mente ofuscada era lo que tenía ante él: sustitutos. Ambos ayudaron al viejo a erguirse, pero rechazó la espada que le ofrecía la chiquilla.

—Te va mejor a ti. —Dijo con voz cansada a la niña mientras tomaba a ambos de la mano.  
—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, padre? —Preguntó el niño, mirando con inocencia al maltrecho hombre.  
—Prepararnos. —Respondió él, resuelto y convencido como nunca antes.

Cuando el viejo volvió finalmente de su evocación, cayó en cuenta que habían pasado más de ciento veinte años desde ese día, y ahora finalmente estaba cerca de hacer que la justicia cayera como la hoja de una espada, directo en el corazón de lo que desde su perspectiva era una nación de asesinos.  
Regresó también a la conversación.

—No. Definitivamente nada digno de mención, soy un simple médico en retiro, muchacho, pero también soy historiador y viajo para saber sobre los lugares que visito. Lo que me has contado sobre tu pueblo me ha ayudado mucho.

* * *

Con las últimas sesiones con Tomoyo, Sakura había recuperado mucha de su vitalidad y alegría, al parecer, el ser capaz de hacer magia nuevamente la motivaba y mantenía alerta y feliz, de hecho dormía menos de lo normal a últimas fechas. Todos a su alrededor lo notaban, y al menos el hombrecito con el que compartía vivienda lo agradecía.  
Después de regresar del templo y desayunar con Xiao-Lang, dormía hasta poco después de mediodía, leía luego los rollos recomendados por su ancestral pariente y mentora, y casi diariamente almorzaba en compañía de Miu y las chicas que la cuidaban. Con mucha precaución de no hablar de más, la chica contaba historias sobre su vida antes de su llegada, sobre cómo conoció a Li y como se enamoraron (cosa que hacía suspirar a las hermanas y reír a la vieja), sobre magia y sobre la sacerdotisa y Arashi.  
Miu, por su parte, aconsejaba a las muchachas sobre cosas de la vida, les enseñaba técnicas de bordado, cocina o preparación de té, y hasta disciplinas artísticas propias de geishas, hacía comentarios acerca de los muchachos del pueblo que podrían ser buenos partidos para las hermanas, y muy, muy a menudo se divertía haciendo sonrojar a Sakura dándole consejos y opiniones sobre su inexistente vida conyugal.  
Ese día, sin embargo, Sakura sintió la necesidad de hacer válidas las palabras de la anciana del día que la conoció: ¿Quién era realmente Miu? ¿Qué había pasado que la había privado de su descendencia y la había convertido en la abuela de Tomoeda? Hizo el cuestionamiento sutilmente, y la anciana, al ver que el interés de la hechicera era auténtico y noble, accedió a contar una parte pequeña, pero significativa de su vida.

* * *

**Miu Miyabe.**

_**Villa de Tomoeda, Edo, Nihon, primavera de 1677.** _

Los días en Tomoeda eran apacibles la mayor parte del tiempo. Había cosas no tan buenas, como en todos lados, pero los habitantes de este pueblo en particular la pasaban bien: las hambrunas no los habían alcanzado en el pasado, su gente era honesta y trabajadora, y eso se traducía en una población próspera y mayormente feliz. Su ubicación era el ejemplo máximo del equilibrio: suficientemente cerca de Edo para obtener su protección, pero suficientemente lejos de ella para no ser abrumada por su sobrepoblación, además de eso, sus gobernantes, el clan Ou, eran gente buena a la que el resto del pueblo apreciaba de verdad, pues eran protectores y justos con ellos, además de ser conocidos nacionalmente por ser samuráis excepcionales.  
Miu tenía algunos años de haber ostentado el título de  _Kekkai_ , era parte de una rama lejana de la familia Tsukuyomi, y dedicaba una parte de su tiempo a aprender sobre magia. Su primer logro en ese rubro era precisamente la generación de una barrera, un espacio paralelo al mundo real donde podía aislar a una amenaza, y evitar que los daños de una batalla afectaran a las personas que habitaban el lugar. Había creado varias ya para ese momento, pero desconocía su eficacia.  
La particularidad en el caso de ella era la coyuntura histórica: Nihon se había aislado en los últimos años del resto del mundo, sólo mantenían eventuales negocios con Joseon o China, pero había cerrado casi totalmente las puertas a extranjeros de occidente, por lo que era rarísimo ver comerciantes y viajeros europeos o árabes. Para resumir todo: Nihon estaba en paz. Las últimas décadas, el título de  _Kekkai_  se había vuelto casi honorífico, y ella debía preocuparse a lo más de algún espíritu maligno o demonio entre los bosques y las montañas, curar a algunos enfermos o hacer de partera, pero nada más. Tal era la paz, que tuvo la oportunidad de desposar y tener familia, y en ese momento, a sus veinticinco, era ya madre de una niña llamada Mina que seguramente sería la próxima en su línea sanguínea en cargar la responsabilidad de la protección de Tomoeda y Edo.  
"Los tiempos de paz hacen personas débiles" pensaba ella. Y siempre que tenía oportunidad buscaba obtener el mayor conocimiento posible, o nuevos desafíos; pero al final del día, la comodidad y lo pacífico del ambiente terminaban por doblegarla y ella se entregaba a los simples placeres de una vida provinciana.  
En los últimos siglos, la actividad de criaturas mágicas había reducido dramáticamente, incluso muchos habitantes atribuían las historias sobre dichos entes al folklore y a la necesidad de educar a los niños para evitar que se metieran en problemas, ese año, sin embargo, el miedo volvió a ganar terreno en los corazones de los pobladores de Edo.  
Durante esa primavera, la idílica calma histórica de Tomoeda se rompió, y la villa no volvería a ser la misma. Una señal en el cielo la primera noche del festival Sanno Matsuri tuvo a cada testigo estupefacto e inmovilizado: un dragón de luz dorada volaba dando vueltas sobre toda la capital, pensando quizás en donde sería mejor aterrizar...  
Con un rugido, hizo una caída libre que terminó a unos cientos de metros del templo Tsukimine, cimbrando el suelo con el impacto, incendiando las casas aledañas y poniendo en huida a los más impresionables.  
Miu miró aterrada el hongo de fuego levantarse del suelo, iluminando la noche estrellada, mientras que las paredes del templo se sacudían por el estruendo. El pánico la inmovilizó, no supo qué hacer por largos minutos mientras los guardias del templo le imploraban a gritos que reaccionara.

—Mi casa... —Dijo en un hilo de voz, acallando las voces de sus escoltas.

El estallido había sido muy cerca de donde ella vivía. El resto de sus acompañantes guardó un respetuoso silencio, pero seguían a la expectativa de sus órdenes. Ella tenía la premura de volver a casa, pero también la responsabilidad de proteger al resto del pueblo.  
Se decidió por la segunda, ordenó a sus guardias que ayudaran a los afectados, y haciendo acopio de todo su poder y concentración comenzó a crear su barrera. Un tetraedro perfecto y etéreo creció engullendo al pueblo, quedando sólo ella y el dragón dentro de sus límites, haciendo que el resto de los pobladores se quedaran en el espacio real, donde comenzaron a apagar los incendios.  
Dentro de la barrera, bajo un cielo rosado y sin estrellas, Miu corrió con todas sus fuerzas para buscar a la criatura e intentar terminarla. Ella sabía que podía controlarla, su problema no era su potencial mágico, sino su experiencia... pero lo haría, debía volver a casa rápidamente...  
Al llegar al vecindario afectado, se encontró con varias casas calcinadas y al luminoso dragón de fuego correteando sobre los escombros, probablemente confundido al no encontrar a nadie, a como las condiciones del entorno habían cambiado, al cielo iluminado dentro de los límites de la barrera y a la única persona que había tenido la osadía de presentarse ante él.  
Miu no dijo palabra, pero mentalmente repasaba uno y otro hechizo de tal suerte que dependiendo el tipo de ataque que la criatura hiciera, ella pudiera contrarrestarlo. Pensó en un principio que era un ser elemental, y si su propiedad era el fuego, algo de lluvia le sería de gran ayuda.  
Luego de mirarse el uno al otro a la distancia por largos segundos, el dragón rugió una vez más, lanzándose hacia ella, la hechicera estuvo por invocar un encantamiento pluvial, pero notó algo atípico en el comportamiento del dragón que la hizo cambiar de opinión... era complicado de explicar, pero ella ya había visto otras criaturas mágicas en el pasado, y ninguna antes le había mostrado lo que ese dragón sí: una mirada lúcida, no como la de un animal, sino la de una persona.  
Creó un par de escudos al sentir que la bestia la alcazaba haciendo caso a su intuición, y eso salvó su vida. La criatura se desvaneció a punto de llegar a ella, el blindaje al frente de ella bloqueó la llamarada que un niño le lanzó, y con la otra mano bloqueó la hoja de la espada de una pequeña a sus espaldas.  
Habiendo repelido a ambos, los tres formaron un triángulo, mirándose con recelo. El corazón de Mui estaba muy acelerado, y creyó desmayarse en cualquier momento. Por fortuna, no fue necesario hacer nada más. Los chicos se sonrieron, la pequeña volvió a envainar su espada y el muchachito puso las manos en su espalda, como si hubieran concluido lo que sea que fueron a hacer.

—Retira la protección que pusiste sobre el lugar, mujer, no tenemos intención de hacer nada más, sólo queremos marcharnos y no sabrás más de nosotros. —Dijo el niño.  
—¿Cómo sé que no me están engañando? ¡Ustedes atacaron mi pueblo!  
—Si hubiéramos venido a hacer algo más que sólo observar, ya estarías muerta. —Amenazó la niña con impertinencia. —Ve a ayudar a los tuyos, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos... por cierto, ¿quién eres?  
—Miu Miyabe Tsukuyomi, la  _kekkai_  de Tomoeda.  
—¿ _Kekkai_? ¿Eres una barrera? ¿Y qué es específicamente lo que proteges?

Miu no respondió las preguntas del niño. De hecho, tenía la molesta sensación de que había hablado de más.

—No importa. Ya obtuvimos el conocimiento que buscábamos. Te advertí que levantaras la barrera, lo que sigue a partir de ahora será sólo tu culpa.

Los chicos se tomaron de la mano y la combustión del dragón obligó a Miu a agacharse y esconder el rostro entre las manos, se descubrió cuando el calor se lo permitió por la distancia, viendo como el dragón volaba a una velocidad indescriptible hacia la parte más alta de tetraedro. El animal impactó el domo y Miu sintió un dolor agudo y penetrante en el pecho, la bestia descendió unos metros para intentar una segunda embestida que empeoró los dolores de la mujer. Miu levantó la barrera justo antes del último impacto, permitiendo el escape del dragón y evitando que siguiera lastimándola.  
Todo mundo se quedó quieto cuando Miu se materializó a media calle, en el lugar donde se había quedado al levantar su barrera. Los daños habían sido relativamente pocos en la villa, la mayor parte de los fuegos habían sido controlados ya para ese momento.  
Sólo debía caminar unos pasos para llegar a su casa y comprobar que su esposo e hija estuvieran bien, y así lo hizo.  
La casa había sufrido múltiples daños, pero ya habían extinguido el fuego y podrían repararla sin reconstruirla, todo iba bien, hasta que miró al interior.  
La pequeña Mina miraba hacia un punto dentro de la casa que no era visible desde el exterior. Algo que iba más allá del terror absoluto inyectaba sus ojos y su rostro lívido. Miu y muchos de los pobladores entraron a la casa para encontrar a su esposo sepultado entre vigas de madera recién apagadas. Al estudiar la escena se podía concluir que el padre había lanzado a la niña fuera del alcance del fuego, pero él fue inmolado en la maniobra. La niña presenció todo el suceso.  
Unos días después, confirmado el esposo de Miu como la única baja del pueblo esa noche, todo Tomoeda se deshizo en regalos y ayudas para su  _kekkai_ , agradecimientos a cada momento, y desbordadas muestras de afecto hacia ella. La pequeña Mina, sin embargo, nunca superó la execrable escena que tuvo que presenciar esa noche. No volvió a hablar y dejó de ser autosuficiente unas semanas después. Dejó de comer y finalmente de reaccionar a los estímulos y contacto humano. Miu cuidó de ella día y noche, ayudada de toda la comunidad. La alimentaba y aseaba con todo el amor que una madre puede sentir, pero al final no fue suficiente. Visitada por médicos prestigiosos de Edo y de todo Nihon e incluso de China, Mina falleció apenas entrada la adolescencia.  
El carácter siempre amable y amoroso de Miu junto con la tranquilidad y resignación de que el dolor de Mina concluyera al fin, evitaron que cayera en la locura luego de haberlo perdido todo. Cada niño de Tomoeda la consideraba como su propia madre, y a medida que iba envejeciendo, luego de dejar las responsabilidades como  _kekkai_ , terminó por asumir la maternidad de todo el pueblo.  
Habían pasado ya más de cuatro décadas desde esa noche fatídica, pocos la recordaban a detalle, se conservaba en la memoria de los más viejos, y por supuesto, en la de Miu, los más jóvenes apenas si tenían una bosquejo de esos eventos, pero la memoria histórica del pueblo mantenía la precaución y ojos vigilantes en el cielo, a la expectativa del que el dragón volviera algún día. Pasaron muchos años, y el dragón volvió... pero ya no era competencia de Miu.  
Mucho antes de que la anciana terminara su relato, Sakura lloraba inconsolablemente, incapaz de interrumpir la historia hasta el final. Había descubierto que bajo la apariencia de anciana frágil, amable y dulce se escondía una mujer valiente que pudo sobreponerse a la pérdida sin abandonar su propia identidad, y que sublimó un dolor no tolerable por amor y servicio. No le era posible sentir más admiración.  
Cuando la anciana terminó, la maestra de cartas no pudo evitar levantarse y alcanzarla para abrazarla sin poder calmar su propio llanto, llamándola repetidamente " _Obachan_ ". No sólo empatizaba con su sacrificio, sino que tenía la impresión de que era necesario darle un agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos, si hubiera ido al rescate de los suyos antes de hacer la protección, definitivamente más personas habrían muerto, y existía la posibilidad de que la propia línea sanguínea de Sakura se hubiera extinguido.  
Sakura se separó un par de pasos e hizo una reverencia ante la ahora admirada anciana, con una nueva determinación:

—Gracias por cuidarnos a todos. Ahora es mi turno... no te voy a fallar.

* * *

—Preferiría que sus hombres sólo se dedicaran a apoyarnos y no a estarnos vigilando, general.  
—Siempre he sentido curiosidad por los modos de usted y su familia, sus peticiones siempre son raras y parecen sinsentidos en un principio. Recuerdo que su padre también era un misterio al menos para mí.

Kurogane y el general Issa cabalgaban tranquilamente a unos kilómetros de la entrada a Tomoeda. Su relación era más de corte diplomático, no podían ser considerados "amigos". La diferencia de edades era sin lugar a dudas un factor, Kurogane estaba en sus dieciséis mientras que Issa estaba a poco de ir por su sexta década.  
Issa se hizo soldado a sus veinte, y gracias a sus talentos en la lanza y la estrategia fue ascendiendo rápidamente de rango, y llevaba siendo  _Rikugunshokan_  más tiempo del que Kurogane tenía de vida.  
La cabeza del clan Ou, por otro lado, sorprendía por su liderazgo natural, aun cuando la infancia le fue arrebatada de forma abrupta y tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido. Ya en su niñez era un gran espadachín, también era un ávido devorador de libros, en especial de historia y poesía, y a pesar de su apariencia huraña, introvertida y dominante, en sus capas más profundas era empático, adoraba el romanticismo y le demandaba mucha fuerza de voluntad ocultar su espíritu hedonista.  
Ambos jinetes se detuvieron en el último giro desde Edo a Tomoeda, justo antes de entrar a la villa, desde la cual se dominaba casi la totalidad del paisaje que Kurogane había heredado.

—Su pueblo siempre me ha gustado. —Comenzó a decir el general observando con calidez el poblado—. Sería un lugar excelente para mi retiro, si es que usted me lo permite.  
—Siempre será bienvenido, general, en especial después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.  
—Los paisajes de este pueblo son maravillosos, muy personalmente prefiero los invernales, la nieve dibuja una estampa difícil de encontrar en otros lugares del país.

Kurogane asintió, pero lo cierto es que la nieve le causaba cierta animadversión, venida de un trauma de la niñez, y sólo bastó con que imaginara el pueblo helado para que el recuerdo completo volviera de forma vívida.

* * *

 

       

**Kurogane Ou.**

_**Villa de Tomoeda, Edo, Nihon, invierno de 1712.** _

—La responsabilidad del cuidado del pueblo es lo más importante. La vida de cada uno de los habitantes de esta villa debe ser tu más alta prioridad. El ejemplo definitivo de ese sacrificio es la abuela Miu, y es la inspiración máxima para todos nosotros. —Exponía aquel hombre alto y robusto de kimono negro, haciéndose paso a través de la nieve entre los caminos de la calle principal de la villa, acompañado de un chiquillo muy alto y delgado para sus diez años—. Cuando aquello pasó, yo no había nacido siquiera. Pero podría suceder de nuevo en cualquier momento. Por eso que es necesario que estés preparado.

Kurogane Ou padre era el dueño de la villa en turno. Su único hijo y homónimo caminaba a su lado y lo escuchaba con atención. Era un hombre extremadamente duro, casi indiferente a los sentimientos, y aun así, su hijo lo idolatraba y soñaba en ser como él algún día. En ese entonces, la madre del pequeño Kurogane lo llamaba afectuosamente "Haganemaru" para evitar confusiones, pero el niño imitaba a su padre en prácticamente todo, en sus modos, su vestimenta, el estilo de su cabello, y no es como si necesitara emularlo, era una copia a escala de él.  
Tardes frías como cualquiera de invierno, con un cielo color plomo que lanzaba pequeñas oleadas de nieve sobre la villa y obligaba a los habitantes a abrigarse o no salir de casa. Los Ou dedicaban esos días al servicio del poblado, con la madre sirviendo de  _Kekkai_ , el padre de líder militar y un hijo brioso que deseaba ayudar de cualquier manera posible. El chico había sido educado para ser el próximo señor feudal, ser un buen impartidor de justicia, un guerrero hábil y buen administrador. Todo eso le gustaba, pero sentía que debía haber algo más.  
Si bien su padre le había dicho que no era precisamente opcional su herencia, su madre había sido un poco más compasiva, constantemente lo invitaba a leer y expandir sus horizontes, a buscar razones más allá de las tradiciones y a aspirar a la libertad, y que si realmente deseaba asumir el liderazgo de su pueblo, debía ser por deseo propio, no por imposición.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, Haganemaru. —Le repetía constantemente Tomoyo en sus caminatas por la ribera del río congelado—. ¿Te conté sobre todo lo que vi cuando viajé a China?  
—Unas diez veces si es que vas a empezar de nuevo. Y también me sé la de Inglaterra. Y deja de llamarme así.  
—Grosero. Y te aguantas porque tu madre me dio permiso.  
—Pero es cierto, sería interesante viajar, conocer otros lugares y a otras personas. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza para no hacer contacto visual con la niña a su lado—. Tal vez enamorarme y casarme.  
—Somos algo jóvenes para pensar en eso, ¿no crees? —Dijo ella, mirando hacia el otro lado con un conato de sonrisa y tocándose la mejilla con timidez.  
—¿Somos? Pensé que hablábamos sólo de mí.

Tomoyo lo miró como si la hubiera abofeteado.

—O-¡Obviamente, tonto! ¿Quién querría casarse contigo de cualquier forma?

Y la enfurecía más que el atolondrado niño se riera ante su desasosiego. Habían crecido juntos, habían establecido un vínculo único y para esas alturas, el siempre arrugado gesto de Kurogane se relajaba y mostraba paz sólo ante ella. La verdad es que a pesar de todo, no imaginaban la vida del uno sin el otro.

—Estoy bromeando. —Dijo él sin dejar de reír—. Por supuesto que te llevaría conmigo... después de todo, necesito alguien que haga el aseo y esas cosas.

Una bola de nieve impacto directo a la nariz del muchacho, con tal fuerza que no pudo evitar irse de espaldas, sobre los arbustos congelados, y lo hizo preguntarse cómo un cuerpo tan diminuto podía contener semejante fuerza. Se reincorporó de inmediato, devolviendo el proyectil con uno igual, y unos momentos después ambos estaban empapados y con moretones (en especial él) dada la rudeza del juego, hasta que finalmente él, aprovechando su fuerza superior la levantó como a un costal de arroz y la arrojó sobre un montículo de nieve, no pudo conservar el equilibrio en la maniobra y ambos quedaron parcialmente sepultados en el hielo suave, riendo agitados, tiritando de frío, sólo remediable en su situación al calor de un abrazo.  
El momento mismo que equivale a un millón de momentos, que representaba tener la revelación misma de una parte de la vida, que podría dar contexto y sentido a una búsqueda de la incluso se desconoce esencia misma de lo buscado. Eso era lo que los ojos azules de aquella niña delgaducha y de apariencia frágil manifestaban al chico, él hubiese deseado que esa mirada tan llena de vida y misterios lo acompañaran para siempre, y envidió a los campesinos, pastores, y a todos aquellos que no llevaban otra responsabilidad más que la de sus propias vidas a cuestas, deseaba ser como ellos, y que Tomoyo también lo fuera.  
Un estruendo sacudió el pueblo, cuarteando incluso el hielo del río a unos metros de ellos. Asustado, Kurogane se puso de pie y ayudó a Tomoyo a incorporarse, tiró de su mano para subir por la ladera hacia el camino que los llevara más rápido al pueblo y vieron algo que pensaron sería producto de las leyendas que contaban sus padres.  
El dragón.  
Kurogane sabía lo que eso podía significar y un miedo orgánico liberó toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo. Por puro instinto comenzó a correr hacia el pueblo, dejando a Tomoyo detrás, gritando su nombre, mientras veía al monstruo reptar. Chocó con varias personas en su carrera, la mayor parte de ellas civiles que buscaban escapar de la amenaza, y una de esas personas a pesar de ser más baja que él, lo levantó por la cintura sin problemas, deshaciendo lo andado, e hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo cuando la alcanzaron.  
El dragón no aterrizó, en lugar de eso escupió una gran llamarada justo en dirección de los chicos y su salvadora. El fuego parecía líquido y alcanzaría sin dudas toda la avenida, donde al menos un centenar de personas se cubrían la cabeza, esperando un espantoso final bajo las llamas.

—Tu madre invocó su barrera justo a tiempo. —Dijo con voz serena Arashi, la adolescente que era entrenada en el templo para convertirse en samurái y que había cargado con los dos chicos.

Cuando Kurogane se descubrió el rostro vio a todos tan desconcertados como él. El dragón había desaparecido, lo que significaba que había sido engullido por la hechicera que protegía el pueblo.  
Apenas comprendió su situación, echó a correr nuevamente, sabiendo que el epicentro de la confrontación debía ser en el templo Tsukimine, llegaría allá y vería la forma de ayudar. La gente a su paso parecía tranquila, como si supieran que su seguridad estaba garantizada, y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad a él, si ellos estaban tan tranquilos, seguramente todo estaría bien. Al atravesar el arco Torii del templo pudo ver a los soldados más cercanos a su padre mirar al cielo en actitud precavida.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —Preguntó, haciendo que los samuráis se sobresaltaran y ordenando a uno sin palabras que le diera una espada, la cual recibió casi de inmediato.  
—Dentro de la barrera, junto con la sacerdotisa. —Respondió uno, solícito—. Señor, debería ir a refugiarse, no sabemos qué es lo que podría pasar y...

El crujido de una viga a la distancia hizo que el guardia callara abruptamente, seguido de un sonido semejante al de una gran cantidad de hielo resquebrajándose a la distancia. Buscaron el origen del ruido, y lo hallaron en el cielo. Tal como si una capa finísima y transparente de cristal se estuviera rompiendo, el cielo y los alrededores del pueblo comenzaron a recibir fragmentos etéreos que caían con lentitud, desapareciendo antes de tocar la tierra.

—La barrera se rompió. —Confirmó uno de los soldados, desenvainando su sable. Los demás lo imitaron.

Cuando la barrera desapareció totalmente, los efectos de la batalla al interior se hicieron evidentes, pasando al plano real. Buena parte del templo se incendiaba, y había humo por todas partes, pero parecía que la pelea ya había terminado.  
Sin embargo, nadie bajó la guardia, en especial porque la barrera no se había levantado de forma natural, sino que se había roto... eso sólo podía significar una cosa...  
Kurogane no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que pasaba. Los mellizos estaban de pie sobre el tejado del templo, serios. El chiquillo despedía humo por las manos, mientras que la chica sacudía su espada para limpiar la sangre que goteaba de la misma.  
Todos los arqueros dispararon al momento, medio centenar de flechas buscaron herir a alguno de los dos chicos, pero fue inútil. El dragón emprendió vuelo destruyendo parte del tejado del templo antes de ser alcanzado por cualquier proyectil.  
Luego de ver como la bestia desaparecía sobre las nubes heladas, bajó la vista para hacer reconocimiento. El patio del templo era tan elocuente como aterrador. La espada de Kurogane padre, la _dragón de plata_  estaba clavada en la tierra, a un lado de una fracción del suelo parcialmente fundida y cubierta de cenizas que aún humeaban, y lo que parecían los muy reducidos vestigios de un esqueleto calcinado. Él entendió de inmediato lo que había sucedido, y echó a correr al interior del salón de culto, buscando la última esperanza que le quedaba.  
La sacerdotisa, sin embargo, tampoco lo había logrado. Estaba tendida en el centro del salón. Cuando Kurogane llegó, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y cayó hincado a un par de metros de ella, que yacía sobre su costado, en un charco de sangre producido por la estocada en el pecho que había perforado su corazón.  
No tardaron en escucharse los lamentos y gritos de sufrimiento de los soldados y civiles que comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, de los propios samuráis que lloraban la muerte de sus protectores. Mientras que una nevada con fuertes ráfagas de viento extinguía los incendios.  
Totalmente fuera de sí, Kurogane desenvainó su espada y comenzó a atacar a los que se acercaron tratando de ayudar a su madre aún a sabiendas de que ya era tarde. Cada soldado trató de hablar con él, pero sólo recibían torpes intentos de herirlos en su lugar. Pensaron y con razón que el dolor había vuelto loco al muchacho, que la perdida sería total y que estaba presenciado el final del Clan Ou, ninguno de ellos se sintió con la voluntad o los deseos de pelear realmente con él, y de hecho se decían entre ellos que no debía herirlo, pero su ira no disminuía.

—Yo me haré cargo... —Dijo una voz infantil, quebrada por el llanto a la entrada del salón de culto. Todos los presentes miraron con extrañeza a Tomoyo, seguida de cerca por Arashi, y con seguridad se abrió paso entre los soldados.

Él la desconoció en principio y trató de atacarla, la chica gesticuló haciendo uso de su magia e inmovilizando al cegado muchacho. Ella siguió caminando mientras el chico peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse del encantamiento, pero no lo logró.  
Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, se abrazó de su pecho, y comenzó a llorar con amargura. Después de un par de minutos, los ojos de él también se humedecieron y finalmente soltó la espada, volviendo en sí, y aceptando la realidad. Nadie movió un músculo o hizo comentario por algún tiempo, hasta que pareció que finalmente ambos se habían recuperado. Arashi abandonó el salón un momento y cuando volvió, estaba claro que nada en la vida de esos dos niños volvería a ser igual.  
La samurái entregó el sable de su padre a Kurogane con una reverencia. Luego retrocedió un par de pasos e hizo el saludo ceremonial del templo. Todos los samuráis presentes la imitaron.

—Mi espada para proteger Tomoeda y Edo. Guíennos y protéjannos en esa misión.

Las palabras de Arashi fueron repetidas por todos, los niños se pusieron de pie sabiendo qué es lo que aquello significaba: Kurogane era el único descendiente vivo de su casa, y Tomoyo y su madre eran las únicas hechiceras vivas de su familia, pero Tomoyo era la única apta para convertirse en  _kekkai_.  
¿En qué momento se pierde la niñez? Cuando eres consciente de que algún día vas a morir.

—¿Y para qué necesita esto de todas maneras? —Preguntó el general regresando a Kurogane de su ensoñación y extendiéndole una pesada caja que venía en las alforjas de su caballo.  
—Es un proyecto de la sacerdotisa y mío, tratamos de descubrir potencial que nos ayude a cuidar de nuestra gente.  
—No sea tan rudo con el  _gaijin_ , es joven y podría darle la espalda si así lo quisiera.  
—No lo hará. Digamos que tengo talento para identificar a un buen soldado cuando lo veo.  
—Insisto en que usted es raro. Estaremos en contacto, Señor Ou.  
—Gracias, general. Estaremos en contacto.

El caballo del general deshizo lo andado mientras que Kurogane hizo camino hacia la villa. Era un día con temperatura muy agradable y luego de ir al templo a dejar el encargo, supervisaría los trabajos del campo como todos los días, en especial a Xiao-Lang, pues poco a poco comenzaba a darle más responsabilidades y quería ver como se desenvolvía en ellas, ya tendría tiempo para medir sus habilidades guerreras.

**Capítulo 6.**

**Fin.**


	8. Tragedias presentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo para esta historia. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión al respecto.

**Capítulo 7.**

**Tragedias presentes.**

**_Villa de Tomoeda, Edo, Nihon, de vuelta al verano de 1718._ **

**Xiao-Lang Li.**

Tantos trabajos en tan poco tiempo hicieron al muchacho inmune a la sorpresa. Descubrió gracias a ello que era adaptable a muchas formas de laborar, que su resistencia ante las actividades de alto impacto físico era más que aceptable, y que detestaba el estiércol.  
Amparado en ese último conocimiento, Kurogane se había encargado de mandarlo casi todos los días a los establos para cargar con todo el abono posible de regreso a los campos. Aún con una carreta era agotador, duro y apestoso, pero fiel a sus principios, el chico no se quejó. Después de casi un mes de trabajar para el samurái, pudo constatar lo que pensó era sólo una conjetura suya: el trato que recibía era especialmente duro y desconsiderado. Todos lo notaban, incluso su grupo de amigos prefería alejarse de él durante la asignación de labores para evitar ser salpicados por la mala voluntad que el dueño de la villa vertía sobre el  _gaijin_.  
Entre pruebas de resistencia, humor, fuerza, velocidad y tolerancia al impulso de vomitar, Xiao-Lang había superado con gracia todas y cada una de las labores asignadas, Junichiro decía que era un joven motivado.

—¿Y cómo no estar motivado cuando es la mismísima Señorita Sakura quien te espera en casa con comida caliente y afecto al final de un largo día de trabajo?  
—¿Afecto?  
—Oh, sí. Seguro que luego de cenar, te prepara el baño y esas cosas... y bueno... te da el afecto que una buena esposa debe darte por tus esfuerzos en el campo... eres un hombre afortunado, Taro. Espero conseguir en el futuro una esposa tan linda y amable como la tuya.

Li sonrió a medias, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que le generaba la conversación que estaba sosteniendo, que día con día se repetía, y que después de tanto tiempo no había encontrado forma de evitar.  
Todo comenzó con que en alguno de los días previos, Sakura lo había visitado en el campo, con un  _bento_  que alivió las penurias de un día de arduo trabajo bajo el sol. Ahí sus amigos habían tenido oportunidad de conocerla y convivir con ella por un tiempo, y quien sólo hubiera pensado que era bonita, rectificó su error al encontrarse con las otras virtudes de la muchachita, y sin excepción terminaron cautivados. Lo curioso fue que lejos de hacer a Li blanco de envidias entre sus colegas, todos ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que él debía ser un hombre bueno y honorable como para que Sakura lo hubiera elegido.  
Li era quien guiaba a ese grupo de trabajo, como cada día de la última semana llevaban la carreta de bueyes repleta del multicitado estiércol que podía poner de mal humor al  _gaijin_ , pero la compañía hacía que el camino fuera ameno, el almuerzo acababa de terminar y tenían algunos minutos antes de reintegrarse a las labores. Avanzaron sólo unos cientos de metros sobre el sendero y uno de los brazos del río que irrigaba el pueblo apareció lanzando reflejos en aquella calurosa tarde de verano.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —Argumentó Xiao-Lang levantando con el índice el sombrero  _kasa_ al que se había habituado en los últimos días, al notar el brillo en los ojos de su copiloto en la carreta.  
—Sólo serán unos minutos, y no nos estamos desviando. ¡Deja de ser tan serio, Taro! ¡Un chapuzón hará más sencilla tu jornada! Apuesto a que matarías por quitarte el olor a popó de encima.

Sin estar totalmente convencido, guió a los animales hacia la ribera, y lo ató a un enorme árbol de ceiba mientras el resto de su compañía se quitaba la ropa con premura, entrando al agua animados como niños pequeños.  
Li, sin embargo, no se quitó la ropa ni se sumergió, sólo se descalzó y echó el sombrero a su nuca y observó a sus amigos jugar y nadar mientras se sentaba sobre una roca en la orilla, dejando que sus pies se relajaran con la frescura del caudal. La calma y la reciente comida lo hicieron presa de un letargo pesado y un par de minutos después dormitaba con la espalda recargada contra la ceiba y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
Últimamente tenía muchos sueños que involucraban escenarios combinados de Nihon Feudal con el Japón moderno, donde campesinos con los que había tenido que convivir en su día a día compartían el tren con hombres de negocios, y el estado del tiempo era consultado en smartphones en medio de los campos de arroz.  
Y como ocurría en cada sueño, el objeto de su afecto estaba presente. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, para ese momento había perdido la cuenta ya de cuántas veces la había soñado, si dormía al menos unas horas cada día durante los últimos cuatro años, llevaría al menos mil cuatrocientas sesenta noches en su compañía, más tiempo del que había departido con ella en la vida real. La cifra le hizo mucha gracia mientras veía a Sakura esperar el autobús bajo el arco Torii del antiguo templo Tsukimine vestida con el bonito kimono que llevaba cuando fue invitada a dicho templo por primera vez, y también recordó con júbilo que en cada una de esas representaciones oníricas ella siempre sonreía.  
Él amaba su sonrisa. Era pura y sincera todo el tiempo, y su rostro siempre se iluminaba contagiándolo con esa misma felicidad, que dado lo complicado de su carácter, nunca creyó conocer. Recordó a su propia madre arqueando una ceja cuando él regresó de Japón terminada la caza y conversión de las cartas Clow, preguntándole sobre qué pudo haber ocurrido para que su exageradamente serio hijo menor hubiera de pronto obtenido la infancia que por algún momento pensó que se estaba perdiendo, que había crecido mucho más —hablando espiritualmente— de lo que pronosticó, que se había vuelto más amable y empático, y que le recordaba ahora no sólo físicamente a su difunto padre Hien.  
La siguiente imagen que vio en su sueño fue de Tokio moderno, más específicamente la Torre de Tokio, donde una Sakura que lucía un poco mayor a como la recordaba mantenía el equilibrio de pie sobre la antena en la parte más alta de la construcción. Ella lo miraba, sonriente como siempre, con cierto matiz de complicidad en sus enormes ojos verdes... y luego señaló al cielo.  
Dos impactos molestos en su sien izquierda lo hicieron despertar. Él, sobresaltado miró con aprehensión a quien lo molestaba, encontrándose un cuadro que lo hizo tragar saliva. A la distancia, sus amigos se vestían apresuradamente bajo los regaños de dos samuráis, y a un par de pasos de él, Kurogane lo miraba con el entrecejo arrugado, sosteniendo el  _bokken_  con el que lo había despertado.

—¿Esto es lo que hacen cuando no te estoy vigilando? —Reprochó el dueño de la villa levantando la voz—. ¿Para qué demonios te doy responsabilidades si eres igual de holgazán que todo el grupo que te encomiendo?  
—No es así.  
—¿Ah, no? Paso por aquí por casualidad y te encuentro dormido y a estos inútiles nadando como chiquillos, ¿cómo explicas eso?  
—No sabía que la responsabilidad del grupo era mía.  
—Te di a ti la carreta, eso te hace responsable.  
—Señor, Kurogane, en realidad fui yo quien... —Intentó intervenir Junichiro con timidez.  
—¡No necesito héroes, niño, tengo muchos trabajando para mí! ¡No importa si lo sugeriste o no, la responsabilidad es de él! —Dicho esto último, picó con la punta del sable de madera el pecho de Li, haciéndolo retroceder un paso.  
—No vuelva a hacer eso. —Pidió en voz baja, pero muy irritado.  
—Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas para hacerte cargo de tus deberes. —Respondió desafiante, dando un segundo empujón, obligando al chico a retroceder aún más.  
—No se trata de cumplir mis deberes, se trata de respeto.  
—El respeto se gana, mocoso. —Tercer golpe.  
—El respeto se da a todos, pensé que eso era parte fundamental de la cultura japonesa.  
—Valientes palabras para un  _gaijin_ , ¿por qué no vas por tu mujer para que te eduque mejor en los modos de este país?, al parecer ella no pudo siquiera hacer eso bien. —Cuarto golpe.  
—Sé que no le agrado, no sé si sea por un ridículo prejuicio racial o por lo que pasó en el templo cuando nos encontró, pero yo soy sumamente respetuoso con usted y su pueblo, y estoy dispuesto a realizar el trabajo que me indique, pero no voy a permitir me falte al respeto a mi esposa o a mí.  
—¿No lo vas a permitir? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Cuando tiró el quinto golpe, Li reaccionó tan rápido que la hoja de madera pasó de largo de su pecho, la interceptó y en un único movimiento desarmó al samurái, y dio la vuelta al sable en sus manos, poniendo postura de combate. La pregunta no fue respondida con palabras, pero las acciones del chico fueron suficientemente elocuentes.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, mocoso idiota. —El hombre lanzó sus sables reales a uno de sus escoltas y recibió de este otro  _bokken_ , y asumió pose de combate también.

Todos los presentes retrocedieron, entre caras de susto de los campesinos y sonrisas taimadas de los custodios, dando suficiente espacio para que la pelea se llevara a cabo. Los soldados miraron a los contendientes animados, y comenzaron a correr apuestas entre risas. Las apuestas, sin embargo, no eran sobre quien ganaría, sino acerca de cuántos movimientos le tomaría a Kurogane derrotar al  _gaijin_.  
Li, con la idea en mente de que no tenía nada más que perder, lanzó la primera estocada. A pesar de que usaba técnicas de esgrima chino con una espada japonesa, era bastante bueno...  
Kurogane era un experto.  
Fueron segundos y pocos choques de las hojas de madera para que un golpe contundente impactara la frente de Li. Haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Él antes ya había enfrentado a grandes esgrimistas, y a pesar de que había escuchado sobre las habilidades de su actual oponente, no pensó que fuera tan hábil. Literalmente apenas podía ver sus manos blandiendo la espada, el único duelo donde tuvo tal certeza de perder fue contra la niña dragón... sin embargo, no iba a rendirse.  
Xiao-Lang inició el segundo asalto con una guardia más cerrada, pero Kurogane parecía adaptarse a cada estilo de pelea que el chico le mostraba, y en el último bloqueo, el samurái repelió el ataque de Li de tal forma que dejó su torso totalmente expuesto.  
Sin ningún tipo de consideración Kurogane dio un primer mandoble contra su pecho, privándolo del aire, y en el mismo impulso dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados hizo aterrizar su hoja sobre la clavícula, provocándole un dolor penetrante que lo puso de rodillas.  
A pesar de la fuerza de los impactos, el dolor de las múltiples contusiones y la actitud pedante del samurái, Li no se rindió. Para el quinto asalto, con un golpe en la mejilla que había provocado una hemorragia al interior de su boca y había aflojado un molar, se juró a sí mismo que no perdería esa pelea, pero apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Kurogane no sólo lo lastimaba con su espada, también se burlaba de él, y no dejó de hacerlo ni cuando vio a Li al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Es suficiente. Será mejor que regreses a trabajar si es que puedes. O puedes ir a llorarle a tu esposa para que te cure y te consuele, sólo que se quedará con las ganas de que cumplas tus deberes de hombre esta noche.

El siguiente golpe de Xiao-Lang fue más rápido y potente de lo que el samurái calculó. Él quizás podía tolerar el maltrato, la prepotencia, arrogancia y mala voluntad de aquel muchacho, pero estaba cansado de escuchar que le faltara al respeto a la persona más importante para él. El bloqueo del dueño de la villa fue oportuno, pero nada lo preparó para lo siguiente que pasó.  
Li había soltado la espada sin que su oponente se diera cuenta. Aprovechando la confusión comenzó a golpear y patear a su oponente a gran velocidad, tanto así que prácticamente sin oposición había conectado varios golpes en su muslo y costado izquierdos, y en su cabeza, para luego dar un salto con giro que hundió sus dos pies en el pecho del samurái, empujándolo varios metros y casi haciéndolo caer.  
Li cayó, pero apenas su espalda tocó el suelo, se reincorporó de un salto, adoptando la postura del panda.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Exclamó Kurogane, tomado por sorpresa.  
—Termino lo que comencé.  
—¡Toma un arma entonces!  
—Tengo cuatro.

Dichas esas palabras, se lanzó con una rodilla al frente. El efecto fue el deseado, el hombre bajó la espada para bloquear el ataque, pero descubrió totalmente su rostro, donde el puño de Li descargó toda su fuerza en su ojo y pómulo. El ataque siguió, y esta vez era Kurogane quien era sometido, hasta que en un intento por repeler al artista marcial dirigió el sable de madera hacia su estómago.  
Todos los presentes vieron asombrados al  _gaijin_  atrapar la hoja entre la rodilla y el codo izquierdos, para luego golpearla con la derecha, haciéndola estallar en astillas.  
Kurogane, furioso, olvidó el  _bokken_  roto y correspondió a la pelea sin armas. El escenario estaba relativamente parejo. Li era un mejor artista marcial, y en cada embestida conectaba varios golpes. Kurogane, por otro lado, era definitivamente más lento, pero su resistencia era heroica, al igual que su fuerza. Bastaría con que conectara un único golpe para que la pelea terminara.  
Ambos, totalmente fuera de sí, se prepararon para el último asalto: tomaron impulso para un último golpe, y el resultado hizo que toda la audiencia volteara hacia otro lado con expresiones de dolor.  
La rodilla de Xiao-Lang se alojó en el costado izquierdo del samurái haciendo crujir su caja torácica, mientras que el puño de Kurogane cruzó de lado a lado la cabeza del gaijin, haciéndole sentir como su cerebro bailaba dentro de su cráneo.  
Agotados y adoloridos, ambos quedaron sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento con las manos sobre el suelo, sangre, saliva y algunas lágrimas caían sobre la tierra, en un profundo silencio sólo roto por el murmullo del río a unos pasos de los contendientes.

—Largo. —Ordenó en voz baja el samurái sin levantar la mirada. Li lo escuchó y se incorporó dificultosamente, pero no se movió. El samurái se levantó también—. ¡LÁRGATE! —Corroboró—. ¡Y TODOS USTEDES VUELVAN AL TRABAJO!

Xiao-Lang comenzó a caminar a la casa de la que seguramente los echarían esa misma noche o al día siguiente. Tomaría un baño rápido en el río antes de llegar para no preocupar a Sakura, y luego pensaría en una buena excusa para dejar el lugar de la forma más decorosa posible. Él había sido estúpido e irracional con sus últimas acciones, no la haría pagar a ella por eso. Ya lo resolvería. Al final, siempre lo resolvía.

* * *

**Tomoyo Amamiya.**

Después del baño y la comida, la joven sacerdotisa terminó de acomodar su vestimenta ceremonial. Los últimos días habían sido por mucho de los más emocionantes de su vida. La llegada de la hechicera y el  _gaijin_  lo habían cambiado todo de la forma más inesperada y excitante posible.  
Faltaban unos minutos para que el sol cayera por el horizonte, y ella no tenía mucho de haber despertado. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir durante el día y vivir durante la noche, apenas si recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había visto el sol en el cénit durante el mediodía, pero no le molestaba, porque el deber era primero.  
A su edad, además de sus responsabilidades en aras de la protección de su pueblo, debía planear cosas más a largo plazo, y había una en particular que la inquietaba sobremanera: su linaje. Era la última en la línea de hechiceras Amamiya Tsukuyomi. La ansiedad de pasar su estafeta y legado a una nueva generación era algo que le había quitado el sueño durante el último año, y al ser ya una jovencita casadera pensó en seguir el consejo de Arashi de contratar una casamentera, o simplemente conseguir un consorte que la ayudara a continuar la línea sanguínea... pero ninguna era una opción realmente deseable.  
El trono ostentado no era algo que hubiese solicitado en primer lugar. Lo amaba y protegía, pero tal vez le hubiera gustado hacer otras cosas antes de tomarlo junto con las restricciones que incluía. En esta etapa de su vida, y en mitad de la crisis que enfrentaban, agradecía haber conocido otras partes del país y haber viajado incluso a otras naciones en su búsqueda de conocimientos, porque tomado el rol de sacerdotisa no podría salir de Tomoeda por el resto de su vida. Había renunciado a una vida común, a tener amigas fuera de su guardia, aun cuando Arashi había sido como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, a aprender algún oficio además de la hechicería, había renunciado a viajar que era una de sus más grandes pasiones. Y a pesar de que no tenía que hacerlo, había renunciado al amor, y a la posibilidad de establecer una familia normal.  
Pensando en esto último miró su mano izquierda con melancolía. Una de sus capacidades natas era ver cosas que otras personas, otros hechiceros incluso, no eran capaces de ver, como era el Hilo Rojo del Destino. Todos tenían uno, coincidente o no con alguien, vivo o muerto, en el mismo pueblo o en otro continente, pero estaba ahí para todos de una forma u otra. El de ella, como ocurría con una pequeñísima cantidad de gente, estaba cortado a sólo unos centímetros de su meñique y flotaba etéreo sin apuntar a ningún lugar.  
El hilo cortado no era malo por definición, incluso algunos podrían considerarlo como una buena noticia: significaba que no estabas predestinado a nadie, y que básicamente cualquier persona en el globo podía formar la coincidencia contigo. Ella hubiera deseado con todo el corazón crear ese vínculo con alguien específico, amarlo y formar una familia con él... pero una vez más, el apartado de las responsabilidades echaba por tierra esos intentos y se anteponían a ellos. Ella era la que estaba condenada a una vida de enclaustramiento, no condenaría a su ser amado a pasar por lo mismo, la responsabilidad era sólo de ella, y sólo ella la cargaría hasta el final. Este pensamiento se afirmó aún más cuando Sakura apareció en la villa: ella era el testimonio viviente de que su línea sanguínea tenía futuro, y uno brillante considerando el poder y el tipo de persona que era su descendiente lejana.

—El señor Ou está aquí. —Indicó una de las chicas de su guardia haciendo el saludo ceremonial, que consistía en sentarse en posición  _seiza_ , poner los puños sobre la tierra y encorvarse hasta que la frente quedaba a milímetros del suelo. Cada persona que portara una espada en el Templo y sus terrenos tenía que hacerlo. Protocolos primero.  
—¿De verdad? ¿Tan temprano? —Dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Con paso decidido recorrió los pasillos del Templo escoltada por dos de sus guardias personales. Arashi estaba camino hacia el pueblo para buscar a Sakura, lo que le daba unos minutos para tratar con los problemas del dueño de la villa y despacharlo sin que tuvieran que presenciar otra de sus discusiones.  
Al llegar afuera, la sorpresa la golpeó. Kurogane hizo el citado saludo ceremonial, y al ponerse de pie, Tomoyo pudo dar cuenta de su ropa cubierta de barro e incluso rota en algunos lugares, tenía el ojo derecho hinchado y azul, al igual que el pómulo, y rastros de reguerillos de sangre mal aseados eran visibles surcando sus sienes y la comisura de sus labios, al acercarse cojeó un poco y se sostenía el costado izquierdo con la derecha.

—Traje el objeto que me solicitaste le pidiera al general Issa, ya está en el salón de culto tal como pediste.  
—¿Qué rayos te pasó? —Preguntó ella sin poder ocultar su preocupación y despidiendo con un gesto a sus escoltas.  
—Tuve una pelea. —Respondió él, escueto.  
—¿Con un toro? —Dijo con ironía, haciendo un gesto con sus manos que resplandecieron por un instante, y de inmediato quedaron cubiertas de agua condensada del ambiente.  
—El  _gaijin_. Deberías verlo pelear, es un demonio.  
—¡Deja de moverte! —Exclamó mientras aseaba y trataba sin delicadeza las lesiones faciales del hombre, al que tenía de pie pero en una posición muy incómoda dada la diferencia de estaturas.  
—Para ser tan joven se nota que ha tenido un excelente entrenamiento. Parece que desde niño ha sido adiestrado para la guerra.  
—¿"Tan joven"? ¡Eres como quince minutos mayor que él!  
—Tenía que ser el "querido" de tu pariente. —Dijo él, ignorando la crítica—. Ustedes las Amamiya tienen buen ojo para buscar guerreros como compañeros, ¿no?  
—Sí. Lo natural es buscar al monstruo más desalmado, poderoso y sanguinario, y hallar dentro de él al ser de alma más amable, protectora y dulce. Es el sello de esta casa. —Dijo ella sarcástica. Sólo hasta que pasó cerca de un minuto sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera, fue que notaron que se habían estado viendo el uno al otro a los ojos, prácticamente sin respirar. Ella lo soltó entonces, cortando el contacto y dándole la espalda—. Mi trabajo está hecho. No sentirás dolor por algunas horas, pero la sanación deberá ser natural, así que por ahora será mejor que te vayas a casa y duermas.  
—No tengo a donde ir.  
—Deja de decir idioteces, Haganemaru. Tu casa es la más grande de la villa.  
—Sabes perfectamente que ese lugar no es mi hogar. No hay nada ya para mí en él. —Guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Aunque podría volver a serlo. Ni siquiera sería necesario que fuera esa casa... pudiera ser cualquier lugar del mundo, incluso sin un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Y deja de llamarme de esa forma, lo detesto.  
—No es verdad, no lo odias. —Siguió sin encararlo—. Estoy cansada de que tengamos esta conversación, ya te lo he dicho antes, no hay futuro para lo que me pides. No hay un "nosotros", nunca lo hubo, nunca lo habrá. Ambos tenemos responsabilidades, ese es nuestro destino y no hay más.  
—Cuando era pequeño recuerdo haber frecuentado a una niña delgaducha y rara, que se daba aires de absoluta sabiduría. Esa niña, hace años me dijo que el destino era algo que existía a pesar de nosotros, pero que siempre sería una buena idea desafiarlo. Supongo que esa niña se equivocó o era mentirosa.  
—No mentía. Nunca te mentiría a ti. Y tampoco me equivocaba. —Se dio la vuelta para verlo, el hecho de que estuviera golpeado lo hacía ver vulnerable, algo que muy pocas personas habían tenido la posibilidad de ver—. ¿Por qué me obligas a ser dura contigo? Nunca voy a anteponer mis pensamientos románticos infantiles a mis responsabilidades, no voy a renunciar a aquello que da sentido y dirección a mi vida, ceder ante eso hará que me odie y te odie. No voy a exponerte a eso. Todos pueden desafiar a su destino, algunos conseguirán cambiarlo... pero yo no voy siquiera a emprender esa batalla.  
—¿Por qué no? ¿No soy lo suficientemente importante para ti?  
—No. —Respondió serena y sin dudar. Pero se enrojecieron sus ojos.  
—Mientes.  
—¡¿Y QUÉ MÁS DA SI MIENTO O NO?! ¡DEJA DE SER TAN CIEGO Y TESTARUDO, MALDITA SEA! —Explotó la chica al fin, en uno de los exabruptos comunes que tenía con el samurái. El tema parecía lastimarla de verdad—. ¿Por qué demonios insistes en creerte la víctima? Deja de asumir que eres el único que ha perdido cosas, que se ha quedado solo en el mundo con una responsabilidad más grande de lo que puedes tolerar. Cada visita tuya termina igual, y será así por siempre si sigues insistiendo. No voy a abandonar mis deberes, ni por ti ni por nadie... —Se puso una mano en la boca. Comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, pero su voz se mantuvo firme—. Y lo vuelves peor cuando vienes aquí con esa actitud altanera, buscando que te diga lo que quieres escuchar... pero no lo voy a hacer. ¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Verme derrotada al fin...?  
—Yo no quiero lastimarte, tonta.  
—Tienes formas extrañas de demostrarlo.  
—¿Y qué esperabas? ¡He usado cada lenguaje conocido para hacerte entender que si quiero estar contigo es para ayudarte! Pero tu estupidez no parece conocer límites.  
—¡Deja de insultarme, cretino! —Exclamó manoteando sobre su pecho, uno de los golpes de hecho tocó el costado lastimado y el samurái apenas pudo disimular su dolor—. ¡Me tienes cansada! ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y sólo desapareces?  
—¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?  
—¡Claro que no, imbécil! —La mano de la chica cruzó con fuerza el rostro del muchacho, obligándolo a mirar a otro lado—. ¡Sólo entiende que esto no puede ser! ¡Serás una distracción para mí y yo para ti! ¡Por vernos a nosotros mismos egoístamente dejaremos de ver lo que es de verdad importante!  
—¡PERO ESTO ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! —Fue él quien perdió el control entonces, interceptando la muñeca ejecutora con la izquierda mientras tomaba a la chica por el talle con la derecha, levantándola y llevándola hasta el muro del templo, comprimiéndola contra él. Ella trató de escapar con cada vez menos fuerzas—. Puedo terminar con esto ahora mismo si me lo propongo, ¿sabes?  
—Si grito, mi escolta vendrá y te matarán sin importar quién seas.  
—Sé que les ordenaste ignorar tus gritos mientras estoy aquí... puedo raptarte y llevarte lejos, ¡Puedo hacerte mía aquí mismo para concretar de una vez por todas lo que debió iniciar hace tanto tiempo ya! ¡¿Qué podría evitar que lo haga?!

Tomoyo dejó de pelear por completo. Su expresión cambió. Ella era la que estaba sometida, incapaz de escapar físicamente a ese abrazo. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento fue cuando supo que el control era suyo.

—No lo vas a hacer, Haganemaru. —Replicó serena. Pasó con delicadeza su mano sobre la mejilla y hasta el cabello del samurái—. No lo vas a hacer porque a pesar de ser tan obstinado, grosero y bruto, eres un buen hombre. Por eso eres tan importante para mí. Por eso te pido que dejes de intentarlo por nuestro propio bien. No sé si entenderás lo que voy a decirte, pero aquí va: nuestros hilos se tocaron, incluso se enredaron un poco... pero no están unidos. Tu destino está ligado a mi familia, pero no a mí.

Derrotado al fin, el chico la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, hincándose luego para hacer un nuevo saludo ceremonial.  
Incluso él, con su carácter irascible, con todas las responsabilidades sobre su espalda, con esa apariencia de quien es completamente autosuficiente, tenía una única debilidad, la cual lo observaba condescendiente a un par de pasos de él. Algo dentro de sí desde mucho tiempo atrás le gritaba que esa era una batalla que no iba a ganar. Se hizo un nudo en su garganta, pero lo resistiría aunque lo estuviera estrangulando.  
Mantuvo el rostro muy cerca del piso, sintiendo que con la presión que sus puños hacían sobre el suelo terminaría atravesándolo de un momento a otro, y sostuvo la posición principalmente para ocultar que sus ojos estaban a nada de traicionarlo.

—Si ese es tu deseo... voy a respetarlo a partir de hoy.  
—Te lo agradezco.

El chico se levantó, pero no separó los ojos del suelo, y sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta, listo para renunciar definitivamente a una de pocas motivaciones que tenía para continuar luchando.  
Tomoyo lo miró marcharse. Ella sabía sobre el compromiso y la responsabilidad que el muchacho había recibido a tan corta edad, sabía que al igual que pasaba con ella, él deseaba tener una vida diferente. Que de haber pasado las cosas de otra forma, tal vez ahora estarían juntos, tal vez lejos de ahí... pero a diferencia de ella, él no amaba su rol con la misma intensidad, él tenía la posibilidad de dejarlo todo en algún momento, de reiniciar su vida. Y ella sentía que en el fondo él se lo merecía.  
Tan sólo un par de minutos después de la partida del samurái, Arashi y Sakura aparecieron bajo el arco Torii. Sakura normalmente saludaba con energía mientras sacudía su mano a la distancia, pero ese día no fue así. La jovencita caminaba con más lentitud de la usual e hipaba mientras andaba, cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la sacerdotisa, esta noto que sus ojos estaban hinchados, como si recién hubiera terminado de llorar.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Tomoyo.  
—No es nada...  
—Tuvo una pelea con el  _gaijin._ —Interrumpió Arashi.  
—P-pero no es importante...  
—Si te puso así, claro que es importante. Lo es al menos para mí... —La sacerdotisa tomó a la chica por los hombros y buscó su mirada—. Vamos adentro, tomemos algo de té para que te calmes. Quiero que me cuentes todo, tal vez pueda ayudarte de alguna manera, ¿te parece bien?

La chica asintió. Después de todo, nadie mejor que alguien de tu familia para atender problemas del corazón. Sentadas las tres unos minutos más tarde, comenzó a narrar su día.

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto.**

La brisa de la tarde mecía la copa de los árboles. El sol ya estaba cerca del occidente, dirigiéndose a las montañas donde eventualmente se ocultaría, y con ello llegaría su hora para volver al templo, pero antes de eso, sería el tiempo para estar con Xiao-Lang.  
Magia de proyección. Sonaba como algo sumamente importante, y lo leído y practicado la entusiasmaba de verdad. Era como hacer una clase de ciencia avanzada, los términos que utilizaba Tomoyo para enseñarle estaban adelantados aún para Sakura, teniendo nivel educativo de secundaria, el cual era superior en muchos aspectos al de la población normal de la época en la que estaba. La magia al parecer no era como ella siempre había creído, con bases únicamente en sus sentimientos y emociones, sino en cosas tangibles, medibles y complejas, como las leyes de la física, la química y la mente.

—Trata de imaginar a la magia como a la luz blanca, —le había dicho Tomoyo la noche anterior, tratando de aleccionarla sobre la naturaleza de sus poderes—, hace unos años, un matemático inglés dijo que los colores que resultan de la luz atravesando un prisma, están en realidad dentro de la luz blanca original.  
—¿Newton? Creo que eso estaba en el libro Optiks, tuve que hacer un trabajo sobre él en clase de física. —Dijo Sakura con inocencia. En realidad ella misma no supo cómo es que recordaba un dato tan aparentemente irrelevante.  
—Eso hará más fácil que lo comprendas entonces. La magia es el primer motor que mueve la vida, a través de la historia de nuestra especie, dependiendo del lugar se ha conocido de muchas maneras: Maná, Gaia, Aliento de vida... y podríamos describirlo como la luz blanca misma, y cada uno de los colores resultantes es alguna de las facetas de la vida: el conocimiento, el carácter, la fuerza, el instinto, lo sentimientos, la voluntad, entre otras. Un hechicero es una persona como cualquier otra, pero que tiene la capacidad de entrar en contacto con su esencia mágica primordial, no es algo seleccionable, es como pretender que una persona sea más alta, inteligente o fuerte, pero al parecer es común que se herede de padres a hijos.  
—¿Está en los genes entonces?  
—¿En los qué?  
—¡Olvídalo!

Era común que Sakura utilizara términos que en su tiempo eran carta corriente y se daban por hechos absolutos, como la tierra esférica, las naciones independientes de América, la esterilización de los alimentos, o la genética; pero que eran totalmente novedosos para personas como Tomoyo o Arashi, con todo y que le parecían personas muy cultas, así que se hizo el propósito de ser lo más cuidadosa posible al tratar de contrastar notas con ellas, no querría compartir información demasiado relevante de la historia del mundo accidentalmente.  
Esos días, por otro lado, Arashi había sido enfática en los préstamos, Sakura había visitado la casa de la samurái un par de veces. Arashi era una mujer casada, pero su esposo Sorata, comerciante que recorría toda la nación, pasaba largos periodos de tiempo fuera de casa, aunque siempre traía cosas muy interesantes de otros lugares del país, e incluso de otros países. Curioseando con estos objetos, Sakura había optado por rechazar educadamente la invitación de llevarse la publicación  _Ukiyo-e_ después de leer el título "Imágenes de primavera", pues la samurái había hecho la misma cara rara de la primera vez que la mencionó.  
Y entre las curiosidades perecederas, estaba algo que por su solo aroma llamó poderosamente su atención. Se acercó al pequeño cofre donde el objeto estaba contenido, e hizo un segundo análisis olfativo, concluyendo que era justamente lo que pensaba que era.

—Arashi... ¿esto es...?  
—Una golosina que Sorata trajo de un viaje a China, fue muy cara porque la trajeron desde Nueva España, es sabrosa, pero sinceramente no es lo mejor que he probado.

Chocolate.

—¿Crees que podría...?  
—Adelante, es tuyo.

Feliz, la chica llegó a casa justo a tiempo para comenzar a preparar la cena, Xiao-Lang llegaría en poco tiempo y darle como postre sorpresa uno de sus alimentos favoritos, y de casi imposible adquisición en donde estaban era algo que la motivaba. El chico no era precisamente risueño, ella era de hecho la única que podía arrancarle una sonrisa a ese rostro que incluso cuando era amable, era demasiado serio, y tenerle un regalo así ameritaba una gran, gran sonrisa.  
Gracias a esto, estaba de muy buen humor, canturreaba una canción recién inventada sobre sus actividades, mientras bailaba animada al combinar ingredientes. Sería una noche especial.  
En realidad si fue una noche especial, pero no por los motivos que le hubieran gustado.  
Justo cuando la cena estuvo lista, Xiao-Lang apareció en la puerta, exclamando que había llegado. Sakura dio la bienvenida con entusiasmo, pero un poco sorprendida, era al menos una hora más temprano de lo que el chico solía llegar del campo. También estaba aseado, como si acabara de tomar un baño, pero lo que realmente la puso en alerta eran las marcas frescas de golpes en el rostro de Li.  
Asustada corrió hasta la puerta, para comenzar a examinar sus golpes, al poner la mano sobre su hombro reavivó sin quererlo el dolor penetrante que el chico resentía en la clavícula, producto del  _bokken_ , haciendo que Sakura se preocupara aún más.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Puedes caminar? —Preguntó ella, echando uno de los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros y llevándolo hasta la fogata, ayudándolo a sentarse.  
—Me caí de la carreta por accidente y una de las ruedas me pasó encima. —Mintió él, había estudiado la historia con cuidado en su vuelta a casa.  
—¿Hay algo de gravedad que debamos tratar? Tal vez si vamos al templo esta noche, la sacerdotisa y Arashi podrían tratar tus lesiones...  
—Descuida, estoy bien, son sólo rasguños. Veo que la cena está lista. —Dijo desviando intencionadamente su atención de las heridas.  
—Eh... sí... ¿Quieres cenar ahora mismo?  
—Sí, estoy hambriento, —respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sakura se quedó pensativa unos segundos, luego de los cuales comenzó a servir la cena sin poder quitar su gesto de preocupación. Li pensó mientras la veía que debía hacer algo, lo más importante para él en ese momento era que ella no sufriera ningún tipo de mortificación, lo que iba a ser bastante difícil con varios huesos cerca de la fractura, una muela floja y el montón de moretones repartidos en el cuerpo.

—He estado pensando que debería buscar otro trabajo. —Comenzó a decir mientras tomaba un poco de arroz con los palillos—. Creo que tengo talentos que podrían ser apreciados en lugares diferentes al campo, no es que me moleste trabajar en la tierra, pero creo que podría hacer algo más.  
—Sí... además es peligroso... si eso te hizo la rueda de una carreta, no quiero ni imaginar si te hubiera pisado un buey o te hubiera pateado un caballo...  
—Además, creo que estoy abusando de la hospitalidad del señor Kurogane... es decir, nos instalamos en esta casa y ya hasta le hicimos arreglos que no nos pidió, tal vez sería mejor buscar otro lugar donde vivir...  
—Eso sería impráctico, ¿no crees? Al final, con tu trabajo estamos pagando el alquiler.  
—Eh... pues sí, pero... —El chico se sintió atrapado—. Si yo dejo de trabajar en los campos, no sé cuánto me pagarían y si podríamos seguir costeando esta casa...  
—¿Todo está bien con tu trabajo, Xiao-Lang? —Preguntó Sakura, suspicaz. El chico ante ella era la viva imagen de la voluntad casi llevada a la necedad, era la última persona en el mundo que trataría de poner una excusa para abandonar una obligación, y todo lo que el chico decía sonaba a eso justamente.  
—Sí... es sólo que creo que me hace falta algo diferente mientras volvemos a casa.  
—¡Buenas tardes! —Afuera de la puerta, la voz siempre alegre de Junichiro interrumpió la charla.

Sakura se levantó y sonriente fue hasta la puerta a recibir al visitante. El muchachito podía comportarse como todo un caballero a pesar de su humildad, y rechazó amablemente la invitación de la maestra de cartas para sentarse a la mesa (al suelo) con ellos.

—Me esperan en casa, será algo muy rápido, Señorita Li. —Dando un par de pasos adentro se dirigió a Xiao-Lang, poniendo un paquete de tela en el suelo—. El señor Kurogane me dio esto para ti, dice que mañana te espera a la misma hora de todos los días en la administración. —Algo parecido al orgullo hizo brillar los ojos del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Xiao-Lang perdía color—. Amigo, esa sí que fue una paliza. Había visto a Kurogane batirse en duelo con muchos de sus samuráis, y nadie había logrado ponerle un dedo encima, pero lo que tú hiciste hoy...  
—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Preguntó Sakura en un tono de voz peligrosamente serio y bajo.  
—¿No se lo ha contado? ¡Peleó como un nunca antes había visto pelear a nadie! —Volvió a dirigirse a Li, emocionado—. ¿Qué fue lo que usaste, Taro? ¿Artes marciales chinas? Amigo, barriste el suelo con él. Con franqueza no pensé que te levantarías después del golpe que te dio en el hombro con el  _bokken_ , pero lo hiciste... es ese el tipo de valor que te dije que él aprecia, además de que nos diste un espectáculo del que se hablará por años.

El chico guardó silencio cuando vio que Li pasaba del blanco al azul en el color de su cara, y al ver una mirada gélida saliendo de los ojos verdes de Sakura cayó en cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más.

—¿Por qué se inició la pelea, Junichiro?— Preguntó amable Sakura, pero el interpelado sintió como si estuviera en una corte marcial.  
—El señor Kurogane es demasiado rudo en sus modales con algunas personas, desde que Taro llegó ha sido quien peor trato ha recibido, pensamos en principio que simplemente no le agradaba, pero llegado a este punto creo que podría ser algo diferente. En fin, me esperan en casa para cenar... nos veremos mañana, Taro. Siempre es un placer, señorita Li.

El chico literalmente se escurrió por la puerta, despedido por Sakura, que se quedó de pie en el umbral, viendo hacia la calle.  
Un silencio pesado como plomo se produjo entonces, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar de la leña en la fogata. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Sakura lo terminara.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz inexpresiva, haciendo sentir a Xiao-Lang un hueco en el estómago.  
—No quería que te preocuparas.  
—¿Preocuparme...? Tomoyo y Arashi me ha contado sobre el señor Kurogane y su espada... ¿qué habría pasado si hubieras recibido un mal golpe de él...? Pudo romperte un hueso, ¡pudo haberte matado!  
—Pero no lo hizo, pude defenderme y...  
—¡Ese no es el punto! —La chica se dio la vuelta, furiosa, con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos irritados—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Deliberada y sistemáticamente creaste toda una historia para ocultármelo! ¿Por qué insistes en mentirme?  
—No quiero que lo tomes así, por favor...  
—¿Tomarlo así? —Dijo levantando un poco más la voz—. ¡No puedo tomarlo de otra manera! ¡Una mentira es una mentira! ¡No importa el tamaño o la intención! —Se acercó al muchacho aún sentado en la duela, incapaz de levantarse— ¿¡Por qué tanto afán en mantenerme ignorante y subestimarme!? ¡Me prometiste que no me mentirías ni me ocultarías nada! ¡Lo prometiste con el meñique!

Li no respondió, nunca había visto a Sakura tan enojada, y él estaba asustado de verdad. El tiro había salido por la culata, si él quería mantenerla tranquila había logrado exactamente lo opuesto, ella estaba alterada al borde del llanto, incluso llegó a temer que lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

—Sakura...— Se atrevió, pero no pudo decir más.

La maestra de cartas pasó al dormitorio casi corriendo, y salió sólo un momento después con la bolsa que acostumbraba llevar consigo para ir al templo.

—Creo que al final soy yo la del problema. —Comenzó a decir ella con voz suave, con el rostro bajo, dejando que las lágrimas se fueran al piso sin detenerlas—. Después de todo no puedo exigirte que confíes en mí, porque tal vez no pueda ayudarte en realidad. Y eso me duele. —Caminó hasta la puerta y se quedó un momento en el marco de la misma—. Tal vez lo mejor sería que saliera de tu camino entonces, para que no tengas que preocuparte más por mí y por protegerme.  
—Sakura, no...  
—Y yo por mi parte... no sé si podría soportar estar con alguien que no puede ser honesto conmigo. Debo ir al templo, pero resolveremos esto mañana de una forma u otra.

       

La chica se fue. Xiao-Lang se quedó petrificado viendo el marco vacío. El escenario era el peor imaginable: al parecer ella estaba terminando con él... lo que era extraño, porque no había iniciado formalmente en primer lugar.  
Al salir, Sakura vio con sorpresa que Arashi estaba recargada en el muro con los brazos cruzados. La samurái indicó con un gesto a Sakura que guardara silencio y ella obedeció, e hicieron ambas camino hacia el templo.

**Capítulo 7.**

**Fin.**

 


	9. El Regalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y entonces, henos aquí. En los últimos años, he notado que el co-protagonista de la serie se ha convertido en una especie de favorito para todo el público, especialmente de las damas, y está bien, es un gran personaje. Hoy tengo el gusto de decirles que mucho del capítulo de hoy será sobre él.
> 
> Antes de dejarlos con el texto, quisiera expresar mi agradecimiento a todos lo que siguen y han dejado su opinión sobre esta historia, es muy gratificante y motivador poder leer lo que piensan y compartir mis propias opiniones al respecto con ustedes.
> 
> Sin otra anotación que hacer por hoy, los dejo con el episodio.

**Capítulo 8.**

**El regalo.**

Tomoyo escuchó la historia que Sakura le contaba con atención y paciencia. La segunda era necesaria dada la dificultad de interpretar una frase que es armada entre gimoteos, sollozos e hipo. Trató de ser la mejor oyente mientras todo sucedía, sin embargo, en su experiencia en el mundo sabía que por detallada que fuera la descripción de su descendiente, siempre habría un cabo suelto, una parte de la historia que no sería abarcada de forma correcta... pero no estaba en postura o posibilidad de entrevistarse con Li.  
Sin embargo, se podía dilucidar perfectamente una constante en la conducta del  _gaijin_ que la sacerdotisa no podía simplemente pasar por alto: el secretismo y la mentira. Aunque también era cierto que en la vida no todo es sólo blanco o negro, y eso era precisamente lo que quería aclarar.  
El amor que existía entre el par era evidente, casi palpable, era difícil ver algo tan poderoso y auténtico, en especial entre personas tan jóvenes, y de cierta manera sintió responsabilidad por ellos.  
El remedio podía ser hacerlos hablar mucho, que expusieran sus puntos de vista y sentimientos, y que trataran de internalizar lo que el otro hacia e intentaran entenderlo en perspectiva. Una "terapia" de ese tipo podría llevar días, meses incluso, y aun así no podía garantizarse su éxito, en especial cuando Sakura estaba muy cerca de dejar de luchar, sintiéndose traicionada.

—No sé qué más contarte... —Expresó Sakura luego de hablar por un muy buen rato, y ya que el llanto finalmente comenzaba a ceder, con la nariz irritada, los ojos casi secos, y muy cansada.  
—Tal vez parte del remedio sea no seguir hablando... una de mis habilidades especiales es la evocación. ¿Sabes qué es eso?  
—Recuerdos... —Respondió la maestra de cartas, curiosa.  
—Así es. Todos los hechiceros tenemos más de una habilidad a desarrollar, hay algunas que incluso ignoramos, tú, por ejemplo, además de tu magia de proyección eres también clarividente, y seguramente hay más cosas que puedes hacer.  
—¿Qué habilidades tienes tú? —Preguntó interesada, pensando que la noche tomaría nuevamente su orientación educativa.  
—Protectora, sanadora, evocadora, y cocinera.  
—¿Cocinas con magia?  
—No, sólo soy buena cocinera. —Hizo una risa alta y escandalosa mientras que Arashi ponía los ojos en blanco y Sakura reía tontamente—. De acuerdo, fue un mal chiste. Pero para la siguiente demostración necesito que veas algo que me acaban de traer.

Las tres caminaron hasta el centro del salón de culto, donde las esperaba una sencilla caja de madera cercana al metro de longitud por apenas unos centímetros de ancho y alto. La misma que el general Issa había entregado a Kurogane unas horas atrás, y la cuál había sido entregada al templo por el samurái en persona. Tomoyo abrió la caja sin ceremonias, haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo al ver el contenido.

—La espada de Xiao-Lang... —Susurró al mirar el mango color oro añejo con grabados, y la muy maltrecha hoja que descansaba sobre el cojín al interior de la caja. Daba la impresión de que si era levantada, se partiría sin mayor esfuerzo.  
—La solicité porque tenía curiosidad de estudiar los daños que recibió en su último combate, he visto lo que la chiquilla dragón ha provocado a otras espadas, pero al ser ésta fabricada por los Li seguramente tiene muchas memorias que compartirnos, en especial las memorias de su dueño. ¿Sabes si él acostumbraba llevarla?  
—Todo el tiempo. En realidad, él hacía algo parecido a lo que hacía Arashi... cuando la necesita, la extrae de su mano.  
—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Tomoyo, acercando mucho el rostro a la hoja—. Es raro, la espada no parece hecha de hueso u otro material orgánico como la de Arashi.  
—Desconozco esos detalles, Xiao-Lang nunca me habló mucho de su espada... creo que era de esperarse, siendo que no me contaba siquiera sobre lo que sí tenía que contarme...  
—Esa estuvo buena. —Dijo Arashi riendo con ironía, y levantó los hombros al ver a Tomoyo reprenderla sin palabras.  
—Pues nos enteraremos en un momento. La evocación que yo puedo hacer debe ser sensorial, alguno de mis sentidos debe estar vinculado al objeto cuyos recuerdos quiera explorar, y siempre será mejor hacerlo a través del tacto. Acércate un poco. —Solicitó a la maestra de cartas. Ella obedeció—. ¿Estás lista?  
—¿Lista para qué?

Sin responder a la pregunta, la sacerdotisa tomó el mango de la espada y acto seguido puso el pulgar de su otra mano entre los ojos de Sakura, haciendo resplandecer a ambos por un segundo. Sakura se desmayó de inmediato, Arashi pudo atraparla antes de dar contra el suelo y la acomodó cuidadosamente sobre la duela.

—Tarde o temprano la vas a hacer enojar en serio. —Dijo la samurái, aparentemente acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas.  
—Es una buena chica, y lo que hago lo hago por su bien, me perdonará y algún día me lo agradecerá. —Tomoyo se sentó con dificultad en el suelo, presa de un terrible mareo. Al hacer ese tipo de evocaciones ella quedaba inmersa en los recuerdos, inconsciente, pero podía controlarlo durante los primeros segundos tal como estaba haciendo en ese momento—. Por favor, cuida de nosotras. Si el dragón viene, pídele que vuelva otro día.

La muchacha se quedó profundamente dormida en brazos de Arashi, que un par de minutos después las tenía a ambas acomodadas con paños bajo sus cabezas, vigilando su sueño.

* * *

La hora de tomar el baño había llegado. Sin embargo, Xiao-Lang no había dormido ni un poco desde la tarde anterior. Pensaba en cómo había arruinado todo, y que a partir de ese momento absolutamente todo lo concerniente a Sakura estaba fuera de su control. Pensó en más de una ocasión en ir a buscarla al templo, pero temía que la guardia de la sacerdotisa lo echara y eso empeorara todo.  
Concluyendo que no tenía sentido pensarlo más, tomó un baño frío, buscando de forma inconsciente auto flagelarse por lo que desde su punto de vista era sólo y sólo su culpa... trataba de suprimir el impulso de hacerse un ovillo y ponerse a llorar como un bebé cada que venía a su mente un escenario donde Sakura estuviera fuera de su vida, pero cada cosa que pasaba esa mañana señalaba ese camino. Preparó el desayuno para dos como siempre, pero Sakura no se apareció a la hora habitual. Él apenas si probó bocado, pensó que seguramente la chica seguía molesta y por ello había preferido quedarse en el templo, al final, ella dijo que lo resolverían ese día, así que tal vez a la hora de la cena ella tendría listas sus pocas pertenencias para marcharse definitivamente.  
Idea espeluznante, pero posible.

Tomó la bolsa enviada por Kurogane esperando alguna sorpresa desagradable, pero lo que encontró fue un par de juegos de ropa que miró confundido.

* * *

Se hizo un silencio muy raro cuando Li llegó a la administración. Cada campesino, capataz, samurái y administrador lo miró con curiosidad de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo pensar que el atuendo consistía en una elaborada broma pesada, urdida por Kurogane para hacerle pasar un mal rato en venganza por su pelea del día anterior.  
Kurogane levantó la cabeza entre sus poco más de cincuenta samuráis, que aún tenían conversaciones triviales antes de comenzar la junta militar de cada mañana, el ojo cerrado el día anterior se había recuperado casi por completo, sólo conservando el color azulado en la piel. Hizo una seña rápida a Xiao-Lang con la mano para que se acercara, y una vez el  _gaijin_  obedeció, todos los presentes volvieron a lo suyo.  
Xiao-Lang vestía un kimono verde olivo acompañado de un  _hakama_ marrón. Vestimenta samurái.  
Kurogane reunió a todos sus hombres alrededor de un mapa.

—Ya que estamos todos, comencemos con la asignación de guardias. El  _gaijin_  se unirá a nuestra escuadra a partir de hoy, refiéranse a él como Li, de otra manera, les romperá la cara.  
—¿Por qué debemos trabajar con un  _gaijin_ , señor? —Preguntó la única mujer del grupo.  
—Por la misma razón por la que trabajamos con alguien a la que no le gustan los hombres. —Respondió mirándola acusatoriamente por un segundo—. Todos somos soldados y somos iguales, no me importa lo que te guste o de donde vengas, si eres un buen guerrero, es suficiente para mí y lo será para ti. ¿Pregunta respondida?  
—Totalmente señor. Nada personal, Li. —Dijo la chica, sonriendo con ligereza a Xiao-Lang.  
—Bien, si ya terminaron de perder mi tiempo con tonterías... —El muchacho marcó áreas del feudo en el mapa y en ellas asigno a parejas de samuráis. Dio horarios en los cuales comerían y asistirían a entrenamiento, que según lo que Li había visto, era una actividad diaria y necesaria para mantener óptimas sus habilidades. Se dirigió por último a Li, que no había recibido aún lugar ni horarios—. Tú iras conmigo.

Dichas esas palabras, todos hicieron expresiones burlonas. Mientras eso pasaba, Li dio cuenta realmente de cuán heterogéneo era el grupo de samuráis. La mayoría de ellos eran mayores en edad a Kurogane, y él mismo ostentaba sin lugar a dudas el título del más joven. Las estaturas y complexiones eran variadas también.  
Li comenzó a seguir al Samurái fuera de la administración cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban los últimos vestigios de la bruma matinal y las aves migratorias surcaban el cielo en parvadas pequeñas, pero constantes.

—A partir de hoy vas a recibir entrenamiento junto con todos los soldados de la villa. Te entrenaría personalmente, pero como puedes ver, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Dijo el dueño de la villa con una voz diferente a la de otras veces. Era el mismo tono e incluso los mismos modales hoscos, pero más calmado que en entrevistas anteriores.  
—Señor Kurogane, yo quiero disculparme por...  
—No lo hagas. —Interrumpió el samurái—. Hiciste lo que creías correcto, al igual que yo, y yo no voy a disculparme contigo por nada. Te diría que reconozco a una persona honorable cuando la veo, pero sería mentir, debía ver con mis propios ojos dónde estaba tu lealtad y qué es lo que te motiva, y saber si eras confiable. Hasta el momento, creo que esta experiencia obtuvo lo mejor de los dos. La sacerdotisa no me quiso dar mayores detalles de su lugar de procedencia, pero al parecer tu esposa es una pariente lejana de ella, y eso explicaría sus poderes. Creo que tu motivación podría sernos de gran ayuda mientras superamos la crisis del dragón o mientras ustedes vuelven a casa, lo que suceda primero.  
—¿Mi motivación?  
—¿Qué es lo que te motivaría a luchar por Tomoeda estando aquí? —El chico estuvo a punto de responder, pero el samurái se lo impidió con una observación—. Tu motivo real y el más importante.

Li pensó por algunos segundos con la mano en la barbilla, pensó en decir que sería por proteger a los inocentes que vivían ahí, o por prestar sus servicios al templo. Ambas razones podían considerarse verdaderas hasta cierto punto, pero sólo una era prioritaria.

—Llevar a Sakura de vuelta a casa.  
—Suena un poco tonto pensar que haces las cosas por una mujer, ¿no?  
—Sí, un poco... pero creo que eso es algo que tenemos en común.

El samurái miró a Li con suspicacia.

—¿Y eso qué demonios significa?  
—Usted es el dueño de la villa, tiene una obligación con estas personas, pero si me lo pregunta, creo que al igual que yo, lo hace por una sola de esas personas en realidad. Y creo que esa persona es la sacerdotisa Amamiya.  
—Pues qué bueno que no te lo pregunté, muchacho entrometido.  
—Descuide, no acostumbro ventilar secretos de otras personas.  
—Gra... es decir, no hay ningún secreto.

Guardaron silencio mientras continuaban caminando hacia donde el samurái indicaba, hacia el lado opuesto de los campos de cultivo.

—¿A qué edad los casaron? —Preguntó de la nada Kurogane.  
—Eh... es reciente.  
—¿Ya se conocían?  
—Sí, desde que éramos pequeños.  
—¿Y al menos se gustaban?  
—Pues ella me gustó desde que la vi por primera vez, pero no se lo hice saber de inmediato... y creo que ella más bien tuvo que acostumbrarse a mí.  
—De cierta forma son afortunados. Las muchachitas normalmente terminan casándose con alguien mucho mayor y se convierte más en una relación de negocios entre familias que de amor, y según me dijo Tomoyo, tú eres parte del Clan Li, así que te salvaste de casarte con una prima.

Li pensó fugazmente en Meilin y rió con nerviosismo.  
Librando la última colina, pudo ver un gran prado de césped corto y varios guerreros de los que había visto un poco más temprano en distintas rutinas de entrenamiento, algunos con lanzas, otros con espadas, arcos, flechas y caballos. Varios hombres de madera estaban dispuestos para entrenamiento de puntería o de combate, y una improvisada pista para refinar el tiro con arco a caballo. Al acercarse al armero, Kurogane solicitó un par de  _bokken_ , dándole uno a Li, e indicándole que ocupara lugar al final de la hilera de esgrimistas que hacía formas con dichos instrumentos. Li ya había pasado una vida entrenando la espada, pero un sable japonés era diferente de muchas formas a su espada  _Jian_ , tenía filo sólo en un lado de la hoja, era de materiales más ligeros y el filo era más agudo, y a diferencia de su propia espada, que tenía fines ceremoniales y mágicos principalmente, una  _katana_  estaba concebida específicamente para la guerra.  
Pensó por un momento que pasaría el día haciendo formas, y probablemente reconociendo el perímetro, pero no fue así. Luego de las formas y poco antes del mediodía se había batido en duelo con media docena de guerreros (perdiendo cinco duelos de seis), le habían enseñado las formas básicas de la lanza, había hecho tiro con arco (en el cual no destacó), además de aprender a montar a caballo. Con tantas actividades, no dio cuenta siquiera que la jornada estaba por terminar, y no había comido aún, sólo había saciado un poco su sed.

       

—Te llevarás el  _bokken_ a casa para practicar, cuídalo bien, ya vimos que eres bueno rompiéndolos. —Dijo el samurái a Li, luego de dar indicaciones finales a todos sus hombres—. Habrá días en que tendrás que dar servicio todo el día y toda la noche, y descansarás un día a la semana, y creo que en tu caso lo mejor sería que fuera mañana mismo. ¿Estás de acuerdo? En realidad no me importa si lo estás o no.  
—Estoy de acuerdo entonces.

Comenzaron a hacer camino de vuelta a la administración en un nuevo silencio. Esta vez fue Li quien inició una nueva charla.

—Me parece muy honorable que anteponga sus responsabilidades a sus intereses personales. —Kurogane arqueó una ceja, pero dejó al muchacho continuar—. Es decir... yo aún tengo que responder a mi familia por responsabilidades futuras con mi Clan, y sólo espero no tener que elegir entre mis deberes y la persona a la que quiero.  
—¿Y si es ella la que tuviera que elegir?  
—No entiendo...  
—Tu esposa es una Amamiya. Ella tarde o temprano también tendrá una responsabilidad que la superará... ¿preferirías que te eligiera a ti sobre eso?

Esa última revelación tomó totalmente por sorpresa al lobito. Nunca se lo había planteado en realidad, porque hasta antes de llegar a Nihon, él pensaba que Sakura era sólo una chica afortunada que resultó ser usuaria de magia, pero ahora, con un panorama más amplio, era un hecho que ella era también una hechicera de linaje, y él sabía que ese estigma tarde o temprano habría de alcanzarla. El samurái intervino nuevamente al verlo reflexivo.

—Tengo una sabiduría para ti, mocoso. Es estúpido pensar desde este momento en lo que el destino podría o no hacer con ustedes. Hoy están vivos, hoy están juntos, hoy se quieren. Mañana podría llegar ese maldito dragón y terminar con todos nuestros problemas al matarnos. Podría haber un terremoto y desaparecer Tomoeda y todo Edo de la faz de la tierra. Concéntrate en el trabajo que tienes hoy y en las personas que están hoy contigo.

Era extraño recibir un consejo de la misma persona que hasta un día antes parecía ser un enemigo declarado. Cabe aclarar que el dueño de la villa en ningún momento miró a los ojos al muchacho, ni suavizó su tono de voz.

—Gracias—. Se atrevió al fin el nuevo guardia de la villa. Kurogane tensó un poco las mejillas, al parecer era un ermitaño natural y no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de agradecimiento tan personales.  
—En tu caso particular no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo concentrarte en tus cercanos, al menos no con una esposa tan bonita. —Dijo burlón, tratando de desvirtuar totalmente el agradecimiento del chico.  
—Eh... pues gracias también por eso.  
—No se ven ojos verdes como los suyos muy a menudo por aquí, y su sonrisa tiene idiotizados a todos los hombres que la han conocido hasta hoy... incluso a algunas mujeres.  
—¿En serio...?  
—Oh, sí. Además, dicen que es muy dulce y considerada, yo no he hablado más que un par de palabras con ella, así que no puedo dar fe de eso.  
—En realidad sí lo es.

Pasaron unos segundos sin réplica por parte del samurái.

—Está demasiado flaca.  
—Tiene la misma complexión que la sacerdotisa. —Respondió desafiante Li, haciendo que Kurogane se aclarara la garganta.  
—Sí, puede ser... aunque tu esposa está un poco planita. —Dijo haciendo una seña burlona sobre su pecho.  
—Esta conversación comienza a incomodarme. —Comentó Li, luego de eso hubo otro breve silencio, hasta que el samurái lo rompió.  
—¡Pero tiene un lindo tra...!  
—¡BASTA!

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos, confundida. Sentía un leve mareo, pero lo realmente extraño era su sensación corporal misma... su cuerpo se sentía etéreo, ligero...

—Puede resultar un poco confuso para quienes hacen esto por primera vez. Al terminar es posible que sientas algo de náusea, pero será por poco tiempo. —La voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba con un poco de eco aun cuando la chica estaba a sólo un par de pasos de Sakura, ayudándola a levantarse—. Qué atuendo tan interesante traes encima, ¿es del ejército?  
—¡ _Hoe_! —La exclamación de Sakura fue porque estaba vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria Tomoeda, su cabello era también más corto a como actualmente lo tenía.  
—No te asustes. Estamos en un lugar donde sólo se manifiesta la imagen mental que tenemos de nosotras mismas. Es por eso que te ves con la ropa con la que más te recuerdas... —la sacerdotisa, vestida en su común atuendo blanco era tal como Sakura la recordaba, y comenzó a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de la maestra de cartas, mirándola de arriba abajo con curiosidad—. ¿De verdad te ves a ti misma así?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Pues... es que no eres tan delgada, tus ojos son más luminosos y tu rostro es un poco más simétrico... eso me dice mucho de ti.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—No tienes un concepto realista de ti misma. Eres... diferente a como crees ser. En fin, concentrémonos en lo que vinimos a hacer, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
—¿A qué vinimos...? ¿Y dónde estamos, por cierto...?  
—¿Recuerdas que dije que los objetos, en especial los mágicos, pueden conservar recuerdos y sentimientos de sus dueños? —La maestra de cartas asintió—. Estamos dentro de la memoria de la espada de tu "no esposo".  
—¿En serio? ¡Increíble! —Dicho eso, Sakura se tapó la boca, considerando que había sido exageradamente efusiva.  
—Eso también es normal. En este sitio no hay filtro entre lo que dices y lo que piensas, porque se podría decir que sólo estás pensando. No te preocupes ni te avergüences, lo que digas o hagas aquí será tu auténtica "yo" hablando. Estamos aquí porque quiero que veas los pensamientos de Li en base a sus recuerdos, probablemente eso te ayude a pensar mejor cualquier decisión que quieras tomar a propósito de su relación.  
—¿Y cómo haremos eso?  
—Tú y él tienen una conexión, eso quiere decir que con un recuerdo que tengan en común, podemos ir a prácticamente cualquier lugar en sus memorias en compañía de esta espada. Así que escucho sugerencias.

Sakura pensó por un momento, pero olvidó la lógica del lugar, así que el pensamiento se convirtió en palabras de inmediato:

—El día que nos conocimos... y hay algunos otros momentos importantes.

Tomoyo extendió la mano a la chica, invitándola.

—Pues vamos allá.

* * *

El despacho de mamá siempre me ha dado miedo. Mis hermanas siempre hablan de como ella cambió luego de que papá muriera y tomara el liderazgo de la familia, y que extrañaban a la que era antes de ese evento. No es que sea una mala persona, o que no sea afectuosa, es sólo que no está tan cerca de sus hijos como nosotros quisiéramos, pero de entre todos, creo que soy yo quien la entiende mejor. La mayor de mis hermanas me cuenta que yo era muy parecido a mamá desde pequeño, y que las ausencias siempre afectaron tanto a mi madre como a mí de forma más marcada, tanto así que nuestro carácter terminó siendo muy semejante.  
Hoy mandó a llamarme justo a la salida de la escuela, Wey fue por mí sin siquiera permitir que me cambiara de ropa, y caminaba presuroso a mi lado, en un silencio ansioso que me contagió en poco tiempo.  
Al abrir la puerta, mamá no reparó en nosotros mientras leía y firmaba una pila de documentos sobre el enorme escritorio de roble, sólo hizo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento. Obedecí en silencio y Wey se quedó de pie, a mi lado, con las manos en la espalda como una estatua.

—¿Todo bien en la escuela? —Preguntó un par de minutos después, aún sin despegar los ojos de sus tareas.  
—Sí, madre. —Respondí tratando de recordar si había hecho algo que ameritara que llamaran a mamá de la escuela.  
—¿Algún niño te molesta? ¿Alguna niña te gusta?  
—No, y no. Puedo defenderme correctamente de los abusadores, y no me interesan las niñas.

Ella sólo me señaló con sus ojos sin dejar de apuntar con el rostro a sus documentos.

—¿Sabes por qué te hice venir hoy? —Negué con la cabeza, ciertamente sólo convivíamos en la cena y siendo mucho más pequeño cuando me arropaba para dormir—. ¿Recuerdas todas esas historias que te conté sobre las reliquias mágicas que nuestra familia tiene ocultas o perdidas en el mundo?  
—¿Ha aparecido alguna?— Pregunté levantándome, sobresaltado.

Aún sin retirar la vista de sus deberes, señaló con el bolígrafo la pared a sus espaldas, donde una docena de pinturas mostraban a nuestros ancestros más representativos, apuntando a los únicos dos mestizos: el sino-británico que, según lo que había leído, murió joven y en el pináculo de su poder, de larga cabellera negra y una sonrisa enigmática detrás de unos espejuelos redondos, Clow Reed; y el sino-japonés muerto en su adolescencia, de cabello castaño acomodado en un  _chonmage_  y con armadura samurái, Hogo Okami Li, ambos sin descendientes. Las reliquias perdidas eran un juego de medio centenar de poderosas cartas mágicas y una espada imbuida con poderes elementales Wu Xing respectivamente.

—Las cartas Clow. —Puntualizó y finalmente se concentró en mí—. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte cargo de la recuperación de los tesoros familiares, y prefiero que sea temprano. Sé cuan serio y disciplinado eres, y aunque podría mandar a cualquier otro miembro de la familia a recuperar esa reliquia, quiero que esta sea tu primera responsabilidad con tu clan. Ni siquiera te voy a molestar deseándote suerte, sé cuan capaz eres y espero un resultado sobresaliente en esta prueba. ¿Aceptas la mi...?  
—¡SÍ! ¡No voy a decepcionarte, madre!  
—Tómalo con calma. —Dijo con voz plana.  
—Lo siento.  
—Entonces Wey se hará cargo de los preparativos, tenemos que hacer tu cambio de escuela y arreglar algunos papeles migratorios, y él mismo viajará contigo.  
—¿Escuela? ¿Papeles migratorios? —Pregunté sintiendo la primera duda después de la euforia inicial—. ¿En dónde está la reliquia?  
—En Japón, muy cerca de la capital del país. —Dijo, haciéndome agradecer que hubiera tomado clases de japonés y no de francés como me habían sugerido mis hermanas.

Lo que pasó después pasó demasiado rápido, lo único que podría dejar en claro al respecto es que encontré un tesoro más grande y mucho más valioso que el que fui a buscar a ese país.  
Semanas después, a mitad de la noche, hago mis primeras exploraciones en el barrio mientras Wey nos instala en el departamento de alquiler que conseguimos. El tesoro familiar en cuestión, las Cartas Clow, son objetos mágicos de gran poder que algún idiota desperdigó por el vecindario, y la Bestia del Sello y guardián de las Cartas asignó a dicho tonto como cazador de cartas, sin dudas buscando castigarlo por su estupidez, y es ahí donde entraba yo. El cazador seguramente era una persona sin entrenamiento mágico y sin herramientas para recuperarlas, sólo debía capturarlas yo mismo y lograr la aceptación del guardián y del juez, y habría cumplido mi misión con éxito.  
Pensé que no podía ser cierto la primera vez que vi a mi rival, Es decir... ¿en serio? ¿Un par de niñas?, una con una cámara de video, otra con un atuendo ridículo y un peluche (que luego me enteraría que no era otro más que Cerbero, el guardián) son los responsables de la recolección de un objeto de tan altísimo valor. Ni siquiera me digné a mirarla a la cara, y mi aversión a ella creció cuando descubrí que no tenía siquiera los más básicos conocimientos sobre magia. Pero capturé una carta esa noche, y ya conocía la "firma" mágica de la cazadora.  
Resultó que siguiendo esa "firma" pude ubicarla al siguiente día, y me puso muy feliz saber que no sólo era una niña de mi edad, sino que también estaba en la misma clase en que yo me había inscrito.  
Resultó que era una niña... pues bonita... más de lo que hubiera esperado, y peor aún, resultó ser muy amable... pero no me iba a engañar con eso, seguramente era una niña popular en la escuela y consentida en casa, torpe y poco inteligente. Y como descubriría a partir de ese momento, todo lo relacionado con ella era misterioso y completamente impredecible.  
Ella no tuvo que esforzarse. Su falta de conocimientos era compensada y superada por su enorme poder, su torpeza era corregida por su voluntad y todo eso quedaba opacado por una personalidad que me hacía sentir tonto y desarmado, como... pues como un niño enamorado, resultaba tan atrayente y cautivadora que era irresistible el tratar de procurarla y cuidarla.  
Y tal vez fuera un error de apreciación mío, pero había ciertas conductas, gestos y actitudes que sólo tenía conmigo... nunca me vio como alguien inferior aun cuando su verdadero potencial era evidente, sino que siempre me dio el respeto y el trato de un igual, y fue la primera persona fuera de mi familia que se preocupó legítimamente por mi bienestar, y sin importar cuan mal pudiera estar ella para sí misma, siempre tuvo una sonrisa para mí.  
"¡Voltea a verme!" era lo que mi mente gritaba cada vez que se aparecía casualmente por donde estaba. Quería existir en su mundo, ser parte de sus pensamientos, y estar involucrado en todo lo que hacía, que siempre tuviera esa maravillosa sonrisa para mí, y sólo para mí, y me volvía loco el hecho de que no me resultaba para nada difícil obtener justo ese premio, y no saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar o qué decirle. Así que huía, le daba la espalda antes de demostrarle cuán feliz me hacía sólo con ese gesto. A partir de ese momento todo se hizo simple: yo debía ser su protector, su heraldo y proveedor, era un deber que podía y quería asumir, y así lo hice. Me negué por mucho de ese tiempo a reconocer el porqué de mi interés en su éxito, a pesar de que todo mundo lo sabía, salvo por ella en su ingenuidad, Me mataba verla sonreír y sonrojarse por aquél que le gustaba, y ver como pensaba en él sin esperanzas, tal como me pasaba a mí con ella. Así que también asumí el rol de hombro para llorar. Era duro, dolía de verdad, pero al menos estaba con ella.  
Fue Daidoji quien me hizo pensar un poco más en mí mismo. Quien me hizo darme cuenta que la única forma de ver algún cambio era si hablaba, si declaraba con firmeza cuánto me gustaba y cuánto me importaba... al final, el trabajo estaba hecho, las Cartas Clow habían elegido a su dueña, no tenía nada que perder, me decidí y se lo confesé al final de la batalla definitiva, no me dijo si me correspondía o no en ese momento, no esperé su respuesta, yo debía volver a casa, y probablemente no nos volveríamos a ver. Era una circunstancia cruel, pero al mismo tiempo me daba la tranquilidad de que fui valiente al final, y ella sabría lo que me hacía sentir y cuánto me hacía desear mejorar.  
La vida dio vueltas. Poco menos de una año después pude volver a verla, y saber que ella me correspondía fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, sabía que debíamos despedirnos nuevamente, pero esa vez juré que volvería para estar junto con ella de forma definitiva. No fue fácil hacerle saber eso a mi familia, pero estaba decidido.

—¿Sabes que eres menor de edad, verdad? —Había preguntado mamá cuando pedí audiencia para hacerle saber mis intenciones, ella prácticamente botó todo el trabajo que había sobre su escritorio y me miró de tal forma que sentí que me atravesaría.  
—Sí. Pero según todos me han contado, entre ellos tú si no lo recuerdas, tú y papá se conocieron y comprometieron apenas siendo un poco mayores que yo.  
—Sí, pero...  
—Y a escondidas.  
—Esa era una época diferente, Xiao-Lang—. Ni siquiera honré ese comentario con una respuesta, sólo levanté las cejas. Mamá estaba muy ofuscada, muy pocos privilegiados podemos ver ese gesto en alguien de su temple—. ¿Y acaso tienes intenciones de comprometerte?  
—En realidad no había pensado en eso.  
—Entonces supongo que esto responde más a un capricho... un enamoramiento juvenil, no sé si sería una buena idea respaldarte. —Dijo recuperando parte de la calma—. Mantener a un miembro de la familia fuera del país es costoso...  
—Bueno, para una familia acomodada de Hong-Kong como es esta, apoyar económicamente a uno de sus miembros no dejaría en banca rota al "banco local del mundo". —Dije aludiendo al negocio familiar, cuyo edificio podía observarse desde el amplio ventanal en la oficina de mamá—. Alcanzando los dieciséis puedo independizarme económicamente. Además, mis intereses en Japón y con Sakura no sólo son los que tú crees.

Mamá se reclinó en su silla, haciendo aún más penetrante su mirada.

—¿Qué sabes tú que yo no?  
—Me he mantenido en contacto constante con Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
—¿La reencarnación de Clow?  
—El mismo. Él cree que ella puede estar en peligro, al ser una fuente de poder tan grande, alguien podría intentar aprovecharse de ella, y no sólo ponerla en riesgo, sino también a todo lo que esté cerca de ella, e ignoramos a qué nivel. Es también un deber de nuestra familia salvaguardar al mundo de amenazas mágicas, ¿no es así?

Se mantuvo seria y en silencio por varios minutos sin dejar de verme, tal vez tratando de encontrar el mínimo rastro de duda en mi determinación. Se dio por vencida luego de un rato, sonriendo sutilmente. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible, ahora veo de donde obtuve yo ese gesto.

—Eres igual que tu padre. Si una idea se metía en su cabeza, no había forma de quitársela. Por eso lo amaba tanto. —Se levantó y dio vuelta al escritorio, alcanzándome, y puso una mano en mi coronilla, cosa que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo—. Terminaremos esta discusión en la cena. —En un acto totalmente inesperado alborotó mi cabello, haciendo que la mirara a la cara—. También heredaste de tu padre su buen gusto. Es una chica muy bonita.

En la cena no hubo siquiera discusión. Más bien me pidió que arreglara todos mis asuntos académicos y que preparara toda mi papelería, y apenas eso quedara resuelto, volaría nuevamente a Japón, pero esta vez por tiempo indefinido.  
Cumplí mi objetivo de sorprenderla con mi regreso. Ella se veía tan feliz que por un tiempo eso me bastó, pero tuve que protegerla a hurtadillas, sin informarla. Su tranquilidad me hacía tanto bien que no quería interrumpirla con nada. Un gran poder suele ser el causal de la desdicha, todos los que lo portamos lo sabemos, la ignorancia es felicidad. Pero pensaría eso después, había otra cosa que tenía que resolver.  
Desde que nos conocimos hubo alguien que, si bien no se opuso a mí abiertamente, siempre estuvo a la defensiva en mi presencia. No lo culpo, la primera vez que me vio, yo estaba tratando de quitarle a la fuerza las Cartas Clow a Sakura, y poco faltó para que termináramos a los golpes, y sabía que eso era algo que a ella no le gustaba. Tenía que haber un cambio, y lo haría yo. Se lo debía.  
Esa mañana tuve que tomar algunos autobuses y el tren para llegar a mi destino. No quería perder ni un poco de tiempo, así que no desayuné y comenzaba a lamentar esa situación mientras caminaba entre los edificios abarrotados de jóvenes del Instituto Tecnológico de Tokio. No busqué mucho, en realidad hice un poco de trampa y sólo tuve que seguir el rastro mágico de Yue, sabía que si encontraba al guardián, encontraría a mi objetivo.  
Llegué a uno de los comedores públicos del campus, e hice un barrido visual, buscándolos. Tsukishiro fue el primero en verme y me saludó felizmente agitando la mano sobre la cabeza. Touya, mi cu... el hermano de Sakura me daba la espalda. Y no volteaba no porque no me hubiera visto, seguramente sintió mi presencia desde mucho tiempo antes, pero no quería verme. A decir verdad, yo tampoco sentía deseos de verlo, pero cumpliría mi misión. Me acerqué a la pareja y accedí a la atenta invitación de Tsukishiro de sentarme con ellos.  
Saludé. Uno me respondió con amabilidad, el otro apenas si hizo un mohín sin despegar los ojos del libro en el que fingía estudiar. Tuvimos una "charla" sobre trivialidades por algunos minutos, hasta que Touya no pudo seguir pretendiendo que yo no existía.

—Sé claro. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Me increpó aún sin volverse a verme. Cerrando su libro con irritación.  
—Por Sakura. —Respondí en el acto. Traté de mantener la calma todo el tiempo, algo que no era fácil, el sujeto realmente me exasperaba.  
—Ya tienes lo que buscabas con ella, ¿no?  
—En realidad, no. Ahora que vivo aquí y soy su... bueno, que estoy cerca de ella, quiero quitarle la mayor cantidad de problemas y procurar que esté lo más tranquila y feliz posible. Pero no puedo hacer eso yo solo.  
—Al grano.  
—Vine a hacer una tregua. Ella no estará a gusto si nosotros tratamos de matarnos con comentarios hirientes o miradas incriminatorias cada vez que coincidimos. Ignoro y respeto el tipo de relación que tú tengas con tu hermana, por abusivo o grosero que puedas llegar a ser con ella, no soy quien para meterme o tratar de cambiarte, pero si puedo corregir mi trato hacia ti.  
—¿Qué sugieres?  
—Sólo que seamos civilizados. No hay ninguna necesidad de que demostremos algún tipo de rivalidad mientras estemos con ella, aquí, ahora y en cualquier lugar donde ella no esté presente puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero por la felicidad de Sakura, quiero hacer un tratado de paz contigo.

Él cruzó los brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla dignándose a mirarme por primera vez.

—Tú, un buen día llegas a nuestras vidas, maltratas a mi hermana, siendo que soy el único con la autoridad para hacer eso, llegas a mi casa cuando se te antoja, te atreves a cortejar a la misma niña que martirizaste por no sé cuánto tiempo con tu actitud pendenciera, la haces llorar con la noticia de que simplemente te largas, ¿y ahora me pides que sea piadoso contigo mientras ella está presente?  
—Sí. No te pido que tengas concesiones conmigo, sino con ella. Lo único que me interesa es su bienestar.

Hizo un ademán que sugería que me quería decir algo hiriente. Algún insulto sobre mi estatura o mis secreciones nasales como acostumbraba. Tsukishiro tocó su mano con delicadeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Podrías traerme algo de tomar? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante que desarmó totalmente a su acompañante quien se quedó quieto por unos segundos, y obedeció luego de hacer un bufido, dejándonos solos. Cuando Touya estuvo lejos, retomó: —Me alegra mucho que tú y la pequeña Sakura puedan estar juntos al fin.  
—Gracias.  
—Yo en lo personal, los respaldo completamente. La pequeña Sakura es como una hermanita para mí, sé que eres un buen chico, y no dudo que sabrás honrar la confianza que depositamos en ti. Y no sólo hablo por mí. Muy a su pesar, Touya también sabe el tipo de chico que eres, él es así contigo porque estás tomando algo que es precioso para él, y descubrir que su hermana ya no es una niña pequeña lo lastima. No lo juzgues, como podrás darte cuenta, no es muy hábil en las relaciones con las personas.  
—No toda la responsabilidad es suya. Yo tampoco he sido el más cortés con él, y no creo en realidad que sea una mala persona. Tal vez si yo tuviera hermanas menores me comportaría igual.  
—¿Ves? Te dije que era un gran chico. —Dijo viendo algún punto a mis espaldas. Touya estaba quieto como poste a un par de pasos de mí, con una pequeña bolsa en las manos. Pensar en que le hice un cumplido me hizo desear que la tierra me tragara.

Sin embargo, su reacción fue un inicio al fin: de la bolsa extrajo el jugo solicitado originalmente, otro para él mismo, y finalmente, con mucho recelo, un último para mí. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era simple cortesía, pero los presentes ahí sabíamos que era más como fumar la pipa de la paz.

—Ah... tengo un mensaje para ti. —Dijo Tsukishiro de la nada. Un momento después, sus ojos marrones se hicieron violáceos y con rendijas por pupilas, su siempre afable expresión se volvió seria y fría como el hielo, y la voz de Yue sonó a través de su boca: —Yo también lo apruebo, pero si por cualquier motivo o de cualquier forma mi ama llega a padecer cualquier tipo de sufrimiento provocado por ti, personalmente me encargaré de encontrarte y te arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos.  
—Ese es mi chico. —Dijo Touya por lo bajo, levantando una palma para que el otro la chocara con él, luego de eso, agregó: —Y yo le ayudaré. Podría hacerlo incluso sin esperar tanto.

En adelante, todo marcharía bien. Era mi responsabilidad hacer que marchara bien. Pero debía ser cuidadoso, no quería asustar a Sakura, aunque no tenía claro cuál debería ser el ritmo a llevar... sí, ella sabe que la quiero, y yo sé que me quiere... ¿después de eso qué sigue? Nuestro trato mutuo apenas si cambió después de eso, y yo siento ganas de ir más lejos... no sé, tal vez tomar su mano mientras caminamos, abrazarla espontáneamente, invitarla a salir... ¿pensaría que soy atrevido si lo intento? El otro día tuvo un sobresalto cuando retiré un pétalo de su hombro... ¿y si se siente incómoda con el contacto físico? No quisiera asustarla o hacerla pensar que soy un pervertido...

—Eres un muchacho muy atento y amable. También eres muy culto e inteligente, y estás dispuesto a hacer lo que Sakura diga todo el tiempo. —Me decía Daidoji unos días después.  
—Pues gracias.  
—No es un cumplido. —Respondió confundiéndome—. Está bien todo eso, pero es aburrido. Algo que a Sakura siempre le gustó de ti era tu espontaneidad.  
—No me considero una persona espontánea. —Y en serio no lo creía.  
—Claro que lo eres. Esos momentos en los que te sonrojabas al verla, que actuabas torpemente y que tartamudeabas para hablarle te daban un enorme encanto.  
—Pero no puedo hacerlo más... estaría fingiendo...  
—Porque ambos han crecido desde esa época hasta hoy. Hoy debes ser espontáneo de otra forma. Podrías intentar tener más iniciativa, recomendar actividades para hacer juntos, ayudarla con las materias en las que ella no es buena y tú sí como las matemáticas, interesarte en sus gustos... —Se acercó un poco y poniendo una mano sobre mi oreja, me susurró al oído—Tal vez robarle un beso.  
—¡Eso sería demasiado! —Dije casi en un grito, retrocediendo mientras veía reír a la chica, sintiendo que me daría un golpe de calor de un momento a otro.  
—A veces, una chica buena e inocente necesita a un chico malo y osado que no le tenga miedo a lo desconocido, y que demuestra seguridad.

Gracias a esa charla, tenía sobresaltos cada cierto tiempo cuando recordar me llevaba hasta ese pensamiento, desde entonces implantado en mi mente. Habría un festival en otoño, tal vez ese día me atrevería. Tal vez esa noche reuniría el valor para preguntarle si podemos considerar que somos algo más que amigos... tal vez iría por todo esa noche.  
En el festival, después de las actividades, Daidoji se encargó de llevarse a Cerberus lejos de nosotros, dejándonos solos en el templo, bajo la intermitente luz de los fuegos artificiales. Sakura estaba junto a mí, miraba con esos ojos llenos de asombro las luces en el cielo, haciéndome recordar por qué me gustaba tanto. Todo pasó por mi mente, pensé a tocar sus dedos con los míos fingiendo un roce accidental, y si no le molestaba, tomaría su mano; si eso tampoco la molestaba me acercaría más, y entonces la abrazaría... y finalmente...  
Y finalmente no hice nada de eso, no di ni el primer paso, me acobardé. No valía ni la ropa que traía puesta.  
Pero no importa. No es como si el mundo fuera a desaparecer, había una vida por delante, tendría tiempo y oportunidad para dar el primer paso.  
La esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos finalmente. En efecto, sentía un poco de náusea, pero era soportable. Se sentó sin saber cómo había llegado hasta el futón donde despertó, en el cuarto de reposo del templo donde tuvieron su primera entrevista a la llegada a Japón feudal. La única ventana del recinto hacía posible ver el cielo a través de ella, mostrando las primeras nubes arreboladas de la tarde. A unos pasos de ella, Tomoyo también yacía tendida en otro futón, con el rostro relajado, aparentemente dentro de su horario normal de sueño.  
A la distancia sonó un bostezo, Arashi despertaba también, pero ella había dormido sentada y recargada en un muro, descruzó los brazos y dio un par de golpes en el muro que hicieron venir a un par de escoltas de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? —Preguntó Sakura mientras se tallaba los ojos.  
—La evocación de Tomoyo comenzó cerca de la media noche, fueron poco más de dieciséis horas—. Respondió ella mientras estiraba los brazos. —No debemos despertarla, este tipo de ejercicio mágico le quita muchísima energía, en cosa de un par de horas ella despertará, pero definitivamente necesitará más reposo. Tal vez lo mejor sea que duerma toda la noche, por lo que te pediría que tú hicieras lo mismo en casa.

Ante esas palabras, Sakura bajó el rostro, entristecida.

—Tal vez ahora mismo ya no tenga una casa a la cual llegar... —Las vivencias selectas de Xiao-Lang aún estaban frescas en su mente, vívidas, con esa misma sensación conmovedora que se tiene luego de un sueño muy intenso. Tomoyo no le advirtió que una experiencia así podría ser tan emocional, en especial porque muchos de los sentimientos no sólo fueron percibidos, sino internalizados por la maestra de cartas—. Anoche me sentía tan herida porque Xiao-Lang me mintiera y ocultara cosas, pero ahora puedo ver que mucha de la culpa no fue suya, sino mía... si yo no fuera tan despistada, tan torpe y miedosa habría descubierto lo que él hacía y habría comprendido desde mucho antes todo lo que pasaba. Fui tan egoísta que nunca me detuve a pensar en las cosas y los sacrificios que él hizo por mí y que yo simplemente obvié... él fue quien vino hasta este país desde lejos, dejando detrás a su familia y todo lo que conocía para estar conmigo, me acompañó en medio de las crisis, se presentó con valentía ante mi familia, y lo único que yo debía hacer era reconocerlo de alguna manera por todo eso... él sólo necesitaba algo de cariño... y yo me la he pasado dándole migajas.

Faltó poco para que hubiera un nuevo derramamiento innecesario de lágrimas, por fortuna, había un adulto cerca para corregir ese problema. Arashi caminó hasta Sakura, con la fuerza que sólo un guerrero puede mostrar apretó sus mejillas, haciéndola suplicar clemencia sólo unos segundos después.

—Basta de llanto, señorita. Las cosas no se arreglan llorando. Y te apuesto mi espada que ese no es un conocimiento nuevo para ti.  
—No lo es. Es una de las cosas que justamente Xiao-Lang me enseñó cuando éramos niños.  
—Pues ahí lo tienes. Seca esas lágrimas de culpa, ve a casa y recupera lo que es tuyo. Es cierto que te equivocaste, pero él también lo hizo, y aun así tú estás dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad, ¿no es así?  
—¡Por supuesto!  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que será diferente con él? Si realmente es como me lo acabas de describir, te estará esperando casi con la misma euforia que tú me estás mostrando. Caer y levantarse es parte de crecer, y créeme, es mucho mejor cuando hay alguien junto a ti dispuesto a ayudarte a ponerte de pie.

Sakura dio una inspiración profunda y recuperó la tranquilidad casi de inmediato, se sentía bien, contenta, con nuevas energías, lo que contrastaba con su estado físico, pues la evocación también la había agotado. Se levantó de un salto, las guardias del templo ya para ese momento la trataban con un respeto semejante al que le guardaban a Tomoyo y solícitas trajeron algo de agua y paños para que se aseara y espabilara un poco.  
Terminado ese tratamiento, miró hacia la puerta, la misma que la llevaría de vuelta a la villa y a buscar con Xiao-Lang una redención mutua. Y se quedó congelada.

—No tengas miedo—. Susurró Arashi a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
—No es miedo... o tal vez sí, no lo sé... ¿crees que las cosas cambien después de esta noche?  
—Espero que sí.  
—Por cierto... ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy? En calendario de los extranjeros...— La pregunta obedecía a que según sus cálculos, siendo el inicio del verano, estaba cercana una fecha importante para ella.  
—Desde luego. —La samurái indicó la fecha en calendario gregoriano, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura aumentara.  
—Entonces me marcho, volveré mañana por la noche... o tal vez hoy un poco más tarde, dependiendo del resultado.  
—¡Sakura! —Exclamó una voz al momento en que la chica llegaba al umbral, ella se dio la vuelta para atender, Tomoyo levantó un puño, abriendo sus ojos sólo por un instante. —¡ _Gambatte_!  
—¡Sí!— Exclamó la maestra de cartas y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Xiao-Lang se quedó mirando con aprehensión la casa que había sido su hogar las últimas semanas. Estaba vacía, igual a como la había dejado cuando salió en la madrugada. Como pudo resistió el nudo en la garganta, y luego de pensarlo mucho, se decidió finalmente a entrar y confrontar al destino, aún si el único disponible para él era la soledad.  
Se descalzó y sin mucho afán atravesó la estancia hasta la hoguera, ahora llena de cenizas, las cuales limpió y sustituyó por nueva leña que al poco hacía una buena llama y el chico se dispuso a preparar algo de té. No tenía hambre. Siendo totalmente honesto no tenía ganas de nada más que echarse a dormir y con suerte no tener la necesidad de levantarse nunca más.  
Derrotado al fin, golpeado por una depresión hasta ese momento desconocida para él, cubrió su cara con las manos, regresando a la pregunta que lo había mantenido en vigilia y lastimado: ¿cómo había podido hacer todo tan mal? Sin descubrirse el rostro, pensó en qué hacer. En si debía ir a buscarla al templo o si debía dejar que ella volviera por voluntad propia, al menos para decir adiós. Pero todo sonaba horrible y descorazonador, y temía seriamente que no podría soportarlo. Pensó en ese momento que moriría si no escuchaba su voz al menos una vez más.

—Lo lamento tanto, Sakura...  
—Yo también.

Li miró hacia la puerta, evitando apenas que su corazón saliera por su boca de la sorpresa, encontrando a Sakura de pie en el umbral, con las manos juntas oprimiendo su pecho mientras miraba al suelo.

—¿Puedo pasar?— Preguntó la chica.  
—Es tu casa...

Ella se hizo camino con timidez hasta quedar sentada a un lado de él, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, y él hacía otro tanto, rascándose la cabeza en confusión. Por un par de minutos apenas si podía escucharse su respiración y el crepitar del fuego ante ellos, que a su vez era ya la única fuente de luz. El sol tenía unos minutos de haber caído por el horizonte.  
Ambos tomaron aire al mismo tiempo para comenzar a hablar, interrumpiéndose mutuamente. Sakura concedió la palabra al  _gaijin_.

—Sé que debes estar muy decepcionada de mí. —Comenzó él—. Y puedo comprender perfectamente si es que no quieres saber más de mí en el futuro... pero con todo y eso, quiero ayudarte a lograr que volvamos a casa, y en general para lo que desees... sé que me porté horriblemente contigo, fui desconsiderado y estúpido, y no sé de qué forma enmendarme contigo si es que hay modo de hacerlo...  
—Xiao-Lang...  
—No debí haberte guardado secretos, ni debí haberte mentido. —Continuó mientras su voz comenzaba a perder composición.  
—Xiao-Lang...  
—Debí compartírtelo todo y así resolverlo juntos, ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¡Eres una hechicera más poderosa de lo que yo nunca seré! ¡Y en mi estupidez asumí que necesitabas mi inútil protección...! —Levantó la voz, abatido.  
—¡XIAO-LANG LI! —Lo reprendió, sorprendiéndolo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro con fuerza entre sus manos, obligándolo a verla directo a los ojos—. Es suficiente. No quiero que te disculpes más. Ambos nos equivocamos, ambos fuimos igual de tontos y egoístas, pero también ambos podemos corregirlo. ¿De verdad crees que quiero que salgas de mi vida? ¡Ahora más que nunca es que necesito que estés a mi lado! Lo que hiciste, a pesar de que estuvo mal, tenía una justificación totalmente legítima... tú no eres el único que debe disculparse esta noche. Yo también me porté mal contigo, fui negligente al no notar tus esfuerzos, y fui muy ingrata con todo lo que tuviste que hacer para protegerme y cuidarme, en especial desde que llegamos aquí... y quiero retribuirte por eso. Hoy haremos un nuevo compromiso. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme, Xiao-Lang?

El chico parpadeo un par de veces, confundido. Esa chica ante él era Sakura sin lugar a dudas, la misma apariencia, tono de voz, incluso su aroma era el mismo... pero era como si hubiera madurado sólo en un día, llena de determinación, segura y audaz... y le encantaba.

—Yo... yo te doy mi total honestidad a partir de hoy, nunca más un secreto o una mentira, también te doy todos mis conocimientos, mundanos y mágicos. Podría ofrecerte mi corazón también... pero ya eres dueña de él. —Respondió, poniendo sus propias manos sobre las de la chica, que seguían en sus mejillas.  
—Gracias... yo, por mi parte... —Pensó justo en aquello que descubrió en la evocación. Nunca le dijo todo lo que él era para ella, y ese era el momento de hacérselo saber: —Te doy mi disposición y mi agradecimiento, siempre estaré ahí para ti; te doy mi reconocimiento, porque eres la persona más valiente y aguerrida que conozco, y al mismo tiempo puedes ser el más tierno y amable—. Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó con voz más baja, conmovida: —Te ofrezco mi futuro, un camino que pueda recorrer sólo contigo.  
—Sakura...  
—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —Preguntó de pronto la chica, cambiando totalmente su actitud, ahora mostrándose alegre a pesar de los ojos humedecidos y su voz ligeramente temblorosa. Sus manos en las mejillas de él ahora lo tomaban con delicadeza.  
—No... —Respondió él con sinceridad, sabía que no tenía más de un mes de comenzado el verano, pero nada más, no era un conocimiento precisamente necesario en el campo.  
—Hoy es trece de julio. —Dijo ella, radiante—. Así que... ¡feliz cumpleaños!  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí... y por eso, te tengo un regalo. —Bajó los ojos un momento—. Es algo muy pequeño en realidad, y sé que puede resultarte insignificante, pero es algo que sólo podría regalarte a ti, y quiero que lo tengas... y una vez que lo recibas, nunca podrás devolverlo.  
—¿Sakura...? —Preguntó sintiendo que su estómago trataba de ocultarse en algún lugar de su abdomen, quitándole momentáneamente la capacidad de respirar— ¿Y qué es...?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes mostraban un color muy curioso en combinación a la moribunda luz del fuego cercano. Su respuesta fue un susurro apenas audible:

—Mi primer beso.

       

Fue demasiado el tiempo que le tomó al chico comprender las palabras de la jovencita. Cualquier pensamiento o idea al respecto fue interrumpida, desechada de inmediato, innecesaria. La iluminación lo alcanzó en un momento de éxtasis espiritual, mientras trataba de comprender por qué el rostro de Sakura estaba tan cerca del suyo, porqué podía sentir su respiración a tal proximidad y sus lágrimas rodando por sus propias mejillas, cómo es que su esencia había entrado tan profundo en sus pulmones... como es que la sensación en sus labios lo hacía sentir que podría morir en ese mismo momento sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Cerró los ojos, tratando de extender al infinito esos segundos únicos, para que cada sensación quedara tatuada en sus sentidos.  
El corazón de ella latía con tanta fuerza que temió en serio que se detendría de un momento a otro, a menos claro que estallara primero, sentía como si alguien hubiera tomado su estómago y lo hubiera llevado al tejado de la casa, estaba mareada y su cara ardía... y aunque todo esto pueda sonar como una pesadilla sensorial, era lo más gratificante que había sentido en su corta vida, la textura, el sabor y la torpe interacción de labios que nunca habían coincidido con otros, le hicieron sentir escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, era como estar en la montaña rusa, pero no tenía deseos de que el viaje terminara jamás.  
Fueron pocos segundos. Pero en esos breves instantes, en el beso más delicado, cálido y enternecedor del mundo, una parte de la niñez de ambos se despedía para siempre.  
Ella se separó, alejándose unos centímetros, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Cuando él abrió los ojos, no atinaba a decir o hacer nada, no le era siquiera legible una expresión. Ella pensó entonces que se había pasado de la raya, empezó a sentir algo de miedo... ¿y si había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Qué tal si él no estaba preparado para un paso tan importante? ¿Era una falta de respeto en la cultura china que una chica te besara...? Si su mente pensaba en una pregunta más, huiría en ese mismo momento al templo, declarando que todo había salido terriblemente mal.  
Y antes de que Sakura pudiera echar un vistazo a la habitación para buscar la mejor ruta de escape, los brazos de Xiao-Lang ya la habían tomado por la cintura con firmeza, con la fuerza precisa, con amabilidad pero con determinación. Ella, incapaz de resistirse, principalmente porque esa nueva actitud de él le gustaba mucho, permitió que el abrazo la guiara, de tal suerte que quedó acomodada en su regazo, y fue él esta vez quien inició el segundo beso. Para ella fue un poco sorpresivo, intempestivo incluso, pero no fue malo en absoluto... y rendida ante las recién descubiertas agallas del futuro líder del clan Li, correspondió con pasión equiparable, atando su cuello con los brazos. Ninguno de los dos había besado antes, así que ambos pensaban que el otro lo hacía bien, y simplemente se dejaron llevar.  
Después de unos minutos, él, incapaz de mantener la posición, cayó sobre su espalda ruidosamente, soltando un quejido ahogado. Sakura no pudo evitar reír, rió con ganas durante un par de minutos, tumbada sobre su pecho.  
Ella se levantó sólo un poco para poder apreciarlo. Él hizo otro tanto mirándola con infinita dulzura mientras acariciaba ese rostro siempre sonriente como en sus sueños. Ella se recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho, buscando un nuevo beso. Él correspondió.  
Y no sólo era el hecho de que eso los hiciera felices... era el hecho de que no había dudas en sus corazones de que eso era lo correcto.

**Capítulo 8.**

**Fin.**


	10. Epifanías y días perfectos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis muy estimados y nunca bien ponderados lectores. Día de actualización.  
> Sé que todos nos quedamos con la sensación que te deja un buen vino en el final del capítulo anterior, y no puedo dejar de agradecerles por las palabras con las que me hicieron saber de su agrado por dicho episodio.  
> Exploremos juntos el camino a recorrer de nuestros protagonistas, que aún hay temas que tratar, y espero contar con su opinión al respecto del argumento y qué piensan o suponen que podría suceder en el futuro.  
> Sin más que tratar, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 9**

**Epifanías y días perfectos.**

—No debes permitirlo... —Resonó aquella voz etérea e infantil que siempre acompañaba a una profecía.  
—¿Qué es lo que no debo permitir? —Preguntó Sakura a la nada, mientras veía Tomoeda arder a la mitad de la noche desde una altura considerable del suelo.  
—No debes permitir que el dragón la despierte...  
—¿Que despierte a quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
—A pesar de todo el dolor que sientas... aun si el lobo muere... no debes permitir que el dragón despierte a la gran serpiente... o todos morirán.

Su escaparate se elevó aún más, por arriba de las nubes incluso, tanto así que fue capaz de ver siete incendios rodeando uno aún más grande y aterrador. De entre el ruido de las llamas se escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor, las olas en el océano a la distancia se elevaron entrando las costas, mientras el centro de Edo se rasgaba dejando caer la ciudad al vacío incandescente de las entrañas de la tierra. Arrastrando a los feudos a su alrededor. Era como presenciar el fin del mundo.

* * *

La cercanía con la capital hizo que la caravana decidiera continuar su camino durante la noche. Faltaba poco menos de una hora para que el sol anunciara su salida por el oriente, cuando el primer carro tirado por caballos libró la última pendiente, permitiendo a sus pasajeros ver un pequeño valle, iluminando apenas con diminutas almenaras los tejados de las casas y los campos de cultivo dentro de sus confines, así como el arco Torii y el templo en la colina.

—Henos aquí, Señor Abe: mi pueblo. Bienvenido a Tomoeda.

El anciano agradeció mientras que los niños en la parte posterior se pusieron de pie para echar un buen vistazo al lugar. Su última incursión ahí había sido casi un mes atrás, sin embargo, con la vestimenta y en contexto actual, nadie habría podido reconocerlos.  
La procesión de carros se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada misma de la villa, en un pequeño puesto de guardia donde ardía una fogata, en torno a la cual tres samuráis hacían las veces de aduana. El primero en levantarse reconoció y saludó efusivamente a Sorata, y de inmediato cedió el pasó, con un jovial "Bienvenidos a casa".

—Supongo entonces que aquí termina nuestro camino compartido, muchacho. —Comenzó a decir Chung-Hee, indicando con señas a sus niños para que descendieran del vehículo.  
—¿Por qué no se quedan y descansan un poco?, son sólo unas horas desde aquí para llegar a Setagaya, además de que siempre que los comerciantes regresamos hacemos una especie de bazar nocturno... es una celebración muy agradable. Me honraría si nos acompañara por hoy.  
—¿Esta noche? —Preguntó el hechicero, mirando la sonrisa sincera del hombre de negocios aquel—. Supongo que no nos vendría mal conocer un poco más el lugar, ¿no?

* * *

Ella despertó pero no abrió los ojos. Estaba tan cómoda y feliz que no quería que nada la molestara, aun cuando escuchaba el trino de las aves y la luz matutina se colaba por sus párpados cerrados. Seguramente el fresco de la mañana la haría tiritar, y por eso mismo era mejor acurrucarse aún más en ese mullido cobertor que, sin exagerar en términos, la cubría con perfección. Sin embargo, había cosas que no cuadraban. Era cálido, más de lo que una frazada normal sería; tenía una parte mullida pero firme de él justo bajo su cabeza, mientras que otra parte pasaba por arriba de su cintura y entraba en contacto directo con la piel de su abdomen por debajo del kimono; ah, y respiraba, podía sentir su aliento en la nuca.  
Él sintió entre sus brazos la almohada más suave, esponjada y aromática que jamás hubiera tenido. Su pecho y abdomen eran consentidos con la indescriptible textura de la seda a través incluso de la tela de su kimono, mientras que su mano derecha se deleitaba con el calor y la suavidad de una superficie desconocida para él, pero que se movía rítmicamente, hinchándose y deshinchándose, además de que su nariz recibía un aroma floral que lo relajaba hasta el paroxismo.  
El descubrimiento hizo recorrer una descarga eléctrica por la espina dorsal de ambos, Sakura giró la cabeza lentamente mientras que Xiao-Lang levantaba la suya. Se miraron por un instante, confundidos, tratando de adivinar por qué estaban juntos... más que juntos, embonados como piezas de un rompecabezas, abrazados, a la mitad de la mañana en la sala de estar de la casita, junto a la ahora extinta hoguera.  
Se levantaron de un salto, se alejaron prácticamente gateando cada uno a un extremo de la habitación con los ojos inyectados de terror, mientras que simultáneamente trataban de reconstruir los hechos de la noche anterior. En el inter en que acomodaban su ropa descuadrada y trataban de hacer algo con su cabello alborotado, Xiao-Lang pasó incontables veces sus manos por su cabeza, dejándolas quietas al fin entre sus piernas mirando al suelo; entre tanto, Sakura examinaba con cuidado quirúrgico que su kimono estuviera cerrado en cada pliegue y que el obi estuviera anudado con firmeza. No se atrevieron a verse por largos segundos, nunca antes un escarlata tan intenso había teñido sus caras, y la respiración agitada de ambos declaraba con platillo y bombo que los llevaría al desmayo en cualquier momento.  
Se miraron entonces. Hubo una larga secuencia de pensamientos en la mente de ambos, todos contradictorios y confusos, que iban desde el recuerdo de toda la dulzura y afecto expresados la noche anterior, hasta la cada vez más urgente reconstrucción de todos los hechos para confirmar que no habían ido demasiado lejos. Ella se abrazó a sí misma por los hombros y rompió el silencio:

—¡P... Pervertido!  
—¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú comenzaste todo! —Se defendió él.  
—¡Tú no me detuviste!  
—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo iba a detenerte? ¡Pudiste haberme pedido que saltara de un risco y lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo!  
—¡Eso no es una excusa!  
—¿Qué es lo que debería excusar en primer lugar?  
—¡No lo sé...! —Dijo ella, de forma tan lastimosa que resultaba hilarante—. ¡Ahora mismo tengo mucho en la mente! ¡Y deja de cubrirte con las manos! ¡Estás vestido!  
—No quieres que haga eso. —Respondió él por lo bajo, temiendo tener una hemorragia nasal—. ¡A-Además si alguien tiene la culpa eres tú...! ¡No dejabas de morderme! —Dijo tratando de victimizarse, señalándose la oreja derecha.  
—¿Ah, no? ¡Tú tampoco dejabas de acariciar mi... mi...! —Contestó ella señalando su espalda baja, con una vergüenza tal que la incapacitaba para terminar la oración.

Por algún tiempo estuvieron increpándose conductas y acciones, aunque ya habían concluido que nada que no debiera pasar pasó, acercándose unos cuantos centímetros entre ellos a cada reclamo, y recuperando un tono de voz más normal gradualmente.

—¿Cómo vamos a explicarle esto a nuestros padres? —Dijo con voz temblorosa ella.  
—Creo que sería mejor si no se enteran... porque en realidad no pasó nada...  
—¿No pasó nada? ¡Pasamos la noche juntos!  
—¡Estábamos dormidos!  
—¡Nos estuvimos besando!  
—¡Y luego nos quedamos dormidos!  
—¿Y... y si papá o mi hermano preguntan...? ¿O Kero...?  
—Tampoco es como si alguno de ellos anduviera preguntando por ahí: "oye, ¿con quién dormiste anoche?"  
—¡No te burles, esto es serio!

Finalmente quedaron uno junto al otro, ambos viendo a las cenizas de la fogata, considerándola el único testigo de su desliz, y al parecer, pensando en cómo evitar que contara todo lo que vio.

—Yo... discúlpame si te falté al respeto de alguna manera, por favor... —Por fin pudo resolver él, más tranquilo.  
—No hace falta... en realidad soy yo quien debería disculparse...

Silencio breve.

—Fue un maravilloso regalo. —Retomó él, volviendo a padecer los nervios de siempre, pero que dejaban de serle molestos.  
—¿En serio te gustó...?  
—Sí. —Dijo él, asintiendo exageradamente con la cabeza—. Fue muy lindo. Aunque muy inesperado...  
—Ya veo... —Susurró ella, mientras chocaba sus índices frente a su rostro, sin levantar la mirada.

Otro silencio breve.

—Ta... tal vez podríamos... bueno, no sé qué pienses tú...  
—¿Podríamos qué?  
—Pues... a lo mejor... volverlo una... rutina... —Pudo armar él bajando cada vez más la voz mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
—¿Eso te gustaría? —Preguntó ella, presionando sus índices hasta cerca de la fractura.  
—Sí... eso me gustaría mucho.

Finalmente se atrevieron a verse de nuevo, y el pulso volvió a incrementarse, haciéndolos temer que morirían jóvenes a causa de afecciones cardiacas si seguían viviendo con ese nivel de stress, mirando los ojos del otro, preguntándose si algún día podrían superar esos nervios y esa timidez. ¿Cómo habían hecho sus respectivos padres para superar eso? ¿Cómo habían hecho para concebirlos?  
Tomando valor nuevamente, Xiao-Lang tomó las manos de ella, dispuesto a sellar el compromiso.

—¡Buenos días!

La voz de Arashi sonó más entusiasta de lo habitual desde afuera de la casa. El grito de sorpresa de Sakura (el usual "hoe") fue fuerte y prolongado, y logró asustar a las aves de los árboles del vecindario. En el susto empujó a Li y provocando que se diera en la cabeza contra la duela, y ahora se presionaba la coronilla para tratar de mitigar el dolor.

—¡Buenos días, Arashi! —Respondió Sakura, aún sobresaltada.  
—¿Están vestidos? ¿Podemos pasar?  
—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTAMOS VESTIDOS! —Reclamó Sakura, agitando las manos, concediéndoles el paso.  
—Pensé que tendrían otro tipo de "reconciliación". Pero ahora que lo pienso, es mejor así. —Dijo por lo bajo la samurái a un interlocutor desconocido mientras deslizaba la puerta corrediza. Arashi no traía encima ni  _hakama_  ni  _kaori_ , el  _shoto_  también brillaba por su ausencia, y de hecho, el usual kimono era sustituido por una sencilla  _yukata_. Lo que era más, no venía sola. Un hombre alto y robusto de cabello muy corto iba con ella, y no podían ser más diferentes en actitud. Mientras ella era seria incluso cuando hacía chistes, él podía contagiar con sus modos frescos y una aparentemente inagotable sonrisa—. Él es mi esposo Sorata. —Presentó, mientras el hombre hacía una reverencia que los chicos correspondieron.

Al parecer, ella ya había contado todo lo relevante a Sorata sobre la pareja, y luego de una charla ligera, indicaron el verdadero propósito de la visita. Esa noche exhibirían todas las mercancías traídas de su viaje, y podrían hacer compras antes de que las llevaran a la capital. Había cosas muy interesantes que fueron traídas desde China, Joseon, Rusia, India y hasta Europa. Hecha la invitación, el matrimonio partió.  
Sakura los vio andar a la distancia, Sorata pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de aquella guerrera, haciéndola lucir más femenina... y no es que Arashi no lo fuera, pero si pones un uniforme militar y das una espada a cualquiera, al menos conceptualmente pierde parte de su humanidad. A lo largo de su corta vida, la joven hechicera había visto pocas parejas en realidad. Ella misma no tuvo el privilegio de tener a sus dos padres presentes la mayor parte de su vida, y aunque se daba una muy vaga idea de cómo debería funcionar una pareja, lo cierto es que no tenía un ejemplo cercano en el cual inspirarse. En muy buena medida, esa era la razón para no establecer abiertamente que aquel jovencito oriundo de China estaba relacionado con ella más allá de la amistad; no faltaba afecto, sino conocimientos sobre como manifestarlo.

—Parecen ser muy felices, ¿no? —Preguntó Xiao-Lang.  
—Sí. Arashi siempre tiene algo que contarnos sobre su esposo y sobre sus viajes. Se la ve muy feliz en sus relatos. —Luego se puso seria, como recordando algo y miró al chico con suspicacia: —¿No tenías que ir a trabajar?  
—Podríamos decir que me ascendieron de puesto y ahora tengo un día libre.  
—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es muy bueno! Ya no tendrás que estar en el campo ni hacer cosas peligrosas.  
—E... en realidad, ahora soy guardia. —Explicó él poniendo una sonrisa tonta y rascándose la nuca, tratando de no evidenciar que las dos suposiciones de Sakura eran falsas. Por otro lado, lo correcto hubiera sido decir que era un samurái, pero no se sentía digno del término.  
—¡Pero eso es más peligroso aún!  
—¿Por qué no desayunamos? —Esquivó él, tratando de llevar la conversación por otro camino—. Tenemos todo el día y quisiera aprovecharlo para...  
—¿Para qué? —Preguntó ella ante la indecisión de él, parpadeando con su usual despiste.  
—Pues para pasarlo juntos... desde que llegamos aquí apenas si hemos tenido tiempo para hablar un poco.

Ella accedió de buena gana.  
Desde ese momento, el día se hizo solo. Ambos prepararon de comer, desayunaron sin presiones, y luego pasaron varias horas hablando. Hablaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, compararon puntos de vista sobre su experiencia en Nihon, expusieron sus expectativas y miedos en las situaciones que tenían ante ellos, en particular en lo que refería a su aún hipotética vuelta a casa y los niños dragón, hablaron sobre sus nuevos amigos y conocidos, y hasta contaron un par de chistes.  
Aparentemente, la confrontación de días antes y su inesperada y novedosa resolución derribó una barrera invisible entre ambos, sin quererlo, habían conocido con más profundidad el uno del otro de lo que habían hecho en los más de cuatro años de convivencia. Y ambos notaban la diferencia. No era como si dejaran de sentir cierta ansiedad al estar juntos, esa sensación tal vez nunca los abandonaría, pero definitivamente les resultaba más fácil hablar, no estaban patitiesos o atolondrados como cuando recién identificaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y el ligero rubor en las mejillas era más imputable al contento de estar juntos que a la vergüenza que solían sentir antes. Si alguno tuviera algún conocimiento sobre medicina, sabría que habían producido más oxitocina y dopamina en sólo unas pocas semanas que en toda su niñez.  
Sakura, si bien era voluntariosa, y podía lograr cualquier conocimiento o dominio de un tema a través del estudio y la concentración; no era precisamente brillante. Sin embargo, había momentos en los cuales tenía epifanías espontáneas, y estaba teniendo una justamente en ese momento.  
La palabra clave era "Libertad".  
De alguna manera, en su mente permeada por conceptos como el compromiso o la pareja, la concreción de alguno de dichos términos la llevaba a pensar en una atadura. Mientras veía a Xiao-Lang escucharla con atención para luego dar una opinión, reír ante una broma boba, o verlo sacudir la cabeza luego de quedársela mirando por mucho tiempo de forma distraída, llegó al conocimiento de que él representaba justamente lo contrario a una atadura. A su lado, a lo largo de los años que llevaba de conocerlo, era la única persona además de Tomoyo con la que se había sentido en libertad de ser ella misma. Y él no había obstaculizado ese proceso, muy por el contrario la estimulaba a través de los elogios que le hacía sobre su personalidad o sus logros, y aceptaba sin objeciones a esa versión libre de ella misma.  
Podría sonar contradictorio, pero estar con él, era la garantía de su libertad, porque no tenía la necesidad de fingir ser alguien más al estar con él.

—¿Crees que podrías terminar de preparar la comida sin mí? —Preguntó Li, pasado el mediodía.  
—Claro... ¿Pasa algo?  
—Quisiera hacer un par de cosas, y podríamos comer en otro lugar, así que si pudieras ponerlo todo en una canasta, te lo agradecería.  
—¿Y a dónde irás?  
—Te enterarás cuando vuelva, ya acordamos que nada de secretos, ¿no?  
—Está bien. —Respondió ella, mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Lo vio alejarse sólo unos cuantos metros, pero el chico se detuvo, al parecer recordando algo; se giró sobre sus talones y deshizo lo andado, plantándose frente a ella, que parpadeó un par de veces en confusión.  
Él tensó el gesto, enrojecido, y luego de cerrar con mucha fuerza sus ojos, depositó un brevísimo beso de despedida, para un segundo después salir literalmente huyendo calle abajo.  
Ahí se quedó ella, estupefacta, y sólo hasta que Xiao-Lang había salido de su campo de visión fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, abriendo los ojos como platos, cubriéndose la boca y mirando con terror que no hubiera nadie más en la calle que hubiera presenciado la escena. Por desgracia para ella, había al menos una veintena de niños que la miraban con atención.  
Incapaz de sostener la presión social, entró corriendo a la casa.

       

* * *

—¿Qué opinan entonces? —Preguntó Tomoyo, mientras daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de Kurogane y Arashi en el salón de culto del templo, que examinaban con detenimiento la espada.  
—No es el desgaste normal. Aún en acero convencional, la hoja debería mantenerse en las mismas condiciones que como terminó después de la pelea, y por "mantenerse" me refiero a "por años", toda una vida incluso. —Indicó Kurogane, intrigado. Entre el catálogo de virtudes que aquel jovencito reportaba, estaba su conocimiento sobre metalurgia y forja.  
—Había visto el deterioro del acero en una hoja de espada por uso, pero esto es totalmente diferente. —Dijo la chica, mientras Sorata se asomaba con curiosidad por arriba de su hombro—. Es muy difícil que una espada común sufra de corrosión, y esta no es una espada común, puedo sentir su magia... de hecho, es prácticamente eso lo que la mantiene unida, si esta fuera una espada normal, la erosión ya la habría destruido. —Su análisis estaba sustentado en sus conocimientos sobre espadas mágicas.  
—¿Sería una buena idea devolvérsela a su dueño?— Preguntó Tomoyo.

Arashi colocó sus manos sobre el mango y la hoja, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—No lo creo. El daño es mucho y está sufriendo, su agonía se prolongaría si vuelve a manos de su dueño, además de que eventualmente se destruiría por sí sola.  
—¿Podemos hacer algo por ella?

Los samuráis compartieron una mirada compungida y se asintieron el uno al otro. Fue Kurogane quien zanjó el tema:

—Cuando hablamos de metales, el fuego purifica.

* * *

Aun cuando el sol golpeaba la villa con fuerza, una inquieta llovizna hacía aún más cálida la tarde, haciendo que sus gotas parecieran luminosas al contraste con la luz del sol. Los niños seguían corriendo por las calles, y cada cierto tiempo alguna madre llamaba con diferentes niveles de amor o violencia a sus hijos para comer o asistir a las labores del hogar. No todos los llamados eran respondidos.  
Xiao-Lang abrió la puerta, anunciando su llegada, y comentando que la llovizna en realidad no era digna de atención y que podían salir a otro lugar sin problemas. Parecía muy contento, tomó la pequeña canasta que Sakura había preparado con viandas, y la guió afuera.

—Él es Aosora. —Presentó un momento después.

Sakura se acercó sin poder evitar cierto nivel de fascinación. Ante ella, afuera de la casa, un hermoso caballo  _budjonny_  color  _latte_  la miraba con sus muy atípicos y enormes ojos celestes que le daban el nombre ostentado. Mientras Xiao-Lang colgaba la canasta a las alforjas, ella acarició la cara del animal, que correspondió con un relinchido suave, como dándole a entender que le agradaba.  
Desde los cuartos traseros del animal, Li miraba el perfil de Sakura. Su cabellera había crecido bastante desde que llegaron a Nihon, el largo que normalmente llegaba a su mentón, ahora caía hasta sus clavículas, y los dos mechones más largos que nacían de su coronilla, ahora llegaban hasta su pecho. También notó, sin poder evitar cierto rubor, que las maliciosas observaciones de su jefe acerca de su figura eran acertadas.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Preguntó la chica, regresando al muchacho de sus malos pensamientos.  
—Es de la familia de Junichiro. Durante nuestros tiempos libres he estado enseñándole a él y a otros campesinos a leer y escribir, y como muestra de gratitud, él y su familia me ofrecieron al caballo cuando lo necesitara. Creo que este es un buen día para utilizar ese favor.

Sin mayores ceremonias, Li montó de un salto, y tendió una mano a la jovencita. De un único tirón quedó sentada sobre el lomo del animal, frente a Li, con ambas piernas apuntando hacia el lado derecho del caballo y el costado bajo la protección del pecho del muchacho, que pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para tomar las riendas. Cada pequeña muestra de galantería de aquel jovencito la hacía bajar la mirada, con la cara y las orejas rojas, con una sonrisa imposible de disimular que ocultaba entre los mechones de su cabello.  
La montura echó a andar con paso ligero, cruzando las calles adoquinadas iluminadas por el sol vespertino, sintiendo el cálido golpeteo de la  _lluvia zorro_.  
Una tarde perfecta.  
El pueblo quedó atrás unos minutos después, mientras la pareja cabalgaba entre las campiñas. A diferencia de Xiao-Lang, Sakura apenas si había asomado la nariz fuera de su usual camino entre la casa y el templo, las casas de Arashi y la abuela Miu quedaban como puntos intermedios entre esos dos destinos, y no había visto un poco más que los campos de cultivo cuando visitaba a Xiao-Lang, así que era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto, hacia las colinas y terrenos de pastoreo, y un poco más allá.

—¿Reconoces este lugar? —Preguntó el jinete un tiempo después, mientras entraban a una pequeña llanura cubierta de césped, donde un único y joven cerezo mecía sus ramas llenas de frutos al favor de la brisa veraniega.

Sakura observó el entornó por algunos segundos mientras trataba de hacer memoria. Apenas el caballo se posó en el ángulo correcto, el rostro de ella se iluminó.

—¡Es el campo donde hicimos el  _Hanami_  el año pasado! —Recordó—. ¡Ese cerezo fue donde atrapé a  _Gravitation_!

El lugar era prácticamente igual a como lo recordaba, salvo por el tamaño del cerezo, que lucía bastante más pequeño. Se detuvieron a la sombra del árbol y luego de saltar a tierra, Xiao-Lang ayudó a la chica a descender, ató a Aosora en una rama y bajó la canasta para establecer aquel campamento que desde tanto tiempo había sido un plan sin concretarse.  
Más que sentarse como harían en un día de campo, caminaron dando vueltas al cerezo, retomando la conversación, aparentemente dando cuenta de cuánto desconocían el uno del otro, y llegando a tópicos a cuál más interesante.

—No sé si sea el trabajo físico que has tenido que hacer estos días, pero de verdad creo que eres mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona que haya conocido de tu edad. —Decía Sakura, mostrando asombro en el tono de sus palabras.  
—Pues sí, soy un poco más fuerte que el promedio, pero eso en realidad tiene que ver más contigo que conmigo. —Dijo él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—¿En qué te inspiras para pensar que soy más fuerte?  
—Pues... a las veces que has tenido que cargarme, me levantas sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, y eso que apenas eres más alto que yo.  
—Es normal que los que usamos magia suframos modificaciones en nuestros cuerpos por el uso que le damos. Tú llevas utilizando por años magia que te permite volar o dar grandes saltos, si a eso le sumas tu natural afinidad por el atletismo...  
—¿Mi cuerpo ahora es diferente?

Él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y sonriente la lanzó al menos un par de metros en el aire prácticamente sin esforzarse.

—Eres mucho más ligera que las demás personas. —Le respondió al recibirla de nuevo—. Y ese podría ser sólo uno de muchos cambios, debe haber cosas que sean diferentes en ti comparada con los demás, pero que aún no hemos descubierto.  
—¡Increíble! ¿Y tú en qué eres diferente?  
—Pues ya que lo preguntas... al ser un hechicero elemental, puedo contener mucho tiempo el aire en mis pulmones y mi cuerpo se mueve con mucha fluidez en el agua, eso es muy útil para nadar; puedo sentir las vibraciones de la tierra y del aire, lo que me permite sentir adversarios o criaturas en mi entorno, incluso puedo saber si una persona miente por los latidos de su corazón; y mi piel es muy resistente al fuego, así que es muy difícil que sufra de quemaduras, lo que imagino que también haría difícil tratar de cocinarme... —Dijo rascándose la nuca.  
—¿Quién querría cocinarte? —Rió la muchacha.  
—No lo sé, alguien que quisiera comerme... —Respondió él, pensando en cuán estúpido había resultado su propio comentario.  
—Pues yo no te cocinaría... —La chica se dio la vuelta de inmediato, avergonzada, dándose cuenta de las implicaciones del comentario que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Por fortuna para ella, no se convirtió en una escena incómoda. Por el contrario, el muchacho rió a carcajadas, logrando que ella volviera a encararlo, viendo por primera vez una risa tan sincera de su parte, mientras él se sujetaba el estómago con las manos, incapaz de escapar de toda la hilaridad provocada por un comentario tan desafortunado, y ella no podía sentirse más alegre de verlo así.

—Eres asombrosa. —Pudo articular él finalmente, secándose los ojos.

Al poco rato, se tumbaron en la hierba. Lo único que coincidía eran sus cabezas, pues se habían echado con los pies hacia direcciones diferentes, y hablaron aún más. Tocaron los temas de sus nuevas amistades, sobre la triste, pero inspiradora historia de la abuela Miu; sobre sus conjeturas acerca de Kurogane y Tomoyo, sobre lo curioso que resultaba el matrimonio Arisugawa y comenzaron a hacer anotaciones sobre las relaciones de pareja, tanto las literarias como las que habían visto alguna vez en la vida real.

—Entonces... ¿exactamente cómo es que debería funcionar que dos personas estén juntas? —Preguntó Sakura ausente, mientras participaba a medias con el chico en el juego de encontrar figuras en las nubes.  
—La verdad es que no lo sé... para Mihara y Yamazaki se da de forma tan natural que siento algo de envidia por ellos.  
—Sí...  
—Por otro lado... en mi salón hay un par de chicos, se sientan juntos desde el año pasado: Nishikata y Takagi. Nishikata es un chico común, demasiado común. Todos en el salón nos preguntamos como una chica tan bonita se llegó a fijar en él. El punto es que ella es la que se la pasa gastándole bromas y molestándolo todo el tiempo, él ha recibido muchos regaños de los maestros, porque ella no deja de molestarlo aún en las clases, y a pesar de que ella lleva todos los días su bicicleta, caminan juntos a casa. No se toman la mano, no hacen comentarios amorosos, y al menos ella no parece sentir vergüenza de que los vean juntos. Supongo que los tipos de relaciones son tan diversos como las personas mismas  **(R)**.  
—¿Crees que esa chica Takagi es bonita?— Preguntó Sakura con inocencia, haciendo que Li tragara saliva.  
—B-bueno... no tanto como tú, desde luego, pero...  
—No te pongas así. —Retomó ella entre risas—. No hay nada de malo en eso. Realmente no creo que la apariencia sea algo importante a la hora de establecer relaciones serias con las personas. Eriol, por ejemplo, me parece apuesto, además de que es muy maduro y elegante, pero creo que no podría establecer un tipo de relación con él como la que tengo contigo.  
—Es fácil ser maduro para alguien que ha vivido dos veces... —Esperó unos segundos y luego, tratando de no sonar muy contrariado, preguntó: —¿Hiiragizawa te parece apuesto?  
—Sí, un poco. Y a Tomoyo también.  
—¿De verdad...? Vaya...  
—¿Te sorprende que me parezca atractivo Eriol?  
—No en realidad, pensé que te gustaba desde que lo conocimos... pero Daidoji...  
—¿Qué pasa con ella?  
—Bueno... yo pensé que ella... pues que tenía otro tipo de intereses románticos...  
—Yo también lo creía así. Supongo que igual que pasa con nosotros mismos, está creciendo y descubriendo cosas sobre sí misma.

Y mientras seguían hablando, un pensamiento común comenzó a salir a la luz. Era casi como una pregunta retórica en el fondo de sus mentes, algo que les hacía pensar de forma involuntaria algo que en palabras se traduciría como: "¿Qué tan malo sería si no volvemos a casa?".  
Porque después de todo, y aún con todos los problemas del momento, lo cierto es que lo estaban pasando muy bien. Estaban juntos, ahora de forma más completa por así decirlo; tenían un propósito y ese estilo de vida era más sencillo y gratificante; los talentos mágicos de Sakura estaban siendo explotados por fin y con una guía auténtica que podía hacerlos crecer hasta lugares insospechados, Xiao-Lang servía a un fin noble mientras que aprendía artes de guerra reales; la gente del poblado comenzaba a reconocerlos y a apreciarlos, en el caso de ella como una protectora, y de él como un guardián y hasta educador.  
Tal vez ese era el destino final de su vida: establecerse en este tiempo, y de alguna manera mejorar la historia, tener la oportunidad de estar juntos de forma vitalicia, formar en el futuro una familia y crear un nuevo linaje desde ese punto... a decir verdad, todo parecía posible desde esa perspectiva.  
Y un poco antes de que el sol terminara de caer por el horizonte, estaban hablándose de vuelta muy cerca el uno del otro, aún echados en el césped, tomados de las manos mientras se contaban cosas, y notando que las primeras luciérnagas se levantaban alrededor de ellos, anunciando el cada vez más evidente ocaso.  
Definitivamente una tarde perfecta.

—Deberíamos volver a casa. —Dijo ella, recordando con cierta inquietud a la criatura que tuvo que enfrentar en el bosque días atrás—. Quisiera darme un baño antes de ir al bazar.  
—Bien... además, el próximo bicho encantador en encontrarnos hoy podría ser una serpiente.

Mientras Aosora se alejaba del cerezo, con gratitud Sakura miró por encima del hombro de Xiao-Lang aquel lugar, desde ahora tan especial para ambos, preguntándose cuándo volvería a tener un día tan mágico como ese.

* * *

Fueron sólo unos minutos los que les tomó prepararse para asistir al evento al que fueron invitados. El templo, lugar de reunión en esas noches especiales, era iluminado con lámparas de aceite que competirían sin problemas con la iluminación eléctrica. Todo el corredor del patio interior desde el arco Torii hasta la puerta del salón de culto estaba rodeado de tenderetes donde todo tipo de mercancías eran exhibidas por hombres y mujeres entusiastas que ninguno de los chicos había conocido hasta ese día.

       

—¿De China, verdad? —Preguntó Sorata a todo pulmón al ver a "los Li" caminar frente a su propio tenderete, mientras parecía buscar entre cajas de madera que no estaban a la vista—. ¿Beijing?  
—Hong Kong. —Respondió el muchacho, enfilando hacia el comercio, tocando con delicadeza la espalda de Sakura para orientarla hacia el lugar.  
—Entonces esto es para ti.

El hombre puso sobre su mesa varios juegos de  _qipao_  y  _hanfu_  de seda, a cuál más bonito y colorido. Los ojos de Li resplandecieron al ver la exquisita manufactura de las prendas, en especial porque fueron confeccionados en una época donde no era común la fabricación automatizada, así que sin lugar a dudas eran hechos a mano.

—Creo que el rosa con rojo te vendría bien a ti. —Dijo con su usual seriedad Arashi, apareciendo de la nada detrás de Sakura, provocándole un sobresalto.

La mujer tomó un  _qipao_  en los colores mencionados y lo colocó sobre la menuda figura de Sakura. Si bien Xiao-Lang creía que era un traje excelente, desde ese momento se volvió perfecto. Ni siquiera retiró los ojos de la chica mientras hurgaba en su kimono por el importe del atavío. Y se puso todavía más raro cuando una mirada familiar atravesó la nuca de Sakura, seguida por una exclamación de emoción pura.  
A unos pasos de ellos, Tomoyo miraba extasiada a la maestra de cartas, sus ojos daban la impresión de que podrían iluminar el bazar si se apagaban todas las luces.

—Debes ponértelo ahora. —Dijo la sacerdotisa con voz trémula.  
—P-pero... no puedo cambiarme aquí...  
—Lo haremos dentro del templo. ¿quién podría verte con un traje disponible sin sentir la necesidad de hacer que te lo pruebes? —Indicó la chica mientras empujaba a Sakura hacia la entrada del salón de culto, ella ponía algo de resistencia, mientras lanzaba una mirada suplicante a Li para que la rescatara.

A unos pasos de todos ellos, Kurogane apareció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sujetando sus espadas con la derecha, escoltaba a la abuela Miu, no era precisamente sorprendente, a decir verdad todo Tomoeda estaba reunido ahí esa noche. Junichiro también apareció, uniéndose al grupo y haciendo aún más amena la convivencia.  
Mientras todo eso pasaba, Li discretamente se acercó al resto de las curiosidades que Sorata tenía sobre su mesa de exhibición, tomando algo parecido a una vasija con varios orificios en un costado y cuyo propósito escapaba a su imaginación. Sin que nadie lo viera hizo algunos movimientos de manos entre sus bolsillos y la pieza y volvió a dejarla en su lugar, y se acercó al grupo.

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Xiao-Lang, señalando una sombrilla que estaba justo detrás de la vasija ornamental que había manipulado.

Arashi, Tomoyo, Sorata, Kurogane, Sakura, Miu, Junichiro y él mismo miraron a ese punto específico, Li sólo esperó a que un ruido apenas perceptible y que sólo él pudiera identificar sonara, y sonrió satisfecho. Luego de una explicación somera, tuvo que comprar la sombrilla, y mientras la recogía, manipuló una vez más la vasija, extrayendo su contenido, contento por su sigilo.  
Sakura fue llevada prácticamente a rastras hasta el templo, tiempo en el cual Xiao-Lang descubrió que Sorata se consideraba a sí mismo como un buen amigo de Kurogane, aun cuando éste lo trataba con cierto recelo, dado lo extrovertido que le resultaba, y junto con el joven campesino tuvieron los cuatro una charla bastante animada.  
Cuando finalmente Sakura regresó luciendo el  _quipao_ , con un peinado nuevo e incluso algo de maquillaje resaltando sus labios y sus ojos, Kurogane no pudo evitar lanzar un silbido de admiración al aire, Sorata sonrió abiertamente y Juníchiro miró hacia otro lado, arrobado. Xiao-Lang simplemente no pudo con la imagen que quedó ante él, volvió a poner la misma cara de absoluto ensimismamiento que le dejó su primer beso, y no fue hasta un rato muy largo que se acercó a ella.  
Finalmente, decidido y feliz, se ubicó a su lado y levantó el codo izquierdo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, ella se tomó de él, y continuaron su camino en compañía de aquella palomilla que por sólo un momento se sintió como si fuera la que los había acompañado toda su vida, y que tal vez los acompañaría definitivamente.  
Una noche perfecta.

* * *

Chung-Hee dio varias vueltas entre los tenderetes sin prestar mucha atención en realidad y sólo unos minutos después de iniciado, abandonó el bazar hacia un sitio más tranquilo y apartado junto a sus dos niños. Había establecido un campamento a las afueras del pueblo y en dirección a Edo, declinando amablemente la invitación de Sorata de descansar en su propia casa. Cerca de las nueve de la noche, el hechicero miraba sin mucho afán desde una distancia razonable todo el ajetreo del bazar, a los habitantes del pueblo ir y venir con nuevas compras o sólo curioseando; a los hombres agrupándose en pequeñas fogatas a las afueras del templo mientras departían y bebían sake caliente entre bromas y risas; las mujeres hacían otro tanto entre los puestos del pasillo del templo, y los aparentemente inagotables niños corrían de un lado para otro entre gritos y algarabía. Todo esto bajo la celosa mirada de samuráis que andaban entre la gente, o bien hacían de centinelas desde los tejados.  
Teayang, sentado sobre una roca, miraba con interés auténtico la convivencia de las personas a la distancia. Los más de cien años de vida que tenía los había pasado en aislamiento junto a su padre, a veces en un estado semejante a la hibernación. A decir verdad, esa era la primera vez que hacía un viaje tan largo, y en su mente había muchas cosas que le resultaban nuevas y fascinantes, pues tal como sucedía con su hermana, seguía siendo un infante.

—No debes interesarte en ellos, Teayang. —Dijo el hechicero con voz suave mientras pasaba una mano en el cabello del chico.  
—Parece que lo están pasando muy bien allá abajo.  
—Ya lo creo que sí. Y es mejor que sea así. Todos ellos ya están condenados, no hay nada de malo en que disfruten sus últimos días en este mundo, pero nosotros debemos estar concentrados y no distraernos con sus frivolidades.  
—¿De verdad todos deben morir? —Preguntó con algo parecido a la nostalgia el muchachito, mientras recargaba su mentón sobre las manos.  
—Todos debemos morir, hijo. De una u otra forma, pero lo que importa es que debemos dejar un mundo mejor cuando ese día finalmente llegue. —El hechicero puso sus manos en la espalda y se irguió, volviendo a mostrar el aplomo que seguramente tuvo en su juventud—. Cada persona que habita este pueblo y esta nación es un homicida potencial. Todos ellos están siendo educados para tomar lo que deseen sin importar donde estén. Son una enfermedad. Dejarlos prosperar provocará que grandes conquistadores salgan de aquí y hagan de las suyas en el mundo, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. No debes sentir aprecio o siquiera lástima por ellos, no la merecen.  
—¡Son ellos! —Exclamó de pronto Dal, encontrando a la distancia a Sakura y a Xiao-Lang, que caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la puerta del templo—. Ellos son los hechiceros que defendieron el templo la última vez.

Chung-Hee, interesado de verdad esta vez, hecho un vistazo a la pareja. Unos adolescentes, casi niños, y a pesar de esa condición, su poder podía sentirse aún a la distancia, desde su confianza y su actitud. Ella parecía despreocupada y feliz, y él tenía un porte demasiado recio para un jovencito, como alguien que hubiera sido sometido a disciplina militar. El hechicero miró con aprehensión el rostro de Teayang, que aún mostraba la cicatriz que Sakura le había dejado en su primer encuentro, y cayó en cuenta que eran realmente una amenaza para él y su misión.  
Dal tomó la iniciativa:

—Están indefensos, podemos acabar con ellos ahora mismo, será muy fácil...  
—No es el momento. —Interrumpió Chung-Hee a la niña, tomando su mano, evitando que desenvainara su espada—. Sí, definitivamente sería fácil acabar al menos con él, sin embargo, no creo que la chica sea una presa tan débil, podrías provocar su ira, y no sería sensato tener encima a una hechicera tan poderosa.  
—Pero si los dejamos, será igual de difícil acabar con ellos en el futuro.  
—Tienes toda la razón, Dal. Pero hay formas más efectivas de destruir a una persona. Siempre que hablamos de un hechicero, diera la impresión de que el más poderoso ganará. Pero en algunos casos, ese podría no ser el camino.  
—¿Qué haremos entonces, padre?

El viejo echó un vistazo al negro bosque a la distancia, reflexivo.

—Ambos son hechiceros... pero siguen siendo sólo humanos. Debemos apelar a esa humanidad y hacerlos vulnerables con ella. Ataquémoslos ahí donde no pueden defenderse ni defender al otro.

* * *

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó una Arashi nuevamente uniformada a Tomoyo, después de indicarle a Sakura que la esperarían al interior del templo para retomar su instrucción cuando decidiera dejar el bazar.  
—No quise decir nada, pero desde esta mañana tengo la sensación de que hay algo en la villa que no debería estar... —Respondió la sacerdotisa con desasosiego pero en voz muy baja, mirando en todas direcciones y previniendo que nadie salvo por Arashi la escuchara.  
—¿Y qué es?  
—Tal vez sea que estoy paranoica... pero la sensación es parecida a la que tuve cuando los padres de Kurogane murieron... ¿tú no puedes sentirlo?  
—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero mi poder no es como el tuyo.

Tomoyo, dejándose llevar un momento por sus instintos miró con cautela en todas direcciones, y se concentró en una familia de tres integrantes que departía muy a la distancia, en completa calma.

—Creo que sólo estoy exagerando. —Resolvió al pensar en que dos niños acompañados de un anciano no podían representar una amenaza, pero la sensación que tenía se mantendría por varios días luego de eso.

* * *

—Mañana a primera hora, mocoso—. Indicó Kurogane luego de señalar con la vaina de su espada a Li.

Miu se había despedido unos segundos antes, y al estar las hermanas que siempre la cuidaban en compañía de sus propios padres, era Kurogane quien la llevaría de vuelta a casa. La anciana, por supuesto, no dejó de reprenderlo por ser grosero con Li mientras se alejaban. Junichiro también se despidió, aludiendo a Xiao-Lang para verlo en la lección del día siguiente.  
Fue cuando estuvieron solos, frente a frente, bajo el arco Torii que Xiao-Lang tuvo su propio momento de iluminación.  
La palabra clave era "Superación".  
Él tal vez no había sido capaz de dilucidar, más allá del gusto o el cariño que sentía por ella, lo que realmente le provocaba, y estaba llegando justamente a ese descubrimiento. Era el impulso a hacer más, el afán de ser digno de compartir su tiempo con ella. No era un complejo de inferioridad, era algo más razonado y legítimo, era el sentir la motivación de ser un mejor hechicero, guía, amigo y compañero para ella, y poder ser más cosas en el futuro, y a pesar de que ella era la principal motivación, el estar en contacto con su personalidad lo hacía desear ser también un mejor hijo, hermano y persona en general para con todos.  
Ella era su impulso, y se sentía infinitamente agradecido por eso.  
Justo estaban por iniciar una despedida cuando él, invadido por esos pensamientos, simplemente la tomó por la cintura, y sin ningún tipo de recelo o vergüenza, la besó una vez más, con tanta dulzura y entrega que al separarse ella sonreía sorprendida, más enamorada aun cuando eso pareciera imposible. Se dieron un mutuo "hasta mañana" y él se quedó mirándola hasta que se perdió al interior del templo.

* * *

Para bien o para mal, la rutina regresó a ser más o menos a misma. Ella entrenaba cada noche y él trabajaba cada día. Ella refinaba sus habilidades mágicas y él mejoraba notablemente en el uso de la espada. Ella se hizo amiga de los niños del pueblo que se quedaban junto con ella y la abuela Miu todas las tardes, incluso participando en sus juegos; y Xiao-Lang enseñaba algo de Kung-Fu a los guerreros, y letras a los campesinos y a todo el que quisiera dejar atrás el analfabetismo.  
Hablaban de ella como "La hechicera", y de él como "El  _Gaijin_ ", y aunque en condiciones normales dichos títulos no eran precisamente honrosos, en el caso de ellos y Tomoeda era la definición de dos figuras queridas y respetadas por los habitantes, en reconocimiento a su poder, amabilidad y sabiduría a pesar de su edad.  
Julio había terminado. La amistad entre Junichiro y Xiao-Lang se había estrechado mucho, casi tanto como la de Sakura, Arashi y Tomoyo, pero la que se había puesto realmente interesante era la de Kurogane con Xiao-Lang. Si bien el lobito tenía una personalidad que le dificultaba establecer amistades, el dueño de la villa era un discapacitado social, de alguna manera eso los hacía congeniar.  
Y hablando únicamente sobre la pareja, la noche memorable del regalo había sido la única que habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos, no obstante, cada breve espacio de tiempo compartido en su día a día era una oportunidad de demostrarse afecto, y era aprovechada a cabalidad.  
Esa madrugada, después del desayuno, Sakura acompañó al chico a la puerta para despedirlo. El beso de saludo y despedida era ya una costumbre, pero ese día antes de su ejecución, ella había recordado un tema que seguía pendiente entre ambos, y que deseaba zanjar de una buena vez.

—¿Y qué es? —Preguntó Xiao-Lang, intrigado, cuando la chica le compartió su inquietud.  
—La pregunta que te hice cuando llegamos aquí. —Hizo una pausa, mientras jugaba con los dedos del chico—. ¿Qué somos tú y yo?

Él reflexionó unos segundos, pensando en que si bien ya tenía una respuesta, podía que los dejara igual que al principio.

—A estas alturas no sé si exista algún título para nosotros, y creo que eso significa que podemos ser lo que deseemos. Podemos ser amigos, novios, esposos, rivales... amantes... creo que la palabra por sí misma no es importante.

Beso de despedida y marcha.

—¿Por qué tenías que decir algo que me va a quitar el sueño?— Le dice mientras lo ve alejarse, sin poder sacarse de la mente la palabra "amantes". Sonaba tan romántica y misteriosa que pasaría el día pensando en ella.

Fueron días perfectos que reafirmaban en ambos la creencia de que tal vez pertenecían a ese lugar después de todo, pero la vida suele tener planes muy diferentes a los que cualquiera pudiera llegar a concebir.  
Sin saberlo, todos en su comodidad estaban ignorando las señales, permitiendo que la obscuridad se colara entre las calles de la villa, que creciera, que se acercara lo suficiente para poner en jaque todo lo que amaban.

**Capítulo 9**

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (R) Referencia: Nishikata y Takagi son personajes principales de manga y anime "Karakai Jozu no Takagi-san" (Soichiro Yamamoto). Si les gustan las historias estudiantiles románticas, rosas y dulces, esta está como para un coma diabético, la recomiendo.


	11. La trampa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Sí, nos lo hemos pasado bien en los últimos dos capítulos. Fueron dulces y tiernos, pero ha llegado la hora de ir a lo serio. Como saben, cada opinión es importante para mí.  
> Los dejo entonces con la actualización. Gracias de antemano por su lectura.

**Capítulo 10.**

**La trampa.**

El atardecer llegó, pero Xiao-Lang no. Cuando Arashi fue a la casa Li a buscar a Sakura, le explicó que él debería cubrir un turno nocturno. La razón estaba en la misma presencia que Tomoyo había sentido desde el día del bazar y que había ido empeorando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Para la segunda semana de agosto, coincidiendo con el inicio de la luna llena y el punto máximo de sensibilidad y poder de la sacerdotisa, sus nervios estaban demasiado crispados y pidió vigilancia adicional en el templo.

—¿Entonces él estará en el templo con nosotras? —Preguntó Sakura a Arashi sin poder ocultar que eso la alegraba.  
—No directamente con nosotras, pero seguro que podrá darse una escapada para verte. No tendrá tiempo para una visita conyugal completa, pero algo es algo.  
—¿Visita conyugal?  
—Tu inocencia es enternecedora.  
—¡Déjala tranquila! Cada quien debe ir a su propio paso. —Reprendió Miu entre risas. Las últimas noches se había unido a la comitiva, de acuerdo con Tomoyo, necesitaba de su experiencia y sabiduría—. Tú siempre fuiste demasiado precoz, el pobre de Sorata apenas si podía aguantarte el ritmo. Ahora mira a mi pequeña Sakura, es obvio que ella ha tenido una vida mucho más modesta que la tuya hablando de amor, y al no tener a su madre, seguramente su padre no pudo darle la orientación... no te preocupes, mi niña, yo te contaré todo lo que necesites saber al respecto.

Sakura hizo una risa tonta para disimular cuan acomplejada la tenía toda esa conversación. Ella podría no ser la estrella más brillante del firmamento, pero reconocía un comentario en doble sentido cuando lo escuchaba, en especial cuando Arashi los utilizaba todo el tiempo. Y no es que no tuviera la inquietud de ahondar más en esos temas, pero en su vida cotidiana no había con quien hablarlos. Su padre en definitiva podría responder a todas sus preguntas, pero estaba segura de que nunca tendría el valor para preguntarle , además de que seguramente haría todas sus respuestas demasiado técnicas; su hermano la mataría antes de responder a cualquier pregunta hecha en ese tenor, y de paso a Xiao-Lang por el puro gusto; Eriol, Kero, Yukito o Yue eran un absoluto no; sus amigas, todas ellas, aún Tomoyo que parecía estar siempre un paso adelante, con toda seguridad estarían en igualdad de condiciones que ella... tal vez Chiharu no, pero igual, qué pena. Y de Xiao-Lang, ni hablar, era un hecho que estaba exactamente en las mismas... aunque pensando en él, tal vez valdría la pena hacer ese viaje de descubrimiento juntos.

—Sí, deberías charlarlo con él—. Susurró la abuela, sacando a la chica de su ensoñación, y haciéndola sentir que la nariz le sangraría en cualquier momento.

El templo apareció ante ellas unos minutos después. Efectivamente algo se sentía extraño esa noche, y la sensación estrujó el corazón de la cazadora de cartas. Al igual que sucedía con el resto de los sensibles a la magia en la villa, sabía que había algo en el lugar, pero no podía decir qué, y a medida que los minutos pasaban, el sentimiento se hizo peor.

* * *

—Habrá un grupo de veinte rodeando el templo esta noche. Según la sacerdotisa, desde hace unos días hay una especie de perturbación en el ambiente y ha estado muy nerviosa. —Fue la premisa de Kurogane mientras asignaba al equipo que custodiaría los alrededores del templo Tsukimine, unas horas pasado el ocaso, bajo el potente resplandor de la luna llena.  
—¿Y exactamente qué debemos esperar? —Preguntó uno de los guardias.  
—No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa debe ser alertada de inmediato ante cualquier anormalidad, ella y la hechicera podrían evitar una tragedia. —Miró con aprehensión hacia el cielo, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, observando las nubes iluminadas en plata al favor de la luz selenita y la total carencia de estrellas—. Yo no puedo usar o percibir la magia, pero siento en mis huesos que hay algo fuera de lugar esta noche. Por fortuna, tenemos a alguien que si puede percibir esos fenómenos. —Dicho eso, llamó a Xiao-Lang a pasar al centro del corrillo, le solicitó el  _bokken_  que había utilizado desde que fue asignado como guardia, entregándole a cambio un  _daito_ , un arco y un carcaj con una docena de flechas aceitadas, el mismo equipo que llevaban todos los demás—. Quiero pensar que los usarás sabiamente. Tú estarás en la parte posterior del templo, cerca de la ladera. —Volvió a dirigir su discurso a todos—. Si cualquiera de nosotros detecta un ataque o presencia hostil, se acercará tanto como pueda al centro del patio y encenderá la hoguera. Lo más importante en estas noches será la velocidad, entre más rápido encendamos esta cosa, más personas podrán ponerse a salvo, y podremos mandar o recibir ayuda de Ota o Setagaya, que son los feudos más cercanos. Mantengan sus lámparas cerca y no se queden dormidos, y sean analíticos, no queremos dar una falsa alarma que propague un miedo innecesario.

Todos miraron el montículo de leña aceitada que había sido dispuesto ex profeso para ser una señal de alarma en el corredor del templo, al centro tenía un largo tronco cubierto de brea que subía hasta una hoguera más pequeña a al menos unos cincuenta metros, y que se encendería reaccionando en cadena al fuego cerca del suelo, haciendo una ruidosa explosión controlada gracias a una pequeña concentración de pólvora, se quedaría encendida y sería visible a kilómetros. Era un rudimentario pero efectivo sistema de comunicación entre los siete feudos y la capital.

—¿Cuándo deberemos usar los químicos?— Preguntó la chica samurái del equipo.  
—Cuando seamos nosotros los que pedimos la ayuda. Si la llama de algún otro feudo es verde, la nuestra se encenderá sin químicos, así les indicamos que la ayuda va en camino. Las flechas especiales que ocupamos hoy pueden encender la hoguera a la distancia, pero tendremos que hacer un segundo tiro para verter el químico a la almenara superior. Tienen diez minutos para llegar a sus lugares asignados.

Xiao-Lang miró con orgullo aquella pequeña invención suya: las flechas aceitadas eran comunes cuando iniciar un incendio con ellas era necesario, pero se requería de una fuente de fuego permanente. Él había sugerido que la punta de estas flechas estuviera hecha de pedernal, de tal forma que bastaría con hacer una fricción en una superficie rígida para provocar una chispa que la encendiera al momento. Él y Kurogane las fabricaron y el samurái mismo elogió la astucia de Li luego de hacer pruebas exitosas.  
Recibida la asignación, y antes de ir al lugar que le tocaba, Xiao-Lang se acercó a la puerta del salón de culto del templo, donde Sakura esperaba con un gesto lleno de ansiedad luego de escuchar las indicaciones del jefe de la villa.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí?  
—Sí. Estaré a unos cientos de metros por detrás de este edificio, cerca de un voladero que da al bosque.  
—Tomoyo dice que desde el día del bazar hay algo que ronda la villa. Mi percepción no es tan refinada como la de ella, pero ahora puedo notarlo también y me siento muy nerviosa...  
—Yo también puedo sentir que algo es diferente desde ese día, pero es muy sutil...  
—¿Debo preocuparme?— Preguntó Sakura, tomando las manos del chico.

Él se puso más serio, pero honrando el compromiso de no mentir más ni ocultar nada, le contó lo poco que él sabía:

—La magia deja rastros como cualquier actividad humana, y la respuesta a su presencia depende del mago emisor y del receptor... como tú, por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas que a medida que tu poder iba creciendo identificabas cada vez más rápido la presencia del mago Clow? —Espero a que la chica asintiera para continuar: —El hecho de que haya una presencia mágica que no podamos ubicar habla de que quien la genera es lo suficientemente poderoso como para ocultarla casi sin dejar pistas. Lo mejor será que te mantengas alerta y que tu llave esté lista para ser utilizada en cualquier momento.  
—De acuerdo... por favor, ten mucho cuidado. —Dijo ella, mirando con recelo la nueva indumentaria del muchacho, armado como nunca antes.  
—Tú también.

El chico hizo camino por un lado del templo para rodear el edificio.

—¡Xiao-Lang! —El llamado de Sakura lo hizo detenerse antes de dar la vuelta—. Yo...  
—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, tentado a volver sobre sus pasos al ver a la chica bajar la mirada, con algo parecido al miedo en su expresión.  
—Yo... —Apretó los puños y encaró a Li, tratando de sonar lo menos asustada posible—. ¡Yo te quiero!

Sólo por un momento él se quedó silencioso y serio, pero recibir palabras así podía poner feliz a cualquiera.

—Y yo a ti. Mañana volveremos juntos a casa. —Resolvió él, regalándola con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

* * *

—¿Una gran concentración de magia? —Preguntó emocionada Sakura un rato después, al escuchar lo que Tomoyo había dicho recién, luego de consultar un antiguo rollo escrito en latín. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa no parecía compartir su emoción.  
—Sí. La magia de tiempo es muy agresiva en cuestión del poder requerido para una manipulación a un nivel tan serio... me resulta misterioso que el mago que los envió aquí no haya muerto en el intento.  
—A decir verdad, eso es algo que no sabemos. —Reflexionó Sakura. Ellos fueron enviados a esta época, pero desconocían el sino de Kaito luego de haberlo hecho.  
—Hacer un salto en el tiempo, hablando sólo de unos minutos, demanda suficiente energía como para dejar inconsciente a una persona por una semana. —Las palabras de Tomoyo hicieron pensar a Sakura en las veces que Xiao-Lang había detenido el tiempo. Habían sido intervenciones de sólo segundos, dejando como resultado el agotamiento y hasta la inconsciencia del ejecutor—. En su caso hablamos de un salto de trescientos años...  
—¿Es imposible entonces?  
—Nada es imposible. Sin lugar a dudas se puede lograr, pero necesitaríamos una fuente concentrada de gran poder... sería como tratar de utilizar toda tu magia de un solo golpe.  
—Podría intentarlo.  
—No... sin importar cuan poderosa seas, tu edad o experiencia, tu cuerpo tiene limitaciones. Tratar de generar y usar tanta magia en un único momento te destruiría, y probablemente a todos los que estén cerca de ti. Sin embargo, entre tú y Li podrían intentar manipular una fuente externa de magia... debemos investigar más, buscar en la historia casos de personas que lo hayan logrado, ver qué fue lo que hicieron bien, y por supuesto, lo que hicieron mal para evitar repetir esos errores, no quisiera que ese fuera su último viaje.

* * *

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, la noche se había mantenido sin mayores novedades. Cada samurái había cumplido con rectitud su encomienda, y Xiao-Lang recorría su perímetro asignado coincidiendo a la distancia con algún otro compañero en las cercanías. Quizás lo más notable hasta ese momento había sido el aullido de los lobos en las montañas y el escandaloso vuelo de lechuzas cantarinas, además de alguna eventual emisión de luz desde los muros del templo, seguramente producto de las prácticas de las hechiceras en su interior.  
El  _gaijin_  pensaba en que en menos de una hora el turno habría terminado, y podría irse a casa con Sakura, y dependiendo del grado de cansancio de ambos, tal vez podrían sacar provecho al menos a una parte de su tarde a solas, por no mencionar el hecho de que nuevamente tendría la oportunidad de dormir a su lado. No había hecho la mención a la chica, pero él sí que recordaba buena parte de lo que sucedió en la providencial noche del regalo, y algo muy en el fondo le decía que ella también, y cada remembranza le provocaba palpitaciones. No sólo era el haber podido estrecharla por horas entre sus brazos, o cada delicado beso entre periodos de sueño, sino también cada involuntaria caricia y sensación nueva y desconocida a la que sus manos estuvieron expuestas... y definitivamente quería volver a experimentarlo. Su corazón se llenó de buenas sensaciones con esas ideas, y sonrió emocionado.  
Acercándose al barranco, su compañero más cercano lo llamó a la distancia, indicándole con señas que pusiera atención a los sonidos, señalando la barranca y el bosque. Li hizo caso y agudizó el oído, tratando de encontrar algo mientras él y su acompañante se acercaban.

—Creo que es un animal herido... suena como un cachorro, tal vez un perro o un zorro... —Anunció Li cuando el otro samurái lo alcanzó.  
—Bien, entonces volvamos a lo nuestro.  
—Deberíamos intentar al menos encontrarlo, podría estar muriendo.  
—También podría ser un lobato, y a los lobos no les gusta que nos acerquemos a sus crías.  
—Lo sé, pero no podemos sólo dejarlo ahí. No creo que sea nada serio, iré a buscarlo y trataré de ayudarlo, por favor ve e informa al señor Kurogane. Cuando vuelvas, seguramente ya estaré de nuevo aquí.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí. Descuida, estaré bien.

El guardia asintió e hizo camino al templo.  
Xiao-Lang comenzó a bajar la ladera cautelosamente. Apenas se adentró al bosque, nuevamente se concentró para encontrar el origen de los suaves chillidos que lo llevaron ahí, andando con paso lento y con la espada lista para ser desenvainada en cualquier momento. Avanzó unos cientos de metros, siguiendo al cada vez más cercano origen del ruido, hasta que pudo ubicarlo en un pequeño claro perfectamente iluminado por la luna, aun cuando el animal en cuestión no se quejaba más.  
Un zorro estaba ahí, tendido sobre su costado, hinchando su abdomen dificultosamente, al parecer mal herido. Li se acercó con cuidado, pensando en que el animal que lo atacó podría seguir cerca, pues podría ser desde un lobo hasta un oso, y no era una buena idea enfrentar a ninguno de ellos solo.

—Esa es una de las desventajas de la piedad, ¿sabes? Siempre buscar asistir al más débil termina haciéndote débil a ti mismo.

La voz masculina y un poco rasposa que dijo eso hizo que el chico se girara sobre sus talones, sobresaltado, desenvainando su sable, buscando a sus espaldas el origen de dicha voz. La presencia anormal que sentía desde el día del bazar finalmente se hizo manifiesta, aunque en realidad nunca se había ido, pero ahora estaba plenamente identificada.  
Chung-Hee caminó tranquilamente entre los obscuros árboles con las manos en la espalda, sus ojos grises parecían resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna. Un anciano a la mitad del bosque no podría ser precisamente considerado una amenaza, pero en ese justo momento no parecía querer ocultar su poder mágico y la sensación que Li experimentaba en su presencia era intimidante.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó Li, tratando de ganar tiempo, estudiando la escena.  
—Eso no es importante, sólo te diré que soy la mano ejecutora de la justicia. Tú, mejor que yo deberías saberlo... —hizo una breve pausa, estudiando el aspecto de Xiao-Lang—.  _Esta gente también ha tratado de invadir, saquear y asesinar en tu tierra natal, ¿por qué los defiendes?_ —Preguntó entonces en un excelente chino, confundiendo al lobito—. Por cierto, ni lo pienses, no hay escapatoria posible.

El zorro había sido únicamente un cebo para atraer a cualquiera de los guardias, quizás a todos, uno por uno y con ello tratar de dejar vulnerable al templo, él ya tenía una idea de lo que podía pasar en ese caso, así que buscaría tomar al animal, abrir una brecha y escapar al templo para dar la alerta lo antes posible.  
Terminado el discurso del viejo, el aire se calentó hasta volverse sofocante, mientras que una gigantesca llamarada hizo una trayectoria circular que incendió todos los árboles que rodeaban al claro, deteniéndose a las espaldas del anciano, quedando ahí los mellizos dragón. Dal saltó pasando a un lado del viejo, lanzando el primer mandoble que el muchacho pudo prevenir oportunamente.

       

Hubo una breve pelea de espadas entre ambos, y Xiao-Lang pudo notar que igual que había sucedido con su propia espada, el  _daito_  recién recibido sufría daños que lo inutilizarían en sólo segundos. Recordando su último duelo con el dueño de la villa, al ver que la espada se partía en un bloqueo, giró el mango en su mano, logrando conectar algunos golpes en el abdomen de la chica, alejándola unos metros con una patada en el estómago, y lanzó la hoja rota a Chung-Hee.  
Incapaz de prevenir dicha estrategia, la hoja rota pasó por el pómulo derecho del anciano haciéndole un corte profundo que le arrancó un lamento... hasta ese momento recordó lo que significaba sentir dolor.  
Dal comenzó a intentar alcanzar al chico con la hoja de su espada, notando que se había vuelto mucho más diestro desde la última vez que se vieron, Li esquivaba moviéndose sólo lo necesario y haciendo alguna acrobacia eventual, pero la ausencia de armas sólo le permitía repeler a la jovencita con algún golpe que apenas si lograba moverla, y ni pensar en agotarla o noquearla.  
El anciano miró asombrado al atrevido muchachito y la forma en que estaba controlando el combate, pensando que iba a ser una presa mucho más fácil, y extendió una mano para que Dal detuviera su ataque, porque sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo matara, y eso echaría por tierra su muy elaborado plan.  
La niña obedeció y miró con desdén al chico, ya para ese momento casi sin aliento.

—Se ve que eres un gran guerrero para ser tan joven, y al parecer también un hechicero entrenado. Por eso mismo ya debes saber que no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros.  
—Seré tan útil como pueda—. Respondió seguro el muchacho, aunque las palabras del viejo eran ciertas y apenas podía ocultar el miedo que ese conocimiento le causaba.  
—Oh, por supuesto que serás útil, pero no al propósito al que crees. Puedes bajar la guardia, no morirás esta noche. Y mejor llévate al animal—. Chung-Hee señaló al zorro con la cara, que volvía a chillar aparentemente alterado por el fuego alrededor de él.

Xiao-Lang no bajó la guardia aún después de que vio que la niña envainaba su propia espada y volvía con paso sereno hasta el viejo. Retrocedió sin darle la espalda al trío hasta llegar al animal, al que tomó en brazos.

—¿Por qué me dejaría ir?  
—Porque tienes una misión más importante que cumplir para mí.  
—No voy a hacer nada por usted.  
—Ya lo has hecho, niño.

Justo terminaba de decir esas palabras cuando Li notó que el zorro gruñía entre sus brazos, y sin darle oportunidad para volverse para verlo, el animal dio un salto y clavó sus colmillos en su cabeza y cuello, detrás de la oreja, quedándose trabado. Xiao-Lang trató de separarse del animal sin éxito por largos segundos, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a correr por su cuello. Retrocedió un par de pasos, dio un traspié y cayó de espaldas. Finalmente pudo quitarse al animal, lanzándolo unos metros, donde el zorro volvió a quedar tendido sobre su costado, tratando de levantarse dificultosamente.

—Te dije que no ibas a morir esta noche. Pronto tú y la chica...

Chung-Hee no pudo terminar la frase. En lugar de eso dio un nuevo grito del dolor al sentir una flecha que se incrustó en su omóplato. El viejo se distrajo tanto en ejecutar su plan y ver su éxito que asumió que nadie más estaría cerca del chico, y dejó de vigilar los alrededores. Xiao-Lang vio a la distancia a Kurogane, que corría hacia ellos, arco en mano y preparando una segunda flecha, detrás de él todo el cuerpo de vigilancia asignado al templo, espadas en alto.  
Teayang dio un salto que lo hizo quedar en la parte más alta de uno de los árboles en llamas, y juntó los brazos a su cuerpo, aparentemente acumulando energía que se convertiría en fuego, y preparándose para lanzarla contra los guerreros recién llegados. Kurogane vituperó una maldición inaudible al ver a Teayang estirar los brazos, creando una llamarada que hizo camino a ellos.  
Un ave formada con agua del tamaño de un autobús apareció detrás de los samuráis, empapándolos en su camino, y se impactó de lleno con la llamarada, vaporizándose en el acto y extinguiendo el fuego de varios árboles alrededor, Li reconoció de inmediato la magia de Sakura, devolviéndole la esperanza.  
Aprovechando la confusión, Kurogane hizo un segundo tiro, pero esta vez el viejo interceptó la jara antes de que impactara contra su pecho, rompiéndola en un apretón.

—¡Ya no importa, montón de asesinos! ¡Este chico ya está muerto, igual que todos ustedes! —La ira de Chung-Hee devino en algo parecido a una euforia maniática, mientras su gesto siempre sereno era deformado por una sonrisa exagerada—, ¡No importa cuántos hechiceros consigan ni cuán poderosos sean! ¡Edo y esta nación caerán como debieron hacerlo hace más de ciento veinte años!

Y mientras esa amenaza sonaba, Teayang miró a su contraparte mágica. Sakura corría con desesperación, cetro en mano, rebasando a samuráis sin el mínimo cuidado de sí misma, comprobando que ella iba sólo y sólo para asistir a Xiao-Lang, sentado sobre el suelo, con las manos ensangrentadas, tratando de controlar la herida producida por el zorro. El chico dragón buscó a su padre para recibir instrucciones, y con una gesticulación, el hechicero ordenó la retirada.  
Los niños se juntaron cerca del suelo, emitiendo un nuevo flamazo que absorbió dentro de sí al anciano, y acto seguido el dragón se alejaba hacia el oriente, abandonando la escena del crimen.  
Kurogane fue el primero en alcanzar a Li, y con una seña le preguntó si su herida era grave. El chico negó con la cabeza y señaló al zorro, que cada vez más débil y confundido seguía tratando de incorporarse lastimosamente.  
El samurái se acercó al animal moribundo, y lo examinó a la distancia por algunos segundos.

—No puede ser... —Dijo para sí mismo, aterrorizado, retrocediendo un par de pasos luego de ver la condición del zorro: confundido, violento aunque sin fuerzas, con espasmos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, con los ojos casi cerrados a causa de infecciones oculares que le producían excesivo lagrimeo, y una exagerada producción de saliva demasiado espesa.

El corazón de Sakura casi se detuvo al ver a Xiao-Lang con el cuello, parte importante del pecho y las manos cubiertas de su propia sangre, y lo único que deseaba era llegar hasta él y atenderlo, aceleró el paso, pensando en que uno de sus miedos más profundos estaba haciéndose realidad. La inocente chica no tenía idea.

—¡NO TE LE ACERQUES! —Le gritó Kurogane entonces, asustando a todos, y se dirigió a los samuráis más cercanos: —¡DETÉNGANLA! ¡Y TRAIGAN A LA SACERDOTISA! ¡YA!

La única mujer del grupo interceptó a Sakura a unos metros de llegar hasta el muchacho, que igual de confundido y asustado trataba de obtener una explicación del dueño se la villa sobre lo que estaba pasando.  
Tomoyo llegó a la carrera, seguida de cerca por Arashi, y acudió de inmediato al llamado del samurái. Le bastó sólo un vistazo al animal para confirmar las sospechas de Kurogane y luego de dar el visto bueno, le dio una orden inaudible, ante la cual, el muchacho tomó una flecha más y ejecutó al zorro a distancia.  
La sacerdotisa encaró al resto de la concurrencia, con una palidez de muerte y un gesto funesto que no podía presagiar nada bueno. Li seguía aislado por unos metros, aún sentado sobre el suelo, expectante, mientras Sakura luchaba por liberarse de la guardia.

—¡Tomoyo! ¡Debemos atender a Xiao-Lang! ¡Podría ser grave!

La sacerdotisa, sin embargo, no era capaz de articular palabra, estaba en shock y parecía tratar de organizar sus ideas. Después de mucho tiempo de ruegos por parte de la hechicera, se atrevió a hablar, mirándolos a ambos alternadamente:

—Lo lamento tanto...  
—¿Lamentar qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó suplicante Sakura.  
—¿Señora Amamiya? —Cuestionó Li, atemorizado desde sus entrañas, sabiendo que algo iba terriblemente mal.  
—Rabia... —Masculló Tomoyo, haciendo que cada soldado presente diera un paso atrás.

* * *

El dragón cristalizó la arena en su descenso en algún punto alejado de la playa de Odaiba, a pocos kilómetros de la capital. Chung-Hee, ayudado de sus niños anduvo con paso vacilante hacia una formación rocosa que ofrecía el cobijo de una cueva. Llegados a la entrada, se recargó momentáneamente en la roca, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Dal, retira la flecha. —Ordenó cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Su voz se escuchaba ligeramente alterada, tenía muchos años sin padecer dolor.

La jovencita obedeció, y en un solo tirón extrajo el proyectil, que había penetrado el omóplato, fisurándolo ligeramente. El hechicero no pudo evitar lanzar un lamento y solicitó se le entregara el objeto. La punta estaba cubierta de aceite combustible, así que tendría que hacerse una curación para evitar una infección por el fluido en su sangre, nada serio en realidad, en especial para un médico como lo era él.  
El sol comenzó a dar su luz al amanecer, ofreciendo algo de claridad sobre el trío, y confirmó las primeras sospechas del anciano. Su sangre era demasiado espesa y obscura, el corte en el pómulo y la perforación en su espalda apenas si dejaban escapar un reguerillo que caía con demasiada lentitud, y él sabía lo que eso significaba. Estaba cerca de su segundo siglo de vida, más de lo que cualquier persona de la que él hubiera sabido había vivido, y su cuerpo estaba resintiendo los estragos de una longevidad no natural, y a pesar de que había logrado vivir y mantenerse lozano por muchas décadas, sabía que tenía al menos cien años extras en su haber para ese momento. Su cuerpo, sin importar cuantas veces lo reparara con medicina o con magia, colapsaría eventualmente, llevándolo a la inevitable muerte. Tenía que darse prisa y tratar de mantenerse lo menos expuesto posible para garantizar que su misión sería cumplida, y si finalmente debía partir tal como sucede con todo ser vivo, lo haría con la satisfacción de haber terminado el trabajo. Edo caería.

—Debo descansar unas horas, vigilen que nadie se acerque, y si lo hace, ahuyéntenlo—. Ordenó con acritud.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro. Chung-Hee nunca había sido precisamente un padre amoroso, sin embargo, su actitud había empeorado en las últimas semanas, aunque para ser totalmente honestos, el único parámetro que los chicos tenían era la poca interacción que llegaban a entablar con otras personas. Pero pudieron ver la forma de ser de Sorata, a los samuráis, los comerciantes y a Tomoeda en general por algunos días, y ninguno de ellos parecía lo suficientemente maligno como para condenar a toda una nación, y Teayang había sentido particular interés en la relación de los dos jóvenes hechiceros que con tanto afán su padre trataba de destruir.  
No lo había dado a conocer, pero comenzaba a tener dudas sobre si el camino que su padre les mostraba era el correcto.

* * *

Una de las muchas puertas entre los corredores del templo daba a un bonito jardín interior. El jardín estaba dispuesto con todos los elementos necesarios para mantener a una persona cómoda y feliz durante su estancia: un pequeño estanque repleto de peces koi, árboles de cerezo, bambúes de más de veinte metros de altura, lámparas y altares tallados en la roca y esculturas de leones en el acceso.  
Por indicaciones de la sacerdotisa, Xiao-Lang había sido instruido en cómo dar atención a sus propias lesiones, y su más reciente herida estaba cubierta por una delicada gasa de algodón, varios de sus compañeros habían captado su ropa una vez terminado el proceso y había sido quemada en el acto, y ahora estaba vestido con una yukata color paja, sentado al centro de dicho jardín, a unos metros de distancia de sus interlocutores: Kurogane, Miu, Tomoyo, Arashi y por supuesto, Sakura. El sol matutino entraba a raudales entre las ramas, en un día que sin lugar a dudas pudo haber sido perfecto.

—Lo mejor será que te mantengamos aquí en el templo. —Comenzó a decir dubitativa Tomoyo—. Tendrás todo lo necesario: alimento, agua, una letrina y ropa limpia.  
—También podremos vigilar el avance de la enfermedad y mantenerte fuera de peligro. —Complementó Arashi.

Sakura miraba a todos hablar sintiendo un ambiente demasiado tenso y solemne, aunque realmente no comprendía mucho de lo que decían, y eso comenzaba a enervarla.

—¿Por qué no llevarlo a casa? Yo podría atenderlo allá hasta que se recupere... —Dijo la jovencita con inocencia—, además... estoy segura que en Edo alguien podría ayudarnos para curarlo...  
—Pequeña... —Comenzó Miu con un tono culpable—. La rabia...  
—Acataré las decisiones que tomen sobre mí, no deben preocuparse por eso, lo mejor será que hagan todos los preparativos para adecuarse a mi presencia en el templo. —Interrumpió Li, pareciendo de todos el menos preocupado—. Sólo necesito que hagan algo por mí antes.  
—Lo que sea. —Dijo presta, Tomoyo.  
—Denme unos minutos a solas con mi esposa, por favor.

Tomoyo se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y con señas pidió a todos los presentes que abandonaran el jardín, cerrando el acceso apenas todos estuvieron afuera.  
Una vez solos, Li hizo un ademán para que Sakura lo abrazara. La chica obedeció de inmediato y se colgó de su cuello. Él, sin embargo, no permitió que lo besara y le solicitó que se apartara sólo unos segundos después, haciendo que volvieran a sentarse a una distancia razonable. Luego, tratando de ser lo más didáctico, pero apegándose a su compromiso de hablar sólo con la verdad, comenzó a explicar a Sakura lo que realmente sucedía:

—El zorro que me mordió anoche tenía rabia, y por el tipo de ataque que recibí, es un hecho que me infectó con ella.  
—Entiendo eso... cuando mi hermano era pequeño, fue mordido por una rata con rabia... fue cosa de unas cuantas vacunas y todo estuvo bien.  
—Sí. De dónde venimos, eso es correcto, esta enfermedad es perfectamente controlable allá a través de las vacunas. —No había un modo fácil de continuar su explicación, así que fue sobre las clases de la escuela: —¿Recuerdas la clase de biología y al inventor de las vacunas?  
—Sí... ¿Louis Pasteur, no? —Respondió ella sin querer decir el nombre, sintiendo en su estómago que la siguiente oración no iba a gustarle.  
—Él no ha nacido aún.  
—Espera... —Dijo ella crispada—. ¿E-entonces cómo van a tratarte?  
—No pueden tratarme. La enfermedad toma un tiempo antes de presentar síntomas, pero eso depende del lugar del cuerpo donde se haya inoculado... la mordida está en mi cabeza, así que es muy probable que sea rápido.  
—Y una vez que inicie, ¿en cuánto tiempo sanarás?

Li tomó su tiempo para formular la respuesta.

—No sanaré.  
—No... debe haber una forma alternativa de tratarte... ¿y cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas?  
—Bueno, aún en nuestra época, mi país tiene un muy alto índice de infección de rabia, es natural que sepa de ella... y no, Sakura, no hay forma médica en esta época, o mágica aún en la nuestra de tratarla. —Hizo un breve silencio, preparándose, la siguiente parte de esa charla era la realmente difícil—. Sakura... en adelante tienes que ser muy fuerte...  
—¡No digas eso!— Dijo ella con un tono de voz descompuesto, perdiendo repentinamente los estribos, negándose a lo que al parecer el chico ya había aceptado.  
—Por favor, cálmate, sólo trato de ser sincero contigo y prepararte...  
—¡No quiero escucharlo!  
—Debemos afrontar la verdad, Sakura, tenemos que apresurarnos para mandarte a casa...  
—¿Cuál verdad?  
—Que debes estar lista para el día en que yo...  
—¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Deja de decir eso!  
—Tengo que decirlo, Te prometí que no te volvería a mentir...  
—¡MIÉNTEME ENTONCES! —Se derrumbó al fin—. ¡ROMPE ESA PROMESA! ¡TÚ TIENES QUE ESTAR CONMIGO! ¡DEBEMOS VOLVER JUNTOS A CASA...! ¡YO...! —Se miró las manos, totalmente desorientada y casi sin aliento—. Yo no puedo seguir sin ti.  
—Claro que puedes, y lo harás. No sólo el volver a casa, también salvar a estas personas de ese hechicero... ya viste lo que fue capaz de hacer para alcanzar su objetivo, tú no puedes permitir que le haga esto a más personas, a nuestros amigos... a los niños que ahora conoces y entre los que seguramente están tus ancestros y los de todos aquellos que conocemos y queremos. —El chico puso la frente en la tierra, entristecido, aunque sin perder la compostura—. Perdóname por no ser tan fuerte y no poder acompañarte a cumplir esa tarea.

La jovencita, incrédula, lo miró postrado en el suelo. La pena y el dolor que comenzaba a sentir sólo rivalizaba con el enojo de verlo darse por vencido.

—No voy a dejar que te rindas... —Dijo ella, sacando toda la fuerza que pudo de su corazón roto y resistiéndose con toda su alma al nudo en su garganta—. Voy a ser tan fuerte como quieras, en tanto tú no te rindas... encontraremos una solución, investigaré, practicaré, haré cualquier cosa... mírame. —Ordenó. Él obedeció—. Te amo, Xiao-Lang Li, y no voy a permitir que te vayas.

Una vez más, Li miró impactado a aquella joven mujer. Sintió una gran admiración de su entereza, y no se atrevió a contradecirla en su afán. Sin embargo, él sabía que esa no era una batalla que alguno de los dos pudiera ganar, y peor aún, ella no tenía la mínima idea de la dantesca senda que tenían en frente.

—De acuerdo... no me rendiré. Pero por ahora, ambos debemos descansar. Yo debo quedarme aquí, pero tú tienes que ir a casa. Yo también pediré a la sacerdotisa que me permita investigar.  
—Sí... —Dijo la chica, agotada.

Se quedó con la cara tensa y los puños apretados al ver a Li detenerla en su afán de abrazarlo una vez más, pero ella entendió el porqué de la precaución, y ausente comenzó a caminar hacia el acceso.

—¿Sakura?  
—Dime. —Ella detuvo su marcha, volviéndose a verlo.  
—Yo también te amo. Gracias por no rendirte.

Ella sonrió, pero era evidente que tenía ganas de todo, menos de sonreír.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, Tomoyo dio indicaciones de que Sakura fuera llevada a casa de la abuela Miu para que siempre estuviera acompañada, Arashi escoltó a ambas mujeres.  
Apenas ellas abandonaron el templo, Kurogane, Tomoyo y una decena de samuráis entraron al jardín, varios de ellos parecían realmente abatidos pues habían entablado buena amistad con el muchacho. Cargaban enormes mazos y estacas para carpa que procuraron no fueran vistos por la maestra de cartas. Cada uno se posicionó a unos metros de Xiao-Lang, sentado en el centro del jardín, y comenzaron a sepultar las estacas a mazazos en cuatro puntos alrededor de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará, señora Amamiya? —Preguntó Li, tranquilo como se había mantenido desde el incidente.  
—La mordida fue profunda y en tu cabeza. En el mejor de los casos, un mes, en el peor... una semana o menos.  
—¿Conoce algún tratamiento?  
—No. —Dijo la muchacha en un tono casi inaudible.

Al decirlo, la única mujer del grupo de Kurogane dejó escapar un sollozo.

—Sakura aún puede ayudarlos a detener al hechicero y a sus niños. No me quedan dudas de que esos dos no son humanos, pero de alguna manera parecen tener algún tipo de voluntad propia... no sé cómo explicarlo, más que seres creados, pareciera que son algo así como recipientes de magia y que su personalidad correspondía a alguien más, como si fueran almas en pena. Sentí mucha energía en ellos, pero no la usaban, parecían sólo portadores. Eso podría darles una pista acerca de cómo vencerlos.  
—Gracias. Esa información es valiosa y nos ayudará mucho.  
—De igual forma, necesito que continúe las investigaciones sobre el viaje de vuelta de Sakura a nuestro lugar de origen, sé que tal vez suene abusivo, pero quisiera que la ayudaran a volver a casa después de que yo muera.  
—No debes pensar así, Li. —Dijo la sacerdotisa con el rostro tenso.  
—En mi familia dicen que la esperanza es una pérdida de tiempo de cara a la muerte, porque ella llegará por todos nosotros. Estoy en paz, no tengo arrepentimientos salvo por hacer sufrir a quien más amo con una despedida tan prematura. Durante el tiempo que me queda, meditaré y trataré de darles tan pocos problemas como me sea posible. Y tengo una última petición que hacerle.  
—Por supuesto, cualquier cosa.

Por primera vez, lució preocupado.

—Cuando los síntomas comiencen, no permitan que Sakura me vea más. Quiero que me recuerde tal como soy.

El silencio luego de esas palabras era interrumpido por el ahora nada disimulado llanto de la chica samurái, Tomoyo no pudo contestar, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y unos momentos después, los golpes de mazo terminaron.  
Kurogane entró al templo y volvió poco después con cuatro largas cadenas terminadas en grilletes. Tomoyo explicó su propósito:

—Perdona que esto deba ser así, en condiciones normales podríamos contenerte con sogas... pero eres un hechicero, y uno que controla los elementos, no nos podemos arriesgar a que cuando llegue la fase de furia te sueltes y hieras a alguien.  
—Lo comprendo.

Kurogane y sus hombres comenzaron a asegurar las cadenas a las estacas.

—Así que es eso. —Dijo Tomoyo mientras Kurogane cerraba los grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos del chico.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—El motivo por el cual Sakura te ama tanto... eres un hombrecito muy valiente, me sorprende que no se te haya entregado antes.  
—¿Entregado?  
—Eh... su corazón. —Corrigió Tomoyo, luego de caer en cuenta de cuán inocentes eran aquellos dos en realidad.

Terminada la faena, todo el grupo de samuráis y su líder se despidieron haciendo reverencias de noventa grados.

—No dudes en pedir cualquier cosa, de comer, beber o para entretenerte, haremos lo posible por conseguírtelo. ¿Necesitas algo ahora mismo?  
—Libros de medicina. Todos los que pueda.

* * *

La habitación en la casa de la anciana, otrora acogedora y cómoda, parecía como una jaula para Sakura. Anduvo por horas dando vueltas entre sus muros, pensando en qué hacer. Miu trató de aconsejarla lo más posible, y también escuchaba todo lo que ella tenía que decir. La chica llegó al atardecer incapaz de comer, incapaz de dormir y con enormes bolsas bajo los ojos, tenía soliloquios en los cuales se repetía una y otra vez que debía de haber alguna solución mágica que corrigiera la condición de Xiao-Lang y ponía esos pensamientos en consideración de Miu, que incapaz de contradecirla, contestaba con evasivas.  
La anciana no tenía corazón para decirle que el padecimiento del chico no tenía remedio, ¿cómo le dices a cualquier persona que alguien que ama va a morir?

* * *

—No debes tener miedo. ¿Recuerdas tu hechizo invencible? —Preguntó Li con su gesto sereno de siempre en el amanecer del séptimo día.  
—Sí... seguiré buscando una solución, por favor, sigue siendo tan fuerte como hasta ahora.  
—Claro.  
—Nos veremos esta noche entonces.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el acceso.

—Sakura. —Llamó él, haciéndola volverse. Al verlo, notó que lucía increíblemente bien, apuesto como se había vuelto en el inicio de su adolescencia, con su cabello sin recortar desde su llegada a Edo rozando sus hombros, encantadoramente desordenado, como siempre—. Gracias por todo.  
—Pero si no he hecho nada...  
—Claro que sí. Soy muy feliz gracias a ti. De verdad: gracias por todo.

Esperó a que ella saliera, y un poco más, para asegurarse que no estuviera en las cercanías del templo.  
Tomoyo acudió a su llamado cuando el sol comenzaba a iluminar el jardín. Al llegar, Li lucía muy diferente a los días anteriores. Sudaba y se abrazaba los hombros, víctima de un frío fuera de lugar dada la estación del año, la mordida le causaba un escozor insoportable, y llevaba toda la mañana rechazando alimento o bebida. Cuando sus ojos y los de la sacerdotisa coincidieron, no quedaban dudas de que el momento había llegado. Ella no lo sabía, pero el "gracias por todo" dado a Sakura era la despedida.

—Ya comenzó, señora Amamiya.  
—Ay, Li...  
—Por favor... no le permitan más venir...  
—Así será.  
—Gracias...

Y dichas esas palabras, se levantó con urgencia, corriendo hasta la letrina donde pasó varios minutos vomitando.  
La joven mujer no fue capaz de soportar la escena, y abandonó el lugar, pensando en formas de evitar que su descendiente viera la que, a partir de ese momento, sería la muy pronunciada pendiente hacia el infierno. Sentía ira e impotencia al pensar en que aquel abyecto hechicero haría recorrer un horrible viacrucis hasta la muerte a un jovencito, prácticamente un niño, justo, bueno y amoroso. Y todo se volvía peor al pensar en Sakura. Nada justificaba que sufriera una pérdida de ese tamaño ni en esas condiciones.

**Capítulo 10.**

**Fin.**


	12. La muy pronunciada pendiente hacia el infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. ¿Listos para un nuevo capítulo? Espero que sí y que les guste.

**Capítulo 11.**

**La muy pronunciada pendiente hacia el infierno.**

Arashi mantuvo disciplinadamente la rutina, y llegado el ocaso se presentó en casa de Miu, escoltando ahora a ambas al templo. Sakura pasaba los primeros minutos con Li en el jardín, alimentando falsamente sus esperanzas al verlo sin ningún tipo de comportamiento extraño, pero sintiendo una horrible tristeza al no poder siquiera acercarse a él para tocarlo y suprimiendo apenas el asfixiante nudo en su garganta al verlo encadenado al suelo, incapaz de desplazarse más que unos metros. Seis días con sus noches Sakura soportó ese modus vivendi sin acostumbrarse, aun cuando él trató de mantener la conversación lo más casual posible, e incluso cuando hablaban sobre el anciano y todos los misterios detrás de él. Terminado ese tiempo de conversación, Tomoyo y Sakura sepultaban la nariz en todos los rollos y libros de medicina a los que la sacerdotisa tenía acceso.  
Como era de esperarse, cada libro o texto antiguo sobre la enfermedad arrojaba la misma respuesta: comenzada la fase clínica, no habría retorno. Las soluciones llegado este punto eran variadas, pero ninguna era siquiera concebible, e iban desde permitir que la enfermedad hiciera su trabajo llevando al paciente al coma, el paro respiratorio y la subsecuente muerte, hasta dar un golpe contundente en la nuca apenas el primer síntoma se asomara.  
En el anochecer del séptimo día, Tomoyo vetó el acceso de Sakura al jardín, indicándole que el muchacho estaba indispuesto, y que sería mejor dejarlo descansar.

* * *

—¿No hubiera sido más sencillo sólo matarlo ahí, padre?

La insistente pregunta de Dal chocó contra la actitud indiferente de Chung-Hee, que miraba el ocaso desde la cima de la roca.

—No, hija. Ustedes, al igual que yo, pudieron sentir todo ese potencial. Tal como les había explicado, arrebatarle al ser amado sólo la habría hecho enojar y existía la posibilidad de que volviera su ira contra nosotros. Sin embargo, si él decae lentamente, ella se irá extinguiendo junto con él. Para cuando llegue el momento de su muerte, el espíritu de la hechicera estará tan roto que no tendrá reparación, —miró a los niños con un gesto hasta entonces desconocido para ellos, había algo semejante a la codicia en él—, ella no tendrá impulso siquiera para vivir, no tendrá fuerzas, motivación, o siquiera enojo para defenderse. Podré tomar todo ese enorme océano que es su  _Gi_ , y acabar con las  _kekkai_  luego de eso demandará el mínimo esfuerzo.

Los mellizos compartieron una mirada de precaución. Podrían conocer poco de las personas, pero en cualquier esquema de pensamiento, el método de su padre era una atrocidad.  
Él, como médico tenía buena experiencia con la rabia, trató (casi totalmente sin éxito) a muchos enfermos en sus años de ejercicio, sabía cómo funcionaba y qué hacer para que la enfermedad avanzara con celeridad y con los efectos que él buscaba, sabía sin necesidad de presenciarlo que el infectado no tendría más que unos días para llegar hasta la peor etapa del padecimiento, y la inesperada amenaza de la hechicera recién llegada se convertiría en una igualmente inesperada ventaja para él. Para ser improvisado, su plan no parecía tener fallas.  
El hombre se concentró en su objetivo original. Ahora, después de tantos años finalmente alcanzable. Asestaría el primer golpe en sólo unas noches, y un día a la vez quemaría un feudo. Desde su perspectiva, Nihon tendría siete días de vida después de que él iniciara su ataque final.

* * *

La sed comenzaba a ser un problema. Xiao-Lang miraba el cuenco con agua como si fuera un animal venenoso, y pasaba largos minutos contemplando la posibilidad de tomarlo y beber de él. Lo había intentado en más de una ocasión ese día, pero el resultado fue muy desagradable. Su cuerpo simplemente rechazó el líquido, y un dolor agudo en la garganta lo hizo escupirlo casi de inmediato. De comer, ni hablar. Y el problema no era sólo el agua. Cada vez le era más difícil deglutir su propia saliva, y debía mantenerla en la boca por periodos prolongados, así que después de un tiempo de sentir una profunda repulsión, comenzó a escupirla con frecuencia, notándola demasiado espesa.  
El tiempo comenzaba a volverse relativo para él. Se mantenía largos periodos perdido en la nada, en un estupor casi catatónico, y momentáneamente recobraba el juicio, inquietándose de notar que era una hora diferente a la que estaba sólo un momento atrás, con la insoportable sensación de su saliva cayendo por su mentón.  
Incapaz de controlar en totalidad sus movimientos, buscaba por todos los medios asearse con el agua del cuenco, teniendo buen cuidado que no entrara en su boca y le hiciera pasar por el dolor y la incomodidad de la hidrofobia, y miraba de un lado a otro, ansioso, enojado consigo mismo y con su incapacidad de recobrar el control de sus propias extremidades.  
Por momentos, se hacía un ovillo y miraba de reojo a los samuráis que lo custodiaban. Ellos hacían lo posible por no establecer contacto visual con él, puesto que su siempre tranquilo y cordial carácter se había vuelto más bien huraño y agresivo, y él mismo no comprendía a cabalidad el porqué de su propio comportamiento.

—Debo controlarme... es sólo la enfermedad actuando a través de mí. Yo puedo controlarlo.  
—No puedo. —Respondió su misma voz, pero sonó como un susurro dicho directamente en su oído izquierdo, haciendo que se volviera, sobresaltado.  
—Es sólo una alucinación. No es real y no puede hacerme daño...  
—¿De verdad? Mejores y más fuertes personas que yo han muerto por causa de esta enfermedad, cuando me arrastre hasta ese momento, no quedará nada de lo que alguna vez fui.  
—No voy a permitir que eso pase...  
—No puedo evitarlo.  
—¡CLARO QUE PUEDO EVITARLO!

El grito puso en alerta a los guardias, y regresó a Li a la lucidez. Se maldijo al darse cuenta que toda la conversación consigo mismo había sido hecha en voz alta, que ya era de noche, y que había perdido todo un día en aquel extraño soliloquio.  
Con grandes esfuerzos se puso de pie y trató de dar un pequeño paseo tanto como las cadenas se lo permitieran. Se sentía mareado, esto combinado con la febrícula que no cedía le daba la extraña sensación de estar flotando y hacía sumamente errático su paso, tenía dolor en todo el cuerpo y constantes fibrilaciones. Trató de contrarrestar las confusas y molestas sensaciones concentrándose en un punto al que observar, pero tampoco era capaz de mantener su atención en un solo lugar u objeto.  
Racionalizó tanto como pudo su condición. Sabía que para ese momento probablemente el virus ya había alcanzado su cerebro, y que su sistema nervioso central ya estaba comprometido. Así que lo único que realmente le quedaba era tratar de meditar y concentrarse para ralentizar en la medida de lo posible la paulatina, pero inexorable pérdida de la razón. Debía mantenerse entero hasta el final.

* * *

—¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara? —La mirada de Ieran era quizás la más terrorífica que Sakura había visto jamás. Combinaba la ira de quien reclama por un compromiso incumplido, y el dolor de una madre que perdió a un hijo.  
—Yo hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos... —Trató de disculparse ella, paralizada de miedo.  
—No fue suficiente... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Era mi único hijo varón, el único hechicero de esta generación... mi linaje se terminó... y fue gracias a ti.  
—Pe... pero yo no...  
—Él era tu protector. Decidió dejarlo todo por ti, creo que lo mínimo que podía esperar era que previnieras esto, o en su defecto, que lo solucionaras. —La voz de Eriol era baja y acusatoria, combinada con un rictus de amargura—. Y pensar en todo tu poder, todos tus talentos... y no pudiste siquiera salvarlo a él.  
—¡Hice todo lo que debía! ¡Investigué! ¡Usé todo mi poder! —Se giró, buscando en cualquier lugar a cualquiera que pudiera dar fe de la autenticidad de sus palabras, encontrando a Xiao-Lang, recostado en su futón de siempre—. Por favor, despierta, díselos tú...

Pero el chico no respondió. No se movió en absoluto.

—Ya es tarde, Sakura. No puede escucharte más. —Las palabras de Tomoyo a su derecha la hicieron sentir un vuelco en el estómago.  
—No... él sólo duerme...  
—No, Sakura. No está durmiendo. —Al otro lado, la otra Tomoyo tenía el mismo gesto miserable que su homónima de la antigüedad, y entre ambas tomaron por los hombros a la chica, apartándola.  
—Esperen... él despertará... —Pero sus dos familiares de épocas distintas no la soltaban, y ella empezó a oponer mayor resistencia—. Déjenme llegar a él, yo puedo despertarlo ¡Yo puedo traerlo de vuelta!  
—¿Y si sólo lo dejas ir? —La última voz era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes, el ambiente cambió, y cada vez se parecía más a una profecía. Chung-Hee apareció detrás del lecho de Li, con las manos en la espalda, con un gesto serio repleto de displicencia.  
—¿Por qué nos hace esto?  
—Mis acciones son sólo una consecuencia, niña. Tú eres la que encenderá este fuego. —Dichas esas palabras, el hombre se hincó con una actitud casi paternal al lado de Li—. ¿O sería mejor que lo hiciera yo...?  
—¡No! ¡NO! ¡ALÉJESE DE ÉL!

El viejo hechicero hizo un movimiento de manos, con el cual el lecho levantó una llama altísima que obligó a Sakura a cubrirse el rostro, aterrorizada. El sonido de la llamarada era ensordecedor, aun así, algunas palabras sobresalían, entre ellas "Edo", "Dragón" y "Serpiente".  
El miedo que ella experimentó era insoportable, pero era más el dolor de ver el fuego tratando de consumir a lo que para ella era algo más que un ser amado. Se incorporó sintiendo las llamas lastimando su rostro y quemando las puntas de su cabello.

—¡DEVUÉLVAME A XIAO-LANG!  
—¡Sakura! ¡Hija! ¡Tranquila, estoy contigo!

La voz de Miu regresó a Sakura a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que estaba sentada en el futón y que la anciana la estrechaba en sus brazos, seguramente tratando de despertarla desde varios minutos atrás. Sudaba, su respiración era agitada, y la garganta le dolía a causa de los gritos proferidos en los últimos minutos. Desde la infección de Li no había pasado periodo de sueño sin que una pesadilla la atacara, y con cada una se reforzaba la idea de que ella era la principal responsable de la desgracia del chico... la culpa era fuerte sin lugar a dudas, pero lo que realmente estaba rompiéndola era su ausencia. Lo extrañaba de tal forma que resultaba doloroso casi a nivel físico, y sólo concentrada en sus estudios e investigaciones es que podía dejar de lado las ganas de llorar.  
Y si bien, ella había pasado al menos por un par de experiencias traumáticas que la hicieron pensar que era el final del camino, era la primera en que alguien tan importante y cercano a ella tenía frente a sí un destino anunciado tan concreto. Una muerte repentina desde luego habría sido mucho mejor, pero mientras ella era atormentada en sus ensoñaciones, él padecería una agonía lenta y tortuosa, posiblemente perdiendo su esencia en el camino.  
Junto a esos fatídicos pensamientos repletos de miedo e intranquilidad, estaban las preguntas más legítimas que se le ocurrían: ¿por qué a ellos?, ¿qué habían hecho mal?, ¿realmente merecían un destino como el que les esperaba?

* * *

En un acto desesperado, al anochecer del día ocho, Tomoyo hizo un ritual demandante, pero que podría arrojar un último rayo de esperanza sobre su actual situación.  
La muchachita dibujó el símbolo de su propia magia en el suelo del salón de culto: una media luna dentro de dos octágonos cruzados y un  _kanji_ en cada una de las dieciséis puntas resultantes. Pronunció algunas palabras en japonés antiguo con lo cual el símbolo resplandeció.  
Unos metros adelante, sobre la duela, un segundo símbolo mágico se dibujó con luz, uno que Sakura reconocía perfectamente: el logo con el ying-yang de Xiao-Lang, o dicho de forma correcta, el de la familia Li. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que su asombro aumentara. Una mujer de mediana edad se proyectó sobre el símbolo, de larga y lacia cabellera negra, y con un porte "imperial" por tratar de hacer algo de justicia a su presencia. Le recordó de inmediato a la madre de Xiao-Lang.

—Hola, Tomoyo. —Saludó la mujer con cortesía, pero pareciendo contrariada—. ¿Todo en orden?  
—Maestra Ming-Yi. Es un gusto volver a verla. —Hizo una respetuosa reverencia a la proyección ante ella en actitud solemne—. Me gustaría decir que hago uso de este medio para saludarla, pero la verdad es que tenemos una emergencia. Acudo a usted porque un miembro de su familia vino a nuestro pueblo en tiempos aciagos, y honrando a su Clan, nos ayudó en todo lo posible luchando a nuestro lado y salvando a muchas personas, pero ha caído en desgracia y no puedo ayudarlo.  
—No sabía que había un Li en Nihon... pero eso no importa, somos tantos que una nunca sabe. Haré lo que pueda desde aquí, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?  
—Por un engaño de un enemigo fue infectado y ahora mismo está enfermo.  
—¿Envenenado?  
—Me temo que no. Fue expuesto a un animal con rabia, sufrió una herida muy seria en la cabeza y su sangre estuvo por mucho tiempo en contacto con la saliva del animal.

La mujer escuchó la descripción, y el corazón de Sakura se fue al suelo desde la primera expresión de lástima mostrada por aquella venerable mujer.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue el ataque?  
—Hace ocho noches.  
—¿Ha presentado algún cambio de comportamiento?  
—Comenzó con síntomas semejantes a los de un resfriado, pero ha ido empeorando.

La mujer reflexionó por algunos minutos, haciendo que tanto Tomoyo como Sakura contuvieran el aliento.

—Hay historias sobre un caso en que uno de nuestros ancestros, discípulo de Confucio, hace más de dos mil años, pudo curar la rabia de su único hijo utilizando todo su conocimiento y poder mágico, aunque fue una campaña de una vida por otra, el hombre se sacrificó para salvarlo. Sin embargo, no son más que leyendas, no hay registros escritos sobre los pasos que siguió o siquiera sobre la autenticidad del relato, y aún si fuera verdad... hablamos de reconstruir todo lo que la enfermedad destruye lentamente. Aunque lo intentara el líder del clan Li, un hechicero clase D. o un sanador, creo que no habría éxito.  
—Ya veo... —Respondió la sacerdotisa ansiosa, negándose a mirar a Sakura, que escuchaba todo desde una esquina.  
—Te agradezco haberte puesto en contacto conmigo para avisarme, cuanto antes despacharé una comisión para ir a Tomoeda. Te suplico que des cobijo y atenciones a este hombre mientras se desarrollan los síntomas...  
—¡Maestra Ming-Yi...! —Trató de interrumpir Tomoyo.  
—...Por supuesto, pagaremos por todas las molestias, y nos encargaremos de recuperar sus restos para darle sepultura aquí en Hong-Kong. —Tomoyo cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Sakura había escuchado algo que no debía escuchar. Sintió la impotencia rasgando su pecho al escuchar los gimoteos que la chica, su interlocutora los escuchó también—. ¿Hay alguien más contigo, Tomoyo? —Preguntó inquieta la mujer.  
—Sí, maestra... es la señora Li, su esposa.  
—Lo lamento mucho... y lamento aún más no poder ayudarlas.  
—Gracias por su tiempo, maestra. Ojalá podamos volver a vernos en mejores circunstancias.

La conferencia terminó, y las piernas de Tomoyo flaquearon, haciéndola sentir pesada. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que no eran sus piernas las que se sentían pesadas, sino que Sakura literalmente se había colgado de la parte baja de su kimono, humillada.

—Levántate, Sakura...  
—P-por favor... —Dijo en un susurro ahogado la chica, con el rostro pegado a la duela—. Sálvalo...  
—No... no hagas esto, ponte de pie... —La sacerdotisa tomó con firmeza por los hombros a la jovencita, pero no logró levantarla.  
—¡Te lo suplico! ¡Haré cualquier cosa!  
—Perdóname, Sakura...  
—Te lo ruego... no sé qué haré si él se va... —Su voz se quedó ahogada en un llanto profundo y escandaloso.

Tomoyo se hincó y abrazó a la chica, obligándola prácticamente por la fuerza a levantar el rostro del suelo, aunque no pudo consolarla, cada palabra era inútil ya para ese momento.

       

* * *

Junichiro llegó la tarde siguiente para hacer una diligencia en el templo. Arashi y todo su séquito sabían que él y Li eran amigos, así que no cayó de extraño el que el joven campesino pidiera ver al  _gaijin_  al menos un momento. La encargada de la guardia consideró unos segundos mientras observaba a aquella versión japonesa de Tom Sawyer mirar al suelo con el sombrero  _kasa_  de paja entre las manos, parecía realmente apenado.

—El  _gaijin_  no está en la mejor forma ahora, no sé si sería una buena idea dejarte pasar a verlo—. Ponderó la mujer.  
—Lo entiendo, señora, pero sé lo que pasará con él, y con sinceridad creo que en el futuro no tendré una nueva oportunidad para verlo, al menos no en esta vida.  
—No quieres verlo sólo para llevar noticias al pueblo sobre su condición, ¿verdad? —Preguntó suspicaz.  
—Desde luego que no. —El chico dijo eso mirando directamente a los ojos a la guardia, luciendo ofendido, lo que hizo que la mujer se disculpara con un gesto—. Él es mi amigo, e igual que su esposa ha hecho mucho por mí, por mi familia y por todo el pueblo, no le faltaría al respeto de esa manera.  
—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?  
—Verlo... y si es posible, charlar con él. Tengo que darle las gracias.  
—De acuerdo, sólo por un momento. —Dijo la samurái después de unos segundos, indicando a otra para que escoltara al muchacho. A unos pasos de distancia llamó su atención nuevamente: —Tienes buenos modales y el don de la palabra para ser un campesino, muchacho.

Él se volvió sin dejar de andar, mostrando una sonrisa modesta.

—Gracias. De hecho, esa es una de las cosas por las que debo agradecer a Li.

Cuando le dieron acceso al jardín interior, los dos soldados que vigilaban a Xiao-Lang se pusieron de pie. Junichiro saludó con una silenciosa reverencia y se acercó con precaución al muchacho, que parecía meditar con tranquilidad al favor de la caricia de un sol más bien agresivo. El chico sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver a su amigo encadenado, y fue aún peor al ver que su cuerpo tenía eventuales espasmos, y que con frecuencia se rascaba detrás de la oreja, evitando que la mordida cicatrizara por completo.  
Atendió a la indicación en señas dada por uno de los soldados de detenerse a unos metros del paciente, y tomó asiento, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer a continuación. Li definitivamente estaba consciente, sentado en posición de loto y emitía sonidos eventuales, algún gruñido o una oración susurrada e incompleta, todo esto con los ojos cerrados.

—Hola, Taro... —Se atrevió a musitar.

Li reaccionó al estímulo, abrió los ojos y vio a Junichiro. Sonrió de inmediato al reconocerlo.

—Buenas tardes, Junichiro. —El chico se alegró de verlo bien. O al menos parcialmente bien, pudo notar cuando sus ojos coincidieron que sus pupilas estaban demasiado dilatadas—. Que gusto que viniste, ¿cómo están todos en casa? —Todo lo dicho iba en un tono de voz muy atípico en él, demasiado pausado.  
—Todos muy bien, muchas gracias. Te mandan saludos y sus mejores deseos.  
—Gracias. ¿Ya leíste los libros que te recomendé?  
—Varios son difíciles de conseguir, pero ya comencé con algunos, he aprendido mucho gracias a ellos.  
—Debo recomendarte uno más... —Dijo él mientras se tocaba la barbilla, haciendo memoria—. ¡Claro! Este te gustará: "Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo" de Haruki Murakami, es muy interesante, aunque es un poco viejo, creo que del noventa y cuatro...  
—Nunca escuché de ese autor, ¿lo escribió en mil seiscientos noventa y cuatro en calendario extranjero?  
—Oh, no, en mil novecientos noventa y cuatro, dije viejo, pero no tanto. —Li rio igual de pausado ante la confusión de Junichiro—. Tenemos que discutir ese libro después de que lo leas... sería bueno reunirnos en tu casa, ¿qué te parece?  
—Claro, Taro, siempre serás bienvenido ahí.  
—O podríamos hacer la reunión en mi departamento. —Dijo y nuevamente hizo un ademán, como tratando de recordar algo más—. Podría invitar a un amigo mío que se llama Eriol. Es muy bueno haciendo críticas literarias también, y tiene opiniones muy interesantes sobre cine; y a Yanagisawa, una amiga de Sakura que es todo un ratón de biblioteca. ¡Sakura! Debo prepararle una habitación en mi departamento también...  
—¿Qué es un departamento? —Preguntó el campesino, y aunque la situación podía resultar graciosa fuera de contexto, él no pudo evitar una estrujante tristeza de ver a Li desvariar.  
—Es como una casa, pero está en un edificio donde viven muchas familias, es más pequeño y es una solución inteligente para ciudades tan densamente pobladas como Tokio. Aunque la verdad es que no me gustaría vivir en uno por siempre... cuando Sakura y yo tengamos hijos, quiero que vivan en una gran casa, incluso podríamos vivir en la provincia, lejos del ruido de los autos y el bullicio de la ciudad, ¿no crees?  
—Por supuesto, amigo... —Respondió el jovencito con la voz quebrada, hasta cierto punto arrepentido de la visita—. Ya... ya debo marcharme, Taro. No... Xiao-Lang... te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí... y haré lo que esté en mis manos para que tu historia no sea olvidada.  
—Gracias, Junichiro.

El jovencito se levantó e hizo una reverencia sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran en ese movimiento, y salió del jardín.

* * *

—Al final, parece que no era su destino estar juntos, ¿no? —Preguntó aquél hombre alto y apuesto, sentado a un lado del estanque.  
—Te... te equivocas. Que mi vida termine antes no significa que mi destino no haya estado unido al de ella. —Respondió Xiao-Lang con la respiración dificultosa, y con la espantosa sensación de producir demasiada saliva y no poder pasarla por su garganta, dando como resultado que rebosara su boca. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo escupió lo más que pudo, limpiándose con la manga de su yukata cada vez más sucia.  
—No debes sentir vergüenza por estar aquí. Lo que te espera más adelante será el alivio y la felicidad, de cualquier manera, es difícil y demandante ser el líder del Clan Li y es posible que hubieras fracasado.  
—Eso tú... tú no lo sabes.  
—Claro que lo sé. Por un breve periodo de tiempo lo fui, y fracasé. —El hombre hizo un gesto de desdén, bajando la voz—. Supongo que es un asunto de familia, hijo.  
—Tú no eres mi padre. Mi padre fue uno de los más respetados jefes del Clan, fue un hombre recto, poderoso y valiente, mi madre, mis hermanas, Wei y todos alrededor suyo pueden dar fe de ello...  
—Es cierto. No soy tu padre... —La voz del hombre comenzó a desbalancearse, entrando a frecuencias demasiado bajas y  tétricas al mismo tiempo que sus antes agraciadas facciones se deformaban tal como si se estuviera derritiendo—. ¿Quién SOY EntoNCES?

Li, asustado, retiró la mirada, tratando de evitar la visión ante él.

—No lo sé... sólo déjame...  
—noO, niNNio, no VOY a DEJARTE... tú vendrás cONMigo...  
—¡LÁRGATE!

Xiao-Lang abrió los ojos nuevamente. La alucinación había concluido, pero ante él, tres samuráis liderados por Kurogane estaban en guardia, listos para desenvainar. En el grito había escupido una llamarada, alertando a los guardias, y las cadenas atadas a sus brazos y piernas estaban tensas.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que vino Sakura por última vez? —Preguntó, tratando de recuperar al menos un poco de la noción del paso del tiempo que había perdido varios días atrás, como resultado del progresivo deterioro de sus facultades mentales.  
—Tres días. —Respondió Kurogane, relajando la guardia al volver a reconocer al muchacho.  
—Yo... yo no quise atacarlos. —Dijo con serenidad, pero dando cuenta nuevamente de la hidrofobia y la horrible sensación que le provocaba, volviendo a escupir el exceso de saliva.  
—Lo sé. —Respondió el samurái, indicando a los otros que volvieran a sus puestos.

El hombre miró con una mezcla de enojo y compasión al muchachito ante él. Estaba desorientado, no era capaz de mantenerse en una sola posición, sus brazos y piernas temblaban a cada momento, y habían tenido que ponerle una gruesa venda en el cuello, pues se había rascado el sitio de la herida hasta perforarse la piel. Cada vez eran menos comunes momentos de lucidez como el que estaba teniendo, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba gruñendo como un animal, o gritando, víctima de alucinaciones como la que acababa de tener.  
Alertadas por el escándalo, Tomoyo y Arashi entraron al jardín también, la primera no tenía siquiera la fuerza para ver al muchacho en tal decadencia, entre el agotamiento físico por la falta de sueño, y emocional por haber tenido que mantener a Sakura alejada de toda la escena. El cansancio era producto también de que para ese momento le había tomado aprecio al jovencito moribundo.  
Faltaban unos minutos para el ocaso, y habría que dar por cuarto día consecutivo largas a la maestra de cartas para no ver a Li, quizás Sakura fuera despistada, pero definitivamente sabía que algo no iba bien, y tarde o temprano, la situación se volvería insostenible.  
Entonces fue el mismo Xiao-Lang quien planteó una resolución.

—S-señor Kurogane. —Dijo el muchacho, sentándose con dificultad y tratando de mostrar la mirada más lúcida posible ante sus tres amigos.  
—Aquí estoy.  
—Respóndame una pregunta, por favor... durante el tiempo que trabajé para usted... ¿le serví bien?  
—Sí. Nunca te rendiste, aun cuando creo que me sobrepasé al menos un par de veces contigo, hacías un trabajo impecable.  
—Entonces... quiero pedirle un último favor como pago por mis servicios... —Dijo determinado el muchacho, serio como nunca antes, y mirando las espadas del samurái.  
—Si está en mis manos...  
—Quiero partir de este mundo siendo yo mismo, no un animal rabioso, creo que no sería justo para mí o para cualquiera de mis seres queridos, entre los cuales por supuesto están ustedes, ver como esto me lleva lentamente a la locura. ¿Usted podría asistirme siendo... siendo mi  _kaishaku_ **(1)**?

_**NdeA1:**  En casos extremos, como el ser prisionero, perder al señor feudal o el honor, o ser hallado culpable de algún acto que propiciara dicha pérdida del honor, como el homicidio o la corrupción, un samurái podía recurrir al sepukku, una forma ritual de suicidio en la que el afectado se hacía un doble corte profundo en el abdomen. El kaishaku era normalmente un amigo u hombre de confianza que se encargaría de asistir al suicida para terminar su sufrimiento por medio de la decapitación._

Kurogane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, buscando en la mirada del muchacho que no estuviera desvariando, los ojos marrones de Li no parecían tener un ápice de duda o locura, además de que todo el discurso estaba muy bien estructurado como para ser el resultado de un desvarío o una nueva alucinación. La petición era seria.

—¿Quieres que yo...?  
—Sí... que me asista para morir con dignidad.

Confirmadas esas palabras y superada al fin, Tomoyo se alejó unos pasos, incapaz de mantener la compostura ante semejante petición. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, golpeando con el puño a uno de los leones de roca del acceso al jardín. Arashi la alcanzó sólo un momento después, tomándola por los hombros para que detuviera el ataque que terminaría por lastimar sus manos, y tratando de confortarla, aun cuando ella misma se sentía igual de abatida.

—Eso me honraría. —Dijo el dueño de la villa luego de pensárselo un largo rato, con la cara rígida, disimulando tanto como podía sus expresiones. Aquel muchachito que en un principio creyó débil y algo petulante, seguramente venido de noble cuna y a causa de eso caprichoso, le había mostrado el error de sus prejuicios, y se había ganado con el tiempo su respeto. Ahora tenía también su admiración—. Lo haremos mañana al amanecer si estás lo suficientemente lúcido.  
—Muchas gracias.

Fulminado por la tranquilidad dada por el compromiso de Kurogane, el chico cayó inconsciente. La enfermedad había avanzado demasiado rápido, y terminaría cobrando su vida en pocos días, así que su solicitud parecía lo más piadoso para todos.  
Kurogane se levantó terminada la charla, acercándose a la sacerdotisa y su escolta en jefe.

—Voy a necesitar que para mañana al amanecer le proporcionen ropa blanca al muchacho.  
—No estarás pensando seriamente en hacer lo que te pide, ¿verdad? —Le increpó Tomoyo, exaltada. Luego de que el samurái guardara silencio, buscó apoyo en Arashi: —¡Tú dile algo!  
—La verdad, coincido con Li y con Ou. Sería la forma de terminar menos dolorosa para él, y preservaría su honor y dignidad.

Tomoyo trató de buscar un argumento para que el samurái no tomara por buena la solicitud de Xiao-Lang, pero cualquier cosa sería inútil. Kurogane había dado su palabra, y ella sabía que él no rompería un compromiso tan importante.  
En un acto poco común, el hombre tomó en brazos a aquella Tomoyo que lo miraba incrédula, tratando de darle algo de consuelo, aunque francamente, buscaba algo de ese consuelo para sí mismo.

* * *

—No claudiques al dolor. —Repetía la voz infantil que interrumpía las pesadillas de Sakura—. Una desgracia más grande y terrible vendrá a este mundo si lo permites.  
—Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Y si Xiao-Lang muere? ¿Cómo podré continuar luego de eso?  
—No permitas que la gran serpiente despierte. O no habrá futuro.

El ruido de una detonación fue muy real. Tanto así que Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, en una de las únicas noches que pasaba en casa, acompañada de la abuela Miu.  
Comprobó que la explosión no había estado en sus sueños, pues Miu se levantó en una sorpresa igual a la de ella. Sakura ayudó a la anciana a incorporarse y ambas salieron a la calle principal, donde la mayor parte de sus vecinos ya miraban hacia el templo, confundidos. La llama a lo alto del poste ardía. Desde otro lugar de la capital había un llamado de auxilio.  
En sólo segundos, medio centenar de caballos con sus respectivos guerreros corrían hacia afuera de la villa, algunos poniéndose la armadura con la montura ya a galope. Kurogane pasó a toda prisa en su propio caballo, pero gritaba indicaciones a sus hombres, informándolos que él y un puñado de sus guerreros se quedarían en la villa.

—¡Señorita Li! —Buscó entre la obscuridad el dueño de la villa. Al localizarla, cabalgó hasta ella con el rostro pálido— ¡Debe ocultarse! ¡Tenemos que ponerlas a salvo!

En un segundo caballo, Arashi ayudó a Tomoyo a saltar a tierra, a diferencia de su usanza normal, la sacerdotisa llevaba una capa cubriendo su espalda y la cabeza cubierta por una capucha.

—¿No deberíamos estar cuidando el templo? —Preguntó Sakura confundida, mientras Tomoyo la llevaba de la mano por una calle secundaria.  
—No. Creo que nunca te expliqué cómo funcionaba este asunto de las barreras que protegen Edo: Cada feudo tiene un templo custodiado por una  _kekkai_ , la cual puede crear una protección sobre el poblado, salvaguardando a su población. Si el templo es destruido, pero su  _kekkai_  sobrevive, el templo puede ser reconstruido. Si la  _kekkai_  muere, pero el templo se mantiene, la  _kekkai_  puede ser sustituida. Sin embargo, si desaparecen ambos, una de las siete barreras caerá, haciendo vulnerable a Edo.  
—¿Y si caen las siete?  
—La verdad es que no lo sé... se habla de una gran desgracia que podría incluso afectar al mundo, pero todos los autores son ambiguos al respecto. Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que algo tan malo terminaría despertando a algo que han llamado desde la fundación de Nihon como "La Gran Serpiente".  
—¿"La Gran Serpiente"? —Murmuró la chica para sí misma.

La frase la llevó al recuerdo de sus últimas pesadillas, y un poco más atrás, a lo que sin lugar a dudas era una profecía... y a pensar en Xiao-Lang...

—¡Tomoyo! —Llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa, soltándose de su mano—. ¿Quién está cuidando el templo en este momento?  
—Mi escolta personal está allá, ellas vigilarán el templo y sus terrenos, tienen indicaciones de huir si las cosas se ponen feas. Arashi, Kurogane y los samuráis restantes están marcando rutas de escape para todo el pueblo en caso de que el templo sea atacado y destruido... —La expresión de Sakura no cambió, y la sacerdotisa sabía por qué—. Li está siendo cuidado por dos soldados, él estará a salvo, el ataque está muy lejos de aquí.  
—Debo ir allá... debo estar con él.  
—Sakura... sé que lo que te voy a decir es muy egoísta en nuestra situación actual... pero eres la única esperanza de Tomoeda, yo puedo intentar defender a estas personas, pero ya vi una vez lo que estos niños pueden hacer... la abuela Miu sobrevivió a ellos sólo porque no era su objetivo, pero los padres de Kurogane no tuvieron esa suerte... les costó sólo un momento asesinarlos, y ahora que sabemos quién es el verdadero responsable detrás de ellos, temo que no podré cuidar de mi gente... tú eres una hechicera mucho más poderosa que yo, y tal vez seas la única diferencia entre la supervivencia y la muerte de mi pueblo. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte o todos estaremos perdidos... —Esta vez fue Tomoyo la que se puso de rodillas—. Sé que no puedo exigirte nada después de lo poco útil que resulté para ayudar a Li... pero por favor, te lo ruego... protege a mi gente...  
—Claro que te ayudaré, Tomoyo... pero también es mi deber estar con Xiao-Lang, no puedo dejarlo solo sabiendo que podrían destruir el templo, debo protegerlo, de otra manera, no podrá recuperarse.

Tomoyo miró perpleja a su descendiente. La muchachita ya había llorado, se había enfrentado directamente a la realidad casi absoluta de que Li iba a morir, los libros de texto y la experiencia de la gente se lo había dicho, desde el saber popular hasta la intervención experta de hechiceros, el mismo enfermo lo tenía perfectamente claro... pero ella no perdía la esperanza. Era algo más que fe, porque la fe está sustentada en una creencia independiente de la realidad. Ella tenía la certeza de que la condición de Li era reversible de alguna manera, y la expresión en su rostro hizo entender a Tomoyo que dejaría la vida en el camino antes que dejar a esa persona amada morir.  
Sakura dio un tirón que puso de pie a la sacerdotisa:

—Vamos. Estaremos bien.

Tomoyo se limitó a asentir y ambas comenzaron a correr hacia el templo.

* * *

—¿Dónde atacaron, muchacho? —Preguntó Miu.  
—Ota... su  _kekkai_  ya estaba bastante débil, estamos mandando a todos los hombres que podemos, pero debemos protegernos nosotros... si esa barrera cae, le tomaría sólo unos minutos llegar aquí, seguramente el general Issa ya mandó hombres también y... ¡Qué me llevé el diablo!

Su exclamación vino al momento que notó que habían sido engañados. El dragón descendió pulverizando la señal de alarma en el patio del templo, incomunicando a Tomoeda siquiera para hacer volver a los samuráis ya despachados al feudo vecino. El dueño de la villa dio órdenes para que la gente huyera a las colinas, y a los pocos guerreros que quedaban les ordenó seguirlo al templo.  
Intranquilo pensó en Tomoyo y en Sakura, esperando que ya hubieran escapado y buscado refugio lejos de la villa.

* * *

Chung-Hee y sus niños emergieron del fuego. El hechicero caminó con calma entre los despojos de la hoguera, esperando de un momento a otro a que los guerreros del pueblo llegaran a confrontarlo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder con ellos.

—Vamos a la villa, Teayang. —Ordenó mientras andaba sin preocupaciones hacia el arco Torii—. Dal, ya sabes qué hacer, y te repito: limítate a seguir mis indicaciones.

Con cierta aprensión, la muchachita miró al hechicero y a su hermano salir del templo. Ella se dio la vuelta para buscar su encomienda: Li.  
Al volverse hacia la puerta del salón de culto, la docena de mujeres que componía la escolta personal de la sacerdotisa se ponían en guardia, sincronizadas, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Desenvainó su sable y calculó cuál sería el eslabón más débil de la cadena para comenzar en ella su ataque. Dal no sentía real predilección por matar. Era buena haciéndolo, sin embargo, no le reportaba otro sentimiento más que indiferencia.  
Se lanzó de un salto hacia la samurái de mayor edad, pero erró pensando que ella sería la más débil. Por el contrario, la mujer resultó ser de las más experimentadas y con elegancia desvió el ataque inicial de la niña dragón, que pronto era asediada por doce sables que la atacaban de todas direcciones.  
La mayor agilidad y lo exiguo del tamaño de la chica le permitieron evadir los primeros ataques e incluso responder a algunos, y en los primeros choques de espadas comenzó a mostrar la ya conocida virtud que tenía su propio estoque de deteriorar los de sus oponentes.  
Era la primera vez en años que sentía un desafío auténtico, en el pasado normalmente tenía combates uno a uno, o hasta dos a uno, pero no representaban un reto para sus talentos. El único que la hizo sentir que era una verdadera amenaza había sido el dueño anterior de la villa de Tomoeda, pero ese duelo no pudo concluirse de la forma que le hubiera gustado, en esa ocasión Teayang se había inmiscuido y terminó cobrando la vida del samurái aquél.  
Por fin, luego de algunos minutos, la primera espada de una de las chicas se partió, las veinticuatro hojas disponibles (una larga y una corta por guerrera) fueron cayendo una a una, sacando de combate a sus portadoras, que apenas desarmadas eran sometidas por el pie, el puño o el mango de espada de la chica dragón, con tal fuerza que las dejaba incapacitadas en el suelo de un solo impacto.  
No hubo necesidad de derramar sangre, aunque como ya era sabido, para ella no había mayor diferencia, caminó decididamente hacia la puerta del salón de culto del templo, ahora con la seguridad de que su objetivo estaba ahí, pero vio su marcha interrumpida una vez más.  
La mayor de las samuráis que había derrotado se había levantado e interpuesto en su camino, por su postura y gesto se podía intuir que era víctima de un gran dolor, pero también era evidente una determinación inquebrantable.

—Fuera de mi camino, mujer. —Amenazó Dal, levantando sólo un poco su espada.  
—Mi espada por proteger Tomoeda y Edo—. Respondió con firmeza, atemorizada por el conocimiento de su destino inmediato, pero mostrando el orgulloso honor de un samurái.  
—No voy a pedirlo de nuevo.

A sus palabras, toda la escolta se interpuso entre ella y el acceso al edificio. ¿Por qué un asesino inescrupuloso se entregaría con semejante actitud a una muerte segura?, ¿era simplemente orgullo lo que las movía a comportarse así?, ¿o era algo más?, de las explicaciones que su padre le había dado sobre esta gente, ¿qué parte de la pintura se estaba perdiendo...? Más importante aún, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer dentro de su pecho al verlas...? ¿admiración? Lo charlaría con su hermano después. De momento tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—Mi espada por proteger Tomoeda y Edo. —Corearon al unísono.  
—Sea cumplido su deseo entonces. —Dijo la chica, levantando el sable por arriba de su cabeza y tomando impulso para comenzar la degollina.

La hoja, sin embargo, fue bloqueada y repelida, obligando a la chiquilla a dar un par de pasos atrás. Contrariada, buscó el problema.  
Arashi, espada en mano, se ponía en guardia.  
Dal la examinó por unos segundos, el porte de la recién llegada era el de un digno oponente. Debía comprobar que realmente lo era. La chica se abalanzó en un nuevo ataque, el cuál Arashi detuvo con pericia, y no sólo eso, sino que pudo contraatacar casi alcanzando el cuello de la niña dragón de primera intención. Sorprendida, Dal recobró la postura, pero esta vez atacó sin concesiones, tan rápido y fuerte como le fue posible, encontrando que Arashi podía mantener la batalla a su nivel.  
Al dar unos segundos de tregua, vio con incredulidad que la espada de Arashi se mantenía resplandeciente y sin daños, haciendo que su interés por ella aumentara.

       

—¿Cómo es que tu espada puede soportar a la mía?  
—Está forjada de un espíritu indomable. —Se limitó a decir la samurái.  
—Es parte de ti, entonces... quiere decir que todo el daño que debería estar recibiendo se divide entre ella y tú. Muy ingenioso, pero eso no hará cambiar el resultado. Sal de mi camino.  
—Sácame.

Dicho eso, la chica dijo una palabra ininteligible a su escuadrón. Tenían una serie de órdenes que obedecían ante la mención de una palabra específica como era esa, y que en esta ocasión significaba que fueran a buscar ayuda y reabastecimiento de equipo.  
La guardia obedeció en el acto, dejando el templo a la carrera en pocos segundos.  
El combate se reanudó, haciendo difícil ver siquiera el movimiento de las espadas de las contrincantes, haciendo audible a la distancia la fuerza de sus impactos.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo anduvieron precavidas entre las personas que hacían todo lo posible por abandonar la villa. El plan que habían improvisado consistía en confirmar que los mellizos y el hechicero estuvieran en el pueblo, ubicarlos, y de ser posible atraerlos lejos del templo y aislarlos por medio de la barrera de Tomoyo, garantizando con ello la protección de los pobladores, y por supuesto de Xiao-Lang, ahí las dos hechiceras los enfrentarían.  
No tuvo que pasar mucho para que el anciano, ahora completamente recuperado y en total calma, apareciera sin el mínimo cuidado por la calle principal, seguido de cerca por uno solo de sus hijos, ignorados por los aldeanos inmersos en la evacuación. Sakura confirmó su apariencia, ella lo vió la noche que Xiao-Lang fue infectado.  
Las chicas se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente después de haberlos identificado, el plan estaba resultando relativamente bien, pero había un problema: la niña de la espada no estaba con ellos, Tomoyo no podía arriesgarse a crear la barrera dejándola fuera, era demasiado peligroso dejar al pueblo a merced de al menos uno de ellos, así que decidieron esperar.  
El hechicero y su acompañante se detuvieron a media calle, el anciano hizo un gesto y con ello, el muchachito saltó hasta uno de los tejados más cercanos, seguido de la mirada de las dos chicas, deseando que ningún civil estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para resultar herido por lo que el par fuera a hacer. No fue necesario esperar mucho. Teayang tomó mucho aire, y un momento después gesticuló con las manos, haciendo que Sakura pensara en un cocinero lanzando la masa de una pizza al aire.  
El viento se arremolinó arriba de la cabeza del chico, y sólo un momento después hizo combustión, succionando casi todo el oxígeno disponible de la zona, haciendo a las chicas tener dificultades para respirar. El fuego ganó densidad, dando la impresión de ser líquido, y cayó pesadamente sobre los tejados de las casas más cercanas al muchacho, incendiándolas en el acto.

—Es increíble... —Musitó Sakura. Había mucha belleza dentro de la magia del muchachito, era difícil de explicar... su forma de conjurar al fuego era fácilmente comparable a una danza.  
—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Tomoyo, crispada.  
—¿Quién?  
—¡El hechicero! ¡Estaba ahí hace un momento! —Y sí. ambas se concentraron fugazmente en Teayang, tiempo que el hechicero aprovechó para desaparecer de su vista.  
—Podría estar en cualquier parte. —La voz gastada y varonil de Chung-Hee arrancó una exclamación de sorpresa de ambas al escucharse sólo a un par de pasos detrás de ellas.

A la sorpresa le siguió el miedo. El viejo, en un acto de absoluta infamia golpeó el costado de Sakura, con una fuerza monstruosa que no coincidía con su complexión, lanzándola una buena distancia, y tomando a Tomoyo por el cuello, levantándola casi medio metro del suelo.

—Esto está resultando más fácil de lo que pensé, creí que serías más lista y te ocultarías, pero en lugar de eso viniste hasta a mí, y me ofreciste de paso a la única posibilidad que tenías de evitar tu muerte. Aún hay cosas que deben pasar hoy, así que me tomaré unos minutos divirtiéndome contigo. —Acercó el rostro de la sacerdotisa al suyo, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz—. No he estado con una mujer en años, así que no esperes mucho de mí...

Tomoyo luchaba por liberarse del agarre del hechicero que comenzaba a asfixiarla, y por un momento creyó que quedaría inconsciente y a merced de la abominación que el hombre planteaba, pero en lugar de eso, la presión en su cuello cedió, dejándola caer y recibiendo un pequeño salpicón de sangre en el rostro.  
Un puño había impactado de lleno en la mejilla del mago desprevenido, casi derribándolo, y confundido miró a su atacante. Ante él, una jovencita de piel blanca, con el cabello y atuendo rojos, lo miraba con expresión hostil y en pose de combate.  _Struggle_  se lanzó una vez más, entablando un fastuoso combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el hechicero, que se defendía con una pericia semejante a la de la carta.  
Báculo en mano, Sakura dejó a que la carta se hiciera cargo de la pelea con el viejo, y alcanzó a Tomoyo, caminando con dificultad por el golpe recibido. Apenas estando ambas de pie, la sacerdotisa pasó su mano por encima del hombro de Sakura, poniendo una barrera invisible que detuvo apenas a tiempo una gigantesca llamarada que el chico dragón había lanzado contra ellas, comenzando así un combate mágico como ninguno en que Sakura hubiera estado antes, más allá de sus antiguas batallas contra Yue, Eriol o incluso  _Void_.  
Teayang sólo utilizaba magia elemental de Fuego, sin embargo, su maestría en el dominio de dicho elemento era tal que las llamas ardían en colores y a temperaturas distintas dependiendo el tipo de efecto deseado por él, y en el mínimo descuido terminaría por herir de gravedad a cualquiera de las dos muchachitas.  
Fue hasta ese momento que Sakura dio cuenta de cuan poderosa y talentosa era su antepasado. Tomoyo no utilizaba ningún tipo de objeto mágico, y tampoco eran verbales sus invocaciones, le bastaba sólo un movimiento de manos o alguna postura corporal específica para detener las llamas, extinguirlas o incluso regresarlas a su contrincante. Teayang tampoco se rezagaba, aprendía con rapidez y hacía más y más difícil que la sacerdotisa bloqueara y contraatacara, hasta que finalmente concentró toda la energía que pudo en una única llamarada, que de tal calor y densidad se iluminó en blanco deslumbrante y fundía el suelo sobre el que pasaba.

—¡Necesito agua, Sakura! ¡Y toma todo el aire que puedas! —Indicó Tomoyo, tomando también una gran bocanada de aire, mientras ponía su índice y medio en paralelo a su tabique nasal.  
—¡ _Aqua_! —El ave de líquido cristalino se materializó, pero se dispersó de inmediato a la orden mental de Sakura, permitiendo que la lengua de fuego pasara a través de él, evitando apenas que se evaporara al contacto, y de inmediato dio una inspiración profunda que llenó de aire sus pulmones.

A unos cuantos metros de alcanzarlas, sintiendo el insoportable calor de la flama, Tomoyo hizo su movimiento, literalmente haciendo desaparecer todo el aire alrededor de ellas. Teayang miró con asombro como su ataque desaparecía sin llegar a su objetivo... aprendió involuntariamente que sin importar cuan mágico sea, el fuego necesita oxígeno.  
Sakura movió el báculo apuntando al chico, y todo el volumen de agua que componía al ave gigantesca lo impactó, levantándolo en el arrastre varios metros del suelo, y estando atrapado en la marejada, Tomoyo hizo un último movimiento de manos, congelándola y aprisionando con ella al muchacho.  
El aire regresó, permitiendo que las dos hechiceras recuperaran el aliento, un poco más tranquilas con su victoria parcial.

—¡Te descifré! —Exclamó victorioso Chung-Hee a la distancia.

Cuando se volvieron a verlo, había golpeado simultáneamente con ambos puños a los hombros de  _Struggle_ , rompiendo los cristales de su traje y luego recetando una patada frontal al estómago de la carta, que se desvaneció entre lucecitas de colores mientras caía.  
Tomoyo, de por sí asustada por la maldad y carencia de escrúpulos del anciano aquel, vio temerosa como corría hacia ellas, listo para enfrentarlas a golpes, y habiendo superado la distancia que los separaba en un parpadeo, él levantó el puño listo para asestar el primer golpe.  
Al impacto lo siguió una exclamación de dolor, pero del mismo Chung-Hee. En el último segundo Sakura logró invocar a  _Siege_ , dejándolo encerrado dentro de un cubo etéreo y semitransparente. La maestra de cartas pensó que eso les daría un buen tiempo, pero se equivocó. El hechicero puso las manos en la superficie del cubo y lo rasgó cual tela de algodón, lanzándose para hacer un segundo ataque.  
Sakura repitió el conjuro, pero esta vez encerrando a Tomoyo y a ella misma en él, cuando el puño del hechicero impactó el cubo, este salió despedido varios metros hasta una casa cercana, partiendo a su paso el poste del recibidor al momento de reventar y liberar a las dos hechiceras. La maestra de cartas tomó por reflejo a Tomoyo en brazos mientras volaban por la inercia, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo y llevando la peor parte de la caída, lastimándose la cadera y con ello debilitando sus piernas, haciéndole sentir que no podría ponerse de pie sin ayuda.  
Por fortuna, el anciano no fue a su encuentro de inmediato, en su lugar, comenzó a derretir la prisión de su hijo.

* * *

Arashi mantenía el ritmo del combate, sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano la chiquilla iba a superarla, cada golpe a su sable iba cobrando un poco de su energía y podría perder algo más que su espada si no recibía ayuda pronto.  
Los últimos asaltos, la samurái había evitado a toda costa que su espada chocara con la de la niña, y aprovechaba cada pequeño resquicio en su defensa para tratar de alcanzar la carne de su oponente. Lo había logrado en más de una ocasión, pero cada pequeño corte en la piel de la chiquilla sanaba de inmediato sin siquiera permitir que la sangre corriera.  
Por unos minutos Dal disfrutó de un buen combate, se la veía animada, divertida incluso, pero todo cambió en un momento. Sintió perfectamente cuando Teayang comenzó el incendio en el pueblo, aunque eso no la molestó; el verdadero problema vino cuando sintió, por así decirlo, que su espíritu se "enfrió". El chico dragón estaba sufriendo, probablemente subestimó a la hechicera o a la sacerdotisa si es que ya había encontrado a alguna, y ahora ella debía ir en su rescate.  
Cambió la velocidad de sus embestidas entonces, concentrándose en someter a Arashi, y luego de unos cuantos bloqueos, la samurai debió poner una rodilla en el suelo para poder soportar el último golpe. Aprovechando ese impulso, Dal saltó sobre ella, dando un corte profundo y doloroso en la espalda de Arashi, que no tuvo más remedio que sepultar la punta de su espada en el suelo frente a ella para usarla de apoyo y evitar irse de bruces. No podría continuar el duelo.  
Dal observó a la chica, pero esta vez sin el desdén que solía mostrar ante sus oponentes, había algo parecido al respeto en su mirada, y no iba a manchar la esencia de tal combate con el asesinato de un contrincante incapaz de defenderse.

—Hazlo. —Ordenó Arashi, respirando dificultosamente, levantando la mirada mientras su sangre comenzaba a rodear su torso, empapando los costados de su kimono y su  _haori_ , sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse.  
—No. Sin embargo, si mi padre encuentra y mata a la  _kekkai_  y a la hechicera, te prometo que yo misma vendré a darte el final que mereces. —Dichas esas palabras, Dal esperó unos segundos, luego de los cuales Arashi, derrotada, cayó inconsciente mientras su espada se desvanecía.

Reanudó entonces su marcha hacia el templo, en una patada derribó la puerta, y gracias a su sensibilidad aumentada buscó a su objetivo sin distraerse. Al tirar la puerta al jardín interior, el primero de los guardias que custodiaba a Li saltó hacia ella dirigiendo la hoja de su espada directamente a su cuello, Dal pudo interceptar el golpe, rompiendo el sable de su atacante con el solo bloqueo. Detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola, apareció el segundo guardia, atravesando con su hoja el tronco de la chica, haciendo que saliera por su estómago.  
La chica dragón no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor ante la que resultó ser una estrategia bastante buena, y por algunos segundos se quedaron los tres estáticos, haciendo pensar a los guardias por un momento que lo habían logrado.

—No pueden matarme con esto... ¿Por qué no sólo admiten su destino y salen de mi camino? ¿Por qué me obligan a matarlos...?

Dal tomó por el cuello del kimono al hombre frente a ella, y de un tirón hizo que la misma hoja que la atravesaba a ella se sepultara en su abdomen, dándole un empujón luego. Se giró sobre sus talones a gran velocidad, dando un golpe con su propia espada directo a la cabeza del guardia que la había herido, pero para su sorpresa, falló.  
El guardia había salido volando sólo un segundo atrás, empujado por una poderosa ráfaga de viento que lo salvó de una muerte segura, Dal buscó la explicación, y se encontró a Xiao-Lang encadenado, con la mano estirada hacia ella, utilizando lo que quedaba de poder mágico, agitado, con grandes dificultades para mantenerse de pie, con la mirada perdida y sudor y saliva cayendo de su rostro alguna vez agraciado. Por un momento sintió pena de ver al muchachito convertido en algo menos que un animal.

—No me mires así... pronto el dolor terminará. —Dijo mientras se sacaba la espada que aún tenía atravesada en el cuerpo, a lo que Li respondió con un gruñido.

Sus órdenes eran claras, no había espacio para errores. Corriendo hacia él a una velocidad inverosímil, Dal golpeó la sien derecha de Li con su coronilla, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, el chico cayó como un muñeco de trapo sobre su espalda. Dal miró a su contrincante indefenso con aprensión por un instante, y al siguiente levantó su espada sobre la cabeza.  
Dio cuatro golpes con una fuerza terrible.  
Terminado el trabajo, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el templo, la noche aún no terminaba y debía ayudar a su hermano, que seguramente estaba metido en algún tipo de problema.  
El guardia con la herida en el abdomen fue el primero en tratar de incorporarse. Además del dolor, estaba el conocimiento de haber fracasado en su misión de proteger al  _gaijin_ , pero cuando finalmente pudo quedar sentado, miró estupefacto al chico al que presuntamente Dal había asesinado a sangre fría.  
Xiao-Lang se levantó dificultosamente. Lo que Dal cortó fueron las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Atónitos, los guardias lo vieron saltar al tejado, Donde en un éxtasis de rabia (nunca mejor utilizada la metáfora) el lobo rugió.

**Capítulo 11.**

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios! ¡Recomienden la historia a sus amigos y otros fans! ¡Hasta la actualización!


	13. Réquiem a un amor perdido.

**Capítulo 12.**

**Réquiem a un amor perdido.**

Las manos del anciano sublimaban el hielo al contacto, lanzando espesas nubes de vapor al cielo iluminado por los incendios alrededor. El enorme volumen de agua y la forma en que había sido congelada le estaban haciendo perder mucho tiempo en sacar al muchachito en su interior, temiendo que realmente resultara lastimado. Teayang era una herramienta que no podía darse el lujo de perder. Lo separaban de él cerca de ocho metros de hielo tan cristalino como denso y a través de él podía ver la pálida faz del chico, que parecía dormir, remembranza del cruel destino que se llevó al verdadero Teayang más de un siglo atrás.  
Tomoyo se sacudió la cabeza, había perdido el conocimiento sólo unos segundos, y desorientada intentaba recordar por qué estaba al interior de una casa sin fachada, mientras trataba de levantarse de entre los escombros y se retiraba trozos de madera que habían quedado enredados en su cabello. Cuando recobró por completo el conocimiento, vio a Sakura a unos pasos de ella, también tumbada en la duela y parcialmente cubierta con despojos del techo de la casa, y con presteza se dirigió a ella a gatas. No estaba inconsciente aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, aparentemente pasando por mucho dolor, y no parecía capaz de levantarse.

—¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?  
-No es nada, creo que caí mal, estaré bien en unos minutos... —Dijo la chica tratando de quedar sentada. Cuando finalmente lo logró, pudo ver a través del muro derribado al hechicero derritiendo la prisión del niño dragón—. Tomoyo, tenemos que cambiar nuestra estrategia...  
—¿Qué tienes en mente?  
—Debes escapar.  
—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Estamos juntas en esto!  
_Lo sé... yo trataré de volver al templo y asegurarme de que Xiao-Lang esté a salvo, allá esperaré a que llegues con ayuda, también crearé una distracción con la que mantendré ocupados al hechicero y al chico, y eso también dará tiempo para que crees una barrera que proteja a los pobladores mientras peleamos con ellos.  
—Eso no es un plan, estás herida y no sé siquiera si es de gravedad, no puedes luchar tú sola contra ese monstruo si estás luchando con ponerte de pie.  
—Confía en mí. No tendré que luchar yo directamente con él... el plan que te dará tiempo a ti para hacer lo que te pido y a mí para recuperarme aunque sea un poco hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo.

La maestra de cartas sonrió, pero la sacerdotisa no pudo corresponder al gesto. Miró al hechicero aún en faena y evaluó su situación. Aunque quisiera quedarse al lado de ella a pelear, ciertamente no podrían vencer a ese par con sus fuerzas actuales.

—De acuerdo... pero hazme un favor: no te vayas a morir.  
—Hecho. ¡Ve!

Tomoyo corrió agazapada para no ser vista hacia la puerta posterior de la casa, Sakura esperó un minuto o dos a no escucharla más para concentrarse en su cetro, y tal como era su costumbre, tomó una actitud amable con él, como si le hablara a una persona de verdad.

—Necesito que me ayudes una vez más... ¿lo harás? —La estrella de seis puntas dio un diminuto resplandor a modo de confirmación—. Muchas gracias... esta vez, dos de ustedes deberán trabajar juntas. Buena suerte... —Tomó aire, pero debía susurrar el nombre de las cartas para no delatarse.

* * *

Dal saltó sobre los tejados una vez dejado atrás el templo, buscando el fuego que evidenciaría el lugar donde su padre y hermano estarían contendiendo. Al ver la columna de humo ascender y justo antes de dar el primer salto hacia allá, pudo escuchar el rugido de Li. Lo ignoró y se dirigió a su destino, esperando no encontrar a su hermano herido, y esta vez la preocupación estaba justificada: la última vez que Teayang y la hechicera coincidieron, él se llevó una herida que tardó varios días en sanar.  
No le tomó más de un par de minutos alcanzarlos, viendo con preocupación a su hermano metido en un bloque de hielo del tamaño de una casa, con su padre tratando de derretirlo. Exclamó al dar el último salto para que su padre saliera del camino, y en la caída dio un golpe de espada a milímetros de la mano derecha del chico congelado. Luego, Dal tocó un dedo expuesto del muchachito, haciendo ambos combustión al momento, y derritiendo en sólo un instante la gélida prisión.  
Teayang cayó sobre sus rodillas, con la piel pálida llegando a lo azul y los labios amoratados, tratando de recuperar el resuello. Al parecer, todo aquello que no podía hacerle daño de forma regular lo afectaba si era Sakura quien lo producía, y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. ¿Iba a ser él el depositario de la cólera de esa hechicera si su amante moría? Si era así, dudaba incluso que Chung-Hee pudiera protegerlo.

—Arriba, Teayang, no tenemos tiempo que perder. —Dijo el viejo mientras tiraba del brazo del chico para levantarlo, y luego de eso, se volvió hacia el lugar donde las hechiceras habían sido lanzadas en su último ataque.

Una vez más, los mellizos se miraron. Se conocían perfectamente y ambos sabían que lo menos que esperaban era un gesto de preocupación por parte de su padre, pero no hubo más que un regaño.

—Escaparon. —Afirmó Dal mirando a todos lados—. No. Puedo sentirlas a ambas, están por aquí. No pueden escapar, si la  _kekkai_ es como las que hemos visto, tendrá ese ridículo sentido del deber que la hará permanecer aquí aún sabiendo lo que le espera. La otra muchachita se quedará por el niño rabioso. —Detuvo abruptamente sus cavilaciones, y presto señaló hacia un tejado, donde vio a Sakura tratando de escabullirse—. ¡Allá!

El niño dragón fue el primero en reaccionar, gesticuló para formar una serpiente de fuego que recorrió la distancia que los separaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura interceptó el hechizo con un movimiento de su cetro, que de inmediato reflejó el ataque hacia su emisor, y comenzó a correr sobre el tejado, alejándose de ellos.

—¡A ella! ¡Y no vayan a matarla!

Los mellizos saltaron sobre el tejado, comenzando la persecución, mientras que Sakura se limitaba a repeler con su cetro el fuego del chico y a bloquear la espada de la niña, pero sin dejar de correr. Chung-Hee era un hombre listo. Desde el primer momento notó que algo no estaba bien, y evitó subir a perseguir a la chica él mismo, aunque los seguía a corta distancia. Teayang, en uno de sus más prodigiosos movimientos disparó una flama extensa de la que la maestra de cartas no podía evadirse, volviendo a contraatacar con un movimiento de bastón, sin embargo, no fue el chico su objetivo, sino su hermana.  
Dal quedó rodeada por las llamas que en sólo un instante desintegraron una casa completa, y cuando el fuego se extinguió, la niña apenas si debió limpiar cenizas de sus hombros.

—Nací del fuego, hechicera.

Y dichas esas palabras, siendo una certera distracción para la maestra de cartas, una segunda llamarada golpeó en las tejas sobre las que Sakura se posaba, quemando el costado derecho y las mangas de su kimono, además de parte de su cabello, haciéndola finalmente caer a tierra. Antes de que pudiera levantarse nuevamente, Dal la alcanzó de un salto, atravesando con su espada la pantorrilla de la hechicera, y sepultando más de la mitad de la hoja en el suelo, inmovilizándola y arrancándole un grito de dolor en el proceso.  
El ataque se detuvo con eso. Dal pateó el cetro de la estrella lejos del alcance de Sakura y esperó hasta que su padre llegara a ellos para sacar la espada del suelo, obteniendo un nuevo lamento de la muchachita. El viejo se detuvo a un par de pasos de una Sakura que lloraba con desesperación, mirándola con sus ojos grises repletos de desdén, analizándola detenidamente.  
Comprobada su teoría, la tomó con salvajismo por el cabello desde la nuca, levantándola hasta que su rostro quedó a milímetros del de él.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó con voz baja de ira contenida.  
—¿Quién?  
—¡¿Crees que soy estúpido, criatura?! ¡La hechicera!

Los lamentos de Sakura se calmaron un poco, la desesperación en su gesto dio paso a la determinación:

—Ella es mucho más poderosa y lista que tú. No tienes oportunidad.  
—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?  
—Ella nos creó... pero no sólo es eso. Todos los que nacimos de su poder estamos dispuestos a dejar la existencia por ella, ¿tus creaciones lo harían por ti?  
—Por supuesto—. Dijo el mago sin dudarlo, pero a sus espaldas, Dal y Teayang se miraron en confusión.  
—Yo no estaría tan segura. Tal vez tu nivel de magia sea mayor... pero en realidad estás solo. Aunque no lo creas así, eso también determina tu verdadero poder.

La ira desfiguró el rostro de Chung-Hee. Dio un brutal golpe directo al estómago de su víctima, haciendo que su cuerpo se quebrara en trozos etéreos de cristal, los cuales flotaron por unos segundos y se reformaron en  _Mirror_ y  _Reflection_ , y flotaron hasta desaparecer algunos metros arriba en el aire, volviendo al resguardo de su dueña.

* * *

Con muchas dificultades, Sakura se hizo camino entre los callejones, la cadera y la espalda le dolían, sus piernas apenas tenían fuerzas, y por todo eso tenía que detenerse cada cuando para recobrar el aliento. En su marcha se topó con muchas familias que comenzaban a deshacer lo andado luego de un primer escape, ahora cargando cubos de agua y se organizaban para combatir los incendios, desafiando las indicaciones de Kurogane.  
Un par de hermanos que no superarían los ocho o nueve años la encontraron recargada contra el muro posterior de una casa, la reconocieron de inmediato y al momento trataron de ir hacia ella para ayudarla, pero ella los detuvo con un gesto de su mano, y luego sonrió mientras cruzaba sus labios con su índice, pidiéndoles secreto y que escaparan.  
Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo para volver al camino. Su primer destino era el templo, sólo para asegurarse de que Xiao-Lang estaba bien y a salvo, allí se reuniría con Tomoyo y entre ambas buscarían sacar del pueblo al anciano y con ello poner a todo mundo a salvo, y tratarían de derrotarlo de alguna manera. Se concentró haciendo levitar su cetro por un momento, convirtiéndolo nuevamente en llave para que le fuera más fácil desplazarse, y luego de dar una inspiración profunda, reemprendió la marcha a través de un establo.  
La noche, al parecer empeñada en darle la peor coyuntura posible, hizo que al fondo de dicho establo el fuego hiciera ceder las vigas, el estrépito asustó a media docena de caballos que entre relinchos y saltos nerviosos trataron de escapar a galope, con tan mala fortuna que Sakura terminó en su camino. Al ver a los animales correr hacia ella, su instinto la hizo proyectar un escudo que evitó que fuera pisoteada por los caballos, pero no que fuera nuevamente lanzada, haciendo más precaria su capacidad de andar y golpeándose la cabeza esta vez, ganándose un chichón del lado derecho de la frente que manchó de sangre su ceja y párpado, aturdiéndola e incapacitándola por algunos segundos a escuchar algo más que un zumbido.  
Presionó con fuerza la llave de la estrella. La miró desconcertada, notando que sus manos estaban sucias y llenas de raspones, y luego levantó la vista sólo para ver la villa arder. La gente corría con cubos de agua para apagar las casas, el cielo era opacado por enormes nubes de humo que se iluminaban a la luz de aquel incendio nocturno. Al intentar ponerse de pie sintió como las rodillas le flaqueaban, e irremediablemente cayó sobre ellas, incapaz de caminar.

—¡Xiao-Lang! —Gritó al reconocer la figura que salía a trompicones de una de las calles. Él la escuchó, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella. Por un momento eso la alivió, hasta que pudo ver más de cerca al chico.

Li se quedó de pie a unos pasos, observándola con la mirada perdida y nerviosa. Lucía muy agitado, como si tuviera dificultades para respirar. Sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, y su rostro tenía espasmos, gruñía y una cantidad importante de saliva espesa escurría de su barbilla. Era una visión abominable y Sakura no pudo evitar un nudo en la garganta, producto del miedo.

—¿Xiao-Lang...? —Preguntó, sintiendo un pánico como no había sentido antes en su vida.

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico corrió torpemente hacia ella, literalmente dando un rugido. El brillo en sus ojos se había ido, su antes siempre serio rostro ahora estaba congestionado de algo que iba más allá de la ira... era salvajismo puro, animalesco y atroz... y definitivamente tenía intención de atacarla.  
Sakura estaba petrificada de miedo, y simplemente se quedó esperando a que él la alcanzara. Cuando Li finalmente saltó hacia ella, un tercer individuo se interpuso, impactando con el hombro al muchacho, que salió despedido un par de metros y cayó torpemente sobre su costado, levantándose de inmediato y preparándose para devolverle el favor en una embestida.

—¡Llévensela de inmediato! —Sakura reconoció a su salvador al instante. La voz de Kurogane era muy peculiar y difícil de olvidar— Lo lamento, mocoso... —Dijo con voz baja. Parecía lamentarlo de verdad mientras desenvainaba su sable.

Escuchó rugir a Li otra vez, y vio a Kurogane levantar el sable sobre su cabeza. Ella sabía cuál sería el desenlace...

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —Gritó Sakura mientras un par de personas la arrastraban, alejándola de la pelea.

Xiao-Lang saltó hacia al samurái con tal velocidad que él no pudo atacar. La fuerza del muchacho fue suficiente para tomar el brazo y el tronco de aquel hombre al menos treinta centímetros más alto y mucho más pesado, lanzándolo algunos metros y desarmándolo en la maniobra, sacándolo justo a tiempo del camino de una llamarada del recién llegado trío Dragón, la cual bloqueó con la espada obtenida.  
Así, en guardia, con una respiración muy dificultosa, en el límite del equilibrio y sin ser totalmente dueño de su propio cuerpo, amigos y antagonistas vieron incrédulos a Xiao-Lang Li en pie de guerra, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte.  
El niño arrojó la espada a los pies de su dueño y frenético corrió a buscar pelea con Teayang, que lo miraba confundido. Lo que estaba pasando no era lo que les había anticipado su padre, haberlo liberado era parte del plan, pues la hechicera lo vería en lo más bajo de su decadencia, probablemente haciéndola a ella también víctima del salvajismo desenfrenado al que la enfermedad arrastraba al muchacho, pero en lugar de eso, Xiao-Lang parecía tener perfectamente claro quién era su enemigo, y a pesar de su incapacidad de razonar, sabía casi a nivel primordial a quién debía proteger.

El amor trascendiendo a una mente destruida.

Dal trató de alcanzar a media carrera a Xiao-Lang, pero ella también se ganó una sorpresa. Kurogane, habiendo recuperado su sable, recibió a la chiquilla con un golpe de espada a la altura de su pecho, la chica se deslizó sobre sus rodillas evitando el corte, trató de incorporarse de inmediato, notando con asombro que por una fracción de segundo estuvo a punto de recibir un mandoble en su cabeza, que bloqueó oportunamente.

—No puedes ser tú nuevamente... Teayang acabó contigo hace años... —Dijo la chica dando un paso atrás, mirando la dura expresión del samurai, incapaz de notar la diferencia de él con el que había enfrentado seis años atrás.  
—Él era mi padre.  
—Bien, entonces tú y yo...

La jovencita no pudo terminar la frase. Kurogane lanzó una estocada a su estómago que evitó apenas por milímetros, y tal como sucedía con Arashi, la espada sin daños y el talento del contrincante la conminaban a concentrarse en la batalla.

-Nada de charla, monstruo. ¡PELEA!

A unos metros de los esgrimistas, Teayang retrocedía asustado viendo al lobo corriendo hacia él. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como una presa, y con desesperación comenzó a lanzar llamaradas para ralentizar el paso del chico. Para su muy mala fortuna, el animal que lo cazaba tenía dominio sobre ese elemento también, y apenas dándoles atención desviaba los ataques del niño dragón.  
El viejo, en su común infamia vio el asedio de sus hijos como su oportunidad. Sakura era llevada con dificultad por dos samuráis lejos del combate, y se fue en busca de alcanzarla. Estaba herida y muy aturdida, quizás su espíritu no estaba destruido como él había planeado, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba en desventaja, ese podría ser el momento de herirla hasta llevarla cerca de la muerte y robar su  _Gi_. Había una muy alta probabilidad de que su plan resultara después de todo.  
Pero primero lo primero: deshacerse de la escolta. Trató de cerrar la distancia tanto como pudiera de los soldados y Sakura, si se acercaba lo suficiente, le tomaría un minuto drenar la energía de ellos, por algún motivo no era capaza de hacer eso a la distancia con Sakura, y aún entrando en contacto con ella, tendría que tenerla en la inconsciencia o herida para lograrlo. Pero los soldados eran tenaces. Al ver la amenaza apretaron el paso, logrando sólo aumentar la irritación del hechicero.  
Pensando en que no tenía tiempo para tonterías, golpeó con ambos puños el suelo, haciéndolo cimbrarse lo suficiente para hacerlos caer, y logrando que Sakura fuera arrojada una vez más esa noche, cayendo pesadamente. La chica se balanceó sobre su espalda varias veces, ahora sabiéndose incapacitada para caminar, presa de un dolor lacerante, preocupándose por si alguna de las lesiones le dejaría secuelas, mientras que sus custodios se preparaban para enfrentar al anciano. No dudaron ni por un instante, ellos sabían que mantener con vida a la hechicera era una esperanza de supervivencia para todo el pueblo, y no se iban a rendir sin pelear, pero el hecho ineludible es que no tenían oportunidad contra él.  
Chung-Hee se lanzó contra el primero de los guardias, listo para someterlo a golpes y seguramente matarlo, obteniendo su  _Gi_  en el camino, repetiría la maniobra con el segundo, y luego iría por el plato principal.  
Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a él, ambos guardias simplemente se esfumaron, junto con los pocos habitantes que luchaban contra las llamas en los edificios circundantes, mientras que el cielo nocturno devino azulado y lechoso, y todo sonido emitido en los alrededores resonaba con un eco poco natural.  
El hechicero, confundido miró a su alrededor.

—Detesto a los ancianos pervertidos. -Exclamó Tomoyo, responsable de haber levantado la barrera en la cual todos los involucrados estaban encerrados.

* * *

Hien Li vestía igual que en la fotografía más atesorada que tenía Ieran, donde ella y él eran rodeados por cuatro niñas y un bebé era sostenido afectuosamente entre los brazos del hombre. Xiao-Lang sabía que quien lo acompañaba en ese momento no era realmente su padre, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no era solamente un producto de su imaginación, así que después de un tiempo terminó por aceptarlo y no pelear más con él, descubriendo que no era del todo malo estar acompañado en los últimos momentos de su camino.

-  
—Son tus últimas fuerzas. —Indicó aquel hombre.  
—Lo sé. Pero me comprometí a protegerla sin importar nada. Y voy a hacerlo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—La amo.  
—Eres joven para hablar de amor, ¿no crees?  
—Tengo buena escuela. Mis padres se casaron jóvenes, y a pesar de eso formaron una familia con tanto amor que trascendió incluso a la muerte de mi padre. Sin lugar a dudas hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre el amor, pero sé que una parte trata de proteger y procurar a aquellos que quieres. Y creo que no hay alguien a quien quiera más que a ella justo ahora.  
—La energía que estás gastando esta noche pudo mantenerte vivo algunos días más, y lo estás cambiando por una contienda de algunos minutos, ¿es esta la mejor elección?  
—Lo es para mí. Le seré tan útil como pueda.

Xiao-Lang, disociado de la batalla que emprendía afuera, miró lo que podría ser calificado como la proyección del interior de su mente. Por medio de meditación había estado allí antes. Un bosque repleto de ginkgos de caprichosas hojas en forma de abanicos, aunque en los últimos meses, varios de esos ginkgos habían sido sustituidos por cerezos eternamente en flor.  
Sin embargo, ese espacio no era el de brillante verdor y bellas flores rosas de siempre. Estaba marchito, la tierra había perdido su césped, agrietada, y los troncos se habían quedado sin follaje, mostrándose desnudos y estériles, una analogía directa y desgarradora de la actual condición del alma del muchacho en la recta final de su vida.

—¿Estás bien con todo esto?  
—Estoy en paz. Definitivamente me hubiese gustado ser... bueno, pues adulto, haber podido despedirme de mamá y mis hermanas... de Meilin y Wei, y de tantos amigos y conocidos... pero me tranquiliza saber que ella vivirá y podrá seguir adelante, y en el mejor de los casos, me recordará.  
—¿Y así como así aceptarás este destino?  
—Es el Destino... no puedo simplemente combatirlo.  
—Muchacho... —El invitado miró hacia un punto del bosque, donde una luz blanca comenzaba a lanzar destellos, insinuante, llamando a los dos a andar hacia ella. El hombre, sin embargo, no se movió, invitando con su postura a Xiao-Lang a quedarse donde estaba—. Creo que es ahí donde yace un error mayúsculo en tu forma de ver la vida.

* * *

Ante la mirada asombrada de Sakura, una de las casas fue arrancada del suelo, convertida en sólo instantes en un montón de astillas y despojos, los cuales fueron arrojados al anciano. Tomoyo daba un espectáculo digno de los más grandes, dejando el alma en la contienda, desplegando su enorme y hasta entonces oculto poder.  
Unos metros más lejos, Kurogane y Dal hacían otro tanto mientras potentes ondas expansivas levantaban el polvo alrededor de ellos a cada choque de espadas, y corrían y saltaban entre y sobre las casas para volver a encontrar sus aceros. No podría establecerse un favorito, ambos eran formidables.  
La pelea más dispar, sin embargo, era la de Xiao-Lang y Teayang. Literalmente el chico dragón había estado defendiéndose y huyendo todo el tiempo, incapaz de concretar aunque fuera un ataque exitoso, sólo escapando de la furia del lobo. Lo único que se le ocurría para ese momento era que no lo alcanzara, temía lo que podría ser de él si Li llegaba a tomarlo con sus propias manos.  
El viejo era más taimado y poderoso de lo que aparentaba, y si bien el uso de magia de Tomoyo era asombroso, el anciano tenía sus méritos. Los despojos arrojados por la sacerdotisa fueron convertidos en polvo antes de alcanzarlo, incendiándose sólo un momento después para convertirse en una inofensiva ceniza que flotaba suavemente antes de caer.  
Chung-Hee era también un hechicero de proyección, pero como ventaja adicional estaba su largo tiempo de vida, lo que le permitió pulir otro tipo de habilidades como la magia elemental y el ilusionismo, era capaz de cambiar el estado de agregación de la materia a voluntad e incluso permutarla en algo totalmente diferente, así, las cenizas recién caídas al suelo se cristalizaron hasta convertirse en burdos diamantes que Tomoyo tuvo que bloquear con trozos de las casas justo antes de ser alcanzada.  
Kurogane y la chica dragón se dieron una tregua momentánea. Se quedaron a unos metros de distancia sobre un tejado cercano, con la hoja de Dal apuntando al suelo y Kurogane con el sable en paralelo a su mirada. No había agotamiento o dudas en el samurái, la chica, por otro lado, estaba totalmente seria, no estaba el gesto displicente y orgulloso de siempre, parecía incluso algo asustada, pero no por sí misma.  
Teayang estaba cerca de ser acorralado contra una casa, el miedo en sus movimientos era evidente, trataba de encontrar algo en la mirada perdida de Li... tal vez compasión, pero no había nada en ellos más que ira, y lo que podríamos describir como "el conocimiento de que no se tiene nada que perder".

—¿Quieres darte prisa con eso, maldita sea? ¡Es sólo un chico enfermo! ¡Carbonízalo de una vez y ven a ayudarnos!— Exclamó el anciano, exasperado, tratando de contener a Tomoyo.

El reclamo, lejos de motivar al muchachito, lo enervó más, y Xiao-Lang saltó directo a él, evadiendo la última llamarada del chico y finalmente sujetando el cuello de su atuendo con firmeza. En un último intento, lanzó un puñetazo directo al mentón de Li, obteniendo un resultado tan inesperado como aterrador (al menos para él). El puño se impactó con mucha fuerza en la cara de Li, por el sonido obtenido, sin lugar a dudas había sido un gran golpe, seguramente capaz de dejar noqueado a alguien normal, sin embargo este apenas si movió la cara de su receptor unos milímetros.  
Teayang abrió cuanto pudo los ojos, sabiendo que estaba por recibir la golpiza de su vida. Era hora de la retribución.  
El rostro de Teayang terminó contra el piso a mucha mayor velocidad de la que la gravedad debía permitir, esto porque el puño de Xiao-Lang iba empujado con viento. Sin darle oportunidad de saber siquiera qué estaba pasando, lo volvió a levantar con un rugido y descargó un segundo impacto cargado de viento hacia su estómago. En sólo unos segundos el joven piromante había recibido al menos una veintena de golpes a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, y si bien tenía la capacidad de sanar casi de inmediato a todas las posibles agresiones, esa facultad no lo ayudaba a prevenir el dolor.  
En un brutal impacto a su mejilla que lo lanzó algunos metros lejos, pudo escuchar a su hermana exclamar su nombre con preocupación. Cansado de servir como hombre de entrenamiento al enfermo, concentró toda la magia que le quedaba, volviendo a crear una llamarada blanca y deslumbrante que lanzó en trayecto de colisión directa a Li que corría hacia él.  
La llama envolvió a Xiao-Lang, provocando que Sakura gritara con fuerza su nombre, haciéndola pensar que cuando el fuego se extinguiera encontraría a su amado abrasado.  
Sin embargo, la resolución llegó mucho antes. Xiao-Lang resurgió de entre las llamas, completamente ileso, alcanzando al chico dragón y tomándolo por las manos. Todos sin excepción miraron la escena en absoluta incredulidad. Sólo Sakura concluyó momentáneamente lo que estaba pasando, y que le recordó el mejor día de campo de su vida, donde él le había explicado sobre su resistencia al fuego.  
Aún fuera de sí, con la voz ronca y descompuesta, Xiao-Lang invocó al trueno con el hechizo en chino que Sakura recordaba, pero al no estar bajo su control, impactó a ambos muchachitos con crudeza, haciéndolos volar en direcciones opuestas y dejando un cráter en el lugar de impacto.

—¡TEAYANG!

Por primera vez en su vida, Dal buscó con desesperación desembarazarse de un combate. Sin importarle cuán sucia resultara la estrategia, lanzó su espada hacia Kurogane aprovechando su fuerza sobrehumana. La velocidad del proyectil fue demasiado para el samurai y la hoja se sepultó en su costado, derribándolo en el impacto.  
El samurái tendido fue el gatillo en la mente de la sacerdotisa. La lluvia de escombros que produjo fue demasiado aún para la agilidad y reflejos aumentados de la niña dragón, que eventualmente fue golpeada y sometida por los detritos, hasta dejarla inmovilizada.  
Lamentablemente, esa distracción fue suficiente para inclinar la balanza del combate del lado de Chung-Hee.  
Aprovechando su concentración en la chiquilla, el viejo se había escurrido hasta alcanzar a Tomoyo, y sin utilizar magia hundió su rodilla en el abdomen de la jovencita, privándola del aire de inmediato y haciendo que Kurogane le gritara todos los insultos que conocía mientras trataba por todos los medios de ponerse de pie.

—¿Quieren que las cosas sean así? ¡Perfecto! ¡Llegó el día de la condena! —De una bofetada derribó a una Tomoyo que seguía sin poder llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, y mientras se acercaba a ella, tomó un trozo de madera resultante de la batalla. Aprisionó con la izquierda el cuello de la sacerdotisa levantándola nuevamente a la altura de su rostro, y sin mayor ceremonia sepultó la improvisada arma en su abdomen, para simplemente dejarla caer a sus pies después.

Tomoyo se miró el estómago con una mezcla de incredulidad y pavor, viendo como el blanco de su atuendo era rápidamente cambiado por el carmesí de su sangre, ante los ojos grises siempre impasibles y desdeñosos de su ejecutor.  
El anciano, único en pie para ese momento, dedicó una mirada soberbia a sus contendientes, y luego cambió a la decepción viendo a los niños dragón, en especial Teayang, inconsciente, aún humeante.  
Como aceite en agua, el azulado lechoso de la barrera comenzó a disolverse, permitiendo que la luz de las estrellas y el menguante de la luna fueran visibles una vez más. Tomoyo no tenía fuerzas para mantener la protección, en realidad apenas podía mantenerse consciente viendo el obscuro y desolador resultado de la batalla. El viejo le dio la espalda, andando con suficiencia entre los escombros, alcanzado primero a Kurogane y extrayendo la espada que lo atravesaba, produciéndole un dolor lacerante, una hemorragia y obteniendo una nueva maldición del chico, pero dándole la posibilidad de arrastrarse en busca de la sacerdotisa.

—Es de verdad decepcionante. Su magistral carta del triunfo es una jovencita que no puede trascender a la pérdida, que terminó por no hacer nada esta noche para proteger a esta ciudad. —Comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura, que para ese momento se había desplazado a gatas para alcanzar a Xiao-Lang, y recién lo había logrado, había puesto al chico sobre sus piernas y acomodó su cabeza al refugio de su pecho, dándole la espalda al hechicero, este se aproximó hasta quedar a un paso de ella—. Descuida, niña, dolerá por poco tiempo. Pronto estarán juntos por siempre.

El viejo levantó el sable para tomar impulso, daría una estocada en un pulmón, algo doloroso e incapacitante, lo que le permitiría robar el  _Gi_  de la hechicera, y luego de eso no habría necesidad de rematarla.  
Lanzó la punta de la espada con todas sus fuerzas contra la espalda de Sakura.

* * *

—No me equivoco. El Destino está ahí, escrito para cada uno de nosotros. —Dijo Li con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, aunque mostrando cierto matiz de intriga por las palabras de su interlocutor, cada vez más convencido de que no era sólo una alucinación.  
—Eso puede ser cierto, pero no significa que sea una línea que debas seguir... ¿cómo explicarlo de forma sencilla? El destino es un punto, un objetivo al cual llegar. Todos tienen uno marcado, pero hay ciertas personas excepcionales que se atreven a desafiar esa meta, y no sólo cambian la ruta para alcanzarla... algunas veces logran cambiar el final completamente, son contadísimos eventos, pero se dan... y hoy tengo un buen presentimiento. -Dicho eso, señaló con el índice hacia el lado opuesto del que venía la primera luz que se encendió en el espacio onírico de Xiao-Lang—. Vuelve afuera un momento. Te esperaré justo aquí para el gran final.

* * *

La hoja pasó por el aire sin ninguna oposición. No atravesó carne o hueso como estaba previsto, y detuvo su marcha en la nada, sin sangre. Chung-Hee bajó el estoque, perplejo, y luego volvió sus ojos al cielo, tratando de explicarse qué es lo que acababa de pasar. No había estrellas a la vista, sólo una capa rosada de luz opaca se interponía entre su vista y la bóveda celeste. Una nueva barrera lo había aprisionado, interrumpiendo su intención de herir de muerte a Sakura.

—Desde hace muchos años, en esa vez que enviaste a tus niños, he sentido curiosidad sobre el tipo de persona que usaría la imagen de la inocencia como el mensajero de la muerte. Ahora que te veo comienzo a entender.

Dal trató por todos los medios de salir de los escombros que la aprisionaban mientras veía a su hermano aún inconsciente.  
Miu caminaba con el paso vacilante propio de su edad directo al muchachito, haciendo pensar a su hermana que tenía intenciones de hacerle daño. Chung-Hee miró con curiosidad a la venerable mujer, pero no se movió. Miu alcanzó a Teayang, y contra todo pronóstico, lo tomó con delicadeza por la nuca, ayudándolo a sentarse, susurrando algunas palabras y con ellas regresándole parcialmente la consciencia. El chico estaba realmente aturdido.

-  
—¿En serio, anciana? —Preguntó enérgico e irritado el espadachín-. ¿Cómo cuánto crees que una barrera hecha por alguien de tu edad resistirá? Caerá sola en un instante, no tengo siquiera que molestarme en matarte.  
—Sé eso, y es sólo un instante el que necesito. Por cierto, qué osadía la tuya en llamarme anciana, pareces ser mucho más viejo que yo. —La vieja rió y acarició maternal la cabellera del chico dragón, regresándole lentamente la vitalidad. Dal logró liberarse de su prisión, y al ver que la anciana no era hostil, fue directamente a asistir a su hermano, ignorando a la invitada.  
—Sólo es el parloteo senil de alguien que está cerca de la muerte, no salvaste a nadie, mujer, ni entonces ni ahora, tengo el poder de hacer justicia y lo voy a utilizar.  
—Si crees eso de forma tan firme, entonces no entiendes la verdadera naturaleza del poder. No buscas justicia, sino venganza. Lo admito, es difícil ver la línea que separa una de otra, pero descuida, estas muy cerca de ver una auténtica demostración de poder.

* * *

—Xiao-Lang... —Susurró Sakura, acariciando con ternura la cabellera del chico. Su respiración apenas era perceptible, aún así, se las arregló para abrir los ojos un momento.

Estaba lúcido. Había brillo en sus ojos. Las dolencias de la enfermedad estaban en el punto más alto, se podía decir con justicia que todo le dolía, acababa de recibir el impacto de un rayo, y la aerofobia estaba cerca de cerrar definitivamente el paso de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Y con todo y eso... estaba feliz.  
Porque estaba en brazos de su primer y único amor.

—¿Lo logramos? —Preguntó afónico.  
—No lo sé... la verdad es que no me importa.  
—Lo lograrás sin dudas. Gracias por todo, incluso por este momento... no pude pedir un mejor lugar para despedirme. —Su mano se levantó con dificultad para hacer una caricia temblorosa en la mejilla de ella—. Eres tan hermosa... soy muy afortunado.

Dichas esas palabras, cerró los ojos nuevamente.

—Debe haber una despedida cuando un ser amado muere. Deben ofrecerse flores al cauce de los ríos y fuego al cielo, buenos pensamientos y recuerdos deben ser ofrendados a esos seres queridos cuando llegue finalmente el día de la partida. Pero para ti y para mí, ese día no es hoy.

El sonido de la voz de Sakura era claro, Tomoyo, luchando contra el desmayo la escuchaba conmovida junto a Kurogane, que igual de maltrecho sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la sacerdotisa. Las palabras de la mentora de Tomoyo vinieron nítidas a los oídos de Sakura:

" _...fue una campaña de una vida por otra, el hombre se sacrificó para salvarlo..."_

Mientras veía el ritmo respiratorio del chico decaer, en sólo un momento pasaron por su mente todas aquellas cosas que el muchachito hizo por ella, su valentía y entrega, su disciplina y su innegable nivel de compromiso haciendo honor a la verdad, y recordó sus palabras crudas, pero sinceras:

" _...no hay forma médica en esta época, o mágica aún en la nuestra de tratarla..."_

El dolor era insoportable, pero no se iba a permitir llorar, porque de hacerlo, estaría admitiendo su derrota, sería soltarlo y dejarlo partir. Nunca se perdonaría a sí misma por semejante falta de valor. Debía existir un método:

" _...hablamos de reconstruir todo lo que la enfermedad destruye lentamente..."_

Y vino a ella el recuerdo de lo que le habían hecho saber sobre sí misma:

" _¡...Básicamente significa que tienes la facultad de crear cualquier cosa! Si puedes imaginarlo, existirá sin importar cuantas reglas de la naturaleza rompa..."_

Había esperanza. Si había alguien por quien darlo todo, a quien ofrendar todo su poder y talento, era él...  
Pasara lo que pasara...

Todo estaría bien.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó temeroso Kurogane mirando el cielo.

Tomoyo no respondió, se limitó a mirar aquel espectáculo que sabía sólo vería una vez en su vida.  
Arashi despertó al cuidado de su escolta que ya le daba las primeras atenciones en el templo, y todas fijaron sus ojos en el firmamento. La samurái sonrió sabiendo que algo increíble estaba sucediendo.  
Cada poblador exclamó perplejo, cada niño gritó de algarabía.  
Los ojos de Miu brillaron como no lo habían hecho en años, cuando todos dentro de su barrera notaron que aún a través de dicha protección, la luz de las estrellas resplandeció iluminando con la misma intensidad que el sol en el cénit.

—¡Echa un vistazo a lo que la verdadera magia de proyección puede hacer, anciano! —Exclamó Miu ante la expresión incrédula de Chung-Hee.

Sakura, iluminada por el deslumbrante resplandor de las estrellas, acercó sus labios al oído de Xiao-Lang:

— _Rebirth_.

* * *

-Al menos pude despedirme. -Dijo satisfecho Xiao-Lang, sintiéndose tranquilo-. ¿Nos vamos?  
-¿Sabes...? Es admirable que tengas las agallas de ver el final ante ti y lo tomes con tamaña entereza. Pero como te decía antes de esto, incluso la muerte puede ser burlada cuando alguien lucha con tanta entrega contra el Destino.

Li miró con escepticismo al hombre.

-No sé si estás en mi cabeza, o si eres de verdad mi padre o alguien más, pero de lo que no me quedan dudas es de que estás loco... tengo una enfermedad incurable y mortal.  
-Y también tienes a alguien que no va a soltarte tan fácilmente. El camino está ante nosotros. -Volvió a señalar la primera luz que se había encendido en el lugar-. Podemos ir allá y pasar a la siguiente etapa, tal como ya te resignaste. O puedes mirar sólo por un momento atrás y reconsiderarlo.

Xiao-Lang se volvió. La segunda luz venida desde la distancia detrás de él era muy superior en nivel de luminosidad a la primera. Quedó de inmediato embelesado en su belleza y cuán atractiva le resultaba.

-¿Quién eres tú en realidad? -Preguntó al hombre sin dejar de ver esa nueva luz que lo llamaba.  
-Sólo un mensajero. Alguien a quien todos ustedes deben conocer, y que por algún motivo, casi todos temen. Siempre que llego a la búsqueda de alguien, genero dolor, aunque dicho dolor   
stá inspirado sólo en la ignorancia sobre mi verdadera misión.  
-Eres La Muerte... y vienes por mí. -Resolvió el muchachito, volviendo a concentrar su atención en él.  
-Así era originalmente... pero alguien ha abierto una brecha en tu destino, y puso la decisión en tus manos.

Era una elección entonces... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sólo le tomó un pequeño esfuerzo mental al chico para comprender cabalmente todos los símbolos de ese momento: el bosque marchito era él mismo, el tipo que se parecía a su padre era La Muerte en persona y la primera luz era su destino... y entonces... ¿la segunda luz...?  
Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver algo más en ese último detalle, distinguiendo una silueta opaca que se acercaba lenta, pero decididamente. Una figura pequeña y menuda, seguramente de un niño... o una niña. Por impulso comenzó a caminar su encuentro, aunque se detuvo por un instante, hablando por última vez con su fortuito y curioso compañero:

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? -Preguntó a modo de despedida.  
-Tarde o temprano.  
-Parece que hoy te irás con las manos vacías.  
-Yo nunca me voy con las manos vacías. Hasta la próxima, Xiao-Lang Li.

El lobo siguió caminando, buscando descubrir la identidad de aquella figura. Cuando finalmente estuvo a una distancia razonable notó que todo en el bosque que quedaba detrás de la invitada reverdecía, crecían hojas y flores llenas de vida, el cielo volvía a ser azul y luminoso. Se detuvo a cosa de unos cincuenta pasos de alcanzarla, cuando ya era perfectamente distinguible. Era una niña de cabello castaño corto acomodado en dos diminutas coletas, de ojos enormes y verdes, vestida en el uniforme de verano blanco con negro que usó en la primaria. Xiao-Lang cayó en cuenta de que él mismo lucía igual a cuando era niño.

-¡Xiao-Lang! -Luego de exclamar su nombre, la chiquilla echó a correr hacia él.

Él corrió a su encuentro también, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. La alcanzaría y la abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas para no soltarla jamás.

* * *

-Qué... ¿Qué está pasando? -El hechicero se miró la mano derecha con miedo. Nunca había visto algo semejante. Una ligera capa de luz rosácea cubría lentamente dicho miembro.  
-Me gustaría decirte que lo sé, pero la verdad es que cualquier cosa que haga la pequeña Sakura es un misterio. -Respondió Miu, cubierta paulatinamente por la misma capa de luz mientras se sentaba en el suelo con calma-. Pero sea lo que sea, es algo increíble y de maravillosa belleza, y es porque lo hace por una razón que tú perdiste hace mucho.

Al poco quedaron completamente cubiertos, y no sólo ellos, Teayang y Dal también, mirando con igual curiosidad esa capa de luz, que aunque sorprendente, parecía inocua.  
Afuera de la barrera, con rapidez todos en el pueblo quedaron cubiertos igualmente por el resplandor rosado, Xiao-Lang primero, luego Tomoyo y Kurogane, cada campesino, comerciante, ganadero o samurai entre las calles del pueblo, la escolta personal de la sacerdotisa en el templo junto con su comandante, y algunos kilómetros más allá de los terrenos de Tomoeda.  
Kurogane se puso de pie de un salto, estaba asustado por la repentina sensación de cosquilleo en su costado, justo donde la hoja de Dal lo había dejado mal herido. La luz se concentraba en ese lugar, la hemorragia se detuvo y su sangre comenzaba a filtrarse nuevamente a través de su piel y la herida cicatrizaba.  
Tomoyo comenzó a recuperar la vitalidad, teniendo la extraña y muy incómoda sensación de sus entrañas reacomodándose, incluso los hematomas en su rostro que los golpes del hechicero le habían provocado se desvanecían diligentemente.  
Así también con la herida en la espalda de Arashi, que estaba segura de que había cortado algo importante y que la incapacitaría para luchar o siquiera para caminar permanentemente. Con tranquilidad la samurái se puso de pie, con bríos renovados.  
Cada ser humano, animal, o cualquier ente con algo parecido a vida en un radio de veinte kilómetros pasó por el mismo proceso de sanación acelerada, proeza que Tomoyo no habría creído posible ni en sus más salvajes sueños.

-¡Padre! -Los mellizos al unísono corrieron a asistir al viejo.

En él, la luz rosa parecía tener un efecto inverso al del resto de los expuestos. La razón era tan simple como contundente: la longevidad de Chung-Hee era artificial. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo un calor abrasador que poco a poco ennegrecía sus dedos y avanzaba rápidamente a través de su brazo.

-Esto no es posible. -Susurró entre enojado y confundido.  
-Ese también es un problema en tu carácter. Limitas demasiado tu visión, pero yo no soy quien para corregir eso. Aunque si estás dispuesto a aceptarme un consejo, tal vez sería mejor que te fueras antes de que esto te mate.

El hombre escuchó a medias, las quemaduras iban ascendiendo más rápido de lo esperado por todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo, al poco llegando a su cuello y rostro. Sus hijos lo tomaron cada uno por un brazo, Teayang echó una última mirada a Miu antes de hacer combustión y emprender el vuelo convertidos en dragón.  
La anciana los vio elevarse, sintiéndose finalmente en libertad de levantar la barrera.

* * *

La protección se desvaneció junto con la luz que envolvía a los habitantes de Tomoeda. Todos pudieron ver la huida del dragón hacia el oriente, directamente hacia donde venus y el sol daban el anuncio de la llegada del amanecer.  
Tomoyo fue la primera en ponerse de pie. No hizo comprobación de su propio estado de salud, se sentía increíblemente bien, con energías, fuerzas renovadas... no tenía siquiera hambre. El dueño de la villa sí se hizo un chequeo completo, comprobando que sus más recientes lesiones habían sanado por completo.  
La sacerdotisa se acercó a Sakura lentamente. Tenía una idea sobre lo que iba a encontrarse, pero decidió comprobar por sí misma.

-¿Puedo? -Preguntó tímidamente al inclinarse junto a Sakura, señalando con las manos al  _gaijin_.

La hechicera asintió, soltando con suavidad la cabeza de Xiao-Lang, que seguía recargada en su pecho. Tomoyo lo examinó con detenimiento. Xiao-Lang dormía profundamente, presa de un agotamiento fulminante, y hasta ese enunciado se terminaba lo normal. Los golpes, quemaduras y lesiones recibidos en su última confrontación habían cicatrizado por completo, su respiración y ritmo cardiaco eran los normales para alguien que duerme, la pirexia se había ido, al igual que las fibrilaciones; había una cristalina gota de saliva en la comisura derecha de sus labios, pero era producto normal del cansancio, no de la hidrofobia que lo había aquejado en los últimos días, y sus ojos se movían bajo sus párpados cerrados, evidencia de un ciclo normal de sueño REM.  
Vencida por la incredulidad, se dejó caer sentada, viendo a Sakura sonreír sosegadamente, mientras volvía a recargar en su regazo la sien de Xiao-Lang, y acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

-Si no lo estuviera viendo, no lo habría creído... ¿Co... cómo es que emitiste semejante cantidad de magia sin morir? -La pregunta era retórica y más para sí misma que para Sakura, ella había estudiado las leyes de la magia por toda su vida, sabía que lo que tenía ante sus ojos violaba varias reglas de la naturaleza (la clásica y la mágica), y aún así, ahí estaban los hechos-. No es posible... La Muerte nunca pierde... por cada vida arrebatada de sus manos, una debe ser ofrecida, es lo que da equilibrio al universo.

Para ese momento el pueblo completo se había reunido en torno a ellos. Sonó un sollozo, uno en voz grave.

-Pues el universo conserva su equilibrio. -La voz de Kurogane estaba quebrada, algo que pocos habían escuchado, entre ellos Tomoyo.

Kurogane estaba de rodillas. Ante él, aún sentada en posición  _seiza_ , Miu ya sin vida y con los ojos cerrados conservaba una sonrisa que evidenciaba la satisfacción del deber cumplido. La madre de Tomoeda había dado su último servicio al pueblo que la vio nacer y vivir.

* * *

Más que un aterrizaje, fue una accidentada caída la que hizo el dragón. Por poco lograron salir del rango de acción de la magia de Sakura y amarizaron lanzando grandes nubes de vapor a algunas decenas de metros de la costa de Odaiba donde habían establecido su campamento desde unas semanas atrás. Lo hicieron así por la condición de Chung-Hee, que en el colmo de las ironías parecía sufrir de quemaduras muy graves. Los dos muchachitos, cada uno con un brazo del viejo sobre sus hombros, lo arrastraban casi inconsciente a través de las olas hasta que quedaron los tres tendidos sobre la playa.  
El viejo respiraba con dificultad, pero estaba consciente y parecía furioso. Los mellizos cargaron con él hasta la caverna que hacía de su refugio y lo llevaron a lo más profundo de la misma, donde lo tendieron sobre un montón de paja.

-¿Padre...? -Comenzó Teayang, tratando de verificar si podía ayudarlo de algún modo.  
-¡Déjenme! ¡Debo descansar...! Debo reponerme, debemos ser más fuertes... ¡Nuestra derrota fue vergonzosa! ¡Consigan alimento y medicamentos! ¡Tengo que curarme y curarlos a ustedes! No volveré a cometer el error de subestimar a esos bastardos.

Sin esperar a que lo ordenara por segunda vez, lo dejaron para que durmiera.  
Ambos chiquillos se reunieron sobre la arena del litoral, un poco contrariados, viendo la proyección de sus sombras sobre la arena, al favor de la luz matutina.

-¿Nuestra derrota? -Se atrevió a decir Dal, concentrando su atención en las olas.  
-Técnicamente, sí perdimos. Pero hay algo que no me explico. -El chico se miró las manos, y luego se las mostró a su hermana-. No estoy herido. De hecho, lo que sea que haya pasado allá me curó de todas las lesiones que el hechicero enfermo me provocó.  
-Yo tampoco estoy lastimada, y mira que la sacerdotisa sabe cómo hacer daño.  
-Dal... ¿crees que de verdad elegimos el lado correcto de esta historia?  
-¿"Elegimos"?

* * *

Todos los que han vivido una emergencia o evento catastrófico podrán dar cuenta del rápido paso del tiempo luego de que este termina. Desde el amanecer cada habitante de Tomoeda hizo lo que pudo para apagar incendios, rescatar pertenencias o asistir de una u otra manera a los afectados por la larga y dura noche que pasaron.  
La intervención de Sakura, sin embargo, les quitó de encima el peso de cuidar heridos. No quedó ni un lesionado, incluso los enfermos y heridos anteriores a esa fatídica noche gozaban de una salud totalmente restablecida, y no sólo las personas; los animales, y hasta los cultivos se vieron favorecidos.  
Aún así, apenas se aseguró de que Xiao-Lang estuviera bajo techo, atendido y a salvo, Sakura se unió al resto de la población en sus faenas, a pesar de que el agotamiento del que ella misma padecía para ese momento era casi incapacitante, y amablemente rechazó los ofrecimientos (órdenes) de Tomoyo de tomar un descanso.  
Se unió a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que construían improvisados campamentos que darían refugio a los que perdieron su hogar, ayudando en la confección de alimentos. Así hasta cercano el atardecer.  
Había tratado de mantenerse distraída para poder reflexionar un poco.  
Xiao-Lang estaba con vida. Le tomaría unos cuantos días despertar, y un poco más recuperarse por completo... pero Miu, una de las personas más queridas y admiradas por ella había fallecido. Lo que era más, de muchas formas fue gracias a ella que pudo salvar a Xiao-Lang, y que ella misma había salido con vida, junto con Tomoyo, Kurogane y Arashi.  
Fue esta última, cerca del ocaso, la que llegó al campamento a buscarla. Se vieron a la distancia y la samurái hizo sólo un asentimiento para informar a la chica que todo estaba listo. Ambas caminaron hacia el templo, pasaron a través de las puertas derribadas, luego por enfrente del jardín interior donde aún podían verse las cadenas que sujetaron al  _gaijin_  durante su crisis; y antes de ir a su destino, Sakura pidió unos momentos para entrar a otra habitación.  
Era un cuarto pequeño y acogedor, casi totalmente sin menaje salvo por un futón al centro de la habitación.  
Li dormía ahí.  
Sakura se limitó a inclinarse un momento ante él para besar su frente, y lo dejó con la seguridad de que estaba bien.  
En el salón de culto Sakura fue recibida con un fuerte aroma a incienso. Ahí, Hana, Karin, Junichiro y el general Issa entre otras personas, rendían guardia al cadáver de Miu dispuesto en un elaborado altar cubierto de flores, mientras que Tomoyo rezaba los  _kyo_  correspondientes a la tradición del ritual funerario. Todos vestían de negro, y Arashi acomodó un  _haori_  de dicho color sobre los hombros de Sakura.  
La ceremonia estaba por terminar, y sólo quedaba un último paso para la despedida definitiva.  
Kurogane al igual que Sakura, había dedicado el día en ayudar a los vivos. Llegó con media docena de soldados, y junto al general, tomaron un par de varas a los costados del altar, que hasta entonces Sakura notó que era en realidad un palanquín.

La gente ya esperaba afuera, con antorchas en las manos, mientras el sol caía. El palanquín atravesó el arco Torii liderando la procesión que terminaría a las orillas del río, donde Miu sería dispuesta en una pira, y se iría río abajo. Sakura y Tomoyo iban inmediatamente detrás.  
El par de niños que habían encontrado a Sakura en la batalla se acercaron y tomaron su mano, ella correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa, y al llegar a la ribera todos los infantes del pueblo iban colgados de ella y Tomoyo. Ahí Kurogane cargó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la bien amada abuela para ponerla en la diminuta embarcación en la que haría su último viaje. Regresó a la orilla y dió un empujón a la nave para que comenzar a avanzar en la corriente del río.  
Era un evento muy curioso. Estaban sufriendo por la partida de alguien tan amado como ella, pero todos, en particular los más pequeños, parecían más agradecidos que dolientes, por lo que nadie parecía tener ánimos de llorar.  
Cuando la barca estuvo a una distancia razonable, Kurogane tomó una flecha que encendió de una fricción contra una roca y apuntó hacia ella, pero Sakura lo detuvo con un gesto. Tomoyo confirmó la indicación y el samurai dejó caer la flecha, apagándola de un pisotón.

-Gracias por todo, abuela. -Susurró la maestra de cartas mientras se acercaba al cauce del río, luego apuntó con su derecha para hacer uso de su magia por última vez en muchos días: - _Blaze_.

       

El ave de fuego cantó con melancolía su réquiem a un amor perdido mientras que consumía la barca en sólo unos instantes, para luego salir volando hacia el firmamento entre llamas y chispas de colores.

**Capítulo 12.**

**Fin.**


	14. Nueva Herencia.

**Capítulo 13.**

**Nueva Herencia.**

—Hiiragizawa es ciertamente un buen argumentador, las críticas que hace a los libros son muy buenas.  
— _Es lo menos que podría esperar, ha vivido ya dos veces. Es un cretino. Me agrada, pero tengo dudas muy serias sobre su honestidad._  
—¿Vivir en el campo?  
— _Tokio siempre está tan lleno de gente, aunque los suburbios son muy tranquilos, definitivamente es un gran lugar para vivir._  
—Todos los niños de la villa de Tomoeda deben ser los ancestros de Sakura y todos nuestros amigos... Japón es uno de los países con menos movimientos migratorios en el mundo.  
— _Sakura pertenece a una de las más importantes familias de hechiceros de Tokio, eso sí que fue sorpresivo. ¿Me pregunto qué otra cosa no sabemos sobre ella?_  
—Debo prepararle una habitación en mi departamento también.  
— _¡Guau! ¡Más lento, vaquero!_  
—¡No...! ¡No estoy sugiriendo nada raro! Es por eso que debe ser una habitación, no pretendo que duerma en mi propio cuarto.  
— _Claro. Porque si en un giro del destino tu novia llegara hasta tu habitación, seguramente querrá dormir._  
—Guarda silencio.  
— _Yo soy tú, idiota, guarda silencio tú._  
—No recuerdo que mi yo interior fuera tan molesto y escandaloso.  
— _Es interesante que lo digas. Hay un ying por cada yang, y lo más curioso es que tu antítesis no está necesariamente en el mundo, buscándote... está bajo tu misma piel, equilibrando el tipo de persona que eres. Tal vez esté mal que yo mismo lo diga, pero escucharme de vez en cuando podría hacerte evitar malos ratos. A lo mejor todo este asunto de acercarte tanto a la muerte te hizo más susceptible a escucharme._  
—Eso es aterrador.  
— _Tú eres aterrador y raro, y aún así, te las arreglaste para conseguir una novia. ¡Y vaya novia, muchacho! ¡Fue hasta las entrañas del infierno por ti! Se merece una gran compensación. Si tú me lo permites, yo podría_...  
—¡Mantente lejos de ella!  
— _Claro, me mantendré tan lejos de ella como tú. Por cierto, sé que estás agotado y todo eso, pero creo que nos buscan afuera, valdría la pena que echaras un vistazo por un momento_.

* * *

Cuando Xiao-Lang abrió los ojos, el techo de la habitación reflejaba la intensa luz anaranjada del ocaso. Las cigarras y las ranas cantaban con fuerza y un agradable olor a leña de fogata se podía sentir en el aire.  
Sentarse en el futón le demandó más esfuerzo del que esperaba, seguía muy cansado, además de que estaba hambriento, y su vejiga estaba por estallar. Identificó que estaba en uno de los muchos salones del templo, en uno particularmente vacío y tranquilo. Estaba vestido con una  _yukata_  ligera, lo que le dio la confianza para intentar levantarse, y cuando lo hizo, la puerta corrediza se abrió.  
Kurogane lo miró con la seriedad de siempre y de inmediato se acercó para tomarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a andar.

—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión...  
—¿Un qué?  
—Eh... es un tipo de carreta que tenemos en Hong Kong.  
—Si te sientes tan mal, aún tengo la ropa blanca que te conseguí y aún puedo ser tu  _kaishaku_.  
—¿Le importa si posponemos eso por una temporada?  
—Bien por mí.

A un paso desesperantemente lento, el chico fue conducido a la letrina más cercana, y luego fue guiado hasta un cuarto de baño donde se le dieron todos los aditamentos para un aseo profundo y concienzudo.

—Yo por supuesto, no voy a ayudarte con eso, sólo me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que no te caigas y eches a perder todo lo que la hechicera hizo por ti. —Puntualizó el samurái mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la  _yukata_.

El chicó tomó el baño caliente más placentero de su vida y luego de unos minutos se sumergió en una gran tina de madera, donde sintió que de un momento a otro iba a quedarse dormido de nuevo.  
La puerta de este nuevo cuarto se abrió.

—Es bueno ver que despertaste, Li. —Dijo Arashi alcanzando a los dos muchachos—. Ah, no sientas pena por mí, créeme, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes. -Agregó al ver al muchacho encogerse en la tina.  
—¿Alguna vez te comenté cuán incómoda puedes volver una situación? -Dijo con acritud Kurogane sin volverse a verla.  
—No directamente a mí, pero Sorata me ha contado que lo dices a menudo. Pero no vine a incomodar a nadie. —Volvió a dirigirse a Li: —Han pasado tres días desde la confrontación con el dragón. Sabemos que tu condición y la de la hechicera son delicadas justo ahora, y los dejaremos descansar esta noche. Esperamos que mañana estén en mejor forma y puedan unírsenos. Hay mucho de qué hablar.  
—¿Cómo está Sakura?  
—Está bien. El consumo de magia que hizo la dejó extenuada por decir lo menos, es un milagro que haya sobrevivido, pero necesita reponer toda esa energía.  
—¿Alguien en el pueblo resultó herido?  
—Gracias por preguntar. Sólo tuvimos un fallecimiento esa noche.  
—¿Yo conocía a la persona?  
—Sí. La abuela Miu.  
—Lo lamento mucho.  
—No deberías. Ella tuvo una vida que amerita ser recordada como un testimonio de amor y servicio. Merece que celebremos en acciones día a día su legado.

Kurogane sonrió al escuchar a la samurái:

—Y entonces, luego de la vergüenza y la incomodidad, das un discurso así y te reivindicas por completo. Serías una gran señora feudal.  
—Gracias. ¿Puedo encargarte que traigas a Li algo de cenar y luego llevarlo a sus aposentos?

El dueño de la villa asintió de conformidad.  
Unos minutos después, con una yukata diferente y limpia tomó algo de arroz que Kurogane le llevó, y cuando las estrellas ya gobernaban en el firmamento fue llevado a una habitación diferente para que pasara el resto de la noche.  
La habitación era más pequeña, pero el ambiente era mejor y más acogedor. El samurái deseó las buenas noches y cerró al marcharse, dejando a Li al único amparo de una vela.  
Hizo un rápido barrido visual del lugar, notando que además de algunas cajas y mesas bajas, sólo había un futón al centro de la estancia, pero que ya estaba ocupado. Confundido, no supo qué hacer, alguien ya dormía ahí...  
Un pequeño ronquido hizo que la durmiente se estremeciera, y al momento se levantó, quedando sentada en el futón.

—¿Xiao-Lang? —Sakura sonrió sutilmente al ver a Li de pie ante ella, sujetando la vela.  
—¿Sakura? Perdona si te desperté, pero me trajeron aquí para...  
—¿Para...?  
—Pues... para dormir... debe haber un error, no te preocupes, lo solucionaré... supongo que puedo ir a casa o buscar otra habitación en el templo.  
—Nuestra casa se quemó. -Dijo la chica con el estupor de un sueño demasiado pesado, que hacía que sus ojos se vieran adorablemente pequeños, y hacía su tono de voz irresistiblemente tierno-. No creo que sea un error. Espero que no te importe compartir el futón...- Dicho eso, volvió a recostarse, pero mantuvo abierto uno de los extremos de la frazada, indicando al chico que ese era su lugar.

Li se acercó muy lentamente. Si bien, la situación por sí misma le causaba mucha pena, sabía dentro de su corazón que no había algo que deseara más en ese momento que abrazarse a ella y no tener que soltarla nunca.  
Sin embargo, cuando se agachó no pudo evitar notar que el ángulo de él en relación a ella le daba una muy, MUY inoportuna vista del escote de su  _yukata_ , y no le quedó otra que tragar saliva y apagar la vela. Eso facilitó mucho las cosas. Se coló en el futón y se acomodó a su lado, rígido como una tabla, aunque esa postura no duró mucho. Sakura al poco buscó refugio en su pecho, y él pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de ella para recibirla.  
Nunca antes se sintieron más cómodos y seguros que esa noche, y un sueño profundo y reparador los reclamó en pocos minutos.

       

* * *

—¿Ese es el verdadero poder de tu linaje entonces? —Preguntó Kurogane viendo a Tomoyo tomar el té al amparo de aquella noche estrellada, y sentándose a un par de pasos de ella en el corredor del salón principal de culto, de cara al arco Torii.  
—No. Ese poder es sólo de ella. Mi fuente de poder principal y la de algunas generaciones anteriores a mí ha sido la luna. Si bien es un miembro lejano de mi familia, no tenemos eso en común. La Luna por su cercanía a la Tierra es que tiene tal influencia en el mundo, controla las mareas y equilibra el clima.  
—Y su belleza nos da inspiración para escribir cosas hermosas sobre ella.

Tomoyo iba a continuar, pero notó la mirada del samurái luego de decir eso, y bajó el rostro algo avergonzada.

—Ella toma su poder de las estrellas. El tipo y el alcance de la misma está delimitada por eso. No sé cuántas estrellas haya en el firmamento, no sé si son lunas iguales o más grandes que la nuestra, o si son soles tan potentes como el que nos ilumina durante el día... pero sólo pensar en su cantidad y tamaño me hace temblar... porque de esas proporciones es el poder de Sakura. El verdadero problema es que es joven e ingenua, odiaría ver que alguien tratara de sacar provecho de ese poder.  
—¿Tal como nosotros hacemos ahora mismo?  
—Buen intento, pero no. Yo no quiero que Sakura haga algo en un egoísta beneficio propio, quiero que me ayude a proteger todo lo que amo. Soy realista y sé que no puedo hacerlo sola, sería muy estúpido e irresponsable de mi parte no tener eso en consideración.  
—Desearía que esa responsabilidad no estuviera ahí.

Un par de minutos de silencio pasó luego de ese comentario.

—Haganemaru... Si te hago una pregunta muy personal, en honor a la amistad que hemos tenido desde pequeños... ¿me responderías con total honestidad?  
—Sí.  
—Si tuvieras la opción de abandonar esta locura... ¿lo harías? Es decir... ¿tomarías la iniciativa de escapar de todo esto?, ¿del liderazgo del feudo, de la protección de esta gente, y todo lo que implica?  
—Sí. —Respondió el hombre sin dudar—. Estoy aquí porque el honor y el nombre de mi familia me lo exigen. Porque tengo un compromiso con la memoria de mis padres, y porque realmente amo a mi pueblo... pero sé que debe haber algo más que perseguir y honrar. Daré mi vida y mi libertad por este lugar, porque sé que de alguna manera mi destino está ligado a él... tal como lo está a tu familia, aunque no a ti de acuerdo a tus propias palabras, pero definitivamente no es lo que deseo.  
—Ya veo.  
—No luces sorprendida... o decepcionada.  
—No tengo por qué. Tus razones me parecen legítimas. Buscar la realización y la felicidad es una causa suficiente para declinar el contexto en el que te encuentras, y el hecho de que no hayas renunciado y abandonado todo te hace aún más admirable. Eres la definición por excelencia del  _bushido_.  
—Pues hasta podría dejarlo de lado. Si el hilo de mi destino coincidiera con quien deseo.

La muchacha miró al samurái con dulzura.

—Aunque quisiera no podría decirte dónde está tu coincidencia, no alcanzo a ver el otro extremo. Pero definitivamente hay una coincidencia para ti.  
—Lo dices con mucha tranquilidad.  
—Sí, ¿verdad...? Con todo y que... —Tomoyo tragó saliva. Pero para ese momento pensó en que era probable que la muerte llegara por todos en unos días, y que no tenía nada ya que perder, así que dejó que las palabras que ataban el nudo en su garganta fluyeran—. Con todo y que me rompe el corazón saber que tu hilo rojo se une a alguien que no seré yo.

La conversación terminó ahí, pero ninguno se movió. Ambos se concentraron en mirar el firmamento estrellado por un tiempo más.

* * *

El amanecer tenía poco de haber llegado, evidenciado por la tenue claridad del exterior, el trino de las aves y el estridente canto de gallos a la distancia. La consciencia regresó poco a poco. Por algún motivo desconocido la mano de Xiao-Lang estaba en contacto con una textura suave, cálida y maleable que él no podía dejar de acariciar dado el inmenso bienestar que le provocaba. Siguió con sus mimos por unos segundos más hasta que un suspiro (que no era suyo) lo hizo aterrizar.  
Cayó en cuenta en ese momento que estaba abrazado con Sakura, ambos hechos un ovillo, que ella le daba la espalda, y que aquella mano infractora se había escurrido por debajo de los pliegues del frente de la yukata de la chica... entonces lo que él estaba tocando sólo podía ser...  
Avergonzado y arrepentido de su involuntario atrevimiento, trató de retirar su mano, sintiendo que esta vez sí había ido demasiado lejos... es decir: ¿aprovecharse así de su novia abatida por el agotamiento?, ¿qué clase de monstruo abusivo haría algo así?

-No... -se escuchó en un delicado susurro de ella, mientras tocaba con suavidad la mano del chico, evitando que la retirara-. No pares.

Por un momento no supo como actuar, sin embargo, concluyó que lo mejor era hacer caso, así que continuó con la faena ante los cada vez más constantes suspiros de la chica. Sólo un par de minutos después ella se giró para encararlo, sus bellos ojos verdes tenían un brillo que él nunca había visto antes. Aquella mano invasora subió suavemente por su cuello hasta su mejilla, dónde ella la recibió con varios besos delicados.  
Tal vez era parte del instinto el comportamiento durante esos momentos, al menos eso pensó él mientras dejaba que las cosas se dieran naturalmente, sin pensarlo demasiado, así, sus propios labios se deshacían en suaves roces en el lóbulo auricular de ella.  
Luego de un breve periodo, ella, dejándose llevar por sus propios deseos, hizo que pasaran a los besos. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que ella lanzó un sollozo involuntario, asustando al chico.

—¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó él en voz muy baja.

—No... es sólo... —La chica tomó un respiro profundo para tranquilizarse un poco—. Es sólo que te extrañé mucho... pensé que no te volvería a ver y tuve mucho miedo.

Un segundo gimoteo le evitó continuar. Él la abrazó con tanta fuerza como ternura le eran posibles, haciéndola estremecer.

—Yo también te eché mucho de menos, también pensé que no volvería a verte, pero... —Recordó todo lo que la enfermedad le hizo pasar, y una extraña ensoñación en la que Sakura fue a robárselo a la muerte misma. —Pero gracias a ti, nunca volveré a tener miedo.

Hubo más besos luego de eso, cada vez más prolongados, intensos y atrevidos, en el último él presionó suavemente con sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, haciéndola soltar un lamento bajo que le erizó la piel, hasta que la jovencita le dió un empujón en el hombro.  
El chico por un momento pensó que trataba de alejarlo, no podía estar más equivocado. Lo que ella quería era que él quedara tendido sobre su espalda. Un instante después, ella se le fue encima, aprisionándole las caderas con sus piernas. Nunca antes sus cuerpos habían conocido tal proximidad e interacción, y a ambos los invadió la incertidumbre, pues navegaban aguas vírgenes. Pero se sentían confiados... porque estaban juntos.  
Y entonces, les vino un ataque de súbita pena. Sin poder evitarlo dada la situación, el cuerpo de él estaba reaccionando como era natural; justo en el punto donde coincidían físicamente estaba lo que para él era la evidencia más ominosa de su crimen, bajo la maravillosa presión de los menos de cincuenta kilos de la chica.  
Ella lo notó, mostrando un sutil gesto de desconcierto y asombro, haciendo que el rostro de él obtuviera una nueva paleta de colores.

—Yo... yo lo siento, no puedo controlarlo y...  
—Lo sé. —Lo interrumpió ella, con su usual gesto de negar con la cabeza, sonriente—. También tomé esa clase. Y la verdad es que me hace muy feliz que esté pasando... me hace pensar que te resulto bonita y eso es muy halagador. Pero si te estoy lastimando, me voy a quitar y... —fue la cara de ella entonces la que se puso de todos colores. En su primer intento de quitarse, se movió de tal forma que la fricción resultante terminó siendo "estimulante" por ponerlo en una palabra. Lo intentó una segunda vez obteniendo una reacción parecida, y cerca del vigésimo intento cayó en cuenta de que no iba a poder retirarse. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y su respiración se hizo más profunda, y un sentimiento muy extraño se apoderaba lentamente de ella mientras miraba los gestos del chico, que parecía pasar por el mismo maravilloso suplicio.  
—Deberíamos detenernos... vamos a terminar haciendo una locura...- susurró él, literalmente incapaz de abrir los ojos, y apretando los puños para que sus manos no corrieran libremente y sin control.  
—Sí, deberíamos... pero no puedo... y la verdad es que tampoco quiero... —Para ese momento, la muchachita se balanceaba con un ritmo constante, ahora obteniendo también suspiros y expresiones faciales nuevas y desconocidas de su acompañante—. Y... ¿Y si hacemos una locura pequeñita?

Sabiendo que esa era tal vez la única petición en la que su voluntad iba a flaquear, cedió sin presentar mucha resistencia. Sus manos tomaron la cintura de ella con delicadeza, y comenzó a pasar juguetonamente sus dedos por su columna, acarició con suavidad sus costados, y la hizo dar un respingo al pasar sus manos por sus caderas y sus muslos, todo esto por encima de la yukata.  
Era un momento extraño, aunque en el buen sentido. Ella nunca pensó llegar hasta ese punto, de hecho, cualquier escenario semejante a ese era impensable un par de meses atrás. En cuanto a él, la respetaba de tal manera que incluso en sus más ocultas fantasías no se imaginaba en la situación en la que estaba. Esa mañana, sin embargo, sin saber a qué imputárselo, se sentían ávidos del afecto mutuo, de demostrárselo de la forma que les fuera posible, de sentir y experimentar lo que el otro tuviera que darle. No existía nada además de ellos en el universo para ese momento.  
La expresión del rostro de Sakura era única. Aún a pesar de la poca luz del recinto, era evidente su sonrojo, que contrastaba con esos ojos que a cada momento le costaba más trabajo mantener abiertos, esa visión junto con las sensaciones que estaba experimentando parecían ser demasiado para Xiao-Lang, cuya mente estaba a punto de colapsar al ver como la yukata de la chica se deslizaba al ritmo de la improvisada danza que hacían, descubriendo con delicadeza su hombro izquierdo.  
Novedad total para un par de corazones puros.  
Pero con todo y la absoluta ignorancia en la que se encontraban frente a la situación actual, la naturaleza parecía subsanar su desconocimiento con sentido común. En su disminuido sentido de lógica y autocontrol tenían el mínimo de intuición sobre cómo tratar al otro para hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo y feliz posible, y ese esfuerzo mutuo era sentido por ambos.  
Y finalmente, luego de varios minutos de jaleo, de torpes fricciones, de caricias inocentes, fue la chica quien dio el primer síntoma de que algo muy misterioso, pero extraordinario estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sus suspiros pasaron a ser pequeños lamentos cada vez más altos, y su respiración pasó de la agitación al jadeo. Sus ojos humedecidos buscaron suplicantes los de él mientras lo presionaba por los hombros, como tratando de desaparecer cualquier posible distancia entre ellos. Él correspondió abrazando con fuerza su cintura, consolidando una unión casi absoluta que lo hizo dudar de la integridad de la ropa que tenían encima.  
Así, por primerísima vez en la vida, sucedió. Al menos para ella. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Ese incontenible bienestar que crecía exponencialmente? No supo cómo reaccionar o de qué manera reponerse a los escalofríos y la sensación general que la recorrió de arriba a abajo, tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear algo, de presionar a Xiao-Lang contra su pecho hasta que no pudiera distinguirse diferencia entre él y ella, sintió que se moría y que volvía a la vida, todo al mismo tiempo, dando un grito ahogado, tan emotivo que hizo sentir al chico muy feliz.  
Fueron muy afortunados. Aún cuando en rigor ningún acto se concretó entre ellos dos esa mañana, la experiencia podría catalogarse como un acercamiento rotundamente exitoso a una faceta de la vida desconocida para ambos, cosa de la que no todas las personas pueden presumir. Concluida la aventura, Sakura recargó su frente sobre el hombro de él, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que lentamente se regularizaba su ritmo cardiaco y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro que pensó que nunca podría quitar, sintiendo sobre su espalda las firmes manos del muchacho.  
Y una vez más, una parte de la niñez de ambos daba una jubilosa despedida.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el lobito ante la agitación de la chica.  
—¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Me siento increíble! —Exclamó entre risas, levantándose para encarar al chico, quitándose el cabello alborotado del rostro—. ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?  
—A decir verdad, creo que tú hiciste todo... —La iluminación llegó a él de pronto, haciéndolo ponerse repentinamente serio—. Qué... ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos...? ¿Acaso tú y yo...?  
—¡No...! —Se sobresaltó la chica, luego comenzó a chocar sus índices frente a su rostro, haciendo un puchero—. Bueno, creo que no... debimos llegar más lejos para decir que "lo hicimos"... ¿Estuvo mal lo que pasó...?  
—No lo sé... aunque creo que si lo ponemos en perspectiva, cabría entre las cosas que hacen los amantes, ¿no crees?  
—Entonces, si son cosas de amantes... ¿deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto? —Los ojos de Sakura brillaron mientras decía esas palabras, como si el secretismo agregara un ingrediente especial a toda la situación.  
—Sí. Nuestro secreto. —Resolvió él, enternecido. Se acomodó en loto aún con su acompañante encima, tomando sus mejillas delicadamente y besándola una vez más.

Se quedaron en esa posición, que les resultó inesperadamente cómoda mientras charlaban sobre trivialidades pasado el frenesí inicial, y casi sin moverse se enredaron en la frazada para mitigar la frescura matinal.  
La puerta corrediza se abrió de pronto. Tomoyo traía un pequeño pergamino en las manos en el cual concentraba su atención.

—¡Espero que estén muy frescos y descansados! ¡Tenemos muchos temas que revisar y...! —Fue hasta que estuvo unos cinco pasos dentro de la habitación que miró a los chicos, enredados en la manta, en una posición que difícilmente dejaba lugar para interpretaciones.  
—Bu... buenos días, Tomoyo...  
—Buenos días, Señora Amamiya...

El silencio resultante fue prolongado e incómodo.

—¡Discúlpenme! ¡Debí llamar antes de entrar! ¡No quise interrumpir nada...! —La recién llegada se cubrió los ojos estrujando el pergamino contra ellos en un acto reflejo y comenzó a caminar accidentadamente de regreso hacia la puerta, casi perdiendo la nariz al chocar con el marco.  
—¡No! ¡No es lo que crees, Tomoyo! ¡Nosotros no...!  
—¡Tómense su tiempo! ¡Los esperaremos en el salón de culto! —Y dicho eso, cerró tras ella, apretándose la nariz para mitigar la hemorragia nasal, dejando a un par de chicos perplejos y avergonzados mirando la puerta.  
—Pues allá va nuestro secreto... —Resolvió Xiao-Lang luego de un par de minutos.

Finalmente se levantaron. Había sido dispuesto un cambio de ropa para cada uno en una de las mesas, y ambos sintieron un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho al darse la espalda mutuamente para quitarse la ropa de dormir, y ponerse la nueva, escuchando la caricia de la tela sobre la piel del otro, expuestos a un nuevo tipo de timidez que los hacía sentir muy bien.

—¿Estás lista? ¿Puedo darme vuelta?  
—Sí.

Sakura vestía un atuendo ceremonial en blanco con rosa muy parecido al de Tomoyo con un entramado que emulaba a los pétalos de la flor de cerezo. Xiao-Lang tenía un kimono color jade con un lobo estilizado bordado en relieve en la parte de la espalda y un  _hakama_  color paja, a diferencia de otros que había usado, era menos holgado y sin muchos volantes.

—Te ves muy bien... —Dijeron ambos al unísono, y retiraron la mirada el uno del otro, sonrojados, pero se volvieron a ver de inmediato, y rieron.  
—Parece que es la hora. —Dijo la chica.  
—Sí. Hagámoslo.

* * *

La mañana les ofrecía un buen clima. En los tres días de ausencia de ambos luego de los funerales de la abuela Miu, los trabajos de reconstrucción del templo fueron los primeros en terminarse, y no daba la impresión de que había sido invadido sólo unas noches atrás. A diferencia de la común calma que había entre los corredores del lugar, esa mañana se veía mucha actividad, hombres y mujeres, entre samuráis y lo que parecían visitantes de otras ciudades caminaban a paso presuroso entre los pasillos y diferentes recintos, aunque la gran mayoría parecía tener el afán de llegar al mismo lugar que los chicos: el salón principal de culto.  
Fue una sorpresa ver que había casi cien personas en el salón cuando llegaron, la gran mayoría de ellos eran soldados, una parte eran oriundos de Tomoeda, mientras que otros parecían haber llegado junto con el general Issa, que tomaba té mientras departía con los ancianos del pueblo.  
Al fondo del salón, Tomoyo y Kurogane se pusieron de pie al verlos llegar, haciendo que todos los presentes callaran. Detrás de ellos había un hombre calvo de edad avanzada equipado con un pincel, tinta y muchos rollos de papel, parecía ser el escribano del pueblo, y justo a su lado, Junichiro lo asistía, encontrando cuál sería su papel en la vida.  
Sakura y Xiao-Lang caminaron por el pasillo que quedó abierto entre las estrechas filas de hombres y mujeres que ocupaban el lugar, y que los miraban con ojos curiosos, algunos incluso sonrientes, y entre todos ellos, Xiao-Lang pudo identificar a los samuráis de Kurogane, y Sakura a la escolta de Tomoyo.  
Cuando se reunieron con los anfitriones, un silencio solemne se hizo en el salón. Tomoyo se aproximó sonriente a Sakura, tomando sus manos como si se tratara de su hermana menor.

       

—Me faltarían palabras para expresar cuán agradecidos estamos con ustedes. A pesar de todas las cosas horrorosas por las que hemos tenido que pasar juntos, no se rindieron ni nos abandonaron, —miró a Li—, cumplieron con entrega y ahínco las responsabilidades que fincamos sobre ustedes de forma tan arbitraria, aún cuando no tenían ninguna obligación con nosotros; se integraron con nuestra gente, les sirvieron, enseñaron y defendieron, a pesar de la amenaza de una muerte dolorosa y lenta. —Luego volvió a Sakura—. También estuvieron a nuestro lado tomando nuestra mano con dulzura, nos enseñaron sobre la fidelidad, el servicio y el amor, y que el verdadero poder no viene de los deseos de venganza, sino de la esperanza del perdón, como un bálsamo que figurativa y literalmente curó nuestras heridas. No tengo cara para pedirles que peleen una vez más a nuestro lado, pero algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que lo harán incluso si les pidiéramos que no lo hicieran.

Con un gesto invitó a Sakura a retroceder y tomar asiento un momento junto a Arashi. Luego de eso, pidió a Xiao-Lang que se acercara a Kurogane, que sostenía un objeto cubierto por una manta de seda blanca.

—Li. Tengo malas y buenas noticias para ti. La espada  _Jian_  con la que defendiste este templo por primera vez en tu llegada sufrió más daños de los que podían ser reparados. Es una pena en más de un aspecto, porque era una forja única hecha por uno de los clanes más poderosos de Asia, y porque sabemos que le tenías un gran afecto. La espada fue fundida. -La chica pidió a Kurogane que acercara el objeto que traía en las manos, continuando su explicación: -Pero no fue una pérdida en realidad. Mantuvimos puro su acero y acudimos a uno de los únicos herreros que conserva viva la tradición de forja  _Muramasa_   **(1)** , y yo pasé algunos días haciendo un ritual que le daría un toque especial... modestia aparte, ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos al imbuir un objeto con una propiedad mágica ajena a mi cultura.

Kurogane retiró la cubierta, extendiéndole una katana muy particular a Li. La  _saya_  era de madera obscura con algunos toques de metal dorado, aunque lo que la hizo familiar para él fue el mango: era el mismo de color oro añejo con un par de cordones rojos colgando del extremo. Al extraer la hoja de la  _saya_ , esta era como la de un  _daito_ , curvada por la forja y de un sólo filo. Reconoció la sensación de la espada en sus manos, pero tenía algo más: se sentía tan ligera como poderosa, y su poder hizo que la magia de su portador se robusteciera, Li la sostuvo, aturdido ante la exquisita forja y el poder que de ella manaba.

**NdeA1** **:**   _El clan Muramasa fue uno de los más célebres cuerpos de forja de la antigüedad en Japón, reconocidos por sus increíbles acabados y filos excepcionales. Sin embargo, al inicio del Periodo Tokugawa, debido a supersticiones del Shogun fundador de dicha era, su forja y conservación fue prohibida a principios del S. XVII y se mantuvo así por dos siglos y medio._

—Es una...  
—Sí. Ahora es una espada Wu Xing de cinco elementos, creí que sería ideal para ti.

Luego de que Tomoyo dijera eso, el chico miró con mayor detenimiento la hoja, notando que en un lado había una inscripción. Reconoció su apellido, pero no su nombre.

—No es un error. —Aclaró Tomoyo al verlo dudar en la lectura—. Tu nombre: Xiao-Lang, "pequeño lobo" es muy poético, pero no lo sentimos apropiado... con lo que has hecho desde tu llegada a Nihon te convertiste en algo más para nosotros, por eso nos tomamos el atrevimiento de darte un nuevo nombre con el cual tu legado será conocido en las generaciones futuras, esperamos que lo aceptes junto con tu nuevo título: Hogo Okami Li,  _Gunso_  de la Villa de Tomoeda.  
—Hogo Okami Li... —Repitió él: "El Lobo Protector". Se quedó algunos segundos aturdido en contemplación de la espada y cuando regresó del ensimismamiento, se hizo de una actitud más seria si es que eso era posible—. Yo acepto. —Volvió a envainar la nueva espada a la altura de su rostro y retrocedió para sentarse junto a Sakura.

       

Tomoyo hizo el llamado a la hechicera, ésta se levantó y se acercó un poco temerosa a la sacerdotisa.

—Hay tanto que quisiera expresar... pero lo resumiré así: eres la esperanza encarnada, no sólo ante el peligro actual que nos aqueja, sino de un brillante futuro en el largo plazo. —señaló hacia su pecho, donde la llave de la estrella se asomaba tímidamente bajo los pliegues de su traje. Sakura la puso sobre su mano con inocencia, Tomoyo continuó: —Lo que vamos a hacer a continuación debió hacerlo tu madre hace algunos años. Ella debió haber pasado a ti su investidura, lo cual te uniría a esta tierra y recibirías de ella sus poderes y bendiciones. Creo que no hay nadie mejor que yo para darte eso. La norma es que te herede la más alta alcurnia de mi nombre, y hacerte una Tsukuyomi, pero ahí entra la gran particularidad que tú representas. -Miró a los ancianos y gente importante del pueblo, ahí en desconocimiento de Sakura, estaba la madre de Tomoyo-. Hace miles de años, en los orígenes de Nihon, hubo dos familias fundadoras: Izanami e Izanagi. Con el paso del tiempo, tres héroes ancestrales descendientes de esas casas dieron nombre a los linajes actuales que protegen nuestro país: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo, el Sol, la Luna y el Océano. Sin embargo, tal como sucedió cuando esos linajes aparecieron en un punto de inflexión de la historia, un nuevo linaje puede y debe originarse hoy... tu nombre, Sakura.  
—Sakura Li.  
—Tu nombre real.

La maestra de cartas miró a Xiao-Lang con ternura y luego volvió a encarar a Tomoyo.

—Sakura Kinomoto. Al menos por algunos años más.  
—Bien. —La sacerdotisa tomó la mano de la chica, quedando la llave de la estrella presionada entre las palmas de ambas, dibujándose en superposición y entre destellos el símbolo de Tomoyo y el de Sakura a sus pies, comenzó a recitar: -Llave nacida de los sueños de tu dueña, recibe la fuerza y experiencia de la casa ancestral de la que ella heredó su poder y linaje, dale la guía y canaliza su poder para la noble misión de proteger esta tierra... o cualquier causa que un corazón puro como el suyo encuentre pertinente—. Miró con intensidad los ojos de la chica, y tomó aire para aumentar el tono de su voz, haciendo que ambas levantaran la llave sobre sus cabezas: —¡Refrenda el compromiso con tu dueña! ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto Hoshinomegami!

Dio una indicación no verbal a Sakura, y ambas hicieron el último paso al unísono:

—¡LIBÉRATE!

La luz venida del exterior fue opacada por el destello que la llave despidió mientras crecía convirtiéndose en cetro. En realidad su forma no cambió, pero los detalles rosas del bastón devinieron en oro rosado, mientras que el resto destellaba en platino y oro convencional. Cuando quedó en las manos de la hechicera, le fue posible sentir no sólo la mayor cantidad de poder que de él venía. Ella era la única que realmente podía dar fe de ello, pero el báculo se sentía feliz.

* * *

Así de intempestivo, súbito como la obtención de su nuevo nombre e investidura, una profecía se coló por los ojos de Sakura. Esta vez, sin embargo, la imagen era nítida, literal, sin posibilidad de interpretaciones.  
El Dragón rugió en el cénit, lanzando desde su hocico una llamarada que incendió la noche. Sakura lo observó mientras la llamarada se regaba por el cielo, y bajo sus pies el suelo se sacudía. El fuego transparentó la tierra, permitiendo ver los sofisticados movimientos de una serpiente de tamaño descomunal que reptaba bajo las montañas, haciendo camino hacia el océano, donde finalmente emergió de entre las olas, evaporando las aguas marinas que quedaban a su paso, y por la fuerza lanzando a tierra olas como nunca antes la hechicera había visto.  
Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas, su cetro evitó que se fuera de bruces, mientras que cada presente se aproximó para tratar de asistirla. En un segundo se había puesto pálida, su respiración era dificultosa, y trataba torpemente de organizar sus ideas luego de tener una de las profecías más agresivas que le había tocado observar. Esa actividad, a pesar de ser siempre ambigua, nunca dejaba lugar a dudas del mensaje que trataba de expresar, esa vez no fue la excepción.

* * *

Fue hasta que Xiao-Lang tomó sus mejillas con firmeza y la hizo verlo a los ojos que ella pudo volver parcialmente en sí.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en voz baja, tratando de no alterarla.  
—Será esta noche... —Fue el ultimátum de Sakura, aunque no sonaba como ella misma.

Kurogane y Tomoyo compartieron una mirada preocupada, y cada samurái dentro del recinto se puso de pie.

—Será esta noche. —Reprodujo Arashi.  
—Sí... el Dragón vendrá buscando venganza por un abominable error que nuestra nación cometió en el pasado, pero él no sabe lo que yace bajo Nihon, su retribución desencadenará la ira de algo tan grande y poderoso que cambiará el rostro del mundo para siempre. —Continuó Sakura en trance. Miró a Tomoyo a los ojos con tal fuerza que la hizo temblar—. Edo desaparecerá. Millones morirán.

La profecía terminó y Sakura se desvaneció en brazos de Xiao-Lang, pero despertó casi de inmediato, aturdida.

—¿Sakura...? ¿Acaso tus profecías...? —Intentó Tomoyo.  
—Sí. Por lo regular se cumplen, pero nunca me muestran un desenlace, sino un escenario. No debes tener miedo, no están solos. —Respondió sacudiéndose la cabeza, agotada. A pesar de lo funesto de la predicción, ella lucía optimista mientras se volvía a poner de pie—. Te prometo que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Tomoyo masajeó su rostro, abrumada, a pesar de las palabras de aliento de su descendiente, no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo, y pidió a toda la concurrencia que comenzaran a desalojar el salón, indicándoles que tomaran alimentos y que se reuniría sólo con jefes militares, el consejo de ancianos y el escribano con su asistente al medio día. Xiao-Lang fue despedido de la misma manera, Kurogane le solicitó que lo acompañara para dar la primera instrucción con su nueva investidura, dejando sola a Sakura con Tomoyo y Arashi.

—Parece que nos espera una gran noche, ¿no? —Dijo la samurái cuando se quedaron solo las tres.  
—Sí. Pero antes de eso, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? Es un asunto de chicas... —Dijo Sakura, intrigando a la guerrera.

* * *

—Todos deben estar preparados para irse a la orden del general Issa, ese brujo loco buscará por todos los medios destruir el templo, más ahora que ya lo vencimos una vez. —Decía Kurogane mientras andaba a paso veloz, atravesando el patio del templo.  
—¿Por qué no tratamos de enfrentarlo todos juntos? —Preguntó uno de los soldados que lo seguía de cerca.  
—El tipo y sus pequeños monstruos son demasiado poderosos, no podremos ganar esta batalla sólo por ser más, debemos focalizarnos en tratar de vencerlos en situaciones más o menos justas, somos los únicos hasta el momento que hemos podido cobrar una victoria contra ellos, y lo hicimos en duelos uno a uno.  
—Entonces nosotros...  
—Deberán estar preparados si el templo cae o la  _kekkai_  muere. En caso de que ambas cosas pasen, ustedes deberán estar dando apoyo a los feudos vecinos y poniéndose a la orden del general Issa para tareas de evacuación y asistencia. —Intervino Xiao-Lang, consciente de las implicaciones de ser derrotados—. Yo en lo personal recomendaría que estuvieran listos para llevarse a sus familias lo más rápido posible y ocultarse en los bosques y las colinas.  
—Y en caso de que nosotros seamos quienes perdemos... —Complementó el dueño de la villa, mirando a sus hombres y mujeres con una profunda gratitud—. Yo los libero de todo compromiso conmigo, no deberán buscar venganza por mi muerte ni se verá mancillado su honor. Ningún samurái que me haya servido se convertirá en  _ronin_  a mi muerte. Nadie va a seguirme si es que tengo que partir.  
—¿A quién seguiremos entonces si eso pasa? —Preguntó con preocupación legítima otro soldado.  
—Además de la familia Ou, la familia Arisugawa-Kishu ha dado grandes guerreros y hechiceros a nuestra ciudad. Serán buenos líderes. Por ahora, vayan a casa, coman con sus familias y prepárenlos, tenemos sólo esta tarde para estar listos. —Viendo que el pequeño batallón se dispersaba, con la voz un poco más baja, ordenó a Li: —Ve a la administración de los campos, que los capataces te ayuden a convocar a todos los campesinos y pastores para que dejen todo y vuelvan a casa. Tomoeda debe estar vacía antes del atardecer. Pasa por los establos y consigue un caballo.  
—De acuerdo.  
—¡Esperen! —Se escuchó en una voz familiar que cerraba distancia con ellos rápidamente—. No hay necesidad de ir a los establos. -Dijo triunfal Junichiro saltando desde el lomo de Aosora. El aprendiz de escribano dio las riendas a Xiao-Lang, quien luego de dar las gracias, le solicitó fuera a casa y evacuara junto con su familia.  
—¿Y no ver la batalla? No, Taro, Es un evento que se da una vez en la vida y por nada del mundo me lo voy a perder.

Xiao-Lang montó de un salto y se dirigió a galope a los campos, pensando en volver antes del mediodía.

* * *

La evacuación se dio en relativo orden. Hubo quien apelaba a que no era necesario dejar el hogar, pues confiaban plenamente en sus protectores, pero no dejaba de ser peligroso, así que al final accedieron y muchas familias se ocultaron en los bosques circundantes a la ciudad.  
Tenía sólo unos minutos de concluida la primera reunión con los ancianos y los líderes militares, y ya habían sido despachados cuando todos los involucrados volvieron a reunirse en el salón de culto del templo, la comitiva estaba compuesta esta vez sólo por ocho personas: el escribano (que según se enterarían, respondía al nombre de Omoi), su aprendiz Junichiro, el general Issa, Tomoyo, Arashi, Kurogane, y por supuesto, la hechicera y el  _gaijin_. Tomaron asiento alrededor de un mapa de Edo, donde eran marcados con dibujos de castillos los siete feudos principales.  
Todavía no comenzaba la reunión cuando la cara de Xiao-Lang puso un gesto que iba entre el asombro y el susto al ver a Sakura: se había cortado el cabello nuevamente, quedándose con el corte que había utilizado normalmente antes de su llegada a Edo. Sintió un poco de pena, le gustaba cómo lucía con el cabello largo y de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a verla así. Él, por otro lado, no había pasado ni una vez la navaja por su cabello, y ahora estaba cerca de sus hombros, de hecho ese mismo día había hecho una insignificante cola de caballo en su nuca para evitar que estorbara su visión mientras montaba.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó la chica en voz baja.  
—En realidad, te ves linda independientemente del peinado, pero fue un buen cambio mientras duró.  
—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —Exclamó la muchachita mientras se cubría el rostro, en uno de sus normales ataques de pena.

Tomoyo se puso de pie, haciendo que cualquier conversación trivial se detuviera al momento. Ella comenzó:

—Realmente no creo que haya mucho que discutir acerca de la estrategia, es bastante clara, y en estos temas aprendí que menos es más. Todos los habitantes del pueblo están fuera de los límites de Tomoeda, y enviamos mensajeros para que una evacuación similar se dé en Ota, Setagaya, Nerima, Adachi, Edogawa, Chuo, y por supuesto, en la capital-. Se dirigió al general: -Es importante que nos asista en la guía de nuestro pueblo si fallamos al defender esta barrera. Kurogane, y Arashi se harán cargo de la niña...  
—Dal. —Interrumpió de pronto Sakura. Bajó el tono de voz y la mirada al sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella—. Su nombre es Dal, su hermano se llama Teayang.  
—De acuerdo... Li ya probó ser un buen remedio contra el dolor de cabeza que es el tal Teayang. Sakura y yo enfrentaremos al hechicero. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, que a mí me preocupa sobremanera: Como había comentado con ustedes en días anteriores, nuestra invitada Sakura Kinomoto Hoshinomegami, además de ser una hechicera muy poderosa, es también un oráculo, y tenemos una profecía por cumplirse según el resultado del duelo de esta noche. Lo único que tengo claro al respecto de dicha profecía es que si perdemos algo muy malo puede pasar... tanto que incluso la evacuación del pueblo habrá sido inútil... ¿Sakura?

La hechicera se puso de pie entonces, y contó sobre la visión que tuvo.  
Mientras describía la advertencia recurrente del Dragón despertando a la gran serpiente, no pudo evitar un sentimiento muy extraño en el contexto en que se desenvolvía la situación. Durante toda su estancia en la antigüedad, había hablado de magia con absoluta libertad, las personas, sin importar la edad, estrato social, nivel económico o educación, aceptaban la existencia de la magia con total naturalidad. Si bien las personas eran más sencillas, no eran precisamente crédulas o ignorantes, y eso la hizo preguntarse: ¿qué había pasado en los últimos trescientos años?, ¿en qué momento de la historia de la humanidad se había llegado al escepticismo en el cual la sociedad moderna de la que era originaria había perdido contacto con lo místico y lo espiritual?, o más inquietante aún: ¿realmente se había perdido ese vínculo o se mantenía oculto? Xiao-Lang sin dudas tendría algunas respuestas para esas preguntas, pero en los últimos días había estado más interesada en hablar con él de amor que de cualquier otro tema, si llegaban a tener la oportunidad de volver a casa, definitivamente preguntaría al respecto.  
Entre el discurso a la concurrencia y el mamotreto interno de la chica, Xiao-Lang escuchaba la profecía con la mirada aguda y una mano en la barbilla, teniendo el mismo gesto de quien acaba de armar un rompecabezas. El entendimiento le llegó repentinamente, y apenas Sakura concluyó la descripción de su última visión, el chico pidió a Junichiro un trozo de papel y un pincel.  
Todos vieron a Li tratando de hacer un dibujo en el pergamino, pero ninguno logró entenderlo, salvo por Sakura, que notó que trataba de dibujar el Océano Pacífico y las costas de Asia, Oceanía y América, pero a pesar de que él era en general un buen dibujante, las dimensiones del papiro y el pincel no le estaban ayudando mucho.  
Sakura lo detuvo dando un toque en su hombro, y le pidió retroceder un poco, luego ella se concentró, liberó su cetro y ordenó a  _Record_  hacer acto de presencia.  
Un fantasmagórico globo terráqueo se proyectó flotando en medio de la concurrencia, entre el asombro de unos y la expresión de orgullo en la cara de Tomoyo, que parecía estar lista para exclamar en cualquier momento que Sakura era su pariente, incluso Xiao-Lang estaba sorprendido por la calidad de la proyección y el detalle de la imagen.

—Lo recuerdo así de una película que vi. —Susurró Sakura ante la pregunta no verbal del  _gaijin_.

Xiao-Lang fue quien tomó la palabra entonces:

—La profecía nos habla de la gran serpiente. Tengo la impresión de que no será literalmente un monstruo el que se presentará ante nuestra derrota... —Señaló con Wu Xing el mapa justamente sobre la parte nororiental de Oceanía: —Andrenjinyi, la serpiente arcoiris para los nativos australianos, un ser gigantesco y divino capaz de cambiar el paisaje. —Luego, dejando un rastro luminoso sobre el mapa, señaló su natal China: —Ba She, La serpiente que come elefantes, —subió hasta Rusia: —Zmey Gorynych, el Dragón de tres cabezas. —hizo un trazo desde Asia hasta Alaska, pasando por el estrecho de Bering: —Nuna, Diosa Inuit de la tierra—, bajó por la costa norteamericana: —Wiwe, el monstruo Ohlone de cuerpo de piedra, —siguió hasta México: —Mazacóatl, La serpiente gigante de agua y tierra, —llegó a Colombia: —Maleiwa, Dios guajiro creador de la Tierra, —marcó Perú: —Pachacamac, Dios Inca de los terremotos, —llegó hasta Chile: —Khala, para los atacameños, El gigante dormido. Es un volcán, —Separó la espada un momento, pero volvió a hacer una marca, señalando Japón con ella: —Nosotros somos parte de este camino también, nuestra versión es Yamata no Orochi, la serpiente de ocho cabezas... —Se detuvo al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos los asistentes, haciéndolo sentir incómodo—. ¿Voy muy rápido?  
—¿Cómo demonios es que sabes tanto, muchacho? —Preguntó Issa con asombro, lo que significaba mucho, el hombre a sus años difícilmente se impresionaba.  
—¿Verdad que es muy listo? ¡También habla varios idiomas, toca instrumentos musicales y cocina delicioso! —Confirmó Sakura, incapaz de controlar la alegría de que los demás vieran al lobito a través de sus ojos.  
—Volvamos al tema... —Reorientó Xiao-Lang, abrumado y muy, muy rojo—. De donde Sakura y yo venimos, todos estos lugares y leyendas tienen un origen y explicación comunes, están interconectados por la misma razón y un mismo destino. —Sakura fue la primera en comprender al observar el camino trazado—. Nosotros lo conocemos como el Cinturón de Fuego del Pacífico. debajo de toda esta línea, las venas incandescentes de la Tierra se sacuden, originando volcanes y sismos por todo donde pasan. Las barreras de Edo evitan que "La gran serpiente despierte", es decir, que se interrumpa la calma del cinturón de fuego, porque si eso sucede, subirá a la superficie.  
—¿Dices que habrá terremotos? —Preguntó Arashi.  
—No sólo terremotos. Tsunamis, nacimiento de volcanes, separación de continentes... la profecía era clara: "algo tan grande y poderoso que cambiará el rostro del mundo para siempre".  
—Entonces, a pesar de la evacuación...  
—Si la serpiente despierta, no servirá de nada. Edo... Nihon mismo podría partirse por la mitad, matando todo lo que en él habita.  
—No hay alternativa entonces. Ese anciano está ciego de rencor, no le importará cuántas vidas tome o las consecuencias de su estúpida venganza. No podemos permitir que gane. —Resolvió Kurogane poniéndose de pie al momento en que Sakura hacía desaparecer la proyección—. Morirá él o lo haremos nosotros. Prepárense lo mejor que puedan, pónganse en paz y mediten... o hagan lo que les plazca de aquí al atardecer, este podría ser nuestro último día en el mundo, pero no nos iremos sin dar una gran pelea.

* * *

La charla concluyó luego de eso, todos atendieron las palabras de Kurogane, y así Arashi salió de inmediato camino a su casa, donde comentó que la esperaba su esposo Sorata y estaría con él las horas que le quedaban. El escribano tomó todo lo colectado y enfiló a galope hacia la capital, donde lo pondría a resguardo para tener toda la historia documentada, su aprendiz se fue con él, pero prometió volver antes de la puesta del sol. Issa se retiró también, indicando que estaría por las colinas de los alrededores, listo para el peor escenario posible y guiar a las tropas.

—Ya sabe qué hacer, señorita Li... es decir, señorita Kinomoto. —Dijo en un tono un tanto más amistoso el dueño de la villa.

Xiao-Lang puso un gesto de duda, en especial luego de que Sakura respondiera un "¡Sí!" entusiasta ante dicho comentario.

—¡Vamos! —Invitó ella, tomándolo de la mano con delicadeza y guiándolo a través de los pasillos del templo.  
—¿A dónde si es que puedo saberlo?  
—El señor Kurogane me dio algo muy especial para ti, y me enseñó a ayudarte a ponértelo.

Li no preguntó más, aún cuando sentía mucha curiosidad por las palabras de la chica... algo especial que debía ponerse.  
Las dudas se evaporaron apenas puso un pie en su destino. Como sucedía con buena parte de las habitaciones en el templo, aquella carecía casi totalmente de menaje, sólo había un artículo al centro: una armadura samurái completa, hecha de cuero y hierro barnizado en verde obsidiana. Era obvio lo que aquello significaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco indigno, y dio la vuelta al conjunto con incredulidad y reverencia; a eso se debía entonces que su kimono y hakama fueran menos ostentosos a la usanza normal.

—Entonces... supongo que tendré que ponérmela.  
—En realidad, no puedes ponértela tú solo, yo debo ayudarte... a menos que eso te moleste.

Por un tiempo considerable, Sakura acomodó con dedicación las piezas de la armadura sobre el cuerpo de Xiao-Lang. Cada minuto pasado en esa tarea se sentía sumamente irreal para ambos, y mientras ponían toda su atención y dedicación en silencio, sin saber lo que el otro pensaba, estaba presente en la mente de ambos cuánto habían cambiado y crecido durante ese verano. Como habían pasado de estar en un ambiente tan "seguro" y políticamente correcto como era el primer cuarto del siglo XXI, a estar en contacto con la guerra, la muerte y la realidad misma en el amanecer del siglo XVIII, uno de los periodos más violentos de la historia de Japón. Pero no todo había sido una mala experiencia: los sentimientos románticos, casi infantiles que tenían el uno sobre el otro no sólo demostraron ser auténticos sino que se mantuvieron pese a la adversidad, se habían robustecido y ganaron profundidad, en muchos aspectos llevaron aquello que los unía a niveles que no creyeron alcanzar en años, haciendo su relación más fuerte, sincera, madura, en algunos momentos desafiando incluso su propia educación o creencias al respecto.  
Como toque final, Sakura pidió a Li que se sentara, tomó una peineta de entre sus ropas y arregló el cabello del chico en un  _chonmage_  que aseguraría el  _kabuto_  a su cabeza cuando llegara la hora de colocárselo(2).

**NdeA2** **:**   _El_ _chonmage_ _era un tipo exclusivo de arreglo samurái para el cabello, era algo así como una cola de caballo invertida y tenía la función de mantener el kabuto (yelmo o casco) en su lugar durante el combate._

Terminado el arreglo, en una diminuta bolsa rectangular puso los dos móviles dentro del peto. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos para ver su obra concluida, entrecruzando sus manos frente a su rostro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Li, un poco apenado.  
—Te ves muy bien. —Dijo ella con un tono apenas contenido, sintiendo mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Si bien la respuesta expresaba la idea, lo cierto es que no hacía justicia a la intensidad de la misma. Ese "Te ves muy bien" hubiera sido más honesto traducido a: "Estoy lista para que comencemos a tener hijos".

* * *

Tomoyo andaba con paso lento y reflexivo en el jardín interior del templo. Acariciaba los altares y esculturas con melancolía, mientras que en el fondo de su mente sonaba a toda voz que nada volvería a ser igual luego de esa noche. Ella no era clarividente, no podía tomar la ruta rápida de ver, aunque fuera de manera simbólica un posible resultado, ella estaba atenida a lo que la vida le pusiera enfrente sin anticipación. De alguna manera, aunque en origen eso la inquietaba, al mismo tiempo le daba la tranquilidad de que el final no estaba escrito y eso le daba esperanzas para seguir. Amaba a Tomoeda, no sólo por verla nacer, las mejores personas que había conocido estaban ahí, la gente que amaba, los lugares y paisajes donde nacieron sus mejores recuerdos. Ella era una con su gente. Probablemente ella moriría esa noche, pero si ese era su destino, se tomaría con firmeza de la mano de la muerte para avanzar con ella, en tanto pudiera garantizar la supervivencia de todos.

—Haganemaru. —Dijo a modo de saludo con voz tranquila, viendo al dueño de la villa entrar al mismo jardín.  
—Ya he terminado todos los encargos. Traje y entregué sus pertenencias a la hechicera y el  _gaijin_ , incluso traje algo de comida y té para tomarlo un poco más tarde... no querrás enfrentar al Dragón con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad?

Lo miró con una sonrisa sosegada, reflexionando sobre el poco común sentido del humor de él, aquél que sólo ella había tenido oportunidad de aprender a leer.

—¿Quién más está en el templo?  
—Sólo nosotros cuatro. Junichiro tardará un par de horas más en alcanzarnos. Ya traté de razonar con él y pedirle que se aleje, pero es testarudo como pocos. —Guardó silencio por un momento, como pensando en si debía o no decir lo que le venía a la mente en ese momento, y finalmente se decidió: —Estaba pensando... sólo, y sólo si yo te propusiera una vez más... irnos, escapar esta noche, llevándonos a estos muchachitos con nosotros, lejos de toda esta locura... si aceptaras venir conmigo...  
—Tú sabes cuál es la respuesta para esa pregunta, Haganemaru. Lo que es más, sé que no te atreverías a hacer esa proposición sabiendo todo lo que está en juego esta noche. —Le dio la espalda, acercándose hasta el área de cuidado césped más cercano al estanque.  
—Es cierto. Pero no perdía nada con decir lo que pienso, ¿no? considerando que estas podrían ser las últimas palabras que cruzamos.

Resignado, aunque satisfecho por no dejar que el silencio lo esclavizara, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pensando en que tal vez era mejor dormir un poco antes del atardecer.

-¿No más insistencias? -Preguntó a la distancia Tomoyo, justo antes que él se fuera-. Recuerdo perfectamente la última vez que hablamos sobre esto, cuando el  _gaijin_  te molió a golpes... te pusiste muy violento, pensé por un momento que de verdad me raptarías y cumplirías tus amenazas...  
—No recuerdo haber hecho una amenaza así.  
—Oh, pero sí la hiciste... ninguno de los dos se va a marchar, no podemos, con todo y la incertidumbre de nuestra supervivencia... pero no puedo evitar pensar en cuán romántica y atrayente era la idea de que tú...

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero al darse cuenta, los brazos del samurái ya aprisionaban su cintura en un abrazo que la levantó una gran distancia del suelo y que daba la impresión que ni la magia más poderosa podría romper, también la besaba con la misma intensidad y desesperación de quien ha recorrido un desierto y finalmente puede saciar su sed.

—La idea de que te hiciera mía aquí mismo... ¿era eso?

Luego de asentir con los ojos empapados, fue ella quien comenzó un segundo y más apasionado beso, mientras él la tendía sobre el césped, desembarazándose del kimono tan rápido como podía, sabiendo que consumarían la unión ahí mismo. El Destino podía irse al infierno, aún si lo que los unía era fortuito o no estaba contemplado en el futuro, ese momento le pertenecía sólo a ellos dos.

       

* * *

—Creo realmente que somos afortunados. —Dijo Xiao-lang, mientras pasaba un vaso con té a Juníchiro, que recién los había alcanzado.  
—¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Sakura, dando un sorbo a su propio té.  
—Estamos viviendo un momento histórico, seremos testigos de un evento que definió la historia de este país, y pase lo que pase, los nombres de todos los involucrados trascenderán el tiempo. -Dijo reflexivo mirando a Wu Xing, y pensando en el nombre recién recibido. Mucho comenzaba a cobrar sentido para él.  
—Pues para ser algo tan grande, no recuerdo haber leído sobre este día.  
—El mundo tiene dos historias, si tenemos la posibilidad de volver a casa, te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber al respecto.

Tomoyo, sentada a un lado de Arashi, no traía más el tocado que normalmente ataba su cabello, ahora caía con soltura por su espalda, se la veía mucho más tranquila y concentrada, aunque tanto Sakura como Xiao-Lang eran lo suficientemente inocentes como para no poder interpretar lo que había sido de ella y Kurogane en las últimas horas.  
Kurogane apareció enfundado en su propia armadura. No era la que llevaba el día que se conocieron, esa era mucho más elaborada, y el  _kabuto_  era completo hasta el rostro, al verlo, tanto la hechicera como el  _gaijin_ compartieron una mirada y luego una sonrisa que los hizo sentir nostálgicos.

—¿Tiene algo raro mi  _tanko_? —Preguntó el dueño de la villa, intrigado.  
—No en realidad, es una armadura muy hermosa. —Respondió Sakura con sinceridad.  
—Pero nos recuerda a un villano de una leyenda del lugar de donde venimos. -Complementó Xiao-Lang.  
—¿Un villano?  
—Sí, incluso el color coincide.  
—¿Y qué fue lo que dicho villano hizo?  
—Muchas cosas en realidad, es una historia un poco larga, pero para resumirlo, después de perder a su amada y pensar que había perdido a sus hijos, conquistó un muy, muy vasto reino para su emperador, y su espada fue la más temida de la historia. Mató a miles en sus correrías, pero encontró la redención en los brazos de uno de sus hijos al llegar el momento de su muerte.  
—Suena como alguien muy poderoso.  
—Y sí que lo era, y a usted sólo le falta la capa.  
—¿Y cuál era el nombre de ese guerrero?  
—Anakin Skywalker. pero su señor feudal lo nombró Darth Vader.  
—Darth Vader... me agrada ese tal Darth Vader.

El crepúsculo los alcanzó entre charlas amenas como nunca antes tuvieron oportunidad, como si fuera una tarde de verano con amigos, como si nada después de ese día tuviera sentido.  
E igual a una cuenta regresiva, el sol comenzó a ocultarse entre las montañas entre ruidos de cigarras y canto de cuervos, en un pueblo que se había quedado totalmente sólo en un día.  
El último rayo de sol desapareció, dejando que las estrellas gobernaran la bóveda celeste. A una señal de Xiao-Lang, Junichiro se despidió, y tomando a Aozora hizo carrera a un punto elevado en una colina cercana, desde el cual vería y documetaría toda la contienda.  
El oriente, ahora totalmente obscuro, se iluminó tímidamente con la figura viperina del Dragón, que volaba hacia Tomoeda tal como había sido pronosticado, en busca de concretar su venganza, sin saber lo que podía provocar en su afán.  
Sakura y Xiao-lang, viendo al emisario de la muerte venir a su encuentro, se tomaron instintivamente de la mano y se miraron luego de darse un apretón.  
Se pusieron frente a frente, tomando mutuamente las mejillas del otro y uniendo sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

—Pase lo que pase... —Comenzó Sakura.  
—Todo estará bien. Ahora finalmente lo entiendo. —Completó él.

Ambos sabían que pasara lo que pasara, esa sería su noche, que ese era un punto catártico de la historia de los dos.

**Capítulo 13.**

**Fin.**


	15. La Noche Del Dragón.

**Capítulo 14.**

**La Noche Del Dragón.**

Con la misma agitación que genera la injusticia, la cólera propia de saber que detrás de un hecho atroz no hay una justificación legítima, con el dolor de ver el futuro perdido, destruido y enviado al olvido, Chung-Hee abrió los ojos esa mañana.  
El dolor seguía ahí, el físico era relativamente nuevo, y si bien no lo privaba de hacer uso de sus facultades mentales, físicas o mágicas, el dolor espiritual si que lo estaba abrumando. Las lesiones de su último encuentro con la hechicera lo habían hecho replantear su estrategia, principalmente porque estuvo muy cerca de morir, y luego de dormir un poco a su regreso de la confrontación, pensó con mayor claridad: él, al igual que sus niños, era el depositario de una cantidad monstruosa de  _Gi_ , lo que significaba que de haber muerto, toda esa energía acumulada pudo destruir todo en un área muy, muy grande... quizás no todo Edo, pero sin dudas, Tomoeda hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.  
Pasó varias noches pensando en ese escenario. Hacía más de cien años que inició su búsqueda y captación de  _Gi_  de todo lo que le rodeaba, lo contenía dentro de sí, pensando al inicio de su camino que tenía un potencial ilimitado. Después de esa noche comprendió que todo tiene un límite al cual se acercaba peligrosamente, esto agravado porque este debió volver a la tierra mucho tiempo atrás, sólo parecía haber una inferencia lógica para concluir con todo el asunto.  
"Si buscas la venganza, tendrás que cavar dos tumbas".  
La premisa del proverbio era clara: la posibilidad de retorno luego de destruir Edo era inexistente. Sería la última campaña, además de eso, estaba en un punto donde su cuerpo no toleraría una derrota más. Sus posibilidades de éxito eran altísimas: por un lado, aún tenía poder suficiente para confrontar directamente a sus enemigos y derrotarlos, y aún si no era capaz de vencerlos, sólo debía estar ahí y morir para destruirlo todo.  
Aprovecharía esa situación. Se convertiría en "viento divino", en el heraldo de la justicia que finalmente equilibraría al mundo luego de todos los errores cometidos por Nihon en el pasado, nadie más sufriría a causa de ellos.  
El sol estaba cerca del cénit cuando llegó a esa sabiduría, salió de la caverna equipado con un sencillo zurrón de algodón, y con una mirada conciliadora ordenó a sus hijos que lo siguieran. Caminaron por algunos cientos de metros por la costa hasta que llegaron a la delta de un río, a la sombra de árboles de pesado follaje y cargados de frutos. Se encontraron en su andar río arriba con varias decenas de niños que pescaban en los vados, pastores dando de beber a sus rebaños y madres que afanosas lavaban sobre las rocas a un lado del afluente.  
Él apenas si le dedicó una mirada a todas esas personas. No le importaban en lo más mínimo, pero comenzaba a costarle trabajo ignorar que los chicos dragón miraban con aprehensión, casi con añoranza a todos aquellos infantes despreocupados y felices que los veían andar con curiosidad dado lo poco común de su atuendo y lo exótico de su raza.  
Llegaron finalmente a una región cobijada entre el follaje de enormes árboles de ceiba, ahí, una decena de niños saltaban al agua entre juegos mientras que un par de mujeres hacían faenas de lavandería, las mujeres saludaron con cortesía mientras el viejo se desvestía y se sumergía en el agua, al cuidado de sus hijos.  
La mitad derecha del cuerpo del hechicero estaba ennegrecida, la piel se había arrugado y en su brazo, hombro, pierna y parte del abdomen la piel seguía el contorno del hueso. Esos baños lograban mitigar los dolores que aún sentía, y le devolvían la concentración.  
Esa tarde, a medida que los minutos pasaban, su razonamiento sobre el inminente ataque final a Edo iba ganando apremio, casi urgencia. Su muerte estaba cerca, lo sabía, podía sentirla en sus huesos, el acuerdo no verbal que él tenía con la muerte sin saberlo había pagado ya con muchas vidas su permanencia en el mundo, pero sentía que esa condición no duraría mucho más. Había llegado el momento de despedirse del mundo, pero lo haría cumpliendo el objetivo último al que había ofrendado todo el siglo pasado.

* * *

Dal era la más callada, y al mismo tiempo la más analítica. Constantemente dedicaba tiempo a la observación de su entorno y de las pocas personas con las que tenía contacto, llegando en algunos casos a entablar conversación con ellas. Sin embargo, había sido en los últimos meses que su contacto con las personas se había hecho más cercano y constante, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era indiferente con lo que la gente tenía que decirle, a últimas fechas había desarrollado algo parecido a un "interés científico" por las conductas de las personas.  
Al igual que sucedía con Teayang, sus recuerdos llegaban hasta su nacimiento mismo, en medio de una ciudad en llamas en el ocaso del siglo XVI, heredando los talentos de su padre, única persona viva en medio de una calle devastada, ante una casa incendiada y rodeados de cadáveres marchitos.  
Él había dicho que necesitaban prepararse, que ellos eran el instrumento de la justicia, y que cuando completaran ese objetivo, serían libres al fin.  
Era un discurso convincente, y de hecho no pensó mucho en ello por varias décadas, se limitaba a seguir las órdenes que aquel viejo le daba, conversaba un poco con su hermano, pero siendo que compartían la misma naturaleza, era como hablar ante un espejo... sí, él y ella eran distintos, pero eran las únicas personas además de su padre con quien convivieron por muchos años. Eso creó personalidades diferentes en ellos, así, en tanto que él ocasionalmente miraba con curiosidad e incluso con anhelo el contacto con otras personas, ella pretendía que no le importaba, en especial porque era difícil matarlas o robarles la energía vital si tenía cualquier tipo de interés en ellas.  
Durante muchos años tuvo la idea de que la gente era buena o mala en base a su lugar de origen, Chung-Hee los había instruido a que todo oriundo de la península asiática era digno de protección sólo por haber nacido allí, y había satanizado a cada nacido en el archipiélago de Nihon. Los mellizos, aunque ingenuos, no eran tontos, las diferencias no eran realmente tan grandes entre unos y otros más allá del idioma, y las personas en cualquiera de los dos lugares se esmeraban por vivir lo mejor posible, había visto que en ambos sitios había hombres malos capaces de cosas horrendas en perjuicio de sus semejantes. A últimas fechas, Chung-Hee había entrado de muchas formas en ese último grupo.  
Lo que realmente era digno de estudiarse, de acuerdo a la perspectiva de la chica dragón, eran los motivos de las personas. Había un par de impulsos que, desde su muy personal punto de vista, podía convertir a una persona en alguien deplorable: el poder, en cualquiera de sus formas, ya fuera económico, político o mágico; y la venganza...  
Su padre era portador de ambos.  
Haciendo memoria y compartiendo recuerdos con su hermano, llegó a la conclusión de que nunca supo realmente cuál había sido el motivo de su nacimiento. Sabía como un conocimiento heredado que tanto ella como Teayang eran humanos únicamente en apariencia, que su aparición en el mundo no se había dado de la misma forma que se daba con las personas normales, que no habían crecido biológicamente como un ser humano lo haría, aunque quedaban en sus mentes ciertas reminiscencias de pensamiento venido de algún lugar antes de su aparición al cuidado de su padre. Esa pieza perdida de información los podía inquietar en algunas ocasiones, como si algo muy añorado tratara de salir a flote cuando presenciaban escenas de afecto... en especial entre padres e hijos.  
Teayang había sentido una calidez que le resultó extrañamente familiar después de que el  _gaijin_ lo aporreara de forma tan entusiasta, cuando quedó en las manos de aquella anciana que con sus últimas energías le devolvió suficiente lucidez, no sólo cayó en cuenta de que la mujer estaba haciendo algo bueno por él de forma altruista, sino que pudo reconocer su firma mágica... fue la misma que varias décadas atrás había protegido esa misma villa. En la breve interacción que tuvieron, sus energías se combinaron y muchos de los sentimientos de aquella vieja hechicera pasaron a través de él. No vio imágenes o escuchó discursos, pero pudo sentir el dolor de una pérdida aplastante, un compromiso y un amor desinteresado que no tenía la capacidad siquiera de imaginar. Sin importar el contexto o la geografía, esa mujer no profesaba aquellos contravalores que su padre le había enseñado a detestar de los japoneses, no había ira, ambición o sed de venganza, aún cuando estaba seguro de que había perdido mucho en su único encuentro en el pasado. Y luego estaban la joven hechicera y su amante... el muchacho era prácticamente un muerto viviente en el momento en que los confrontaron y a pesar de eso, él la protegió más allá de su mente rota y su corazón casi colapsado... y ella, aún ante la muerte segura a manos de Chung-Hee, no lo abandonó a su suerte. Considerando todo esto, algo definitivamente no cuadraba en la retórica del hechicero al que llevaban más de un siglo llamando padre.  
El verdadero dilema del momento era: si la causa de su padre no era justa... ¿existía una causa justa realmente? Si abandonaban a Chung-Hee, ¿qué había después?, ¿había un después en primer lugar? Del mismo modo como su aparición en el mundo era una eventualidad, un mero accidente que juntó la ansia de venganza con el dolor de la pérdida, ¿cuál era el destino último que ellos tendrían cuando todo acabara? Tal como su padre había dicho, todos tenían que morir, cuando ese día llegara para el hechicero, ¿ellos lo seguirían?  
Sentada sobre una roca, a unos metros de altura sobre el agua, Dal compartió una mirada con su hermano, que al igual que ella custodiaba el baño del viejo desde la orilla contraria, en una tarde de verano con un clima y luminosidad capaces de poner de buen humor a cualquier persona. Ella sabía que el chico compartía sus reflexiones, lo notaba en el inacabable gesto de duda que desde varios días atrás no podía quitar de su rostro.  
Hubo algo de barullo a poca distancia de ellos, los niños parecían asustados al igual que las mujeres, y luego de unos minutos, varios samuráis a caballo y una gran carreta pasaban a corta distancia del trío dragón. Uno de los guerreros desmontó y caminó hasta ellos, dejando detrás de sí a casi medio centenar de hombres, mujeres y niños que eran llevados en la carreta en medio de un gran escándalo.

—Buen día. —Saludó el soldado, serio, pero no descortés, manteniéndose un poco alejado de la orilla—. Estamos en medio de una evacuación, y estamos llevándonos a todos los pobladores del área a campamentos seguros en las montañas. Si quiere aprovechar la carreta, podemos esperar a que se vista.

Chung-Hee miró al soldado apenas pudiendo disimular su desdén, pero luego lo ignoró mientras nadaba en dirección opuesta. Fue Dal quien respondió desde la roca:

—Nuestro abuelo ya no escucha, pero le daremos el mensaje, necesita estar en el agua por más tiempo como tratamiento para su enfermedad. Los alcanzaremos luego.  
—De acuerdo. Por favor, eviten acercarse a cualquier centro urbano por esta noche.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y unos momentos después su caravana continuó la marcha.

—Están evacuando las ciudades, padre. —Reiteró Teayang.  
—No importa. Una vez que terminemos esta noche, serán como una gallina corriendo sin cabeza. Pueden intentar irse del país si quieren, pero su destino ya está marcado.

El viejo salió del agua, caminando algunos pasos, indiferente a la decadente forma de su cuerpo, ahora marchito por la mitad, evidenciando su condición. Nunca antes lo habían visto tan viejo y acabado. se detuvo cuando sintió el calor de la luz solar impactando su cuerpo. Ante el conocimiento del inminente final de su vida, cada sensación en medio de aquella tarde de verano se hizo más intensa y vívida: el canto de los pájaros, el ruido de las cigarras, la corriente del río, las lejanas olas de la costa, el viento pasando por la enramada, la sutil caricia de la brisa estival, las gotas de agua que víctimas de la gravedad descendían por su piel, y el irrespetuoso golpe del sol en sus ojos.  
Cerró los ojos y por un sublime momento sus recuerdos lo llevaron hasta las verdes praderas en los alrededores del palacio en su natal Joseon, en el ocaso del s. XVI.  
Todo era simple entonces, viudo desde algunos años atrás, habiendo tenido una vida próspera y exitosa en un país pacífico, dotado con una posición económica buena aunque no opulenta, que le permitió hacer una pequeña fortuna y que en esa época le permitió darse y darle todo lo necesario a los suyos.  
Las anécdotas de las guerras siempre venían desde lugares distantes, desde países con la desgracia de ser conquistados como India o alguna provincia china, o los interminables conflictos en Occidente, y el siempre codicioso proceder de los europeos por tratar de obtener un pedazo del relativamente recién descubierto continente americano, que desde su muy personal perspectiva los hacía lucir como una jauría de perros luchando por hacerse de algún pedazo de la presa que aún se resistía a morir.  
Pensaba en esos días que era afortunado. Su tiempo en el mundo se acercaba al final, y había garantizado el bienestar económico, la educación y la prosperidad de su descendencia, y miraba con tranquilidad a sus nietos correr entre risas. En el próximo verano los mellizos cumplirían quince, y a diferencia de él, ellos no tenían que cargar con la maldición de la magia, no habían dado indicios de ser usuarios y no habían sido educados al respecto, ellos serían libres y podrían vivir como desearan, eventualmente fundarían sus propias familias y darían continuidad al ciclo de la vida cuando llegara el turno de él de partir.  
Sólo una vez consultó oráculos sobre ellos, y alcanzó el conocimiento de que su linaje serviría a la humanidad de formas que trascenderían al tiempo. Ellos serían su legado al mundo.  
Luego Nihon, tratando de alcanzar China, invadió su país. Destruyó su ciudad, incendió su casa, mató a sus hijos y nietos, con tan mala estrella que no pudieron siquiera matarlo a él y terminar con su dolor. Su linaje terminó, su herencia se truncó, dejándolo con un puñado de olvido.  
O al menos eso pensó en el punto crítico de su historia.  
En su desesperación creó a sus "hijos", dándoles el nombre de aquellos que amaba, pero sin saberlo, tomando sus almas y forzándolos a permanecer entre los vivos, ignorantes de todo el amor y la felicidad de la que disfrutaron en el pasado, y alimentando para sí mismo la idea de que esa sería la herencia trascendente de la que le hablaron.  
El dolor de la vida anterior perdida por la guerra, y sus ganas de robar todo lo que Nihon le había quitado en primer lugar, se convirtió en un movimiento en su estómago que empujó su diafragma violentamente, en una sensación que cualquiera que haya sido víctima de la injusticia, los celos o la ira conoce muy bien. Era el momento para el cual había estado acumulando tanto poder, la antesala al final del camino que se planteó tantos años atrás.  
Era su noche. La noche del Dragón.  
Sin saber por qué, le vino una tremenda e irreprimible necesidad de gritar, como si el  _Gi_  resguardado en su cuerpo clamara finalmente por escapar, se encorvó sintiendo un muy intenso escalofrío recorriendo su espalda de forma ascendente, mientras que el suelo y el cuerpo de agua cercano a él vibraba, haciendo crujir las rocas y obligando a las aves a volar asustadas.  
Sus hijos lo miraron con inquietud, sin saber si debían ayudarlo o no, pero sintiendo que algo definitivamente estaba por cambiar. Teayang caminó hacia él para terderle una mano, pero se detuvo totalmente engarrotado unos momentos después. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, y eso comenzaba a provocarle dolor, Dal pasaba por un trance semejante, y sólo unos segundos después, la roca bajo sus pies comenzó a fundirse y el agua a evaporarse.

—Llegó la hora, mis niños. Sé que no les he contado todo lo que pasó cuando ustedes nacieron, pero ya están listos para conocer toda la verdad. Será duro, pero sólo con ese conocimiento es que podrán utilizar el poder contenido dentro de ustedes para hacer justicia.

Ambos chicos, presa de un dolor desconocido para ellos, cayeron inconscientes, sumergiéndose en las memorias del médico y hechicero, viendo ambos a través de sus ojos las infamias de las que fue víctima tantísimo tiempo atrás, mientras que su voluntad y sentido común eran lentamente devorados por un ansia de sangre que no los dejaba pensar.  
Los viejos recuerdos pronto dieron paso a las últimas batallas, donde la  _kekkai_  y el dueño de la Villa de Tomoeda, así como la hechicera y su amante eran los principales obstáculos para cumplir con la labor que el destino había marcado para ellos. De alguna manera era más que claro que si Tomoeda caía, los demás feudos, Edo, y Nihon mismo recibirían su justo castigo. Debían pelear y acabar con ellos, y aún si fracasaban, buena parte de Edo sería destruida con su sola presencia. Que el destino les diera esas cartas decía mucho sobre la legitimidad de su misión. O al menos eso es lo que Chung-Hee pensaba y transmitía a sus hijos.  
El lavado mágico de cerebro duró algunas horas. Cuando los gemelos fueron capaces de abrir los ojos nuevamente, faltaban sólo unos minutos para el ocaso.  
Literalmente sentían como si sus cuerpos fueran controlados por alguien más, con la extrañeza de que a pesar de eso, se sentían más poderosos que antes, al parecer el  _Gi_  del que eran sólo portadores ahora fluía a través de ellos en forma de fuerza o poder mágico. Eran incapaces de hablar o siquiera pensar con claridad, pero con todo y eso, ambos se incorporaron y caminaron hacia su padre, ahora vestido con un  _hanbok_  púrpura, dejando de lado la ropa japonesa que había usado desde su infiltración al país.

—Todo está listo. —Dijo mirando la marcha del sol entre las montañas—. Este es el atardecer mismo para esta nación. Pronto Nihon sólo será un recuerdo. Es irónico que el nombre signifique "País del sol naciente", considerando que el de esta mañana fue el último. No hay un mañana. Ni para ellos ni para nosotros.

Dal sintió en sus entrañas que eso no era justo. Teayang sintió miedo a la muerte. Ninguno pudo abrir la boca o resistirse a la voluntad del viejo, eran como marionetas, como víctimas de síndrome de enclaustramiento, guiados sin misericordia como corderos al matadero.

* * *

El despegue del Dragón volatizó un área de varios cientos de metros, más que provocando un incendio, reduciendo a cenizas la vegetación del área. El Dragón mismo era más grande, casi del doble de su tamaño original, alcanzando al menos medio centenar de metros. Desde su altura, el viejo hechicero fue capaz de ver Tomoeda. Ese, más que ser su primer destino, era el único en el que podía pensar. No pudo negarse a sí mismo que llegó a sentir una profunda curiosidad e interés legítimo por aquel par de jovencitos, tan comunes y a la vez tan únicos, tan poderosos y sabios como los héroes épicos, y dueños del inmenso contraste al que un amor mutuo tan grande los sometía: por ese amor eran débiles, y al mismo tiempo los había dotado de la fuerza para lograr lo inimaginable. Era una pena que no estuvieran dispuestos a escuchar sus razones, hubieran sido aliados grandiosos. Pero ya no importaba, morirían esa noche.  
Se acercó lo suficiente al poblado para distinguir el templo, lugar donde seguramente lo esperarían para iniciar el combate, mientras que la luz de la tarde desaparecía por completo.  
Visto desde tierra, el oriente, ahora totalmente obscuro, se iluminó tímidamente con la figura viperina del Dragón, que volaba hacia Tomoeda tal como había sido pronosticado, en busca de concretar su venganza, sin saber lo que podía provocar en su afán. Se detuvo a varios kilómetros del suelo, mientras el hechicero hacía un barrido visual con sus sentidos aumentados para localizar cada feudo, y habiéndolo hecho, dio la orden mental a sus niños para iniciar el ataque.  
El Dragón rugió en el cénit, lanzando desde su hocico una llamarada que incendió la noche. Sakura lo observó mientras la llamarada se regaba por el cielo, formando primero un inmenso aro de fuego blanquecino que habría sido un espectáculo de belleza incomparable si no fuera el presagio mismo de la destrucción. Siete lenguas de fuego nacieron del aro, que hicieron camino a través de la noche hacia los templos de los otros seis feudos y uno más al castillo Chiyoda, sede del gobierno imperial de todo Nihon. Aún cuando el fuego estaba a varios miles de metros por encima del suelo, su calor pudo sentirse en tierra, provocando el relincho de los caballos, aullido de lobos, y un desasosiego general en todo ser vivo en los alrededores de la capital.  
Iniciados los primeros incendios, el Dragón enfiló a velocidad supersónica al templo Tsukimine.  
Su aterrizaje se daría en segundos, Sakura fue la primera en dar un paso al frente donde calculaba que su adversario caería, liberando el cetro de la estrella, mientras Tomoyo hacía con sus manos la postura para crear su barrera y limitar el combate al templo, parte del pueblo y la colina más cercana, Xiao-Lang se abrió algunos pasos a la izquierda detrás de ellas, mientras que Kurogane y Arashi hacían otro tanto en dirección opuesta.  
Un extraño, pero gratificante escalofrío recorrió la espina de todos. Esa era sin lugar a dudas la batalla decisiva, un momento donde todos los involucrados podrían decir sin reparos que eran privilegiados, el futuro del país, probablemente del continente estaba en juego, y eso no era poca cosa.  
El dragón escupió una ola de fuego que cubrió toda el área visible del cielo de los héroes. Sakura, ahora consciente de que la forma de las cartas era sólo una interpretación de su poder interno en la realidad, señaló con su cetro hacia el dragón, invocando a  _Gale_.  
El vendaval resultante chocó contra las llamas y continuó su marcha hasta impactar con la cabeza del dragón, disolviendo su coraza incandescente, dejando caer en consecuencia al trío dragón en los terrenos del templo.  
A la distancia, desde las colinas, Junichiro observaba con la boca abierta el descenso del dragón, listo para comenzar a escribir. Hizo jurar a Tomoyo con una mano en el corazón que lo dejaría dentro de la barrera: lo documentaría todo o moriría en el intento.  
Desde una loma en el lado opuesto de la villa de donde estaba el aprendiz de escribano, el general Issa, de armadura y a caballo junto con sus hombres, vio cómo el inmenso fuego se elevaba al ser rechazado por la hechicera, iluminando la noche y aumentando apenas perceptiblemente la temperatura del valle, para desaparecer por completo un instante después, dejando sólo el ruido nocturno natural: el canto de ranas y grillos.

—La sacerdotisa ha levantado su barrera. —Anunció en voz baja a su batallón, siguiendo a su comentario un silencio nervioso del contingente de casi quinientos soldados a sus espaldas.  
—¿Qué debemos hacer, general?

El viejo sacó su pipa de la armadura junto con un pedernal, y tras algunas fricciones exhaló una espesa nube de humo de tabaco.

—Esperar y confiar.

* * *

Dal desenvainó apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de buscar a un adversario, la hoja de Arashi chocó con la suya y de inmediato la de Kurogane, con tal fuerza que la chiquilla no pudo mantener sus pies en el suelo, siendo lanzada hacia el tejado más cercano, donde los dos samuráis la alcanzaron para continuar la contienda. Tanto la escolta jefe de la sacerdotisa como el dueño de la villa pudieron notar el cambio en la chica dragón: había un aura obscura y un silencio poco común en ella... no es como si hubiera sido particularmente parlanchina en el pasado, pero siempre tenía un comentario displicente que hacer. Por otro lado, su pericia y concentración también eran superiores, así como su fuerza, desde siempre hubo un demonio dentro de ella, y al parecer, alguien lo había soltado.  
Teayang buscó con la mirada a Sakura y a Tomoyo, y apenas estuvieron ubicadas, movió las manos calcinando los árboles y estructuras que lo separaban de ellas, tratando de romper la barrera recién puesta. Su llamarada chocó a medio camino contra un pedazo de suelo de varias toneladas que había sido arrancado con todo y césped, la roca se fundió, pero el ardiente material resultante fue devuelto al chico dragón, que apenas pudo evitar ser sepultado por el contraataque. Buscó al responsable, encontrando a Xiao-Lang en armadura, habituándose a las nuevas habilidades elementales que Wu Xing le daban, el lobo se acuclilló para luego ser catapultado por un trozo de tierra a sus pies al encuentro de un piromante aún más diestro y poderoso. La ironía caía en que esta vez era él quien parecía estar fuera de sí.  
Finalmente el viejo hechicero parcialmente desfigurado, pudo ver frente a frente a Sakura. Ya había presenciado el alcance de su poder, y no volvería a cometer el error de subestimarla. Desde un punto lejano detrás de él arrancó de raíz un árbol con una orden mental, lanzándolo como proyectil contra las hechiceras. Sakura sólo tuvo que extender la mano para interceptar el ataque, convirtiendo al árbol en un montón de pétalos que continuaron la trayectoria completamente inofensivos.  
Cuando la tormenta floral cayó en totalidad al suelo, Chung-Hee no estaba más frente a Sakura. La intuición de la chica la hizo buscar en el cielo, donde el anciano, envuelto en llamas, se preparaba para volver a la carga.

—Mantén la barrera, Tomoyo. Y procura estar oculta y a salvo. Yo me haré cargo de él. —Dijo Sakura sin volverse a ver a la sacerdotisa, pero señalándola con el cetro por encima del hombro—.  _Lucid_.

Habiendo puesto la invisibilidad en su pariente,  _Flight_ apareció en su espalda, lanzándola al cielo. Y así, a gran velocidad alcanzó la altitud de su oponente, y voló alrededor de él. Chung-Hee, asediado, comenzó a disparar llamaradas, tratando de derribarla.

—No sé qué es lo que mi pueblo le haya hecho, pero le suplico que detenga esta locura... si es que hay algo que podamos hacer para enmendar la falta, le prometo que lo haremos. —Clamó Sakura, tratando de negociar con el anciano.  
—Oh, ya lo creo que hay algo que pueden hacer para enmendarse: ¡MUERAN DE UNA VEZ!

Hecha esa exclamación, el anciano dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, formando una llamarada circular que iluminó como el sol, y que se impactó en segundos contra los límites de la barrera. La maestra de cartas apenas pudo evadirse cayendo unos metros, pero en el suelo, oculta de ojo humano, Tomoyo sintió un terrible ardor en el pecho.  
Apenas Sakura se recuperó de las volteretas fue tomada por las solapas, llevada por las manos marchitas del viejo en picada hacia el suelo. Trató de liberarse del agarre por largos segundos, sintiendo cada vez más cercano el piso. Recuperó la concentración a apenas unos cuantos metros de estrellarse en el arco Torii, tomando con firmeza el cetro de la estrella y golpeando con su extremo inferior el estómago del mago, distrayéndolo momentáneamente, e invocando a  _Reversal_. El efecto fue el deseado, el cambio en el paradigma del espacio fue tal que comenzaron a caer hacia arriba, donde finalmente pudo desembarazarse de las manos del anciano rodeándose a sí misma con  _Spiral_.  
Chung-Hee hizo crecer las llamas que lo rodeaban, haciendo de sí mismo una versión más pequeña del Dragón, al mismo tiempo que Sakura liberaba a  _Aqua_  y quedaba sumergida dentro de ella, volando al encuentro mutuo, cuyo choque resultó en una muy aparatosa explosión aérea que lanzó una enorme nube de vapor hacia la parte superior de la barrera.  
Abajo, en tierra, los tres espadachines fueron empapados por el repentino torrencial que el choque de los hechiceros provocó en las alturas. Dal se fue de espaldas contra un gran olivo empujada por Arashi, se deslizó en el suelo justo un instante antes de que la  _Dragón de Plata_  en las manos de Kurogane cortara prácticamente sin resistencia casi todo el diámetro del tronco, que vencido por su propio peso cayó ruidosamente unos segundos después.  
A pesar del talento y pericia de los líderes samurái de Tomoeda, Dal seguía teniendo la ventaja, era sobrehumanamente fuerte y veloz, y no estaba sujeta al factor del cansancio en la contienda. No tenía tiempo de recuperación entre ataques, por lo que podía fácilmente entablar un combate con un samurái y de inmediato pasar al otro, sin embargo, dada la última facultad que su padre había impuesto sobre los mellizos, el  _Gi_  parecía ser transpirado a través de su piel, lo que evitaba que sus heridas sanaran con la celeridad de la que presumía anteriormente. Para ese momento había sido alcanzada por la hoja de Kurogane un par de veces, un roce en el brazo y uno más en el abdomen, y ninguna de las heridas había comenzado a cicatrizar.  
A una distancia prudente, camuflada, Tomoyo observaba a los espadachines, esperando no tener que usar sus facultades curativas en su mejor amiga o en el único hombre que alguna vez amó.  
En el tejado del templo, un rayo redujo a astillas la parte más alta del edificio, lanzando tejas y otros despojos a los alrededores, Teayang evadía apenas el ataque lanzado por Hogo Okami, ahora todo un amo de los elementos. Las llamaradas lanzadas por el piromante eran redireccionadas, extintas en agua o bloqueadas por la tierra bajo los pies de los contendientes, aunque era difícil establecer si la balanza se inclinaba realmente del lado de alguno de los muchachos.  
Sintiendo mucha pena por los peces que vivían en el estanque, Xiao-Lang manipuló el agua del mismo para aprovechar una pequeña distracción en Teayang, extinguiendo uno de sus ataques, y de inmediato ordenando a las raíces de los árboles cercanos que aprisionaran a su oponente. Los gruesos rizomas rasgaron el suelo bajo los pies del chico dragón, enredándose en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello, obligándolo a quedar de rodillas, inmovilizado  **(1)**. Li corrió hasta alcanzarlo, sin embargo, dada la naturaleza bondadosa aún con los adversarios que había aprendido de Sakura, no aprovechó lo que sin lugar a dudas sería una oportunidad única para terminar con él, Teayang lo vio aproximarse y tomó aire para lanzar una exhalación de fuego, pero a un movimiento de la mano de su captor, las raíces subieron por su cabeza, incapacitándolo para abrir la boca.

 **NdeA1** **:**   _Para la tradición china, había cinco elementos, tres de los clásicos: Agua, Tierra y Fuego, y se consideraban elementos también el Metal y la Madera._

El lobo notó también la condición anormal de Teayang, tal como pasaba con su hermana, sus expresiones estaban apagadas, y cualquier gesto era inexistente, como si alguien hubiera tomado su espíritu y lo hubiera encerrado en el fondo de su cuerpo, incapaz de salir.  
Decir que en las manos de un hechicero una espada Wu Xing como la de Li sería "mortífera" era una triste caricatura del verdadero alcance de su poder. Era literalmente una mata demonios. Xiao-Lang se acercó sereno, como si tratara con un potro salvaje, viendo como el chico se sacudía tratando de liberarse de su prisión. Trató de buscar en sus ojos cualquier pequeño indicio que le diera una excusa para darle el indulto, pero lo único que recibía era la mirada indiferente y la actitud pendenciera del muchacho. Li aferró el mango de la espada, teniendo el primer conflicto moral de su vida en materia de vida y muerte.  
Recordó que como parte de su entrenamiento, Wey lo había hecho practicar caligrafía.  
"El pincel y la espada no son tan diferentes, señor Xiao-Lang. El trazo, la palabra o el acero, una vez hecho, dicho o ejecutado, no pueden corregirse. Habrá momentos en su vida donde una sola de esas acciones determine no sólo su destino, sino el de los que le rodean. Así, mantener silencio o perdonar una vida pueden ser sus más importantes actos de grandeza".  
Xiao-Lang relajó la guardia mientras pensaba en eso, bajando la mirada, avergonzado, incapaz de definir si estaba siendo bondadoso o cobarde. Dedicó una nueva mirada al rostro del piromante, y entonces todo cambió.  
Teayang seguía luchando por liberarse, había generado llamas que lentamente quemaban su prisión, pero lo lastimaban al mismo tiempo, pero el verdadero detalle estaba en su cara. El gesto indiferente del chico no era en absoluto consistente con las gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. El muchachito estaba sufriendo, y no sólo por las lesiones... Xiao-Lang conocía esa mirada, era terror. El mismo que experimentaría alguien que se sabe cercano a la muerte y no puede remediarlo.

—Es como un títere... —Dijo Tomoyo justo detrás de Xiao-Lang, arrancándole una exclamación de susto, principalmente porque se mantenía invisible.  
—¿Señora Amamiya?  
—Ya he visto esto antes... no en esta forma, pero en Europa es una maldición más o menos común a pesar de lo horrible que es... ¿es que la crueldad de ese anciano no conoce límites...?  
—Ya veo... entonces es una versión de la maldición  _Imp..._

Su reflexión fue interrumpida cuando Teayang rompió las raíces. Li saltó hacia su derecha esperando que la sacerdotisa lo hubiera hecho en dirección opuesta en cuanto el chico dragón lanzó una llamarada hacia ellos. Ahora tenía un problema de más: su contrincante era un prisionero, no podía tratarlo como un oponente en realidad, y eso lo ponía en una terrible desventaja.  
La velocidad a la que las espadas de Arashi, Kurogane y Dal se movían era simplemente hipnótica. La jovencita combatía con tal pericia que incluso los dos samurais terminaban chocando espadas entre ellos, y literalmente no había objeto además de las espadas que no resintiera la furia de su estoque: el suelo, los árboles o los edificios que componían el complejo del templo. Saltaba y daba piruetas, y sin reparos buscaba conectar golpes letales a la cabeza, cuello o extremidades de sus adversarios. El dueño de la villa pensó que había sido una gran idea no involucrar a otros soldados en la batalla, cualquiera apenas un poco menos diestro que ellos habría muerto desde el inicio de la pelea, eso sin contar con que no había más espadas que las de ellos dos que soportaran sin daños a la de la niña.  
A pesar de eso, Arashi, al tener un sable que se sostenía gracias a su propia energía vital, comenzó a dar señales de agotamiento y un reguerillo de sangre, aparentemente sin causa natural comenzaba a caer de su oído derecho. El trance que evitaba que las emociones de la chica dragón fluyeran, no parecía interferir con su capacidad de análisis y estrategia, así que notando la primera debilidad en el dúo, comenzó a buscar pelea exclusivamente con Arashi, sabiendo que cada bloqueo la haría cada vez más vulnerable.  
Habiendo repelido a Kurogane de un puntapíe, Dal dio en consecutivo media docena de golpes verticales en la espada de Arashi, obligándola a arrodillarse, dando cuenta de que eventualmente rompería su guardia. Haciendo acopio de su aprendizaje en la lejana Okinawa, Arashi retrajo su espada y lanzó un cabezazo directo a la mandíbula de la espadachina, tomándola completamente por sorpresa; si bien la samurái no era una gran artista marcial a mano desnuda, logró conectar varios golpes en la chica, distrayéndola exitosamente hasta hacerla caer de espaldas.  
Teniendo al enemigo a sus pies, Arashi volvió a invocar su propio estoque, y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, lo sepultó en el suelo atravesando el brazo de Dal, buscando con éxito que la hoja se colara entre su radio y su cúbito, incapacitándola para levantarse.  
Viendo la oportunidad por fin, Kurogane se preparó para buscar con su espada el cuello de la chica, dejándolos con un problema menos que resolver.  
Sakura salió de entre la nube de vapor dejando detrás de ella una estela. Mantuvo la trayectoria hasta ver el límite de la barrera, y comenzó a buscar a Chung-Hee entre la neblina resultante de su último choque, volando en una espiral descendente. Lo encontró en el lado opuesto del espacio aéreo de Tomoeda, haciendo una curva para volver a embestirla mientras el vapor que flotaba a su alrededor se condensaba rápidamente a su paso, convirtiéndose en afiladas astillas de hielo que lanzó contra Sakura. La maestra de cartas hizo un vuelo lateral para evadir el ataque, hasta que un par de proyectiles la alcanzaron, rasgando uno su traje a la altura del hombro y el otro perforando uno de los volantes de  _Flight_.  
Sintiendo que de un momento a otro sería incapaz de esquivar todos los trozos de hielo, hizo un movimiento de bastón invocando a  _Hail_ , logrando que su magia anulara una a una las improvisadas armas del anciano, lanzando al suelo una suave llovizna de diminutos diamantes helados.  
Prácticamente cualquier intento por hablar con él era infructuoso, no parecía tener ningún interés en cambiar de opinión o recibir a cambio cualquier tributo, estaba cegado, el carácter sarcástico y burlón del último encuentro se había ido también, dejando sólo la furia y esa espeluznante sed homicida de la que no parecía tener control.  
El fuego volvió al menú del hechicero, creando nuevas ráfagas, cada vez más aparatosas y destructivas, como si quisiera acabar en esa sola noche con todo el poder mágico que le restaba, obligando a Sakura a volar en zigzag mientras pensaba en alguna forma de apaciguar su ira o incapacitarlo para luchar.  
Cabe mencionar que jamás pasaría ni por accidente en su mente la idea de matarlo, aún cuando sabía que tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, dentro de ella cabía la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de alguna manera, de encontrar en su marchito corazón aunque fuera el mínimo de humanidad o cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento poderoso que lo hiciera recular en su afán. Pero para eso, necesitaba hablar con él, debía haber alguna forma de detenerlo, inmovilizarlo al menos, hacerlo parar algunos minutos... esa idea se arraigaba fuertemente en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que notaba que cada vez le costaba más trabajo evadirse de los disparos de él. El primer paso era crear una distracción.  
Esperando con todo el corazón que su siguiente estrategia funcionara, invocó a  _Mirage_. Una Sakura falsa hizo vuelo paralelo a la maestra de cartas, desviándose unos grados en la trayectoria, y ella se duplicó del mismo modo que la Sakura real. En sólo unos segundos había más de un centenar de espejismos ocupando todo el campo visible del cielo de Tomoeda. Chung-Hee hizo incontables flamas tratando de alcanzar a cualquiera de ellas, teniendo éxito a cada vez, pero sin poder encontrar a la real, quedando en muy poco tiempo inmerso en una esfera que lo estaba alterando de verdad.  
Concentrando toda la energía que le era posible, creó una combustión en todo el aire alrededor de él, la bola de fuego parecía una estrella que lentamente se deshizo de todas las ilusiones, encontrando justo en el cénit desde la perspectiva del médico a la Sakura real.  
El fuego estuvo a muy poca distancia de alcanzarla, pudo sentir su insoportable calor haciendo aumentar la temperatura de su ropa y quitándole por un segundo la capacidad de respirar, pero consiguiendo que la estrategia funcionara.  
Sakura lanzó desde su cetro una esfera diminuta que atravesó el fuego y se ubicó a los pies del dragón sin que se diera cuenta, así, cuando quiso concentrar su ataque en la maestra de cartas, la esfera se dirigió hacia el suelo con estrépito, arrastrándolo.  _Gravitation_ tiró del hechicero, llevándolo irremediablemente hacia el suelo, y evitando que su último ataque alcanzara a la chica.  
La velocidad de arrastre aumentó cada vez, hasta que finalmente Chung Hee se impactó contra los adoquines en el patio principal del templo, formando un cráter con la caída.

—¡Necesito que lo inmovilices nuevamente, Li! —Indicó Tomoyo, viendo que el combate entre el lobo y el niño dragón se reanudaba.

Li confirmó la orden aún sin saber de dónde salía la voz de la sacerdotisa, asumiendo que se revelaría su posición una vez cumplida la encomienda, aterrizando luego de hacer una acrobacia bastante elaborada con la que esquivó una llamarada, girando la hoja de la espada en su mano para que cualquier golpe que diera con ella no fuera letal. Como si de un practicante de  _parkour_ se tratara, el lobo corrió al encuentro de Teayang esquivando sus ataques entre saltos y estructuras que él mismo creaba manipulando todos los elementos a su alcance. Tenía que acercarse a una distancia prudente para inmovilizarlo y con ello darle oportunidad a la hechicera de hacer algo... aunque no sabía qué.  
Apoyándose de una rama, Li dio un salto dirigiéndose a Teayang, el piromante disparó una llamarada abierta de la que un oponente cualquiera no podría evadirse. Pero no tenía enfrente a cualquier oponente.  
Xiao-Lang lanzó a Wu Xing contra las llamas, la espada atravesó la barrera de fuego sin oposición, alcanzando el suelo detrás de Teayang y abriendo suficiente espacio para no ser alcanzado por ellas. Al hacer el metal contacto con la tierra, las pocas raíces que quedaban bajo ella se estiraron y una vez más alcanzaron al chico dragón, aprisionándolo completamente esta vez desde el principio, dejando sólo a la vista la parte de su rostros donde estaban sus ojos.

—¡Señora Amamiya!

Tomoyo finalmente se descubrió, y con paso presuroso se acercó al prisionero. Pidió a Li que obligara al muchacho a arrodillarse y cuando lo hizo, se posicionó frente a él, poniéndole el pulgar izquierdo sobre el pecho y el derecho en el centro de la frente, haciendo aparecer su sello mágico bajo sus pies.

—Esto puede no gustarte, muchacho, pero trato de ayudarte. —Dijo Tomoyo, concentrándose.

Un momento después, Teayang se puso rígido como una tabla, mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de llanto, tuvo que pasar ese trance por cerca de un minuto hasta que dejó de luchar y producir fuego, y su cuerpo se relajó casi hasta la flacidez, cerrando los ojos. Una pequeña explosión de energía obscura manó de él, empujando a la sacerdotisa y al  _gaijin_ un paso atrás.  
Tomoyo compartió una mirada de precaución con Xiao-Lang, y con una seña le pidió que liberara la cabeza del muchacho, verificando con ello si era capaz de hablar.

—¡Mi hermana! —Exclamó el chico, aparentemente muy aturdido, pero definitivamente muy preocupado.

Arashi apoyó todo su peso sobre el mango de su espada, evitando con esto que Dal quedara libre, pero obviamente la chica dragón no iba a hacérselo todo tan fácil. Dio varios puñetazos a las costillas de la samurái, tratando de someterla, sin embargo, Arashi se mantuvo impertérrita.  
Kurogane no lo dudó ni por un instante, corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, pasando el sable por arriba de su hombro derecho, listo para tirar un único y devastador mandoble que cobraría sin lugar a dudas la vida de la chica dragón de un solo tajo. Al verlo, Arashi se hizo un ovillo, dejando la cabeza de Dal totalmente expuesta, facilitando que Kurogane terminara el trabajo.  
El dueño de la villa saltó, tomando todo el impulso que le era posible, listo para dar el golpe más poderoso que hubiera intentado antes. No era un gran partidario de matar, en realidad, nunca había matado nada que fuera remotamente humano... sí, había cazado, también ejecutó al zorro rabioso que contagió al  _gaijin_ , había combatido demonios o espíritus malignos... pero nada remotamente parecido a una chiquilla como la que estaba por condenar.

—¡ALTO, HAGANEMARU!

El samurái había dado el golpe, los que observaban la escena pensaron que era tarde, pero para sorpresa de todos, la orden de Tomoyo lo detuvo a un par de milímetros de alcanzar la piel de la chica.

—¡Apártense ustedes dos! —Ordenó la sacerdotisa, y en el acto, Kurogane y Arashi retrocedieron, dejando libre a Dal.

Su libertad, sin embargo, duró poco. Apenas los esgrimistas se apartaron, Teayang de un lado y Xiao-Lang del otro tomaron a la jovencita por los hombros, apartándola de su espada.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Preguntó confundido el líder del pueblo, viendo que el chico dragón cooperaba con ellos.  
—Ese viejo loco los tiene hechizados... liberó todo su potencial, pero a cambio los privó totalmente de voluntad o libre albedrío... —Explicó Tomoyo, mientras que los otros dos jovencitos forcejeaban con la niña—. Pude despertar al muchachito, pero no creo poder repetir el proceso en la chica, me desmayaría y la barrera caería... además, según lo que me acaba de explicar Teayang, tanto ellos como el viejo tienen una gran concentración de  _Gi_  en sus cuerpos, si alguno llegara a morir, lo último que veríamos sería un abrumador espectáculo de luces y luego todo Tomoeda, tal vez todo Edo volaría por los aires... y la Gran Serpiente despertaría irremediablemente.  
—¿Y entonces qué podemos hacer?  
—Tratar de despertarla por otro medio...  
—¡Sé que puedes escucharme, Dal...! Nuestro padre sólo nos está utilizando, estas personas... —El muchachito pensó muy bien las palabras a exclamar al oído a su hermana mientras forcejeaba con ella—. Yo realmente no creo que ellos sean los villanos de esta historia... por favor, despierta, ellos no sólo han decidido perdonarnos a pesar de las cosas que les hemos hecho, están dispuestos a ayudarnos... debes volver, podemos salvarnos, incluso podríamos intentar salvar a nuestro padre...

El discurso no pudo seguir. A sólo unos pasos de ellos, la caída de Chung-Hee, provocada por  _Gravitation_  lanzó a todos por los aires, Sakura, desde las alturas vio a sus amigos y a Xiao-Lang quedar a merced del hechicero, que recién se recuperaba, e hizo vuelo en picado para alcanzarlos.  
El daño sufrido por esa última caída puso de manifiesto lo precario de la condición del cuerpo del viejo, que en su mitad quemada en la pelea anterior ahora dejaba escapar una llama obscura con tendencia al púrpura, como evidenciando una fuga de energía de su interior,  _Gi_ , sin lugar a dudas, listo para provocar un accidente que destruiría todo a su alrededor.  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos apenas, obligándose a sí misma a no quedar inconsciente, la supervivencia de la gente afuera dependía de ella, pero al levantarse, el panorama fue el más aterrador posible.  
Chung-Hee, o lo que quedaba de él, con paso vacilante se acercaba a ella, unos pasos más cerca, Dal, aún en trance recogía su espada de entre los escombros, y fijó su mirada en la sacerdotisa.

—Acábala. Con ella muerta, el feudo no tendrá protección. —Dijo el hechicero con voz cavernosa. Dal se puso en marcha, cerrando rápidamente distancia con Tomoyo.

Al quedar frente a ella, levantó la espada por arriba de su cabeza, lista para ejecutar la orden del viejo.  
Teayang, recién recuperado, corrió interponiéndose entre su hermana y Tomoyo, abriendo los brazos en actitud protectora.

—Te lo suplico, hermana... esto está mal.

Dal, sin embargo, tomó al muchacho del cuello del traje y trató de arrojarlo a un lado, pero sin lograrlo. La chica no podía hablar, pero podía verse en sus ojos que estaba implorando a su hermano que saliera del camino, manifestado en las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—¡Hazlo de una vez, maldición! ¡No tenemos tiempo! —Presionó Chung-Hee.

La esgrimista levantó una vez más el sable, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano, quedándose totalmente rígida por largos segundos. De la nada, comenzó a hacer un sonido gutural, que lentamente fue aumentando de volumen hasta convertirse en un grito, la pequeña explosión que había emitido Teayang salió de ella también, obligando a todos los cercanos a cubrirse el rostro.

—No puedo hacerlo... perdóname padre...

Un silencio pesado y tenso cayó entre todos ellos, al tiempo que la chica dragón bajaba la espada. Tomoyo pudo ver como Sakura descendía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, y dada la actual coyuntura, tal vez una negociación terminaría no siendo un disparate...

—Parece que debo terminarlo todo yo solo. —Expresó Chung-Hee en voz baja y solemne.

En un parpadeo, el hechicero había arrebatado la espada de su hija, empujándola contra Teayang y Tomoyo, preparándose para dar una única estocada que atravesaría a los tres, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Sakura, aún a una distancia considerable de ellos.  
El golpe fue dado, pero no alcanzó a su objetivo.  
Xiao-Lang consiguió interponerse en su camino, logró a duras penas desviar el trayecto de la espada agresora con Wu Xing, aunque no limpiamente: el filo del hechicero hizo una cortada profunda en la ceja izquierda del  _gaijin_ , provocándole un escandaloso, aunque no grave sangrado.  
Al mismo tiempo, Arashi saltó hacia los gemelos y la sacerdotisa derribándolos y poniéndolos momentáneamente a salvo con ello.  
La furia en la expresión de Chung-Hee ante la frustración de su último ataque, pronto devino en sorpresa y dolor.  
Sin poder dar crédito, vio salir de su pecho la afiladísima hoja de la  _Dragón de Plata_. A sus espaldas Kurogane había atravesado su torso, una sola estocada precisa y contundente a su corazón que sin lugar a dudas habría matado inmediatamente a una persona normal, y a pesar de lo especial del herido, el golpe definitivamente lo había dejado agonizante.  
Por desgracia, al extraer la espada, una marejada de  _Gi_  escapó por la herida, impactando de lleno al samurái, con tal fuerza que Kurogane no pudo hacer más que retroceder un paso y luego caer de bruces, totalmente noqueado.  
Sakura aterrizó a unos centímetros de Xiao-Lang, consternada por la sangre que caía de su frente, pensando que eso era lo más grave que tendrían que atender, pero ignorando el verdadero alcance de su problema principal. Luego reparó en la mirada aterrada del resto de los presentes, cayendo en cuenta que algo increíblemente malo estaba ocurriendo.

—Tomoyo... tenemos que atender a todos los heridos, incluso a él... —Dijo con inocencia la maestra de cartas viendo a Chung-Hee caer sobre sus rodillas, con las manos en el pecho.  
—Estamos condenados... —Interrumpió la sacerdotisa, notando que del hechicero emanaba con cada vez más fuerza todo el  _Gi_ contenido.

Los niños dragón también fueron presa de un dolor agudo en el pecho. Al parecer sus vidas estaban ligadas a la del viejo. No fue necesaria una explicación, Sakura interpretó de inmediato lo que pasaba. Lo que sea que resultara de la muerte del viejo se los llevaría a todos, a toda la ciudad, probablemente a toda la capital. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hasta el anciano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo puesto que la energía que escapaba de él la empujaba y comenzaba a formar un remolino a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?  
—No puedes ayudarme, niña... al parecer nadie pudo durante todo este tiempo. Ha llegado la hora del juicio para todos nosotros.  
—Debe haber una forma, todo tiene solución.  
—¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme? ¿Por qué no me reprochas por lo que te he hecho? Acabamos de tener un combate y yo no hubiera dudado ni por un momento en matarte; estuve cerca de tomar la vida de alguien que amas de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible, ¿por qué tú, después de todo eso, te empeñas en no dejarme morir?  
—Creo que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades... no quisiera ser grosera, pero ¿podríamos dejar esta charla para luego...?  
—No hay un "luego", este es el final. He pasado más de un siglo acumulando todo el  _Gi_  posible, pensando que tendría un adversario que me haría utilizarlo todo, que se defendería y buscaría mi muerte tanto como yo buscaría la suya... y al final, lo único que conseguí fue a una niña cuyo poder sólo se puede comparar con su ingenuidad... ojalá pudiera volver a ver al mundo a través de tus ojos, pero al final estoy satisfecho... moriré, pero haré desaparecer este lugar de asesinos y conquistadores voraces, y mi legado será...

Sin que ninguno se lo esperara, ni el viejo siquiera, Sakura había tomado con delicadeza su cabeza, abrazándolo como se abraza a un abuelo. Huelga decir que él no había recibido una muestra de afecto desde más de un siglo atrás, y dicho comportamiento lo inquietó sobremanera... no sólo por una acción tan disonante ante los últimos eventos, sino por la sinceridad del abrazo... parte de la energía de Sakura se transmitió a él, pudo sentir su corazón, sin ningún tipo de odio o enojo. Nunca había conocido a alguien cuya alma estuviera tan limpia de sentimientos negativos.  
Sakura, por su parte, también pudo conocer, aunque fuera sólo sensorialmente, parte del alma de hechicero. El nudo que se formó en su garganta al percibir todas las pérdidas e injusticias de las que aquél hombre fue víctima amenazaba con estrangularla... pero tal como ella ya sabía... efectivamente había algo de esperanza en su interior.

—Sé que lo que te hicieron fue horroroso, abuelito... y sé que no puedo enmendar los errores que mis ancestros cometieron, de la misma forma en que yo no puedo perdonarte por los que tú hiciste en retribución. Lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte una esperanza para el futuro.

Chung-Hee torció el gesto al sentir como su tórax se debilitaba, acercándose inexorablemente al final.

—¿Eres estúpida, niña? ¡No hay esperanza ni futuro! ¡En pocos minutos todos estaremos muertos y la única herencia que puedo dejar es la de la destrucción! Ojalá hubiera algo más, pero eso es todo...  
—Te equivocas. —Respondió Sakura con seguridad y optimismo—. Las cosas más importantes a veces están junto a nosotros y no nos damos cuenta de ello hasta que es tarde. Tal vez no pueda salvarte a ti, pero daré mi vida para darle una nueva oportunidad a cada persona de este país, o de cualquier otro... y si me lo permites, trataré de salvar tu verdadero legado también.  
—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡No hay nada mío que puedas preservar!  
—Claro que sí... y no hablo de algo, sino de alguien... dos personas en realidad. —Apenas Sakura terminó esa oración, él miró a los niños dragón, cada vez más debilitados, siendo precariamente asistidos por Tomoyo y Xiao-Lang, entendiendo al final las palabras de la maestra de cartas—. Ellos no son la herramienta de tu venganza ni el resultado de tu ira... ellos en realidad son tu herencia, el legado que dejarás a la humanidad de tu existencia, y aunque no lo hayas podido ver así, son el testimonio de un amor inmenso que fue más allá de la muerte.

Todo se volvió claro entonces para él. Desde siempre, su herencia para la humanidad estuvo a salvo, en realidad, era ahora, en sus propias manos que de verdad estaba siendo amenazada.  
Ese mismo sentimiento de culpa que se sepultó en su pecho más de cien años atrás volvió a él. En sus planes nunca contempló que la materialización de su poder en seres mágicos podía ser un objetivo por sí mismo, y no sólo un camino para alcanzar una meta.  
Miró a sus niños padecer una agonía semejante a la de él, y se odió a sí mismo aún más.

—No puedo juzgarte por las cosas que has hecho, y aunque quisiera no creo tener el poder de detener lo que te sucede. Pero puedo intentar salvarlos a ellos.  
—Después de que yo muera, todo el  _Gi_  dentro de mí escapará de mi cuerpo, —comenzó a explicar el viejo, sereno—, la energía vital sin canalizar se convertirá en cualquier otra forma de energía, ese tipo de escape casi siempre deviene en una reacción violenta, como la de la pólvora... con lo que hay en mí, en Dal y Teayang bastaría para revivir un volcán, nada en muchos kilómetros sobreviviría... Por mis ancestros... ¿qué fue lo que hice...?— Esas últimas palabras fueron seguidas de una opresión en su pecho que presagiaba el desenlace, y compartió una mirada suplicante con sus pequeños, siendo que la siguiente oración se las dedicó con su último esfuerzo: —Ojalá... ojalá puedan perdonarme...  
—Ve en paz, abuelito... en adelante yo cuidaré de ellos.

Chung-Hee tomó por el hombro a Sakura y la empujó, alejándola de él, mientras que era víctima de algo parecido a una convulsión, y unos instantes después, varias pequeñas explosiones continuas de energía manaron de él, deformando su cuerpo gradualmente, dándole luego de unos segundos una apariencia grotesca, hasta que finalmente su piel cedió. Una energía y un calor como no habían sentido antes se impregnaron en el ambiente mientras que lo que quedaba del cuerpo del viejo se convertía en cenizas, y un turbulento tornado de colores los aprisionaba en su interior.  
Era el momento crítico. Con Chung-Hee muerto, los gemelos dragón serían los siguientes. Tal vez Sakura no podría salvarlos, pero definitivamente los ayudaría a morir con dignidad y tranquilidad... o en su defecto, corregiría su soledad en el momento final.

—Aún podemos salvar a todos afuera de la barrera, Tomoyo. —Dijo con calma la maestra de cartas—. Si puedo concentrar esta energía y contenerla por unos instantes, tú puedes cerrar la barrera y evitar que el daño pase al mundo real.  
—¿Y dejarte aquí sola? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Estamos juntas en esto!  
—Basta sólo un hechicero para lograrlo, y Tomoeda necesitará tu guía cuando todo termine.  
—Pero Sakura...  
—Lo sé... te dije que todo estaría bien, ¿no? —Se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros—. Gracias por todo, me enseñaste tanto...

Sakura retrocedió, y Tomoyo sintió un apenas perceptible tirón en el obi de su traje ceremonial... instintivamente miró atrás, viendo una diminuta esfera alejándose hacia un extremo de la barrera. Ella la había visto sólo unos minutos antes, siendo utilizada por Sakura como un arma.

—¿Pusiste un hechizo en mí sin que me diera cuenta...? —Preguntó asustada, sintiendo el tirón gravitacional cada vez más potente—. Dos en realidad... es lo mismo que mandar a una chica sola al bosque o desmayarla en una evocación... aprendí de la mejor.  
—¡No me hagas esto, Sakura!  
—Adiós, Tomoyo.

La sacerdotisa y Arashi fueron tiradas violentamente por la cintura hacia un punto indeterminado de la barrera, muy lejos del epicentro de la concentración de energía, y habiéndose alejado lo suficiente,  _Gravitation_  cedió el paso a  _Snooze_ , haciendo que Tomoyo fuera víctima de un agotamiento fulminante. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba, se desmayaría irremediablemente, se resistió como pudo al sueño, pero era un hechizo de Sakura, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de superarlo... su barrera irremediablemente se cerraría. Aún así, luchó por evitarlo hasta que la obscuridad devoró su consciencia.

—Tú también deberías irte. —Dijo Hoshinomegami con el mismo tono de resignación a su eterno acompañante.

Hogo Okami se acercó a sus espaldas, y con ternura la abrazó por el talle, recargando la nariz y la boca en su clavícula.

—Nunca. Mi lugar está contigo.

La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a cimbrarse, obligándolos a quedar hincados. Sakura miró a Dal y Teayang, ambos agobiados por el dolor, pero tranquilos y conmovidos por la piedad mostrada por los muchachitos ante ellos. Sakura les tendió la mano, y ambos se tomaron de ella, esperando el final.

       

* * *

Fue hasta que la luz de los primeros rayos del sol hirió sus ojos que Tomoyo pudo volver en sí. Luego de una fugaz confusión, se levantó de un salto de entre los arbustos en los que había aterrizado, a varios cientos de metros del templo.  
Esa fue su primera reflexión: El Templo, ¡Aún existía! Aunque según podía ver desde su posición, el patio humeaba.  
Torpemente comenzó a correr hacia la colina del templo, encontrándose en su camino a Arashi, que compartía con ella el apremio de volver a la colina sagrada de Tomoeda. En pocos minutos cubrieron la distancia, pasando ambas a la carrera por el arco Torii, coincidiendo con varios centenares de pobladores y soldados perplejos que parecían buscar en los alrededores.  
Al llegar al patio central, Issa miraba con aprehensión el cráter que había quedado en medio del lugar, único daño evidente a la construcción.

—¡La sacerdotisa Amamiya! —Anunció Junichiro al verla llegar, alertando al general.  
—¡Sobrevivieron! —Exclamó el viejo a su vez, pareciendo aliviado y haciendo señas a un pequeño grupo para ir al encuentro de las mujeres.  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, general?  
—Esperaba que ustedes me lo dijeran... hace unas horas vimos una explosión gigantesca y el suelo vibró... por un momento pensamos que la profecía de Kinomoto se había cumplido... y sólo unos segundos después, su barrera se levantó, llevándose todo indicio de la explosión o sus daños.  
—Entonces lo logró... —Susurró Tomoyo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¿Qué hay de los otros feudos?  
—Los incendios ya fueron controlados, y al igual que pasa con nosotros, se está haciendo una inspección para confirmar que es seguro que la gente vuelva a sus hogares.  
—¿Y ya encontraron a Sakura?

Issa dudó para continuar.

—Tengo a medio centenar de soldados buscando en los alrededores y dragando el río para encontrar sus cadáveres, ustedes son las primeras en aparecer... por fortuna para todos nosotros, vivas.

El color en el rostro de Tomoyo se fue totalmente, al igual que su expresiones. Issa hizo una reverencia y se apartó en silencio, apelando a que aún había mucho que hacer. Tomoyo reflexionó: habían encontrado a dos supervivientes de la batalla... buscaban tres cadáveres.  
Ella podía imaginar el resultado, todo usuario de magia deja un rastro que perdura aún después de su muerte por un breve periodo, sabía cómo se sentía eso, lo había experimentado en la muerte de la madre de Kurogane y en la de la abuela Miu... y había en el aire un rastro muy semejante al de Sakura y el de Xiao-Lang. La sacerdotisa caminó distraída hacia el cráter, hasta que un reflejo deslumbrante la hizo mirar al fondo de dicha cavidad. Se deslizó hasta el fondo de la oquedad seguida de cerca por Arashi, buscando el objeto que había proyectado la luz el sol en sus ojos.  
Removió un poco la tierra, encontrando un objeto pequeño y perfectamente rectangular que parecía estar tallado en algún cristal precioso. La sorpresa le quitó el aliento por un momento al reconocer lo que sin lugar a dudas era una Carta Transparente, y la observó ensimismada por algunos segundos.  
Comenzó a gimotear con mucha fuerza, presa de un llanto de los que dificulta respirar, dando lamentos largos y profundos, cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de ver el objeto. Arashi se acercó a consolarla, imaginando la conclusión a la que la sacerdotisa llegó con el hallazgo.

**Capítulo 14.**

**Fin.**


	16. Ídem

**Ídem.**

Toda persona que cupo en el patio principal del templo Tsukimine se concentró ahí. Todos, ocupados como estaban en la reconstrucción y la vuelta a la vida cotidiana, se las arreglaron para darse unos minutos y escuchar el discurso que el general Issa leía, y que había sido enviado por el mismísimo Emperador Yasuhito. Detrás de él, encabezados por Tomoyo, Arashi, Sorata, Omoi y Junichiro, todo el cuerpo de samuráis de Tomoeda rendía guardia luctuosa.  
En el centro del patio, tres piras mortuorias elevaban llamas al cielo vespertino, consumiendo su contenido con celeridad.

—Así, al igual que nos inspiró en años recientes la historia de los Cuarenta y Siete  _Ronin_ , hoy Tomoeda acogerá la inolvidable Gesta de la Hechicera y el  _Gaijin_  como una leyenda de amor, entrega y fidelidad. Es menester que conservemos la memoria de la piadosa Hoshinomegami, el poderoso Hogo Okami, y el valiente Ou. Qué su recuerdo prevalezca en el tiempo. —Issa sostuvo una pausa y luego de aclararse la garganta, continuó: -De acuerdo a los deseos del último miembro del Clan Ou, señor feudal de la Villa, el liderazgo será heredado a la familia Arisugawa-Kishu, siendo que a partir de hoy los encargados de toda administración a ojos del Emperador serán Sorata y Arashi Arisugawa.

La ceremonia se extendió unos minutos más, y una vez terminada, con las piras reducidas a cenizas y la gente abandonando el templo, Tomoyo agradeció a Issa por su protección, refrendando la invitación a volver a Tomoeda en su retiro.  
La sacerdotisa y la nueva dueña de la villa entraron al salón principal de culto en soledad. Arashi se separó unos pasos de aquella Tomoyo de ojos hundidos.

—Pues está hecho... ¿Estás segura de que fue lo correcto?  
—Habría sido más difícil de creer si hubiésemos contado la verdad, ¿no es así? -Dichas esas palabras, el rostro mustio de Tomoyo se iluminó con una sonrisa, y sus ojos destellaron—. En fin, Señora Arisugawa...  
—No me llames así.  
—¡...no podemos permitir que la verdad se meta en el camino de una gran historia!  
—Fomentas la mentira.  
—Llama a Junichiro, tengo un trabajo que encomendarle.  
—Tú ya no me mandas.  
—De acuerdo, ¿podría la importante señora Arisugawa enviar a alguien para que llame a Junichiro por una tarea que deseo encomendarle?  
—Que no me llames así. ¿Qué tipo de tarea de todos modos?  
—Ya lo verás. ¡Debemos prepararnos!  
—¿Para qué?  
—Para el futuro, por supuesto.

* * *

¿Qué pasó en la Noche del Dragón...?

" _...sin importar cuán poderosa seas, tu edad o experiencia, tu cuerpo tiene limitaciones. Tratar de generar y usar tanta magia en un único momento te destruiría, y probablemente a todos los que estén cerca de ti. Sin embargo, entre tú y Li podrían intentar manipular una fuente externa de magia..."_

Una fuente externa de magia... el recuerdo hizo que Sakura se volviera a poner de pie casi de un salto.

—Sólo deben resistir un poco más. -Dijo de pronto, dirigiéndose a los gemelos, desconcertándolos. —Tal como le dije a su padre, yo me haré cargo de ustedes desde ahora... tómense de las manos—. Sin terminar de comprender, y aún víctimas del dolor que el  _Gi_  escapando de ellos les provocaba, hicieron caso. Sakura los apuntó con el cetro, diciendo las palabras mágicas bien conocidas.

La energía vital contenida en los gemelos los abandonó por completo, uniéndose al maremagno que con cada vez más violencia se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, y unos segundos después, a la orden de "Consolídate" de Sakura, fueron convertidos a cristal. Sakura gesticuló sin tomar la carta resultante, sepultándola en la tierra bajo sus pies, esperando que eso pudiera mantenerlos a salvo si es que ella fallaba.

—Es nuestro turno, Xiao-Lang. —Dijo levantando la voz para que sobresaliera entre el ruido del remolino alrededor de ellos.

Él no tuvo necesidad de preguntar, entendió perfectamente de qué se trataba, con determinación tomó la mano de Sakura, y se miraron con intensidad por algunos segundos.

—¿Listo?  
—Sí.

Con la mano que mantenían libre levantaron el Cetro de la Estrella y Wu Xing, haciendo que se tocaran, logrando un efecto que estremeció aún más el mar de energía sobre ellos, siguiendo los simples, pero demandantes pasos que Tomoyo le había dado a Sakura algún tiempo atrás, esperando que funcionaran. La luz se volvió deslumbrante, y una extraña sensación semejante a la ausencia de gravedad se apoderó de ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

**Gesta de la Hechicera y el** **_Gaijin_ ** **.**

Existe la posibilidad de que la muerte sea únicamente un vacío. Estar bajo el influjo de alguna droga, o estar en coma es considerado por algunos como la experiencia máxima de la muerte. Hay sin embargo, quienes sostienen la teoría de que es sólo una pausa, consistente en un tiempo que de tan breve resulta despreciable antes de que el afectado retome su destino una vez superada la vida terrenal. Ni la ciencia ni la magia tienen respuesta aún para ese cuestionamiento, tal vez el error epistemológico de ambas posturas es su búsqueda de la respuesta por separado.  
El punto de ese razonamiento era, independientemente de los resultados, que una pausa semejante en la continuidad de pensamientos fue experimentada por Sakura y Xiao-Lang simultáneamente, dándoles una sensación extrañamente familiar por un ínfimo instante, mientras quedaban suspendidos en el vacío. Por un segundo o por una vida, difícil realmente establecer la duración, flotaron en el espacio, en un universo sin tiempo, donde lo único que sus mentes eran capaces de procesar era la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados. Era pacífico, idílico, y en su minimalismo, muy hermoso. Tomoyo le advirtió que eso pasaría. Enamorarse del vacío representaría la desaparición en él, el regreso al infinito, la renuncia última.  
Pero no sería ese día. Había muchas cosas aún por hacer.  
Él dio un apretón, haciendo que ella recordara que esa mano estaba unida al resto de su cuerpo... la relajante sensación desaparecía en proporción inversa a su redescubrimiento de las barreras físicas que separaban su espíritu de la nada... del mismo modo que la obscuridad iba cediendo ante el regreso de la luz, el sentido y la consciencia.  
Su boleto de vuelta al lugar de origen.

* * *

**_Distrito de_ ** **_Tomoeda_ ** **_, prefectura de Tokio, Japón. Finales del otoño, en la actualidad._ **

Escuchó varias veces su nombre a la distancia. Estaba terriblemente confundida, había en realidad demasiado ruido, entre el canto de las ranas, grillos y las aves nocturnas, pero otros que había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última vez que los escuchó: automóviles a la distancia, música emitida por una radio o televisor lejanos, y un avión volando a varios kilómetros por encima de ellos... y las voces... voces conocidas, añoradas y que llegó a creer que no volvería a oír.  
Abrió los ojos para ver las estrellas ligeramente opacadas por las impurezas del aire y las luces artificiales a su alrededor, sintió de inmediato el cambio de temperatura, hacía mucho frío, y cuando finalmente se sentó, encontró que Xiao-Lang, aún tomado de su mano, se incorporaba también, igual de confundido que ella.  
"Sakura" y "Li" eran las palabras que se escuchaban desde unos metros de distancia en tres voces diferentes, yendo a su encuentro, La maestra de cartas se emocionó irremediablemente cuando se puso de pie y vio correr a su mejor amiga, adelantando a Kero y a Eriol a su encuentro, con el rostro pálido, pero ahora muy aliviada.

—Xiao-Lang... volvimos...  
—Eso parece. -Las palabras de él sonaban ausentes, al parecer no lo estaba asimilando del todo, Sakura misma no parecía haber terminado de comprenderlo o creerlo.

El cetro de la estrella se convirtió en llave, Wu Xing se incendió en azul desapareciendo en la mano de su dueño. Ella y él se miraron, buscando en los ojos del otro la confirmación del milagro.  
El plan de Tomoyo era abrazarse de su prima como recibimiento, pero se detuvo en seco a un par de metros, provocando que los otros dos chocaran contra su espalda.  
¿La razón? Los recién llegados se besaban, larga y dulcemente, celebrando su regreso y su victoria. Él la levantaba unos centímetros del suelo en el abrazo.  
Cuando terminaron la demostración de afecto, regresaron por completo a la actualidad y la realidad, viendo las reacciones de sus amigos. Eriol llanamente miró para otro lado, sonriente, Tomoyo se cubría la boca con ambas manos lanzando destellos por los ojos, mientras que Kero, en su forma de bestia del sello aparentemente era incapaz de pestañear y tenía el hocico tan abierto que daba la impresión de que su maxilar inferior se caería de un momento a otro. Fue el último quien comenzó con el interrogatorio:

—¿Qué pasó con ustedes? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿De dónde sacaron esa ropa? Y más importante aún... ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE ESTÁN BESANDO? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?

Sakura, sin embargo, no respondió. Caminó hasta quedar entre Tomoyo y el guardián, abrazando a ambos por el cuello, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Conmovidos, no tuvieron otro remedio que corresponder al abrazo.

—Qué atuendo tan interesante. —Dijo casual Eriol echando un vistazo a la armadura de Li.  
—No tiene idea. —Respondió el muchacho.  
—¿Soy yo o luces más alto?  
—Creo que crecí un poco... es una larga historia.  
—Una de mis escoltas es paramédico, ¿deberíamos llamarla para que revise a Li? —Preguntó Daidoji, viendo la sangre en la ceja del improvisado samurái.  
—No, muchas gracias, -respondió él, reubicándose rápidamente al contexto actual, —pero si pudieras ayudarme con un auto que me lleve a casa... tú sabes... no creo que un Uber quiera llevarme vestido así a la mitad de la noche.  
—Por supuesto... pero... ¡Cielos! ¿Él está bien? —Preguntó la jovencita consternada, mirando un punto detrás de ellos.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar caminó con premura hasta llegar al lugar señalado, hincándose al lado de una persona que estaba tirada sobre los adoquines. Sakura y Xiao-Lang la imitaron, y ambos estuvieron por desmayarse.

—¡Señor Kurogane! —Exclamó Xiao-Lang al reconocer la negra armadura.

Tomoyo tomó con delicadeza su nuca y con inusitada pericia retiró el  _kabuto_ , dejando al descubierto el rostro del antiguo dueño de la Villa de Tomoeda, completamente inconsciente. Eriol se acercó a espaldas de Tomoyo para tomarla por los hombros.

—No deberías tocarlo, Daidoji, no sabemos quién es y... -Su discurso se truncó abruptamente, sus manos se quedaron estáticas a unos centímetros de los hombros de la chica y cruzó los ojos de forma bastante cómica detrás de sus espejuelos.

El motivo era tan extraño como determinante: la punta de la hoja de la  _Dragón de Plata_  estaba a un par de milímetros de su nariz, en actitud amenazante.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Tomoyo, extraño. —Dijo Kurogane con su voz grave y exageradamente varonil, haciendo que la chica que lo sostenía sintiera una palpitación—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú de todas maneras? Tengo suficiente con un  _gaijin_ , así que lárgate. —Bajo la espada al ver que Eriol retrocedía, y su gesto se serenó al ver a Tomoyo—. ¿Lo logramos?  
—No lo sé... ¿Lo logramos? —Preguntó la chica a Sakura, que se limitó exclamar un " _Hoe_ " ante el inesperado y raro giro que dio la noche.

No hubo necesidad de aclarar nada de momento, Kurogane volvió a desmayarse, pero parecía infinitamente más tranquilo.

—¿Qué debemos hacer...? —Preguntó Sakura, preocupada—. No... no podemos devolverlo, no creo que siquiera podamos intentarlo...  
—Supongo que al menos por el momento lo mejor será que me haga cargo de él... pensaremos luego en cómo solucionar su problema.  
—De acuerdo, ¿Te importaría ayudarnos, Tomoyo? Es hora de ir a casa...

Y entonces, otro balde repleto de fría realidad cayó sobre la pareja, en forma de una simple circunstancia: Ahora "ir a casa" no era sinónimo de "juntos".

* * *

El vuelo nocturno de Sakura regresando a su hogar la hizo pensar en muchas cosas, mientras pasaba sobre el vecindario, que ahora le resultaba exageradamente iluminado por farolas y automóviles.  
Kero había tratado de entablar una conversación trivial con ella y obtener así algo de información, sin embargo luego de enterarse que se habían ausentado únicamente por un par de minutos, ella comenzó a evadir las preguntas, al parecer, teniendo mucho que pensar antes de empezar a responder, y el guardián decidió darle su espacio.  
Una nostalgia desconocida para ella se alojó en su estómago al pasar por encima del parque del pingüino, y es que tratando de reconstruir el mapa de la villa, encontró que dicha ubicación pudo haber sido la misma de la casita que compartió con el  _gaijín_  en ese ahora muy lejano verano de mil setecientos dieciocho. ¿Todo había pasado en realidad? ¿Y si fue sólo una alucinación colectiva que Xiao-Lang compartía con ella? Pero... ¿la ropa?, ¿la nueva forma de su bastón?, ¿Wu Xing?  
Con sigilo aterrizó en el tejado de la casa que compartía con su padre y su hermano, y sin mayores inconvenientes se coló por la ventana a su habitación. La duela, la cama, la muñeca que Tomoyo le había obsequiado años atrás... todo estaba igual, no había siquiera acumulación de polvo... ¿todo terminaría así? ¿Qué fue de Tomoyo, de Arashi, de Junichiro...? ¿Sobrevivieron a esa noche? ¿Tendría forma de constatarlo?  
Agotada, y pensando que necesitaba un receso, extrajo el móvil que Xiao-Lang había resguardado en su armadura, y lo conectó al tomacorriente. Con cuidado se desvistió, notando que había una cantidad diminuta de sangre en el único corte del traje, a la altura de su hombro, lo trató fugazmente y luego se puso un pijama de algodón que para su reloj interno, había puesto ex profeso sobre su cama casi tres meses atrás.  
Se acercó a su escritorio, igualmente confundida, sin saber qué hacer, y acarició afectuosamente la cabeza de su guardián, que la miraba intranquilo.

—Hasta mañana, Kero.  
—Hasta mañana... —Dijo él, sin poder ocultar su preocupación, viéndola recostarse.

La mente de la chica voló mientras el sueño la vencía... estaba feliz de volver a su hogar, pero tenía una agobiante sensación de que no había terminado correctamente todo lo que había iniciado en la antigüedad. Quizás algo de sueño le regresaría el sosiego.

* * *

La lujosa SUV que Daidoji les proporcionó había llevado con celeridad y ejemplar discreción a Xiao-Lang, Eriol y su improvisado invitado hasta su bloque de apartamentos. Por un momento Eriol pensó en usar algo de magia para transportar al muy alto samurái, considerando entre otras cosas su estatura y que traía encima una pesada armadura y una espada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Li cargar al hombre en sus hombros igual a como un soldado se lleva a un amigo caído, prácticamente sin esfuerzo, caminando hasta el ascensor más cercano. Aturdido, el británico no pudo más que apretar botones y dar vuelta a picaportes el resto del camino.

—Hasta aquí está bien, Hiiragizawa, gracias por tu ayuda. Te llamaré por teléfono mañana.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí, descuida, puedo hacerme cargo desde aquí.

Eriol, perplejo hizo camino hacia el hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Él dejó de ver a la pareja sólo por un par de minutos, pero cuando reaparecieron, tanto por su comportamiento como por su poder mágico, supo que no eran los mismo que habían desaparecido.  
Xiao-Lang, por su lado, llevó a Kurogane hasta la habitación que alguna vez había sido la de Wei, con cuidado lo depositó en la cama, dedicó varios minutos a retirar la armadura, dejando al hombre únicamente con kimono y  _hakama_ , y percibiendo que estaba cómodo, lo dejó dormir.  
Entró a su propia habitación luego de eso, pero no encendió la luz. En su escritorio vio su ordenador aún encendido, mostrando el libro electrónico que había comenzado a leer recientemente, dando cuenta de que no recordaba la temática del mismo.  
Habían pasado unos minutos luego de la una de la mañana, su móvil dio la primera señal de vida luego de estar conectado. Observó el sistema operativo del aparato iniciar, y luego de pensarlo mucho, marcó uno de los números frecuentes, esperando que alguien contestara del otro lado. Una llamada de línea directa, sin intermediarios.

—Buenas noches, madre. Lamento la hora... sí, descuida, estoy bien, pero tengo una pequeña emergencia y necesito que me ayudes. —Esperó a que su madre dejara de interrogarlo—. Preferiría que lo habláramos en persona, ¿podrías mandar un transporte para ir a Hong-Kong mañana...? No, no un vuelo comercial... necesito que alguien viaje conmigo sin pasaporte... de hecho, sin ningún documento... por favor, asegúrate que Wei esté presente. Gracias. Descuida, mañana te contaré muchas cosas que pasaron y que debes saber. Nos veremos...— Era la primera vez que sentía el vínculo con ella presionar de ese modo su pecho, y dudó algunos segundos antes de colgar. Finalmente se decidió y agregó una nueva frase de despedida: —Te quiero, mamá.

Casi pudo sentir el temblor en las manos de Ieran cuando cortó la llamada, y él mismo se sintió liberado luego de dejar salir esas palabras. Nunca había dado tanta importancia a su familia, pero llegó a una conclusión luego de esa aventura, y por supuesto, la razón estaba en Sakura: si deseaba establecer en algún lugar lejano del futuro una familia con ella, sólo podría darle la importancia a ese compromiso si le daba el mismo trato a su familia de origen.  
Abrió luego su aplicación de mensajería, buscando la conversación con Sakura:  
"Perdona que te moleste a esta hora".  
"Debo viajar a Hong-Kong por un par de días, y a mi vuelta deberíamos tener una larga charla con Hiiragizawa".  
Los mensajes se notificaron como recibidos, pero no como visualizados, seguramente la muchachita ya estaba profundamente dormida para ese momento. Al igual que pasaba con su madre, sintió que algo faltaba. ¿Qué más daba de todas maneras? No era algo que ella no supiera. Con esa idea en la mente, escribió un último mensaje, lo envió y luego comenzó a retirarse la armadura.

* * *

Kero escuchó la alarma, pensó en que era domingo, y seguramente Sakura la apagaría luego de un par de minutos de luchar contra el sueño matinal que siempre la aquejaba. Esa mañana, sin embargo, la alarma se apagó de inmediato. Desconcertado, el somnoliento guardián asomó la cabeza del cajón que hacía de su habitación.

—Buenos días. —Saludó Sakura, ya vestida y terminando de cepillarse el cabello.  
—Buenos días... ¿pasa algo?  
—¿Por qué?  
—Bueno... es que normalmente a estas horas y en domingo estás suplicando por cada segundo de sueño, perezosa como siempre.  
—Supongo que mi reloj interno se estropeó. —Respondió la chica con una sonrisa casual.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras la maestra de cartas terminaba de arreglarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en esos minutos que tú y el mocoso desaparecieron, Sakura?  
—Es una larga y complicada historia, Kero, y te prometo que te la contaré toda, pero por ahora... necesito ir a ver a Tomoyo... te traeré dulces.

El guardián flotó lentamente hasta alcanzarla junto a la puerta.

—Claro. Estaré esperando-. Dijo, poniendo una de sus diminutas patas delanteras en la coronilla de su dueña.

Sakura salió de la habitación y verificó la pantalla de su móvil, notando tres mensajes de texto sin leer, los tres de Xiao-Lang:  
  
"Perdona que te moleste a esta hora".  
"Debo viajar a Hong-Kong por un par de días, y a mi vuelta deberíamos tener una larga charla con Hiiragizawa".  
"Te amo".

Un poco elevada por un mensaje tan directo a esas horas de la mañana, pasó por el comedor, leyendo el pizarrón de actividades, notando que la casa estaría sola por unas horas. Había olvidado la rutina de su padre y lo mucho que se esforzaba. Y entonces vio la siempre cambiante foto de su madre. Pensó en que era hora de que le diera el peso e importancia que ameritaba.

* * *

—Buenos días.

Las palabras de Li fueron breves, tratando de preservar un ambiente tranquilo al irrumpir en la habitación donde Kurogane había pasado la noche. El samurái, sentado en posición seiza, miraba a la ventana.

—Buenos días. —Respondió él con la misma parquedad, sin volverse.  
—Pensé que querría desayunar algo. Espero que le guste la comida china.

El hombre se giró para quedar sentado frente a su anfitrión, el cual tomó asiento y le acercó una bandeja con comida. Kurogane miró las viandas, y no pudo ocultar que efectivamente moría de hambre. Sin pensárselo mucho, comenzó a comer diligentemente ante la mirada de Xiao-Lang.

—Entonces, ¿Este es tu hogar? ¿El lugar de donde tú y la hechicera llegaron? —Preguntó, directo al punto.  
—Sí.  
—¿Y dónde está ella?  
—Supongo que en su casa.  
—Entonces era cierto que no son esposos.  
—No lo somos. Pero ella es tan importante para mí como si lo fuera.  
—¿En dónde estamos de todos modos?  
—Esta va a ser una explicación larga... estamos en Tomoeda. La pregunta correcta no es "dónde estamos", sino "cuándo estamos". Yo entenderé si no puede creer lo que voy a contarle a continuación.  
—Te sorprendería lo que puedo llegar a creer, chico... y hablando de creencias... ¿realmente estaba Tomoyo con nosotros cuando desperté por primera vez hace unas horas o sólo la aluciné?  
—No, no estaba. Aunque tampoco podría decir que fue una alucinación. Considerando que son muchos temas a tratar y tenemos el tiempo algo limitado, sugiero que charlemos mientras viajamos. —Dicho eso, salió y en un santiamén regresó con un cambio de ropa nueva—. Ignoro su talla, pero creo que esto le irá bien. —Dijo dejando sobre la cama unos jeans, una camiseta negra y zapatos deportivos entre otras cosas.  
—¿Y a dónde iremos, si es que puedo saberlo?  
—A Hong-Kong, debo reportarle los últimos eventos a mi madre.  
—Ese será un viaje largo.  
—Descuide. Estaremos allá antes del mediodía.

Kurogane frunció el entrecejo, confundido... ¿Hong-Kong en menos de cuatro horas desde la capital de Nihon? Le bastó sólo un poco de sentido común para averiguar cómo vestirse con la ropa nueva, miró con desconfianza los pasillos y luces artificiales del edificio, puso cara de susto luego de subirse al taxi, y muy poco le faltó para rehusarse a subir al pequeño avión que ya los esperaba en una de las pistas privadas del aeropuerto de Narita, sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitió resistirse a subir luego de ver que el  _gaijin_ , siendo casi un niño, subió sin rechistar. El viaje para el samurái apenas comenzaba.

* * *

—Gracias por recibirme tan temprano, y disculpa las molestias. —Dijo Sakura apenada, haciendo una reverencia ante su prima, que la recibía en el inmenso jardín de su casa—. Nunca es molestia. —Respondió la jovencita con una sonrisa radiante-. Aunque la verdad es que estoy algo preocupada por...  
—¿Por?  
—Bueno, tu comportamiento desde anoche... no sé como decirlo, pero siento algo extraño en ti... algo diferente... estás unos cuantos centímetros más alta, y tu corte de cabello es ligeramente distinto.  
—¿Cómo te das cuenta de esas cosas?  
—Somos mejores amigas desde hace cinco años, y te he vestido desde hace cuatro. No hay modo de que no perciba esos cambios. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no voy a forzarte a contarme nada, es algo que probablemente te afecte sólo a ti y tal vez a Li, así que...  
—Te equivocas, Tomoyo... lo que pasó, más que a ninguna otra persona, te compete a ti. ¿Te importa si nos sentamos?  
—Claro que no.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de té.

—Te contaré lo que pasó cuando desaparecimos, también sobre una persona muy importante para mí que se llamaba igual que tú... y sobre nuestra herencia compartida. —Pasó algunos segundos en silencio, tratando de encontrar el modo correcto de iniciar el relato... tenía tanto que quería contar que los acontecimientos hicieron un cuello de botella en su garganta—. Siempre es bueno llegar al inicio de todo-. Anticipó Tomoyo, al ver el desasosiego de su prima favorita.  
—Pues... después de que desaparecimos...

Apenas comenzó a contar sobre el primer ataque del Dragón al templo Tsukimine, las palabras comenzaron a fluir con naturalidad. Se esforzó por tratar de no omitir nada, le contó sobre Arashi, Junichiro, Miu y Tomoeda de la antigüedad, sobre las duras pruebas a pasar, sobre la enfermedad de Li, sobre las desventuras enfrentando a los mellizos Dragón y su problemático padre... Pasó cerca de dos horas haciendo el resumen de los eventos, sólo tomando un par de pausas breves para tomar algo de té y con ello refrescar su garganta; y luego contó más. Y entonces ahondó en aquella parte tan importante para su propia historia personal y la de su prima: la figura de Tomoyo Amamiya Tsukuyomi, que a pesar de sólo tener diecisiete cuando se conocieron, era una hechicera de alto nivel con la que ambas compartían sangre y herencia, y le contó sobre su poder, compromiso, entrega y una complicada relación con el dueño de la villa en turno.

—Vaya... no imaginé que nuestro linaje llegara tan atrás en la historia o que fuera tan importante...  
—Eso mismo pensé yo... pero ahora estoy convencida que nuestra herencia va más allá de la historia... nos da una misión, y esta vez me siento muy feliz de poder compartirla contigo.

\- - - - - -

Ieran abrió la puerta de su propio despacho intempestivamente y entró, detrás de ella se colaron las cuatro hermanas de Xiao-Lang, Meilin y Wei. Kurogane ocupaba un asiento en el antiguo sofá del fondo del salón, mientras que Li se sentaba parcialmente sobre el escritorio de su madre, encarando a los recién llegados.

—¿Qué está pasando, Xiao-Lang? —Preguntó la lideresa del Clan Li. Miró a su hijo detenidamente, notando que había algo radicalmente diferente en él... no era sólo su apariencia, aún cuando sí había variado. Era su comportamiento, incluso su firma mágica—. Me encanta tu cabello. —Dijo con ligereza Meilin, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, y señalando con los ojos la pequeña cola de caballo que el muchacho había atado en su nuca.  
—Gracias, de hecho, esa es una razón por las que pedí que Wei estuviera presente, necesito un corte. Por cierto, él es el señor Kurogane Ou-. Dijo apuntando con la mano extendida al hombre, en el cuál no habían reparado.

Bastó con que se pusiera de pie para que las cuatro hermanas mayores contuvieran el aliento, haciendo que tanto Xiao-Lang como Ieran tuvieran el impulso de darse una palmada en la frente, e hizo que Meilin pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Huele a desesperación por aquí, ¿no? —Dijo Meilin, mordaz.  
—Sí, un poco... ¿madre...? —Preguntó Xiao-Lang, y a una mirada de la interpelada, las cuatro chicas abandonaron el recinto entre reclamos.  
—¿Y bien, hijo? ¿Cuál es la emergencia sobre la que querías hablar?  
—Primero y antes de comenzar a contarles todo, deseo que el señor Kurogane reciba todo el respaldo de esta familia. En mi tiempo de necesidad procuro mi bienestar y hasta mi aprendizaje. Le debo mucho y quiero retribuirlo.  
—Hecho.  
—Bien... -Sin saberlo, se enfrentó al mismo predicamento que Sakura: ¿Por dónde comenzar? Y pensó que una imagen valía más que mil palabras: -Recuperé una de nuestras reliquias familiares.  
—¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?

Li se adelantó un par de pasos, uniendo sus palmas y generando el resplandor de llamas azules ya conocido por todos. Un instante después, Wu Xing quedó exhibida ante su familia. Ni Ieran, estoica y acostumbrada a ver cosas sorprendentes todo el tiempo pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de asombro. Xiao-Lang depositó la espada en las manos de su madre, y retrocedió unos pasos. Ieran sopesó la espada sin comprender a cabalidad lo que sucedía... es decir: sí, era una espada Wu Xing cuyo poder podía sentirse a la distancia, también la forja era exquisita, pero, ¿por qué el lobo decía que era una reliquia familiar? La respuesta a esa pregunta la abofeteó al leer la inscripción a un lado de la hoja.

—No es posible... esta es la espada Wu Xing de...

Se quedó muda al volver a ver a su hijo, de pie unos pasos delante del óleo que trataba de hacer una representación del mítico Hogo Okami Li. El personaje histórico en cuestión había nacido y fallecido antes de la invención de la fotografía, por lo que no se conservaban más que aproximaciones a su apariencia física, pero algunos elementos coincidían, como la edad, la estatura, la complexión y el color de cabello...

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, madre.

* * *

La comida había sido servida para cuando el relato de Sakura concluyó. Tomoyo apenas si la había interrumpido con alguna expresión incidental, dependiendo del momento del relato, que podía ir desde la risa hasta la preocupación.

—Entonces... ¿tú y yo...?  
—Sí. Somos la décimo sexta generación de la familia Amamiya Tsukuyomi partiendo desde mil setecientos dieciocho... aunque en realidad, yo ya no soy una Tsukuyomi, sino la primera Hoshinomegami. Y eso es muy importante y valioso porque me hace ver que no soy la rara... y que no estoy sola. La magia es sólo una circunstancia en mi caso, pero la herencia que nos une a Tomoeda y a nuestra familia es lo que realmente pesa... tal vez lo estoy haciendo todo demasiado grande, pero tengo la impresión de que tenemos una inmensa responsabilidad a causa de nuestro linaje.  
—Ya veo... mamá me llegó a contar alguna vez que nuestra familia era muy importante para Tomoeda, pero francamente pensé que era algo relacionado al poder económico del Abuelo... nunca imaginé que tendría que ver con un título o herencia mágica... ¿y cómo es que no sabemos nada más sobre la protección de Tomoeda o Tokio?  
—Al parecer, mi mamá debió haberme contado, siendo que la estafeta pasa de madres a hijas, pero yo era muy pequeña cuando ella falleció, así que...  
—De acuerdo, entonces... investigaré todo lo que pueda sobre nuestra familia, pero hay algo más importante que debemos discutir justo ahora-. Dijo Tomoyo poniéndose completamente seria y deslumbrando a Sakura con el brillo que lanzó por los ojos.  
—¿Y qué es...?  
—¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Li?  
—¡HOE!

* * *

Al atardecer del segundo día en Hong-Kong, se terminaban los preparativos para la vuelta de Xiao-Lang y Kurogane a Tomoeda. Luego de la conmovedora historia de los eventos de ese verano en el periodo Tokugawa en Japón, la familia Li se comprometió a dar apoyo económico al samurai mientras resolvía su problema o alcanzaba la mayoría de edad en su país natal, es decir, los veinte. Kurogane, sin embargo, no lo aceptó como un regalo, y se comprometió a devolver la ayuda yen por yen cuando el momento llegara.

—Entonces, picarón... ¿qué tal las mieles de la vida conyugal?  
—Meilin... -Reprochó Xiao-Lang mientras intentaba meter todo el equipaje adicional a su maleta.  
-Es una broma. Conociéndote como te conozco, seguramente te las arreglaste para vivir en una casa diferente.  
—Sí, ¿verdad? -Respondió él, casual, pero encendiendo las alarmas de su prima.  
—Espera... ¿esa respuesta qué significa...? ¿Acaso tú y Sakura...?  
—¡Claro que no! ¿A qué viene esa actitud repentina?  
—Eres demasiado transparente... bueno, ella me contará tarde o temprano todas las cosas a las que te atreviste en esos meses.  
—Por favor, déjala tranquila, no creo que lo que sea que haya pasado, y no por eso estoy reconociendo nada, sea algo que deba hablarse por teléfono o videollamada.  
—¿Y quién dijo que lo haré así?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Bueno, pues que Wei se va contigo a Japón, y tu madre me dijo que podría ser de utilidad que yo fuera contigo. Aún tengo cosas que resolver por aquí en la escuela... pero antes de que te des cuenta, te alcanzaré.

Xiao-Lang no respondió de inmediato, pero dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No reaccionó con el gesto de fastidio que la chica esperaba, antes al contrario, el muchacho sonrió ampliamente, al parecer, contento de unir a un miembro más de su familia a su vida cotidiana.

* * *

—¿Señor Ou? —Preguntó Wei luego de tocar un par de veces la puerta de la habitación ocupada por Kurogane, entrando—. Estamos listos para partir. ¿Desea que lo ayude a llevar su equipaje?  
—Usted es el Señor Wei, ¿no es así?  
—A su servicio.  
—Nada de eso. -Dijo el muchacho, e hizo una reverencia de noventa grados ante el venerable mayordomo-. El mo... Li me ha contado mucho de usted, he escuchado que fue su apoyo y el de su familia en la muerte de su padre, y que además lo instruyó en artes marciales y otras disciplinas. Me siento muy honrado de estar en su presencia, y me honraría aún más que me llamara por mi nombre y me tratara como un discípulo. Para Li, usted no es un mayordomo. Usted es como un miembro de su familia.

El hombre se quedó mudo por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que las gafas de cadena resbalaron por su nariz.

—Le agradezco la confianza y la sinceridad, Señor Kurogane.  
—Y tenemos que trabajar en eso de "señor", ¿no le parece?  
—Ya veremos.

* * *

 

El cuarto día desde su regreso, la actitud y desasosiego de los involucrados era más que evidente a pesar de su afán de comportarse con naturalidad ante sus familias, amigos y conocidos. Esto era particularmente notorio en Sakura, que sin quererlo había preocupado a su padre y hermano, además de Kero y Yue con su actitud. "Lo mejor será que dejes que lo procese sola por un tiempo", había dicho con seriedad casi indiferente Yue en una videoconferencia privada con Kero, ante el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados del diminuto guardián. Lo cierto es que Sakura seguía teniendo esa molesta sensación de que algo no había concluido por completo.  
Esa mañana, sin embargo, el guardián viajaba en el bolso de mano de su dueña, con la promesa de que Sakura finalmente le contaría todo lo que debía saber de sus dos minutos de ausencia.  
El arco Torii del templo Tsukimine fue el lugar de reunión. Sakura junto con Kero y Tomoyo llegaron un par de minutos después de Xiao-Lang y Kurogane.  
Eriol ya los esperaba ahí. Previamente se había entrevistado por teléfono con Li, recibiendo de él un pequeño resumen de lo que había sucedido y con eso, preparándolo para la plática de esa jornada.  
Reunidos todos ahí, Eriol dio la bienvenida, y no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva con Kurogane. Al parecer, al igual que pasa con un enamoramiento a primera vista, ellos compartían un desagrado mutuo que ninguno podía ocultar. El hechicero dio el paso a los presentes, indicándoles que su anfitrión ya los esperaba adentro.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó Tomoyo a Kurogane sin volverse a verlo mientras caminaban.  
—No. —Respondió él, parco, mientras miraba al frente. Inconscientemente se la había quedado mirando mientras les daban la bienvenida—. Disculpe si la molesté.  
—No me molesta, descuide... y no hay necesidad de usar  _keigo_ , no soy una princesa.

El muchacho sólo asintió. El hecho es que su parecido con la otra Tomoyo era inquietante a pesar de su diferencia de edad, al menos en el apartado físico.  
Al entrar al salón de culto del templo, una oleada de nostalgia invadió a los viajeros del tiempo. Como era de esperarse, muchas cosas habían cambiado, se había restaurado algún muro o mueble, pero casi todo se conservaba igual a como lo dejaron, y desde su posición se podía ver el jardín interior, donde Sakura pudo ver que seguía habiendo rosales de la misma especie que Arashi cultivaba.  
A Sakura le dio mucho gusto ver a la profesora Mizuki. Eriol la había convocado también, siendo que ella era miembro de la familia a cargo del templo en la actualidad, y al parecer la mejor letrada en la historia del mismo. Y fue ella quien comenzó a disipar las dudas sobre la historia que los chicos habían contado. Los llevó a otro salón del templo, aquél que antaño hizo las veces de dormitorio para la sacerdotisa en turno, y que ahora era algo parecido a una pequeña galería. Cabe mencionar que antes de ese día y de la locura del viaje en el tiempo, ni Sakura ni Xiao-Lang conocían ese salón. Kaho comenzó a explicar:

—Hay muchos artículos históricos aquí, y por lo general no se exhiben al público, la mayoría de ellos son posteriores al inicio del periodo Tokugawa, y se han ido acumulando en esta habitación aproximadamente desde finales del siglo XVIII. Cuando Eriol me contó su historia, me puse a buscar todo lo que pudiera ser consistente con las historias que relatan... y el resultado fue asombroso. Hay muchas cosas aquí que respaldan lo que nos contaron, pero hay una que definitivamente deben ver.

       

La comitiva siguió a la profesora hasta un exhibidor que contenía un libro muy antiguo, al parecer, el original, tenía hermosas ilustraciones y el estómago de Xiao-lang dio un vuelco cuando reconoció la angulosa letra de Junichiro en él.

El título ponía:

_**"La Secreta y Heróica Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin"** _

Por Junichiro Yanagisawa.

El libro estaba dentro de una vitrina y había sido curado, no podían tomarlo, sin embargo, el alivio acudió a todos al ver que la profesora tenía una reimpresión moderna con acotaciones.

—Esto definitivamente me interesa... ¿podría, profesora? —Preguntó Tomoyo pidiendo el libro, y apenas se lo alcanzaron, todos se sentaron haciendo un corrillo al centro del salón.  
—¿Lo leerás en voz alta, Daidoji? Siempre es un placer escuchar tu voz. —Apenas Eriol terminó esa oración, pudo sentir los ojos marrón, casi rojos de Kurogane perforando su sien.  
—Sí... vamos a ver... -La chica se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con la introducción: —"El siglo dieciocho en la historia de Japón es bien conocida por su hermetismo y consolidación cultural, y es un periodo crucial para comprender la nación que es en la actualidad. Es común de este periodo el nacimiento de leyendas épicas que explicaran la identidad y reforzaran los valores de la nación, y Junichiro Yanagisawa fue uno de los autores que se unió a ese movimiento. Se calcula que el poema épico "La Secreta y Heróica Gesta de la Hechicera y el  _Gaijin_ " fue escrito entre mil setecientos veinte y mil setecientos treinta y cinco, y en él se buscó la exaltación de los valores de la fidelidad, el honor y la valentía a través de personajes tan hermosos como increíbles y diversos, haciendo hincapié en que no importaba el lugar de origen de un héroe, en tanto pudiera representar debidamente cualquiera de las cualidades mencionadas".  
—Eso suena algo excesivo... —Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Tomoyo omitió el resto de la introducción al sentir que no aportaba nada más y pasó directo a la lectura:

_Corría el año nueve del Emperador Yasuhito. Tomoeda y Edo eran presa de un terrible mal venido desde la península. El dragón de Joseon, clamando por venganza, asoló las tierras de mis ancestros, quemando cultivos y matando a quien se le resistía. Fueron años de obscuridad en los que los habitantes buscaban la protección de sus dioses y sus líderes.  
_ _Preocupados y dolientes por sus pérdidas, el Rey del Acero Negro y la Sacerdotisa Tsukuyomi imploraron a los dioses por auxilio divino._

—Yo nunca imploré nada. —Dijo Kurogane, recargando su mentón en la mano.

_Los dioses, conmovidos por sus súplicas, enviaron a sus heraldos a la tierra para calmar sus dolores.  
_ _En los bosques de Tomoeda, la lágrima de una estrella iluminó un cerezo y de una de sus flores nació una joven, cuya belleza era capaz de inspirar miles de poemas, y su bondad capaz de redimir demonios. Hoshinomegami apareció entre los hombres.  
_ _Al mismo tiempo, desde las turbulentas aguas del continente, un lobo atravesó el océano a nado, al poner pie en Tomoeda la Luna lo convirtió en hombre con la condición de que ofrendara su vida a la protección de Edo. Hogo Okami aceptó con valor la encomienda._

—Creo que es evidente que no nacimos ahí, ¿verdad? creo que eso también es algo excesivo. —Intervino Li, rascándose la nuca.

_Hoshinomegami y Hogo Okami se conocieron al amanecer, después de que ambos pelearan por primera vez con el Dragón de Joseon. Sabiendo que era su destino estar juntos por la eternidad, Hogo Okami pidió su mano en matrimonio._

—Esto comienza a ponerse interesante. -Se interrumpió a sí misma Tomoyo, dando un par de palmadas leves, incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

" _No puedo permitir que un gaijin se lleve a nuestra diosa", se impuso el Rey del Acero Negro, y desafió a Hogo Okami a un duelo. El desafío fue aceptado, y por tres días con sus noches el rey y el héroe pelearon a muerte._

—Esa pelea duró sólo unos minutos, hasta que derroté al señor Kurogane. —Intervino nuevamente Li.  
—¿Hasta que me qué...? —Preguntó el samurái, ofendido.

_Habiendo mostrado ambos guerreros que su honor y poder no conocían rival, el Rey concedió la mano de Hoshinomegami, a cambio de que Hogo Okami defendiera Tomoeda con su vida. Para él no había nada más importante que ella, así que aceptó sin pensarlo. La sacerdotisa Tsukuyomi lo recompensó con una espada tan poderosa que la Madre Tierra respondía a sus órdenes._

—Eso es muy tierno. —Dijo Kaho con una mirada pícara, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Li bajaran la cara, enrojecidos.

_Desde ese día, la hechicera y el gaijin se mezclaron con la gente de Tomoeda, dándoles su protección y su sabiduría.  
_ _Durante el día Hogo Okami revelaba los secretos de la agricultura y la ganadería, la manipulación de los elementos y artes de guerra que nadie en Nihon había conocido._

—No es para tanto, sólo fue un poco de Kung-Fu, y puedo asegurar que en ese entonces ya sabían mucho sobre agricultura y ganadería... una vez más, Junichiro exageró.

_Hoshinomegami por su parte, daba consuelo y alivio a los enfermos, su solo toque era capaz de curar los más terribles padecimientos._

—Eso sólo lo hice una vez, y casi me muero en el intento, definitivamente Junichiro exagera, eso no fue así. —Dijo Sakura.

_Y por las noches..._

Todos voltearon a ver a Tomoyo, que se había detenido abruptamente en su lectura, dejando a todos en ascuas.

—¿Y por las noches...? —Apremió Eriol.

La muchachita amplió su sonrisa mirando el gesto perplejo de Sakura y Xiao-Lang.

_Y por las noches se amaban con tanta intensidad y pasión que las flores retoñaban, las mareas subían, la fertilidad volvía a las mujeres y la virilidad a los hombres que las habían perdido._

Li se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras que Sakura sacudió los brazos con violencia, alcanzando un nuevo récord de color en su rostro, dando la impresión de estar sufriendo una pequeña hiperventilación.

—E... ¡Eso definitivamente no pasó! —Trató de explicar la jovencita.

Tomoyo, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada suspicaz, retomó la lectura para rescatar momentáneamente a su prima.

_Vivimos en calma por un tiempo, hasta que el dragón, disfrazado de anciano atrajo a Hogo Okami al bosque. El héroe acudió y luchó contra el viejo, pero el dragón era taimado y engañoso, y aprovechando su valor y piedad, lo envenenó._

Tanto Xiao-Lang como Sakura ensombrecieron su gesto ante esa parte del relato.

_Al auxilio de Hoshinomegami, Haha Miu, madre de Tomoeda, pactó con La Muerte en persona por la vida del Gaijin, entregándose ella misma a cambio, y tomando media vida del Dragón.  
_ _Iracundo por su fracaso, La Noche del Dragón inició, una noche que obscureció el cielo por semanas, en las cuales Hoshinomegami, Hogo Okami, el Rey del Acero Negro, la Tormenta del Sable y Tsukuyomi lucharon juntos por el destino de Tomoeda y Edo.  
_ _La batalla terminó con la muerte y desaparición del Dragón, devolviendo la calma y la paz a Edo. Pero el precio por esa paz fue muy alto.  
_ _Hoshinomegami, Hogo Okami y el Rey del Acero Negro sacrificaron sus vidas terrenales, dando paso a una nueva era de prosperidad para todo Nihon.  
_ _Tsukuyomi, doliente por las pérdidas, encantó este poema, para dar un agradecimiento a través de la eternidad, para el día en que aquellos valientes héroes renazcan o reaparezcan en el mundo._

" _A través de mi voz, más allá del espacio. Por las venas del tiempo mi sangre correrá hasta alcanzarlos"._

Tomoyo se quedó lívida luego de recitar esas palabras. Cerró el libro en sus manos e hizo un barrido visual a la concurrencia. Observó a Sakura con una mirada extraña y luego a Kurogane.

—¿Podrían darnos un momento a solas a Sakura y a mí, por favor?

Todos asintieron, menos Eriol, que parecía demasiado ensimismado, y reaccionó hasta que Li reiteró la petición. Todos obedecieron, dejando a Sakura y a Tomoyo en la habitación.

* * *

—¿Todo está bien, Tomoyo? —Preguntó Sakura una vez solas.

La jovencita se volvió a verla con una expresión radiante, y permitiendo que Sakura notara que algo había cambiado.

—Mejor que nunca... ¿Este es tu hogar?

Sakura sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta al reconocer el modo de hablar de Tomoyo, pero la de la antigüedad. Sin poder evitarlo se abrazó de su prima.

—¡Tomoyo (A)! Pero... ¿cómo es posible...?  
—Nuestra sangre. Esta jovencita también es una descendiente mía. Me costó mucho trabajo averiguar y conseguir hacer una incursión más allá del tiempo a través de un familiar, pero al final lo logré... sólo podré hacerlo una vez y es que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a verte, pero sentí que sería grosero poseerte a ti, así que...  
—La verdad es que creo que también es grosero que poseas a Tomoyo...  
—Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ética mágica, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que seamos diligentes. -Dicho eso, la sacerdotisa examinó la habitación, al parecer buscando algo, y lo encontró en el exhibidor donde el libro original estaba guardado. Extendió la mano hacia él, y por unos segundos ambas esperaron a que algo pasara-. ¿Por qué no funciona? -Preguntó contrariada, mirándose la mano ejecutora.  
—Tomoyo (D) no puede usar magia-. Le recordó Sakura, haciendo una sonrisa tonta.  
—Ah, debe ser eso. —Sin mediar palabra, la jovencita tomó la mano de Sakura, la hizo apuntar con ella al exhibidor, y ante una orden ininteligible, la cerradura metálica cedió, dando acceso al libro—. Han pasado más de trescientos años, espero siga ahí... —Aterrorizada, Sakura vio como la sacerdotisa rasgaba la tapa del libro. Pero al susto, vino la sorpresa: —Aquí están...

Tomoyo (A) extrajo un par de objetos de la tapa. El primero, era un viejo sobre de papel que de lo antiguo daba la impresión de que se rompería al contacto. El segundo era una Carta Transparente.  
Luego de devolver el libro a su lugar y cerrar el exhibidor nuevamente extendió ambos objetos a Sakura.

—Por favor, este sobre debe llegar a Haganemaru... —Dijo con algo parecido a la culpa en el gesto—. Y este otro artículo es tuyo.

Sakura tomó la carta. Era la misma que creó en la noche del dragón, aunque ignoraba cuál había sido el resultado.  
Tomó con delicadeza el objeto, sintiendo de inmediato el aura conocida de los Mellizos Dragón. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el abdomen al ver a Dal y Teayang, espalda con espalda, tomados de las manos, mientras ambos observaban al portador de la carta. A diferencia de otras Cartas Transparentes, la leyenda de la parte superior no estaba escrita en chino como era costumbre, sino en coreano, aunque la parte de abajo si estaba en inglés. La carta ponía:

" **용서"**

" **Forgiveness"**

—Los salvaste. —Susurró Tomoyo (A) al ver la conmoción en la maestra de cartas—. Supe que habías sobrevivido por el poder que manó de este objeto, por eso me atreví a tratar de encontrarte más allá del océano del tiempo... y porque además, tu supervivencia significaría la de Haganemaru.  
—¿Ustedes resultaron heridas esa noche?  
—Estamos bien... desde que tú nos dejaste hasta hoy que logré comunicarme contigo han pasado unos tres años. La villa ha prosperado mucho bajo la guía de Arashi y Sorata, Junichiro ya es nuestro escribano, él personalmente se encargó de poner unas cuantas especias a la historia que acaban de leer, y en sólo días Arashi dará a luz a su primer hijo. Y fue gracias a ti. Te lo debemos todo.  
—Me hace muy feliz saber todo lo que me cuentas.  
—Y a mí ver que estás bien, y con la persona que amas. —Hizo una pausa mientras se tomaban de las manos, y su expresión dio paso a una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia. Era la hora—. Debo marcharme ya... probablemente pase una semana dormida después de esta tarde.  
—¿Volveremos a vernos?  
—Es muy poco probable... pero ¿quién sabe...? Tú me enseñaste a creer que lo imposible sólo es un poco más tardado. Gracias por todo, Sakura. Ten una vida larga y feliz, y si es posible, nunca nos olvides.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, sabiendo de alguna manera que esa era la despedida definitiva.

—Gracias por enseñarme tanto, y descuida, Tomoyo (D) y yo nos haremos cargo de la herencia que nos dejaste.

Aún abrazando a Sakura, la sacerdotisa miró la mano de la chica cuyo cuerpo había tomado prestado, y parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida y con alegría renovada.

—Vaya... así que su Hilo llegaba hasta aquí... ¿quién iba a decirlo...?

Al deshacer el abrazo, Tomoyo se quedó con los brazos desmayados, cabizbaja, recuperándose del trance. Se volvió a Sakura luego de mirarse las manos, en confusión.

—Entonces... ella era... —Daidoji estuvo consciente durante todo el tiempo de la posesión.  
—Sí, Tomoyo.  
—Debo entregar esto al señor Ou entonces, ¿verdad? —Preguntó mientras acariciaba con aprehensión el sobre.  
—Te lo agradecería.

La jovencita guardó silencio por unos segundos. Y entonces, de la nada, sin que hiciera ningún gesto o mostrara cualquier indicio, comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Cielos... ella de verdad lo amaba... ¿qué crees que haya querido decir con que su Hilo llegaba hasta aquí?  
—No tengo idea.

* * *

Nuevamente reunidos en el salón, Tomoyo, ya repuesta, retomó la lectura con las explicaciones finales al relato:

—"Se tiene evidencia de que la mayoría de los personajes utilizados en la oda fueron inspirados en personas reales. Entre dichas evidencias está la intervención de varias ramificaciones de la familia Li en toda Asia e incluso en Europa y América, por lo cual se cree que el  _Gaijin_  pudo haber sido un miembro de dicha familia. Sobre Hoshinomegami, sin embargo, no hay registros civiles más allá de este poema y otros escritos correlativos, algunos anecdotarios militares del periodo, y la tradición oral. Así, luego de varias investigaciones realizadas por diversos estudiosos del periodo, la relación de personas, reales o ficticias, sería la siguiente:

"El Rey del Acero Negro pudo inspirarse en un joven señor feudal de la provincia de Tomoeda llamado Kurogane Ou (1702-1718), fallecido aparentemente en los eventos relatados en el poema.

"Tsukuyomi en Tomoyo Amamiya, líder religiosa del mismo feudo (1701-1784), algunos años después desposó a un misionero cristiano portugués, convirtiéndolo al sintoísmo y haciéndolo cambiar su nombre a Taro Amamiya.

"La Tormenta del Sable en Arashi Arisugawa, samurái y líder militar (1695-1770), sucedió a Ou como señora feudal, durante sus últimos años fue parte del Consejo del Emperador.

"Haha Miu en Miu Miyabe, otra líder religiosa (1652-1718), fallecida en la víspera de los eventos relatados en el poema. Muchos textos de la época la tratan como una figura a la que se atribuyen todas las virtudes relacionadas con la bondad y el amor familiar.

"Hogo Okami (1704?-1718) fue tratado como una persona real por una rama de la familia Li, aún cuando no fue posible la recuperación de su cadáver, y el mausoleo en su honor en Hong-Kong es simbólico.

"Hoshinomegami (1704?-1718) se convirtió en parte de folklore endémico de Tomoeda, y la mayoría de los historiadores la toman como la idealización de los valores que representa, y no como una persona real.

"Junichiro Yanagisawa (1700-1769) escribió muchos otros poemas épicos, cuentos y fábulas, siendo uno de los autores más prolíficos de su época".

Había una sensación extraña en el ambiente, nada malo en realidad, era una especie de satisfacción. Después de su última charla con Tomoyo, Sakura sentía que finalmente estaba cerrando el ciclo, pero quien realmente estaba alterado, era Eriol. desde la lectura de las fichas biográficas se había puesto de pie y había dado varias vueltas al grupo, ante la intriga en la cara de Li y la exasperación de Kurogane.

—¿Te sientes bien, Eriol? —Se atrevió Sakura ante la intranquilidad del inglés.  
—No lo sé... dime una cosa, Sakura... ¿tú recibiste el título de Hoshinomegami? Es decir... ¿tú eres la Hoshinomegami del cuento?  
—Sí... —Respondió ella, dubitativa— me lo dió la sacerdotisa Amamiya... ¿pasa algo malo?  
—Es sólo que... —Eriol parecía dudar si decir lo que tenía en mente o no—, en mi vida anterior como Clow, cuando era un niño y me enteré de que era un hechicero de proyección, mi madre me contó la historia de Hoshinomegami y de las cosas increíbles que hizo en Japón... desde entonces, yo aspiré a ser como ella. Mi madre me contó incluso que aquella hechicera de proyección manifestaba su poder a través de cartas, y de ahí tomé inspiración para crear las Cartas Clow. Mi madre conoció la historia a través de mi abuela, Ming-Yi Li. Tú iniciaste también mi historia, Sakura.

* * *

Después de tantas emociones, la reunión finalmente terminó. Eriol se quedó en el templo un poco más, al parecer, teniendo que atender algunos asuntos pendientes con la profesora Mizuki. Bajo el arco Torii, Xiao-Lang había pedido a Kurogane que lo esperara un par de minutos para que él pudiera despedirse apropiadamente de Sakura, a lo que el samurái accedió con un bufido.  
Dándoles suficiente espacio para hacer su "despedida", lo que a su criterio era demasiado cursi, el muchacho esperó algunos metros adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos, y mirando el aspecto, aunque rural, moderno de la que alguna vez fue su villa.

—¿Señor Ou?

Kurogane no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la delicada voz de Tomoyo a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué sucede?  
—Tengo un mensaje para usted.

Dichas esas palabras, extendió el sobre recién recibido al ex samurái.

—Gracias.  
—Es un placer. —Un auto se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos- Supongo que nos veremos a menudo, señor Ou, espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

Kurogane no respondió, sólo hizo una reverencia que pareció más un asentimiento mientras la chica abordaba el vehículo y se perdía calle abajo.  
Se quedó indeciso por algunos minutos mirando el sobre, hasta que finalmente se decidió y lo abrió. En él había una extensa carta firmada por la antigua sacerdotisa. Le tomó un tiempo leerla, y la leyó al menos unas tres veces, tratando de asimilar todo el mensaje. Al término se llevó el viejo papel a la nariz, esperando que conservara al menos un poco de la esencia de su primer amor. Lamentablemente para él, no fue así. Trescientos años resultaron ser mucho tiempo.

* * *

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos directamente.

Sakura se quedó lívida ante la visión que tenía frente a ella. Sabía que estaba soñando, la sensación era muy diferente a cuando tenía una evocación o una profecía, era espeluznantemente real.

—¿Quién eres tú?

La pregunta nacía de la sensación que experimentaba más allá de lo que sus ojos veían: la persona que tenía delante tenía la apariencia, el comportamiento, incluso el tono de voz que recordaba de su fallecida madre Nadeshiko... sin embargo, no estaba esa aura tranquilizadora que la mujer podía transmitir a sus hijos cuando los contactaba, en lugar de eso había una sensación muy inquietante en el ambiente. La mujer sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo unas enormes alas de plumaje gris, marrón, dorado y blanco, sacudiendo con el viento provocado la ropa de Sakura.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿quién eres tú? He visto otros hechiceros antes, todos tienen algo especial, pero tú te destacas. Sólo uno antes que tú en los últimos siglos me había desafiado y burlado de la forma en que tú lo hiciste.  
—Pero... yo no he desafiado a nadie, nunca me burlaría de alguien... si lo hice, realmente lo lamento, y espero poder compensarte de alguna manera...  
—Esa inocencia es realmente inspiradora. Sin embargo, eso no te va a salvar. Por arrebatarme a alguien que amas iniciaste un juego peligroso contra mí. La anciana pagó parte del precio por lo que hiciste, pero aún estás en deuda conmigo, y créeme... nunca olvido una deuda.

Sakura, comenzando a hilar las menciones de su interlocutora, retrocedió asustada... esa persona que descaradamente usurpaba la imagen de su madre, que conocía ese evento tan íntimo e increíble sobre ella, y que además reclamaba como suyo a Xiao-Lang y hablaba de pagos en la figura de la abuela Miu...

—Tú... tú eres...

Su intención fue interrumpida por un rápido movimiento de la mano de aquella hermosa mujer alada. Sakura sintió el frío tacto del acero rozando sus labios, obligándola a callar. El objeto que forzó su silencio era una guadaña descomunal.

—No lo digas hoy. Volveremos a vernos, Sakura Kinomoto, y cuando eso suceda, tomaré algo tuyo tal como tú tomaste algo mío en el pasado.

* * *

Sakura despertó con la sensación que te deja un mal sueño, pero no recordaba la temática del mismo. Tenía la impresión de que había sido algo sobre su madre, pero sin la tranquilidad que normalmente acompañaba a esas ensoñaciones.  
Se sentó en su cama, viendo la luna a través de su ventana. Había pasado ya una semana desde su vuelta de Japón feudal, y gracias a su última conversación con la antigua sacerdotisa, su tranquilidad y readaptación iban viento en popa.  
Aún con mucho sueño, comprobó en la pantalla de su móvil que faltaban unos minutos para la una de la madrugada, lo que significaba que aún restaba un buen tiempo para descansar, y también notó un mensaje de texto del único chico con la autorización de enviarle mensajes a deshoras. La notificación indicaba que se trataba de una imagen. Somnolienta como estaba, su mente divagó, haciéndola sonrojar al imaginar algo indebido por parte del chico al mandar una fotografía a esas horas, y esperando no tener que corresponderla, aunque lo cierto es que no se atrevería a tanto.  
Al abrir el archivo, una nostalgia gratificante la golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Recordó la noche del bazar en el templo, más de trescientos años en el pasado, cuando Xiao-Lang le compró el  _quipao_ , e hizo a todos ver a un punto de la mesa de exhibición sin motivo aparente, descubriendo su verdadera intención:  
Había ocultado el móvil dentro de una vasija y activado el obturador con retraso.  
El resultado fue una fotografía digital en alta definición y a colores de la palomilla del siglo XVIII.  
Sakura agradeció que se la compartiera y volvió a recostarse, abrazando su almohada.  
Sólo quedaban detalles pendientes, incluso Kaito podía esperar. Su heroica gesta por la antigüedad estaba llegando a su final.

**Capítulo 15.**

**Fin.**


	17. Epílogos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y entonces… acabemos.

**Epílogos**.

**_Tomoeda. La siguiente primavera._ **

—Qué día tan agradable, ¿no? —Preguntó Eriol, pletórico como siempre, observando en todo su esplendor los cerezos del patio posterior del templo.  
-Sí. Es un lindo día. -Kaho caminó con serenidad y se quedó a unos pasos del hechicero reencarnado, que le daba la espalda.  
—¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?  
—Eres un hombrecito muy intuitivo. Para este momento ya debes saber de qué se trata.

El muchacho bajó la mirada aún sin darse vuelta, dando a entender que efectivamente tenía una idea.

—No quisiera predisponerme.  
—Bien. seré breve y directa: tú y yo. Creo que no funciona más.  
—¿Y así como así lo decides de forma unilateral?  
—Valientes palabras para alguien que ha vivido dos vidas decidiendo sobre otros de forma "unilateral", como tú lo llamas.  
—¿Es por mi apariencia o mi edad? Porque puedo hacer cambios para que te sientas más cómoda...  
—Admito que podría ser un factor, soy una mujer de cuarenta y tú ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, pero no es eso. Por otro lado, aquello de "hacer cambios" sí que podría ser parte del problema... debes dejar de tratar de manipularlo todo a tu conveniencia. Sí, fue divertido, y ayudaste mucho a Sakura y a otras personas, pero al menos yo ya tuve suficiente. Con la mejor de las intenciones y siendo una persona que siente un gran afecto por ti, te invito a que dejes atrás esa vida. —pensó un momento, tratando de que sus palabras no fueran demasiado duras- Tú no eres Clow. Clow murió hace siglos, tú mismo se lo pusiste en esos términos a Yue hace años... ¿por qué no lo aceptas tú también de una vez? ¿Por qué te aferras a que Eriol viva a la sombra de Clow?  
—Deja que yo me preocupe por quién vive a la sombra de quién en mi mente. —Dijo en un tono un poco menos amistoso de lo que le hubiera gustado, y mantuvo un largo silencio luego de eso, tratando de procesar lo que aquella mujer le estaba diciendo- ¿Volverás a Inglaterra conmigo?  
—No. Pero tampoco me quedaré aquí. Por favor, despídeme de Spy y de Nakuru, y recuerdales que son muy importantes para mí. Sé que ahora mismo debes estar muy enojado conmigo y lo entenderé... sin embargo, creo que tú, al igual que yo, sentías que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Pronto verás que es lo mejor para ambos. Yo debo seguir buscando mi realización y tú... tú debes comenzar a vivir. Debo decir que eres una persona particular, y no sé si estar con alguien está en tu destino, pero me queda claro que esa persona no seré yo. Tal vez deberías echar un vistazo alrededor y ver si existe alguien cercano y que tenga más en común contigo. Ya he dado todo lo que podía dar. Gracias por todo lo compartido conmigo.

El mago se quedó mirando por cerca de una hora los cerezos después de que la profesora se marchó. Sabía que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, y pensó en sus palabras... ¿de verdad estaba dejando en rezago a Eriol por prestar tanta atención al pasado? ¿Exactamente a qué se refería con buscar a alguien más cercano a él? Imaginó que con esa oración se refería a la edad.  
La resolución de ella, por otro lado, sonaba como algo definitivo, y tal vez tendría que estar sólo por una temporada.  
No estaba tan mal, después de todo, ahora tenía quince y toda una nueva vida por delante... el problema de Kaito estaba resuelto, Sakura y Li parecían haber arreglado sus propios conflictos y estaban muy cerca de consagrarse como los hechiceros poderosos que siempre vio en ellos, eso de alguna manera "le daba permiso" de hacer lo que Kaho dijo: dejar finalmente ir a Clow y concentrarse más en ser Eriol... buscar nuevos amigos o reforzar los lazos que tenía con los viejos, viajar más, conocer más... vivir más.  
Lo pensaría en unos días, tal vez mientras viajaba de vuelta a su hogar en Europa.

* * *

—No me siento cómodo con esta situación, Señor Xiao-Lang. —Wei dijo esas palabras mientras le era servida la comida en la mesa que compartía con Kurogane y Xiao-Lang, siendo este último quien había preparado dichos alimentos y los estaba sirviendo para los tres en ese momento.  
—Pues deberás acostumbrarte. Tú haz sido para mí como un padre, fuiste mi maestro y guía durante toda mi niñez, no me parece justo que tengas que tratarme como a un amo para siempre. Dedicaste una vida de servicio para mí, y a menos que me digas que se te obligó, voy a devolverte el favor.  
—Nunca lo hubiera visto como una obligación. Usted y la señorita Meilin son lo más importante para mí, y habría hecho todo aún sin pago.  
—Y sé que lo hiciste así por una temporada, así que no hay reclamo que valga. Si vas a vivir en esta casa, serás un miembro más de mi familia, no un empleado.  
—¿Sabe una cosa? Usted me recuerda a mi propio padre. —Intervino Kurogane, concentrado en mover los palillos. —Aunque él era más bien duro y rígido... pero nadie podría poner en tela de juicio su gran amor por su familia y ánimo de servicio. Si me lo permite, creo que establecerse con el mocoso en términos de familia sería lo mejor para usted en esta etapa de su vida.  
—Es admirable la retórica que utiliza para decir que soy viejo, señor Kurogane.  
—Pues no lo dije con ese fin, pero es bueno ver que lo entiende. A lo que quiero llegar con ésto es que usted es un hombre que dada su edad, sabiduría y carácter debería ser servido y venerado y no al revés. Deje que el muchacho le dé el trato que merece, y como retribución, siga enseñándole... ¿quién sabe? incluso yo podría aprender un par de trucos de usted.

Terminada la comida, Kurogane se plantó frente a la portátil que había conseguido apenas unos días atrás. Los meses que sucedieron a su llegada al siglo XXI fueron de dura adaptación y aprendizaje. La familia de Xiao-Lang se las arregló para insertarlo en la sociedad con toda la documentación necesaria, incluso le permitió conservar su nombre real. Sus conocimientos eran vastos aún cuando no había tenido educación fuera de casa en su niñez y sin problemas obtuvo un lugar en la escuela, aunque perdería un curso, teniendo que estudiar el tercero de secundaria, adelantando un año a Li.  
Al ser un adolescente, tuvo que pasar por toda la vacunación reglamentaria, y en breve tendría que hacer servicio militar.  
Pasó semanas documentándose sobre la historia nacional y universal posterior a su época, miró con admiración el avance tecnológico, aunque no pudo evitar cierto sentimiento de traición al saber que la guerra no era un asunto de honor y que las espadas ya no estaban invitadas a ella; con particular fascinación estudió sobre la carrera espacial y sintió una profunda vergüenza por las intervenciones de Japón en las guerras del siglo XX. Aunque quizás la parte más conmovedora para él fue el castigo que su nación recibió por la Segunda Guerra Mundial en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla mientras veía los videos de los hongos nucleares levantándose en los cielos de Hiroshima y Nagasaki.  
Al tener responsabilidades tan apabullantes en su infancia, algo de estudio y trabajo eran nimiedades para él, y considerando que Li llevaba un estilo de vida semejante, no le costó nada de trabajo habituarse y destacar entre sus contemporáneos. Pensaba con sinceridad que los actuales estándares de rendimiento y exigencia a los jóvenes eran bajos, y era desdeñoso con la gente que mostraba indiferencia u holgazanería ante sus obligaciones. Su carácter, desde luego, no varió, seguía siendo taciturno y reservado, aún cuando participaba a menudo en las actividades a las que Sakura y compañía lo convidaban, y de forma involuntaria terminaba estableciendo algún tipo de contacto con Tomoyo, al final, iban a la misma escuela, y sería así al menos por un año más.  
¿Cómo es que no pidió que lo ayudaran a volver a casa? Simple. Lo pidió apenas despertó, pero su afán se detuvo abruptamente después de leer la carta que Tomoyo Amamiya le había dejado, no había compartido con nadie el contenido de la misma, pero definitivamente hizo un cambio sustancial en su forma de pensar.

* * *

—Creo que finalmente dí con el Dragón. —Tomoyo, radiante, expresó esas palabras en una de tantas charlas con Sakura en el receso de clases, y le mostró en su portátil un documento que parecía armado de muchos fragmentos de libros de historia—. Al parecer fue un hombre muy virtuoso, fue soldado, médico, historiador, filósofo y hasta político, dejó varios trabajos en todas esas disciplinas.  
—Vaya... ¿Es él? —Preguntó mirando el viejo grabado que trataba de representarlo, vestido en un  _hanfu_  violeta, que curiosamente coincidía con el atuendo de la última vez que lo vio, Tomoyo lo confirmó— Jung Chung-Hee, es el mismo nombre que los mellizos me dieron de él.  
—Sí. Nació en mil quinientos veinticuatro en Seúl y falleció en mil quinientos noventa y dos en el mismo lugar.  
—¿De qué murió?  
—Al parecer, en la invasión japonesa a Corea para alcanzar China, en un conflicto conocido como "La Guerra de los Siete Años", al menos así está expresado en el registro histórico, la ciudad fue arrasada por el ejército japonés.

Era extraño y contradictorio el sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho luego de leer toda la historia. Por un lado, no podía dejar de sentir aprehensión por lo que la hizo pasar a ella y a Xiao-Lang, en especial hablando de la infección del segundo. Por otro lado, empatizaba con él, y lo consideraba una víctima de la Historia. Dado que nunca podría perdonarlo por sus ofensas, y tampoco podría agradecerle lo suficiente por darle una forma de volver a su propia vida, decidió hacer aquello en lo que la habían educado: ver el lado positivo e inclinarse hacia la bondad. Así, gustosamente tomó el cuidado de Dal y Teayang como "Forgiveness", los cuales se integraron rápidamente al resto de las cartas, y ahora tenían un futuro prometedor alimentados del poder mágico de Sakura.

* * *

Al correr de las semanas, tal como pasó en una más lejana juventud del grupo, Eriol daba el anuncio de su despedida. Hubo una organización para acompañarlo al aeropuerto, esperando tener en el futuro alguna excusa para seguir frecuentándose. Esa mañana, Xiao-Lang pasaría a casa de Sakura para llevarla hasta el lugar de reunión, Daidoji estaría allá también.  
Siempre que las actividades incluían a la prima de Sakura, Kurogane terminaba uniéndose "recelosamente", por lo mismo, resultó extraño para Li que el muchacho optara por no acompañarlo. Sabía que por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, Kurogane y Eriol no se agradaban.

—Podríamos aprovechar para desayunar fuera de casa para variar. —Había propuesto Li, conciliador.  
—Prefiero quedarme aquí. —Resolvió el samurái mientras se servía cereal en un cuenco.  
—¿Es por Hiiragizawa? Entiendo que no pueda llevarse bien con él dado que no lo conoce, pero...  
—Es un hechicero. —Al notar el silencio desconcertado de Xiao-Lang, dejó de preparar su desayuno, tratando de armar un discurso, aún cuando no era precisamente una persona que daba explicaciones por sus acciones— ¿Sabes cuántos hechiceros he conocido en mi vida? —El  _gaijin_  negó con la cabeza— Casi un centenar. De todos ellos, ¿sabes cuántos fueron personas realmente buenas y confiables? —sin esperar a que su interlocutor respondiera, levantó su derecha extendiendo los cinco dedos. —Mi madre, la abuela Miu, Tomoyo, Sakura y tú. El resto fueron hombres y mujeres que iban desde lo soberbio hasta lo declaradamente maligno. El poder tiene la propiedad de corromper a las personas, ese tal Hiiragizawa tiene todo el perfil y parece estar a sólo un empujón de caer en la tentación: es poderoso y confiado, siento su horrible esencia mágica tratando de rodear a Daidoji, y teniendo yo el deber de proteger a la familia Amamiya, eso me enerva. Puedo ser respetuoso, incluso fingir interés, pero no confío en él y no me ha dado ningún motivo para considerarlo siquiera. Tú también deberías ser más precavido en su presencia.

Mientras iba por la calle, acercándose a su destino, Xiao-Lang pensó en las palabras de Kurogane. Sí, era cierto que el samurái podía ser exageradamente serio y duro, hasta hermético e incluso un poco prejuicioso, pero no había conocido persona más honorable y honesta antes. Él mismo alguna vez llegó a albergar malos juicios hacia Hiiragizawa... pero pensaría eso en otro momento.

* * *

Las despedidas fueron efusivas por decir lo menos. Eriol se mantuvo en su rol usual, amable y cínico pero de forma encantadora, o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron Sakura y Xiao-Lang. Había en esa despedida, sin embargo, una persona más, que entre el enorme catálogo de virtudes que exhibía estaba una muy peculiar capacidad de observación.

—¿Es una buena idea que te vayas así? —Preguntó Tomoyo, aprovechando un momento de soledad con él, tomando totalmente por sorpresa al británico.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, fingiendo una voz más juvenil de lo que realmente era.  
—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero te ves diferente... incompleto, hay algo que no está bien contigo.  
—Eres muy observadora.  
—Gracias por el cumplido, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.  
—Tal vez pasaron cosas que me harán replantear cómo vivir mi vida a partir de ahora, pero no debes preocuparte por eso.  
—¿De verdad? Yo no lo veo así. Eres uno de los más cercanos amigos de Sakura y de Li, y te considero un amigo personal también. A tu manera fuiste responsable de que ellos crecieran y se convirtieran en lo que son, y en igual medida a que consiguieran ser felices juntos. Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es preocuparme por tu bienestar.  
—Te lo agradezco, es una pena que deba marcharme hoy.  
—Claro, porque la distancia sería un gran problema, ¿no? Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de mantener el contacto con gente que vive lejos de nosotros... —Respondió la chica, sarcástica, poniéndose el índice en la barbilla, fingiendo ignorancia.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

La jovencita extendió un pequeño papel perfumado, donde estaba su número telefónico.

—Sé que probablemente tengas montones y montones de personas con las que hablar o a quienes acudir en tu soledad, pero si todas ellas fallan, no dudes en buscarme. No importa la hora.

El chico tomó el papel con aprehensión. Quizás desde la primera vez que fue adolescente no había tenido esa extraña sensación en su estómago. Aunque tal vez estaba "pensando fuera del recipiente", a lo mejor aquello sólo respondía a amabilidad, a un interés legítimo por su salud mental, pero y si no...

—No sé qué decir. -Resolvió al final.  
—Un "estaremos en contacto" podría funcionar.  
—De acuerdo. Estaremos en contacto.

* * *

Pensar en todos los cambios en retrospectiva le provocaba una gratificante nostalgia a Tomoyo. Sakura siempre fue una de sus personas favoritas, en su niñez incluso llegó a pensar en que era algo más lo que sentía por ella, y dejando de lado aquella obsesión que iba más allá de los sano, procuró ser su apoyo y "el genio detrás del rey" en cada aventura de su prima. Todo quedó claro cuando la vio enamorarse por primera vez de verdad. Notó en ese momento que aquello que inicialmente pensó que era amor romántico, era en realidad lo mismo que Sakura sentía por Tsukishiro: un afecto fuerte, único y sincero, pero del tipo que le profesas a tus seres queridos más cercanos, pues es mayor tu interés en su bienestar y felicidad que en su permanencia a tu lado.  
Desde el regreso de Sakura y Xiao-Lang de su aventura por el pasado, se habían vuelto mucho más unidos de lo que eran, y Tomoyo podía sentir en ellos que la necesidad de buscar la mutua compañía se volvía cada vez más imperante.  
A ella no le molestaba. En realidad sentía una gran y franca alegría de ver como cada vez eran menos tímidos en reconocer sus sentimientos mutuos y en manifestarlos. Es decir, en público seguían siendo igual a un par de patatas, pero sabía que estando solos el cambio era inmenso, y ahora tenía como su deber estimularlos a que se convirtieran en el par de enamorados que ella misma idealizaba.  
En pos a ese cambio, hubo sacrificios: el regreso a casa había sido negociado sin palabras con Li para ser exclusivo de él, de cualquier manera, Tomoyo tenía que cubrir actividades extracurriculares como el coro, la costura y todo aquello que la apasionaba además del cine casero y su prima misma.  
Esa tarde en particular, Sakura había salido con inusual celeridad diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que tratar con Li, Tomoyo se quedó ahí, sonriente, terminando sus pendientes escolares, y cuando el sol abandonaba el cénit para empezar su carrera al horizonte, la jovencita cruzó la puerta principal del colegio, encontrando contra todo pronóstico que alguien esperaba por ella.  
Kurogane recargaba su espalda contra la pared exterior del acceso principal.  
Durante los pocos meses que llevaba adaptándose al presente, de forma involuntaria Tomoyo había sido su ancla, por un lado le daba un propósito, pues la misión que su linaje le reclamaba era la protección de la familia Amamiya, y por otro, la jovencita le había mostrado una cantidad y calidad de bondad semejante a la de Sakura, y eso hacía más fácil continuar con su destino. Tal como Tomoyo Amamiya le dijo alguna vez: "nuestros hilos se tocaron, incluso se enredaron un poco... pero no están unidos. Tu destino está ligado a mi familia, pero no a mí".

—Señor Ou. —Saludó la chica, con esos modales exquisitos que sólo ella podía mostrar, y jugando un poco con la exagerada formalidad a la que Kurogane no había podido renunciar por completo.  
—Señorita Daidoji. —Respondió él, aunque serio, no "golpeado" como solía ser con todos.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, en una situación que haría sentir extraño e incómodo a prácticamente cualquiera, pero que en particular a Tomoyo le daba cierta sensación de naturalidad.

—¿Espera a alguien?  
—Sí. Y ya ha aparecido.  
—¿Con qué propósito?  
—Garantizar su seguridad.  
—Supongo que es parte de toda esta encomienda de velar por las mujeres de mi familia, ¿no es así?  
—Sí.  
—Pues por hoy lo libero de sus deberes.  
—Gracias.  
—Y ya que está libre, ¿tiene inconveniente en acompañarme?  
—A su servicio.

El samurai, con una apariencia peculiar al ser un jovencito tan alto metido en un uniforme de secundaria, caminaba con seguridad, pero procurando que sus zancadas fueran moderadas, para permitir que la chica pudiera ir a su ritmo. Tomoyo, por otro lado, caminaba con tranquilidad, con las manos en la espalda y con su eterno conato de sonrisa, mirando todo lo que hubiera en la calle para distraerla.  
De alguna manera que no podía explicar, la compañía de Ou le daba cierto sentimiento de seguridad y confianza que sólo había desarrollado con alguien más fuera de Sakura y Li: Hiiragizawa. La diferencia entre ambos, sin embargo, era que entre ella y el británico se había dado a través del tiempo, mientras que con Kurogane había sido más espontáneo y natural. Estaba también el hecho nada despreciable de que las personalidades de ambos muchachos no podían ser más diferentes.  
Anduvieron hasta llegar a aquel exclusivo barrio donde Tomoyo tenía su residencia, y hasta el pórtico de la mansión.

—Hay algo que me intriga sobre usted, señor Ou. Sabemos que su llegada aquí, aunque afortunada, fue fortuita, y a pesar de que no tengo ningún tipo de poder mágico, estoy al tanto de que nuestros amigos podrían buscar una manera de regresarlo a su lugar de origen. De ninguna manera es que me moleste su presencia, pero, ¿por qué quedarse?  
—Ustedes las Amamiya disfrutan mucho de hablar, ¿verdad?  
—Un poco, sí.

La mirada de iris rojos le hizo un discreto escrutinio a la chica antes de responder.

—Hubo una persona muy importante para mí hace tiempo. Esa persona, al igual que yo, tenía una responsabilidad increíble sobre sus hombros, la diferencia entre nosotros era nuestro deseo al final.  
—¿Y cuál era su deseo?  
—Buscar mi propio propósito y misión en la vida. Uno que no fuera necesariamente impuesto por las circunstancias. Esa persona hizo un inmenso sacrificio para asegurarse de que mi deseo se cumpliera, y la única forma que yo encuentro de agradecer por semejante acto de afecto es buscar mi felicidad aprovechando la oportunidad de una nueva vida.  
—No creo haber conocido a nadie, de su edad o mayor, que pensara con tanta claridad sobre sí mismo, y es muy estimulante para mí que alguien hable con tanta propiedad.  
—Podría decir lo mismo de usted. En mi época era necesario, pero los muchachos de este tiempo son... un poco más simples.

El portón eléctrico dio un pitido, y luego comenzó a abrirse, dejando salir un lujoso auto.

—¿Todo en orden, Tomoyo? —Sonomi bajó sus gafas obscuras al mismo tiempo que la ventanilla del auto hacía lo propio, concentrando su atención en el samurái.  
—Sí, mamá. Él es el señor Ou, muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme hasta aquí.

La mujer estudió al muchacho detenidamente mientras él hacía una respetuosa reverencia, en especial luego de escuchar que era la madre de Tomoyo, y por extensión, otra mujer Amamiya.

—A su servicio. —Dijo él sin deshacer la reverencia.  
—Es un gusto y muchas gracias, señor Ou... —Dio una mirada que iba entre el humor y la condescendencia a su hija, pensando seguramente en Sakura o Li— ¿por qué debes tener amigos tan raros, Tomoyo?  
—Porque son los mejores, mamá.

La mujer se despidió, pero el auto detuvo su marcha sólo unos metros adelante, la mujer volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla:

—¿Ou...? ¿Podría ser que perteneciera a esa casa...? No, olvídelo, es imposible...

Sin más, el auto partió definitivamente.

—En fin. Disfruté nuestra charla, nos veremos mañana. Espero que pronto pueda cumplir el deseo que persigue, y si en algo puedo ayudarle, no dude en decirme.  
—Claro. Será la primera en saberlo.

Tomoyo insertó la llave en el picaporte, pero no la giró.

—¿Señor Ou?  
—¿Sí? —El chico apenas pudo disimular el ímpetu con el que giró sobre sus talones.  
—Mi mamá tiene razón, sólo me rodeo de gente rara.  
—Tampoco es como si usted fuera una persona promedio.  
—Tanto así que estamos aquí, hablándonos como si fuéramos gente de negocios tratando temas trascendentes, cuando la verdad es que sólo somos un par de adolescentes que insisten en jugar a que son adultos. Ya no utilicemos  _keigo_.  
—Bien.  
—¿Te molestaría que te llamara por tu nombre?  
—Para nada.  
—¡Genial! Siéntete libre de llamarme por el mío. —Tomoyo giró la llave y comenzó a entrar a la casa.  
—No me parece haber visto que otro hombre te llame por tu nombre, ni siquiera el mocoso lo hace, me siento honrado. ¿Qué me hace diferente?  
—Que tú me gustas. Hasta mañana, Kurogane.

Tuvieron que pasar cerca de cinco minutos luego de que la puerta se cerrara para que Kurogane respondiera con un desarticulado "hasta mañana", saliendo finalmente de su estupor.  
Sin que él lo supiera, ella esperó detrás de la puerta hasta que él dijo esas palabras.

* * *

La colina del enorme cerezo donde alguna vez se ocultó  _Gravitation_ , terminó convirtiéndose en un lugar trascendente en la historia de la Hechicera y el  _Gaijin_. A pesar de la distancia con sus destinos al final del día, se las arreglaban para terminar ahí en soledad al menos una vez a la semana. Era un cerezo atípicamente grande y estaba solo en la colina, y los chicos al haber presenciado su juventud trescientos años atrás, se sentían particularmente cercanos y encariñados con él.  
Esa tarde, Xiao-Lang llegó y con pericia saltó por el tronco y entre el follaje del árbol hasta quedar a una muy buena altura, en el nacimiento de una gruesa rama, oculto de un posible espectador a los pies del cerezo.  
Sólo un poco después, la maestra de cartas se apareció, buscando entre la enramada a su amante, y con igual talento saltó para encontrarse con él en el lugar acordado. Él la recibió al vuelo, en un abrazo, que aún más que besos o palabras, se había vuelto la demostración de afecto por excelencia para ellos dos.  
Y ahí, en lo que se hizo una costumbre con el tiempo, o bien ella terminaba acomodada en su regazo, o él recostado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, mientras hablaban de todo y nada. Quizás restaba una media hora para la caída del Sol de ese treinta y uno de marzo. Sakura contaba que había notado una especie de cercanía poco común entre su prima y Kurogane, pero una aún menos común entre Hiiragizawa y la misma chica, aunque no quería establecer ninguna conjetura, pero la situación la tenía sorprendida.

—Hablando de sorpresas... —Xiao-Lang tomó algo de su bolsillo y estaba por ofrecérselo a su acompañante, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano— ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el chico entre la contrariedad y el susto.  
—Oh, es sólo... bueno, que mañana es mi cumpleaños...  
—Lo sé. Por eso trataba de hacerte un obsequio.  
—¿Sabes? —Las mejillas de la jovencita comenzaron a encenderse—. Según mi papá, este cumpleaños va a ser importante porque cumplo quince. Por lo general nosotros no celebramos, aunque sí damos obsequios, pero ... mañana será la excepción y vamos a tener una cena especial. Todos aquellos importantes en mi vida van a estar ahí, conmigo: Papá, Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito, la señora Sonomi, el bisabuelo Masaki... no quiero aceptar tu regalo, porque quiero que mañana nos acompañes a mí y mi familia y me lo des allá... tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y quiero presentarte ante ellos de esa forma...

El chico se quedó mudo por unos segundos.

—¿Quieres presentarme como tu nov...?  
—¡No lo digas! —Exclamó ella, agitando los brazos, casi cayendo en el impulso. Li la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura para evitar un accidente—. Si no puedo escucharlo de ti, ¿cómo voy a hacer para decirlo frente a todos mañana...? —Continuó ella, presa de una ansiedad que para todo efecto, le resultaba irresistible a Xiao-Lang.  
—Eres la chica más valiente que conozco, lo lograrás. Además, yo estaré contigo, y si hay que decirlo juntos, lo haremos juntos. Comparado con todo lo que has hecho en los últimos meses, es una niñería. —La motivó él, poniendo esa mirada que únicamente ella conocía— ¡Piénsalo! viajamos en el tiempo dos veces, enfrentamos a un hechicero loco de otra época, salvamos Tomoeda, recuperaste tu herencia mágica, me curaste de la Rabia, y aquella mañana nosotros casi...  
—¡Tampoco digas eso! —Volvió a exclamar Sakura, casi cayendo por segunda vez, sólo que en esta ocasión se colgó del cuello de él- de por sí mi papá y mi hermano piensan que estoy rara desde que volvimos...  
—No te comportas raro. Has crecido. Ambos hemos crecido.

Sakura aumentó la fuerza con la que presionaba el cuello de Xiao-Lang, y lo mantuvo así por un largo rato.

—Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. —Susurró ella al final.  
—No tienes nada que agradecer.  
—Pero te recuerdo que después de lo que me hiciste esa mañana, debes hacerte responsable por mí y cuidarme.  
—¿Lo que yo te hice?  
—Sí. Lo que tú me hiciste.  
—De acuerdo. Iba a hacerme responsable de todas maneras.

Esas palabras fueron dichas también en voz muy baja, pero el tono no fue lo importante, sino la proximidad. El aliento de él pasó muy cerca de la oreja de ella, haciendo que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca.

—No... no hagas eso... —Reprochó ella, haciéndose un ovillo.  
—Dices que no lo haga, pero me abrazas más fuerte.  
—Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas, Xiao-lang... o de hacerlas.

       

Él dio una inspiración profunda, sus pulmones, tal vez su corazón mismo se llenó del aroma de ella, de la esencia misma de su espíritu, de esa esencia floral que lo relajaba y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir vivo. Una vez que los labios de él entraron en contacto con la piel de su cuello, se convirtió en un hecho: no la iba a soltar y no iba a detenerse. Tal vez nunca. Y menos aún cuando ella comenzó a suspirar y sonreír sin poder abrir los ojos, haciéndose pequeñita entre sus brazos.  
Quedaba un poco de luz, unos minutos a lo más, y en ellos iban a disfrutar de la dicha de estar juntos. Ese crepúsculo era literal y simbólicamente el final de muchas cosas, entre otras: de ese treinta y uno de marzo, de los catorce años de Sakura junto con la mayor parte de su infancia, del status de "incógnito" en su relación con Xiao-Lang, y por supuesto de una aventura que marcaría el tipo de personas que ese par serían por el resto de sus vidas. Era el final de la Gesta de la Hechicera y el  _Gaijin_.  
Sólo quedaba delante de ellos el futuro, misterioso, pero prometedor.

* * *

**Post Scriptum.**

**_Londres, Inglaterra, dos años después, primavera._ **

La noche era cálida aún para Londres. La llovizna de esa tarde había dejado un aura de melancólica calma junto con un muy agradable aroma a tierra mojada para todo paseante que atravesaba el parque Jubelee Gardens.

—Entonces, ¿quiere ir a algún lugar en especial? Tengo algunas sugerencias interesantes por aquí. —indicó una voz femenina.  
—La verdad, me gustaría tomar un trago. Llevo aguantando esas ganas diecisiete años. —Respondió Eriol.  
—La ley en este país lo prohíbe, no creo que sea una buena idea.  
—Ya lo sé, Asiria, sólo bromeaba. Un café tal vez.  
—Por otro lado, a esta hora suele llamar a la señorita Daidoji, ¿quiere que lo...?  
—Silencio. —El hechicero dijo eso en un tono que de lo rudo estaba completamente fuera de contexto, pero su interlocutora obedeció sin rechistar y de forma inmediata. Él sacó su móvil del bolsillo, concentrándose en la pantalla- Mantén absoluto silencio hasta que te ordene lo contrario, Asiria. Confirma comando.

La pantalla del móvil se iluminó fugazmente con la leyenda "Comando Confirmado, Asiria mantendrá silencio".  
Eriol volvió a guardar en su bolsillo el aparato, que resultó ser aquella "persona" con la que conversaba, e hizo un barrido visual del parque. Tal como temía, estaba completamente solo, lo que era bastante raro siendo apenas las siete de la noche, en uno de los lugares más concurridos de su ciudad.  
Ya para ese momento sabía que era perseguido, pero mantuvo la calma. Sin cambiar su paso o actitud comenzó a caminar hacia el occidente, si lograba alcanzar la orilla del Támesis podría utilizar su magia para transportarse a otro lugar sin testigos, pues aunque el parque aparentaba soledad, era evidente que había al menos una docena de personas acechándolo entre las sombras. Hubo un cambio en el aire, el viento dejó de soplar y se detuvieron los ruidos naturales de la noche, incluso las luces artificiales se atenuaron un poco. Un par de personas salieron a su encuentro a la distancia, cortando su camino.  
Eriol se detuvo y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. confirmando sus temores, una decena de hombres y mujeres vestidos en gabardinas comenzaba a aproximarse a él, acorralándolo.

—No entiendo el por qué de esa renuencia suya a vernos. Sólo queremos hablar. —Dijo uno de los hombres frente a él, con una voz algo avejentada.  
—Porque no me agradan los asuntos policiacos. No tengo necesidad de involucrarme y ustedes no tienen derecho a...  
—Sí tenemos el derecho, señor Hiiragizawa, como ciudadano británico tiene la obligación de servir a Su Majestad y al Mi...  
—¿De verdad no hay nadie más a quién puedan recurrir?  
—Ya los llamamos a todos, y los que no nos están ayudando ya están muertos.  
—¿Me está amenazando?  
—Nunca dije que fuimos nosotros los responsables... en parte también queremos procurar su seguridad. Muchos de los que cooperan con nosotros nos están ayudando con sus contactos internacionales, ya tenemos presencia en toda Europa, América, África y hasta buena parte de Asia... pero usted es nuestra mejor opción para obtener ayuda de Oriente Lejano.  
—¿Es tan grave?  
—No hemos tenido una crisis igual desde el noventa y ocho... sé que usted estaba ocupado entonces estando muerto, pero esto podría ser mucho peor... todos los que somos usuarios de magia podríamos estar en un gravísimo riesgo, ya han muerto muchos, ayúdenos a evitar que más personas mueran.  
—Pues no se ofenda, pero para ser algo tan grande e importante, me sorprende que su oficina no haya mandado a alguien de mayor rango que usted...  
—En realidad... —Dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas. Eriol se giró para ver al nuevo invitado, que parecía limpiar algo entre sus manos distraídamente- ...es tan importante que vine yo directamente a charlar con usted. Necesitamos su ayuda. Y aunque no pueda darse cuenta, usted necesita la nuestra.  
—¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Un nuevo mago tenebroso se está levantando?  
—En realidad, es algo que podría considerarse más mundano. Nuestro enemigo podría no estar consolidado en una persona... si sigue a Neville hasta la oficina, le daremos toda la información.

Eriol volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado, sin embargo, ninguno de aquellos hombres y mujeres parecía hostil, y las palabras de un hombre tan importante como el que tenía enfrente no podían obedecer a algo trivial. A regañadientes, hizo un asentimiento.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué ganaré yo cuando todo termine?  
—La protección de su estilo de vida, su supervivencia, y tal vez la de todo lo que alguna vez amó.

Dichas esas palabras, el hombre terminó de asear el objeto en sus manos, llevándolo a su rostro. Eran unos anteojos redondos que cubrieron la profunda mirada verde de su dueño, ocultando parcialmente la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente del jefe de la oficina londinense de Aurores.

**Epílogos.**

**Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin.**

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde los anónimos hasta aquellos que estuvieron desde el principio leyendo esta historia. Gracias.  
> Un pedazo de mi corazón fue dejado aquí y no tengo forma de agradecerles que hayan recorrido este camino conmigo. Si provoqué algo, un sentimiento, una emoción, un sobresalto, una sonrisa o incluso una lágrima, todo el esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Este cuento ha terminado, espero haber cerrado todas las puertas, pero como bien podrán notar, con los últimos párrafos dejamos abierta una ventana, ¿quien sabe? Podríamos volver a encontrar a nuestros héroes en un futuro, compartiéndonos que fue de sus vidas y todo aquello que nos morimos por saber de ellos.  
> No lo sé, podríamos ver nuevas aventuras, enemigos, amigos, triángulos amorosos, situaciones extremas y desconocidas, aderezado quizás con algo de jugo de limón por aquí y por allá, porque ya estarán en edad…  
> Pero eso es un misterio.  
> Mientras tanto, reitero, repito y reproduzco: Gracias.  
> Mi beta reader y traductora :Luf5, proveedora de motivación y amiga entrañable.  
> Si este cuento les gustó, no dejen de hacérmelo saber a través de un review, y recomiéndenselo a sus amigos, todas las opiniones son bienvenidas. Espero podamos seguir leyéndonos en el futuro.  
> ¡Hasta otra aventura!  
> Pepsipez.  
> México, 21 de octubre de 2019.


End file.
